A Twisted Little Thing Called LIFE!
by Suichi's Water
Summary: Chapter 8! And xXxSmidgexXX is beta! This is the Incest version of Crystal Roses! Don't like don't read and keep your innocence.
1. Never have Parent teacher conferences

KB Ok here is the first chapter if you have read Crystal Roses you can just skip the first two chapters. If not then read on.

I will go back and fix the errors at a later time. SO don't flame. this chapter had Incest, Rape, Abuse and all that other good stuff. YOu have been warned so no complaniny to me. I own nothing.

Roxas Sora Read on mortals!

**Chapter 1: Never have Parent Teacher Conferences**

A slight knocking at his door alerted him to a visitor. The brown haired teen rolled over in his bed, trying to ignore the intruding sound. When it didn't stop he offered a muffled 'What.'

"Wake up bear" came the reply from the other side of the door. Said teen slowly sat up in the bed and pulled off the covers.

"Bear, you up?"

"Yeah, sweets"

"Good. Get up and don't do anything."

"Yeah, fine."

"You have twenty minutes to get ready and eat if you want to get out of here before mom and dad gets home."

"Twenty-minutes! Couldn't you have given me more time?" The prospect of leaving before his parent got home quickly got him out of the bed.

"I didn't know dad just called saying he just found mom. So get ready."

I shot out of the bed and practically ran into the bathroom. I went over to the shower with out even looking in the mirror. I already knew I would not like what I saw, I never did. I turned the water on warm, and as I did this I caught sight of my arms.

Dancing across my arms where red designs I had created myself. I smiled proud of my work. While waiting for the shower to be ready I left the bathroom and gathered my things.

I grabbed my book bag and tossed my homework from the desk by the door into the bag. I went into the closet and grabbed my attire I had chosen the previous night.

It was my favorite pair of Gothic bondage pants. I call them that because of all the belts and zippers that littered the pants. I then grabbed a black shirt with the picture of a keyblade on it. No one knew what keyblades were except my friends. It was something I created and since I had graphic communications at school I was able to add pictures of them to my cloths. I was going to start a clothing line called Ragnorok.

I went to the drawers by my bed and grabbed out a pair of underwear. I then went into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the counter.

With a grunt of effort I lifted the mattress just enough to slip a hand under, all the while ignoring the pain I was causing myself. I slipped a hand under the mattress and felt around until I found my prize. I pulled it out and walked into the bathroom carrying Hayner my steel blade. I named it Hayner in honor of Roxas, my brother's, best friend.

I placed him on the counter with my clothes and got in the shower. I quickly bathed and hopped out. I dried off and placed my towel back over the shower rail where it always was. I had just pulled on my underwear and pants when Roxas burst in.

"Change of plans, we have maybe five minutes to get out. I'll go grab you some breakfast and meet you on the top of the stairs. Hurry!" His words took a moment to sink in. But when he slammed my door they sunk in and the seriousness sent me into a panic. I got dressed at a feverous pace. There was no way in hell I was getting beat this morning if I could help it. I was dressed in less then two minutes. I grabbed my bag and darted out of the room.

When I got to the top of the stairs I checked that my clothes were in order waited. I made sure Hayner was in my pocket and my various other necessities also. I smiled proud that I had remembered everything even under pressure. I heard Roxas dash up the stairs just as the front door opened. My smile quickly faded. Damn, we were out of time. We could hear our parents downstairs talking about who had cooked.

"Roxas, Sora, are you two still here? You lazy bastards if I find that you two are skipping school I'll have your father beat you senseless."

"We have to get to mom and dad's room. We will climb out of the room. Hurry up and be quiet."

"Roxas you go first."

With a nod of his head he turned back to his job of leading the way. We reached the room just as we heard something crash downstairs. Then we heard dad tell mom to go get some sleep. That meant she would be coming into the room. We picked up our pace. We reached their room just as we heard mom start up the stairs. It was easy to tell it was her by the stumbling and cursing that could be heard. She was stoned once again, not that that was a surprise. But that made our job harder since if she saw us she would make sure everyone heard her call out to us.

We silently placed the door back were it was and crossed the room. Roxas waited and opened the door as soon as he heard mom curse, that way no one heard the door. She was in the hall now and that was not good. We heard a loud crash and quickly closed the door. We made our way to the railing. We climbed over the rail and onto the tree. It was hard but years of practice made it come as easy as breathing.

Just as we disappeared from view mom came in the room. We quickly got to the ground and cheered before running like mad as a dog next door started barking. We didn't stop till we got to the school which was about five blocks. But when we did we were laughing like crazy.

Once on the school campus Roxas reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sucker and stuck it in his mouth. That is why all of our friends called him Sweets, since he always had some even in class. The teachers said nothing about it. I didn't ask why but I figured it was his cuteness. Just look at him, anyone could see it.

There he stood looking as innocent as a little kid. His blonde hair rebelled against the laws of gravity with its pointy spikes, though it was slightly tamer then mine. His full lips and always rosy cheek added to this. Girls were known to swoon when they saw his lips gently sucking on a sucker or when his tongue darted out to lick a sea-salt ice cream. His lunch of choice by the way. His body frame was lean and his eyes were a deep ocean blue just like mine. Today he wore a short sleeve white tee which showed off his well toned arms and plain white jeans. He also had chains wrapping around is thin waist. But what drew in his attention was the necklace around his neck; it was a sword with the word RAGNOROK written across it. I engraved the word into it when I gave it to him for our last birthday.

Sora shook his head when his brother held a sucker out to him. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk through the halls. They were only juniors but people moved out of the way as if they were seniors. They may be outcast but they were the top of the popularity chart. This made all of their friends popular. Their friends were all Goths which made Gothic the new cool.

On their way to the table, they had claimed as their own since the first day of school three years ago, they met up with Olette and Pence. They smiled warmly at them and continued on there way.

Olette was a fair skinned girl with brown hair to her shoulders. She never talked but you could tell what she was thinking if you were around her long enough. She was wearing a black shirt and pants. On her right shoulder was the word 'BAD' in red ink. Her parents would not let her get the real tattoo till next year. She had on black eyeliner and lipstick. This made her look paler than she really was. She had been with them since grade school.

Pence was a slightly chubby boy with black hair. He always wore a head band to keep it somewhat under control. He wore a red shirt with Chinese words on the side. No one knew what it meant and no one cared. No one crossed Pence since he had muscles on his side and to mess with one was to mess with the rest.

They were like one big family of Goths. Everyone had some kind of problem and everyone accepted the others problems. If you ticked one off you ticked them all off. They didn't really have a leader, but everyone consider Seifer and Roxas co-leaders. They really didn't do anything. They just listened to problems and looked out for the younger members. And if someone messed with their family Seifer and Roxas were the first to know.

Both had their own little groups of friends that they spent most of their time with.

Seifer had Rajin, Fuu, and VIVI. They had known each other forever. And they were the ones you saw in the hall doing something wrong but kept you mouth shut if you wanted to see another day. Seifer and his gang took it upon themselves to up hold their own disciplinary laws. None of them really listened to the school rules unless Seifer or Roxas did.

Roxas had his brother Sora, Pence, Olette, and Hayner in their group. Pence was the member that had joined them last and proved to be a great friend. Hayner and Olette were there since the beginning.

They had finally made it to the tables and sat down at theirs. All the Goths had tables for their little groups. They were a family but the family had mini families and each mini family had a table. There were more then seven tables in all.

Once they sat down Roxas handed Sora his breakfast in a plastic container. The container kept the food hot. Inside was some bacon and toast. His brother would have added more but he had seen his parents through a window. Sora looked at his brother.

"Hey, where is the jelly! You don't expect me to eat dry toast do you." Roxas smiled at him around his sucker.

"It's not dry bear, it has butter." Sora growled at his brother.

"That's not right. There has to be some law against toast without jelly. I'll ask Seifer later, he'll know." Roxas chuckled at this.

"If it bothers you so much go ask Zander. (A/N Zander is named after the green mystic force power ranger whose name is Xander I changed he first letter) He usually has weird stuff on him that or knows where you can get some." Sora nodded and stood up.

He walked over two tables from his own and tapped a boy with blue hair on the shoulder. The boy stopped talking and looked over his shoulder. When he saw it was Sora he smiled.

"Hey Sora, what's up." That was one good thing about their family everyone knew everyone else's name. This meant even if they didn't sit at your table if you were in trouble they would help out.

"Zander, my brother is trying to feed me dry toast. Dry, no jelly, dry. Just dry icky blah toast. Please, I beg of you tell me you know where I can get some jelly." Zander though for a moment. Then he smiled at Sora.

"Ask Setzer he's addicted to the stuff in the morning." Sora smiled at him.

"Thanks, I really owe you one Zander."

"Don't mention it." Sora nodded and made his way to the last table in the group. These were the people with fetishes on all kinds of foods. He should have known to come down here first. He saw the silver haired teen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Setzer." Sora waited till he had the others attention before continuing.

"Please tell me you have some jelly." Setzer turned his gaze to Sora.

"Jelly?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, my brother thinks he can feed me dry toast. The day I eat dry toast is the day the world ends. So I need some jelly to keep the world moving." Setzer laughed at this along with the others at the table.

"Well I guess the world will keep spinning since I have some jelly left over from breakfast." He pulled out a few little containers of jelly and handed them over. Another good thing about their family was if you needed anything at least one person would know where you could get it. If you weren't in the family it was hard for you to get something but family was family. Also you didn't have to pay it back which could be very sweet.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Setzer smiled.

"So I've been told." Sora laughed and walked back down to his table. Hayner was still not there. He went to his seat and sat placing the jelly on the table.

"You found some." Sora nodded.

"Yay. No dry toast for me." Sora chirped happily as he pumped his hands in the air.

"Now I have a question." Sora looked up at Pence.

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to spread in onto your toast?" Everyone laughed at the expression on Sora's face.

"Damn. I'll just use my hands. They're clean." Roxas and Pence nodded.

"Or bear you could use a knife." Roxas held up a plastic knife he had borrowed from the table over when they were finished.

"Damn you Sweets." Roxas laughed and placed the knife into his brother's eager hands. Sora quickly opened a container and spread the jelly on a slice. Just as he placed near his mouth it was taken away.

"Hey!" Sora looked around and mock glared at his blonde friend.

"Thanks Sora. We should do this again." Sora huffed.

"Why is it that every time I'm about to take my first bite of breakfast you decide to show up and take it?" Hayner shrugged and took a bite.

"Why do you always decide to take your first bite when I show up?" Sora growled before preparing another slice. He bite into it happily and didn't notice Hayner's hand until it was too late.

"Hey, gemme back my bacon!" Hayner stuffed the piece into his mouth.

"What bacon? I have no idea what you're talking about." Everyone laughed at the two's antics and smiled. There was no anger in the fight it was just good clean fun.

"Ever since grade school you take my breakfast. I want it back!"

"Do you really want it back? You'll have to wait till I go to the bathroom later. But I am more then willing to give it back." Sora made a face.

'Ewwwww! Never mind keep it." Hayner smiled.

"I thought so." They continued like this until the bell rang for class.

The day passed in a blur like it would for anyone who liked their classes because in each one there were at least five people to talk to and maybe more. Sora and Roxas only had two classes together but that was two to many for the trouble makers.

It was fifth period which was math. One of the classes the brothers shared. Also in the class were Fuu, Zander, Hayner and Setzer. They were all in a back corner of the room. They did this so they could help each other and have conversations. Even though Fuu's conversations consisted of one word answers, maybe more, but just enough to get her point across. This really got on the teachers nerves but they said nothing.

The group stopped talking when the teacher Mrs. Greg cleared her throat. If there was one thing that Roxas and Seifer didn't allow it was talking while the teacher was. They said it was rude and they didn't tolerate rude people. She looked around room through her round glasses. The twenty-five year old teacher waited for silence.

"Class, as you know I have been doing parent teacher conferences and I wanted to let you know who this week consist of. Today will be the Blaydon brothers. Tomorrow will be Miss Fujin's home. Then Mr. Caldor is on Wednesday. Followed by Miss Salver's house on Thursday. And finally Miss Keaston will be on Friday.

The brother's looked at each other. They had totally forgotten about the conferences. This was not good. Their parents would kill them after the conference. Their group looked at the brothers with a knowing gaze. They all knew of what the brothers' parents did. Hayner had the same kind of parents.

That shot the brothers day to hell and the group could tell. They brothers kept on smiling and laughing and no one knew the difference. Except the family. They always knew when something was bothering one of their own.

During lunch Sora and Roxas had escaped into the boys bathroom. They went into the stall at the end and closed the door. Roxas looked up at his brother.

"Bear you got that?" Sora nodded at him and pulled out Hayner.

"Yeah here." Roxas smiled and grabbed Hayner from his brother. Sora sat down on the floor as his brother sat down on the toilet. He rolled up his sleeve took a deep breath. He let the cold steel slice into his flesh. He felt relief wash over him. The pain numbed him and he felt at peace. He added a few more slices before handing Hayner to his brother.

Sora did the same thing his brother did. Only he had less free space and was slicing over older slices. Since some of them were fresh they opened up again. Sora let a lazy smile cover his face as he put Hayner away. Sora accepted the tissue his brother handed him.

He applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Once it was stopped he allowed his brother to dress his fresh wound. For the rest of the day they were stopped in the hall by family members asking what was wrong. A few even asked who would the brothers like 'taken care of'.

They smiled sweetly at all the concern and simply told them they had parent teacher conferences today. All knew what kind of parents they had and nodded solemnly. By the end of the day the whole family knew what was happening and offering to help smuggle the brothers out of the country. They didn't have much money but they would get it.

The brothers laughed and said no thanks to their generous offer. But they did give in to allowing many of them to walk them home. The walk home was not quiet. There was talking and laughing among the group. Sora and Roxas were in the middle of it all. Everyone even Seifer stood around them protectively. Things quieted down when they reached the Brothers block.

No one asked to walk the brothers to the house even though they were all thinking it. They knew what would happen if their parents saw them with such a big group of Goths and it wouldn't be pretty. After promising to tell them what happened tomorrow the group said goodbye and watched the brother go down the street. The group left with heavy hearts as the brothers walked into the house. Into their living hell, a place once called home.

Once inside the house they were stopped by their mother. She was glaring daggers at them and they knew why. She had found out about the conference.

"You little fuckers! I just talked to your teacher. She said she is coming over today. What did you assholes do? I told your father he's on his way home now. You guy's are going to get the worse beating of your life." As she said this the door opened revealing a very pissed off Mr. Blaydon.

Sora and Roxas gulped and slowly backed away. They didn't want to be in striking range when his father snapped. He moved closer and closed the door. He pointed to the kitchen and the brothers didn't make eye contact as they swiftly went into the kitchen. Their father walked into the room and stood in front of them.

"You know what is going to happen so don't try to act scared now. Why the hell is she coming here? You bastards are always causing trouble. We feed you and keep a roof over your dirty asses and this is how you repay us!" The brothers backed into the counter. Trying to get further away from their father. When they didn't answer their mother spoke up.

"You little shits. ANSWER. YOUR. FATHER. WHEN. HE. TALKS. TO. YOU." Every word she said earned one of them a kick or a slap in the face. She continued to hit and kick them while their father left the room. He returned with his favorite toy. Lavar the whip. He had the whip made for beating the boys when they got in trouble. It divided into five smaller whips at the ends. The brothers who had not made a sound since they entered the house whimpered.

"Turn around." They did as they were told.

"Off with those shirts." The brothers took them off with shaking hands. As soon as they did Roxas felt the leather hit his back. He cried out in surprise and pain. Sora looked at his brother just as another came down on him. He wanted to help his brother so badly as he watched the whip come down repeatedly.

His brother was shaking and bleeding profusely. Sora tried to block out the sound of his brother when he felt the whip change him into the victim. His father hit whatever he saw. He didn't give a damn if he left scars. The scars would remind them what would happen next time they got in trouble. Their father beat them for a good twenty minutes.

By the time he was done with Sora both boys were clinging to the counter for dear life. Roxas who was in front of the sink had his head in the sink in case he got sick. The last thing he wanted to do was vomit all over the floor. His parent would not let him off so easily then.

Sora let go of the counter and his vision began to turn black. He was so close the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness when he felt a hand grab his hair roughly. He heard his father's voice in his ear.

"Get your lazy asses upstairs and change. Your teacher will be here any minute. Tell her anything and you will live in the basement for a month." Sora nodded that he under stood and his father dropped his head causing it to hit the ground harshly.

Sora lay there till he felt arms helping him to his feet.

"Come on bear. We have to get moving." His eyes focused on Roxas as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder for support. His brother picked up their shirts and they made their way upstairs. They went into Sora's room since it was the closest.

Once inside Roxas deposited Sora on the bed. He then made his way over to the bathroom. He went in the cabinet and pulled out some alcohol and gauze. Before he left the room he was forced over to the toilet. There he deposited one ice cream and a few slices of bacon from breakfast. When he got back to the bed Sora was barely sitting up. Roxas sat next to his brother and went to work. When his job was done he saw that Sora was more alert but barely.

Sora reached out and took the items from his brother. He then repaid his brother by doing the same for him. Once that was done Sora got up and put the items back in their place. They slipped their shirts back on just as the door bell rang. Wincing they both went down stairs.

They smiled when they came into their teacher line of view. She smiled back and was led into the living room by their mother. The sun reflected off her glasses as she looked around. Inside the room their father was sitting in a plush green chair. The teacher sat on the moss green sofa. His mother looked at them with disgust as they sat in chairs across from the teacher. Once everyone was settled the teacher began.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have really good boys. I came here today to let you know the progress of your boys. Is there anything you would like to know about?"

"Are our boy's in trouble Mrs." Their father asked. The teacher shook her head.

"Oh no. I am just doing this to give you a progress report on you sons."

"Mrs. How are our sons' grades?" Their mother glared at them. She was looking for a reason to beat them again and they knew it. Mrs. Greg shuffled through some papers.

"Your son Roxas has and A+ in my class and Sora has just and A. They study very hard and do all of their homework." She hand the papers with their grade to Mrs. Blaydon.

"I see." There was silence as she looked over the papers she was given. Once she was done they were handed to Mr. Blaydon. He nodded and looked up when he was done.

"Excuse me but if it isn't too much trouble may I use your restroom?" Mrs. Blaydon smiled.

"Of course! Right this way." Their mother led the teacher out of the room. There was a tense silence as they waited for the women to return. Sora and Roxas looked everywhere but the seat that held Mr. Blaydon. He on the other had been getting more and more ticked that he had to miss work for this crap.

The ladies came back in and sat down. Everyone was all smiles when they entered.

"So do you have any questions?"

"No." Mr. Blaydon said with a fake smile.

"Well then, that's everything. If you have any question you can call me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her number on it. Unbeknownst to everyone her keys slipped out when she did. Sora and Roxas were the first to notice but said nothing as their parents led the teacher to the front door.

Once she was gone and the door closed Mr. and Mrs. Blaydon came back into the room.

"Do you know how much of my time you wasted? I should be at work right now but instead I'm here listening to that conference, it might have cost us a lot of money." Their father began to scream many Obscenities at them. All the while not noticing the red headed teacher looking in the window. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him strike Sora to the ground. Roxas on the other hand looked at the window and made eye contact. She saw the fear in his eyes right before he too was struck down.

Wasting no more time she left the window and went to the door. Before she let them know she was back she pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed 911.

"Hello, This is Candice Greg. I would like to report a case of child abuse."

"Yes, I am at 5674 Shadow lane."

"Yes please come quickly."

"Thank you." She frowned when they said they would be there as soon as possible and put her phone away. She then proceeded to knock on the door. When no one answered she tried the bell. She waited for a few moments before the door opened. She was greeted with a flustered looking Mrs. Blaydon.

"Hi. What brings you back here so soon?"

"Hello Mrs. Blaydon. May I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." She made way for her to enter.

"Thank you." She began to make her way to the living room.

"Mrs. is there something you need?" Candice smiled and nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me. I seem to have lost my keys somewhere in here. I believe they may have fallen out of my pocket during our talk." She continued towards the room.

"Oh, I'll get them for you don't worry your self." She said moving to block Candice's path. Just as she said that the faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Candice followed her into the room. She gasped at what she saw. On the floor were the boys bleeding. Mrs. Blaydon spun around. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the teacher knew.

"What the hell did you do to these boys?" Before Mrs. Blaydon answered pain erupted in the back of Candice's head. Mrs. Blaydon smiled at her husband who was holding a pan in his hands. The teacher's glasses fell off of her face and by Mr. Blaydon's feet. He smiled at his wife before crushing the glasses under his shoe. She wouldn't need them anymore. Blood was pouring from the wound.

He grabbed the teacher by the legs and dragged her out of the room. Blood smeared on the floor. An angry scowl on his face. She would not be allowed to leave this house alive. He went down the hall and came across a secret room. Inside the room was a flight of stairs going into the earth. Down at the bottom was a room with all kinds of sinister instruments of torture.

He pulled her down the stairs and deposited her in the corner of the room. He wiped his hands on his pants and went back upstairs. He left the door open as he went. He walked back into the living room and grabbed his sons by their hair. They let out a weak cry of pain. He took them down the hall and into the room.

After pushing them down the stairs he closed the door. He walked down the stairs and grabbed Roxas. He went over to the far wall and chained him there. He repeated the process with Sora. Roxas who was still slightly aware of his surroundings caught sight of his teacher bleeding to death in the corner.

He let out a cry. His cry somewhat awakened Sora next to him. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on his teacher. He began crying silently to himself. This made his father angry. He slapped Sora hard across his face. This caused blood to pour from his lip.

"You little bastards. This is your entire fault. If you hadn't had that damned teacher come here she might have lived to see another day. He went over to the bleeding woman and lifted her up. He went to the middle of the room and set her down on the table. He tied her down and looked at various items around him.

"Now what to use?" Sora and Roxas could not bring themselves to look as his father picked up some sort of instrument. They didn't know what it was called but they knew what it did. It was like a pizza cutter that turned automatically. Doctors used it in surgery. He ripped open the teacher's shirt and slowly brought the destruction down upon her.

"Watch!" He screamed at them. "Open your eyes or I will staple them open." Sora and Roxas forced their eyes open and watched horrified as blood sprayed their father in the face and covered his cloths. They were so close that the blood hit them also. Roxas screamed and was soon joined by Sora. The sound of the teacher's shrill voice bounced off the walls.

Their father looked at them. He was tired of the teacher; he left her there to bleed to death which did not take long. It was time his sons learned their place. He went over to a shelf in the corner and pulled out to rags. He went up to his sons and stuffed there mouths. He removed their torn clothing and grabbed another whip of the shelf.

This one was green with little sharp knives at the ends. He beat them senseless. Sora was the first to loose consciousness. When he did his father walked up to Roxas and kissed him roughly. He let the whip fall to the floor so that his hands could wander his son's body. Tears streamed down his face. This only seemed to fuel his father's passion.

"Roxas, you always were the beautiful one." His thumb traced the outline of his son's full lips. He kissed his son again this time more gently. He licked his bottom lip for entrance into Roxas' mouth. When Roxas did not give in he forced his tongue inside the warm mouth. Out of instinct Roxas bit down hard.

His father pulled back quickly. Then slapped Roxas across the face.

"You're a little too feisty. I'll just have to tame you. He yanked down what remained of his underwear and held him still. Roxas tried to thrash against his father's unwanted touch. But could not get way. Pain shot through him as his father rammed into him. As he did this he caressed Roxas' bleeding skin. Roxas felt light headed from the loss of blood. His vision darkened as his father released inside him.

_Meanwhile Upstairs_

In came three police officers. Each had their guns raised. They had been knocking on the door and no one answered. The first thing they noticed was the trail of blood on the floor leading down the hall. They spread out looking for the people of the house. One of the officers went into the living room. He saw the blood of the teacher near his feet and the blood of the brothers on the wall across the room. He cringed at the sight. When he saw that no one was in the room he went back and reported what he saw in a loud whisper.

While he did this another went into the kitchen. He followed the same procedure. He felt sick when he saw the blood on the counters and floor. He came back with a disgusted look on his face.

The third officer stayed and kept watch in the hall. When he saw red spot going up the stairs he wanted to go on ahead but knew he could not. These people could be dangerous. What troubled him was that the lady who had called in was nowhere in sight. He assumed the car in front of the house was hers. That meant she was still in the house.

"Should we go upstairs or down the hall first?" the first officer, their leader, looked at the one who had spoken.

"First we call and ambulance and tell them to get here now." The officer who had entered the kitchen nodded and did as told.

"These people are sick. Look at all this blood."

"I know. This is the worse case of child abuse I have ever seen." The other looked at him surprised.

"This is a child abuse case? I thought this was some kind of murder thing." The leader shook his head.

"No, someone reported a serious case of child abuse. If you ask me this is beyond serious." Just as he said this the final officer came back.

"They said five to ten minutes. Fifteen at most." All nodded and decided they had waited long enough. The decided it best to split up. The officer from the living room was to go upstairs while the other two went down the hall.

The officer went up the stairs as quietly as he could. When he reached the top he saw there were at least four rooms. He started with the one farthest to the right. He walked down the hall and took a deep breath. He burst into the room. His gun pointing everywhere his eyes did. He went over to the bathroom door and opened it.

He did the same for the next two rooms. He let out a deep breath as he stood next to the last door. He grabbed the handle with shaking hands. He was afraid of what he might see on the other side. Letting go of his fears he entered the master bedroom. He entered and turned in a full circle scanning the room. His eyes darted to a door to his left when he heard the sound of something dropping softly. In a few steps he was standing in front of the door. He raised his gun and opened the door. Not expecting what he saw.

What he saw made him drop his hand that held his only protection. Sitting on the toilet was a very stoned Mrs. Blaydon. She didn't even look as he walked over to her. Around her were many needles and pills. He tilted her head back and looked at her eyes. They were dilated. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He put one on her wrist the other on the towel rack next to her. Even though he knew she would go nowhere. Just as he did he heard two shots from down stairs. Mrs. Blaydon on the other hand heard nothing she was too far gone.

_As this happened_

When they heard the officer up stairs open the first door and nothing else they started on their way down the hall. They followed the blood till the end. They looked at each other confused when the blood stopped at a wall. One of the officers sighed and leaned slightly against the wall. When he did the wall opened. The officer almost fell at the suddenness but was caught by his partner.

Grunts and moans could be heard from deep within the room. The quietly descended down the stairs. The scent of blood and sex was thick in the air. A cry of pleasure could be heard when they reached the bottom. The leader of the group peeked around the corner. A man stood there stark naked with his back to them. On the wall was a brunette teenager no older then fifteen or sixteen. Blood was pouring from the wounds on his flesh into a puddle on the ground. In the middle of the room lay the now dead Mrs. Greg.

That solved the where did the lady who called go problem. He looked at the man as he reached down to grab his pants. In front of him was a blonde teenager the same age as the other. He was just as bloody as the first.

He pulled his head back and looked at his partner. His partner had not seen the carnage on the other side of the wall. His partner saw the look in his eyes and gulped. He nodded at his partner to say he was with him. And with that they turned the corner.

"Put your hands in the air." Mr. Blaydon had replaced his pants by now and turned around. His head shot up when he heard the voice. He did as he was told.

"Move this way slowly. Don't put your hands down. That's it." He moved slowly across the room. On his way he passed the shelf of instruments. He eyed them as he approached. His eyes fell on a gun he had left there. When he got close enough he made a grab for it.

He pointed it at the officers. They yelled at him but he didn't listen. He let off a shot. It nicked the young officers face. He cried out and the leader took a shot. It hit Mr. Blaydon in the shoulder. He dropped the gun as he fell to the floor clutching his arm. The leader went up to him and kicked the gun away. He then began his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The officer looked down at Mrs. Greg. There was blood pooled around her and dripping off the table and onto the floor. He walked past her and towards the two teens.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be assigned to you."

The other officer came bounding into the room. The other officer looked at him.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Get the medical team in here NOW!" The third officer nodded and ran back up stairs to get the medical team. The first officer pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and put them on Mr. Blaydon's wrist after placing his hands behind his back.

In a matter of seconds the medical team was down there. One went over to check Mr. Blaydon's shoulder. The others moved over to the teens. They did their best not to look at the dead body on the table. One of the members went over to the naked teen. She held back tears for the boy knowing exactly why he was exposed. Pain stabbed her in the heart when she saw the multiple slash marks on the brothers' arms. She knew very well who had done it and why. She began to patch up the teens wounds. When she did Roxas' eyes shot open. His cloudy blue eyes looked around panicked. He began to hyperventilate. He struggled against his bonds and began screaming at the top of his lungs.

When he did this his brother came to. All the people around him gave him a fright. His brother's shrill scream didn't help. He began screaming also. Their voices echoed throughout the room and out into the house. Tears ran down Sora's face like a faucet. They fell and pooled in the blood on the ground. Mixing the blood with its salty essence. Roxas' brother mentality kicked in when he heard his brother crying near him. He struggled more yet it did no good he could not reach him.

The struggle caused their arms to rub against the bond on their arms. They scrapped harshly opening the fresh wounds. They would scrub their arms raw if they didn't get them down soon.

"How the hell do we get them down? Where is the key?" The officer looked at Mr. Blaydon.

"On the shelf where I got the gun." The officer quickly got the keys. He tossed them to the paramedics as they tried to calm the teens.

"Damn, we have to keep them calm. Get that a damn stretcher down here. Kid calm down." The lady began to panic when Roxas suddenly went quiet as did Sora. "Kid, Kid, stay with us. Can you hear me?" Neither Roxas nor Sora could not hear her. He heard nothing as his vision faded to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KB well first chapter done.

Roxas Yep!

Sora so are the second, third, and fourth.

KB Shut up!

Sora No! Not after what you did to us.

KB I'll go back and make it better soon. Promise.

Sora You better.

Roxas Sigh


	2. Hospitals

KB Same warnings as the first chapter. This chapter is not as bad as the last but it is still bad so little kiddies shouldn't read.

I will go back and fix the errors at a later time. SO don't flame. this chapter had Incest, Rape, Abuse and all that other good stuff. YOu have been warned so no complaniny to me. I own nothing.

Roxas Why is it me?

Sora You bet not hurt him again.

KB Nervous laughter.

**Chapter 2: Hospitals**

Roxas let his eyes flutter open. White was the first thing he saw. Had he died? He was in an all white room. That meant he was not dead. But where…A hospital, that's where he was. There were many machines attached to him. The beeps and whirs seem extremely loud in his throbbing head. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Self inflected" What was self inflected? Did they know what he did?

"Prison." Was someone going to prison?

"Didn't make it." What, who didn't make it.

"All alone now." Who's all alone?

"He was raped." Yes, he was raped. The thought brought back the painful memories in a flood of emotion. Wait. That means they were talking about him. Which means he was all alone. That meant his brother was gone from him. He tried to hold back the sobs and listen as they talked on. He could not stop the tears as they fell. But he kept on listening. What else did he lose?

"Have to move." He had to move. He would not go to some foster home.

"No to a special school for troubled teens." What the hell was he calling him retarded?

"No not a mental school." Oh. Roxas let his fury diminish. Wait, mental?

"Yes they handle child abuse and such." What did he mean 'and such?'

"Ok."

"I have to go check on my patient."

"Yes, goodbye."

The sound of fading footsteps could be heard. The door opened at the doctor walked in on Roxas, who had gotten his feelings under control and cleaned up his face. The doctor gasped in surprise. Roxas had not been expected to awaken for the next few days. The doctor had fairly long shoulder length blonde hair. The lighting in the room was too bright to make out the color of his eyes but he assumed they were blue since most blondes were.

"I'm your doctor, my name is Vexen." The doctor looked at him. Roxas nodded and looked away.

"Are you in pain?" Roxas back looked at the doctor.

"What happened to my brother? Where is he?" The doctor shook his head.

"Don't think about that now you will cause yourself stress."

"I ASKED WHERE MY BROTHER WAS. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE STILL ALIVE?" The doctor walked up to him checking the machines.

"Please calm down. Your brother is in the room over." Roxas let out a relived sigh. He then looked at the doctor.

"Yes. He is alive." The doctor added at the look he was being given.

"Is he awake?" The doctor nodded his head.

"He woke up last night. He was very anxious to know of your condition."

"When will I see him?"

"When you get your strength back maybe a week. Are you in pain?"

"My head hurts, and my lower back." The doctor nodded at this.

"That is to be expected. Well you're all checked out. I will be back in about ten minutes. I will bring you some medicine and perform a test."

"What kind of test?" Roxas didn't like where this was going.

"I am going to check your rips and tears." Roxas tilted his head slightly.

"Rips and tears?"

"Yes when your father forced himself on you he was very aggressive and this caused ripping and tearing."

"So how..a-are you g-going to ya'know test?"

"I am going to do an anal examination."

"Oh and ANAL EXAMINATION? THE HELL YOU ARE!" The doctor shook his head.

"Calm down or I will be forced to sedate you." With that the doctor left the room.

_Many minutes later_

Roxas sat quietly waiting for what was to come. But the longer he waited the more he began to panic. When the door opened and the doctor and nurse came in he was in tears and breathing heavily. The nurse walked up to him. She ran her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. She smiled brightly. He wanted to rip that smile off her face.

"I have brought miss Capstone here to help keep you calm." Roxas looked up at her. She wiped the tears away from his face with her hands. Roxas sniffed and nodded his head.

"Will you like me to tell you what I am doing as I do it?" Roxas shook his head he really didn't want to know what was happening.

"I understand let us begin." Both Roxas and the nurse nodded. The nurse wrapped her arms around him and the doctor pulled off Roxas' covers. Roxas shook slightly at the cold air that hit him. The doctor washed his hands in the sink and the corner and pulled on a pair of gloves. He pulled out cotton swabs and some form of medicine.

He placed the medicine on the swabs and spread Roxas' legs. Roxas let out a cry when the cool medicine touched his pained entrance. He felt every movement. Every touch and pull. He leaned into the nurse's chest. He clung to her like a frightened child would his mother.

After many agonizing moments it was finally over. The doctor pulled back. Roxas felt so happy yet so dirty all at the same time. The nurse rocked him softly. Whispering small nothings in his ears. He let himself relax in her hold. Well relax as much as someone who had gone through abuse all his life could in someone's hold. The doctor turned to him.

"Your injuries seem to be doing very well. " Roxas nodded at this.

"I want to see my brother." The doctor sighed.

"We already discussed this. You have to wait till you recover more. After all you've been through I'd be surprised if you could even stand on your own." Roxas growled in annoyance. He had been through worse then this.

"Doctor, what about the medicine." The doctor nodded.

"Yes nurse. Oh and a visitor will be along a little later. Am I correct to assume you are the oldest?" Roxas shook his head.

"Me and Sora are twins. But I was born first. Why do you ask?" The doctor said nothing for a moment as he attached a long tube to the needle in Roxas' arm. The tube was attached to a bag like thing of liquid pain killer.

"A social services representative will come and ask you to make a few decisions."

"Well tell them not to come since I will do nothing without my brother."

"You will have to since you are the oldest." The doctor turned and began cleaning up. Once he was done he turned to leave. But before he did he turned back to Roxas, the nurse had stood up and was following the doctor.

"Please try and get some rest. If you're lucky you might get out of here in two weeks." Roxas nodded and watched them leave. He let his eyes droop and then close.

_**With Sora**_

Sora lay in his room. He had woken the day before and asked about his brother. The doctor told him he was still out. From what he knew they had only been here for three days. The doctor had been surprised he was up when he came in. Sora had asked many questions but only received a few answers.

He had asked simple questions like what hospital he was at. Where his parents were. How long would he be forced to stay here? When would he be able to see his brother? If they had any thing for pain. What were all the machines hooked up to him for? When could he get something to eat? If he had to go to the bathroom how was he supposed to get there? Did the T.V. have cable? What channels. Why wasn't the doctor answering all his questions?

He received few answers. He was at Destiny Bay Hospital. He did not know how long he would stay here. He also didn't know when he would see his brother time would tell. He did not have time to explain all of this right now. Yes it had cable. I'm not sure all the channels. There is a tube hooked up to you so if you have to go just go. I will have something brought up later. I am not the person to tell you some of these things.

Sora was drifting off when he heard yelling from the other room. He knew immediately it was his brother. He smiled inwardly, he was glad his brother was awake. He listened very hard to hear what his brother said.

"I ASKED WHERE MY BROTHER WAS. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? IS HE STILL ALIVE?" He smiled at this his brother was just as concerned for him as he had been.

"ANAL EXAMINATION? THE HELL YOU ARE!" What the hell was an anal exam? Wait I've heard of that before it is for people who have been raped. But that means…Oh dear god…their father…the basement…while he was out. Sora felt his heart clinch tightly. His brother had been raped. Tears rolled down his face. But they did not last long. This was not the first time this had happened. He remembered the first time it had like it was just yesterday. (A/N It is in Roxas point of view)

Flashback. WARNING RAPE AND INCEST AHEAD!

Roxas and his brother had been beaten badly. Sora had been knocked unconscious. Roxas was lying on his stomach trying desperately to get some sleep. But the pain was shooting through him. His mind raced a mile a minute. But his body could not keep up. His eyes finally drifted close. As sleep agreed to claim him.

Hours later (or was it minutes?) he heard his father's footsteps coming up the stairs, waking him from his light sleep. Roxas' heart began to beat faster. He whimpered deep in his throat. He moaned and tried to roll over, tried to stand. He couldn't move. Alarm rose deep inside of him. He was afraid of what his father might want with him now. He felt tears sting his eyes but didn't release them. He knew very well what his father did when they cried, and he didn't think he would survive it.

The door opened and the hall light sliced into his eyes, blinding him. The door shut. Roxas still couldn't see. His chest was heaving as he tried desperately to get enough air. Mr. Blaydon's heavy steps drew closer. Roxas could hear him breathing. He whimpered, he tried to turn over once more. This time he was met with success. He rolled over and lay on his bloody back. The blood seeping threw the sheets below him.

His eyes began to clear. He saw a large slim outline, leaning close. He felt hands begin to pull at his shirt. His eyes widened with fear as the cold air around him bit into his skin. It stung his wounds and made him shiver violently. His shirt was harshly ripped from his form. They left and tossed the clothing away. Roxas watched waiting for his father to remove his belt and beat him again.

He felt hands again. His pants were sliding down, exposing him. Roxas' eyes closed and he tried to struggle. Panicked cries raised from his burning throat. It burned from all of his screams earlier.

"Don't cry Roxas, daddy won't hurt you." His father said in a husky voice. "As long as you let daddy do what he wants you won't be punished anymore."

Soft cries filled the room as Roxas was rolled onto his stomach. His limp arms were pulled back behind him to the small of his back. Pain was causing him to see white spots behind his eyes. One of his father's large hands captured the thin wrists easily, effectively rendering them useless even if he had been able to move. The young boy beneath him trembled and let out a whimper. This sent pleasure coursing through him and made heat pool in his pants.

Roxas lay helpless under his father. His legs were spread and then his knees bent, his head was pushed into the bloody mattress. It was all so slow, yet it was moving to fast for him to really tell what was happening. He wanted to scream, tried to, but his throat was dry. His voice gone from over use. Senseless with panic, he tried to fight. Bite, scratch, anything to get himself free but he did not have the strength. Naked, hands running over his skin. He was gasping, hyperventilating as his high pitched whining filled the room. His shoulders burned from the pressure his father was putting on them, but that was forgotten as he became aware of something smooth and hard brushing his bare cheeks. Roxas jerked once, he pushed a wail from his injured throat, the sound of a wounded animal.

"No." Roxas managed to moan before slow agony enveloped his world. "Nooooooo."

Roxas was no stranger to pain. But this was not just any pain it was like being ripped apart from the inside. Gradually, agonizingly, his father slid completely into him, pulling tight at his wrists. Why him? Why was this happening to him? No! He didn't want this! Stop it! Stop it please! Oh god please make it stop! Worthless bastard, unwanted freak. Pain. Degradation. His father was panting, moaning. Roxas could hardly breathe. Thrust. Thrust. Tainted, sickening. Completely helpless. He was loosing his innocence to his father.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yes. Oh, fuck. So good. Hell yeah, so tight."

Roxas felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was sure it would burst. He felt his father's hands wander up and down his body. He felt sick, nauseated. There was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.

Quicker. Soul severing. Despicable. Feeble. Roxas was whimpering and urine soaked into the mattress adding to the scent of sex. The stench, the rocking, the thrusting in and out. His father's slimy sweat on his bare back, coating his skin. He choked and bile rose in the back of his throat. Panicking, he tried to thrash again.

He was irrational, lost, drowning in many emotions. In fear. In pain. In helplessness. Darkness poured into his soul and his father cried out gutturally as he released his appalling seed deep in his son's reluctant body. Roxas heaved with a heartbroken cry. Mr. Blaydon grunted and shoved him over onto his side, and Roxas' vomit soaked into his hair. Blood coated semen began leaking from between his legs. Roxas was desperate to get it off of him. But he could only twitch, he spasmed every few seconds. Frantic to escape the pain that surrounded him, the pain that swirled around him, he dove into himself. Dove deep into the farthest recesses of his mind. He dove so deep that he was no longer conscious of what was around him, even though his eyes were open, staring, watching all that was around him.

He never saw his brother steal into his room and carry him into the bathroom to clean him up. He never heard Sora asking him what happened. Didn't notice as Sora fed him twice a day and help him to school. He never heard the family talk to him and ask to help. Never realized his body obeyed and moved and breathed without him. He didn't see. Wasn't aware of all that was around him. He was dead on the inside.

End flashback

Sora had hated his father after that. His brother had been the walking dead for a month before he finally came out of his shell. It had taken so much coxing but Sora had done it. He had stayed by his brother's side every minute of the day. He had been so happy when his brother spoke again. A week after that he had felt it safe to stop sleeping in the same room with his brother. Something told him his father might try it again but Roxas never said anything if he did.

_**Later that day with Roxas**_

Roxas lay dozing slightly, when the door to his room opened. He heard someone enter the room. He let his eyes flutter open. He was met with the faces of the doctor and a man he had never seen before.

The man had long silver hair and piercing red eyes. (A/N I don't know the real color so I just picked red.) The doctor looked at Roxas.

"Roxas this is Xehanort the social worker I told you about earlier." Roxas nodded his head.

"Hello Roxas it is nice to meet you." He smiled at Roxas.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you also."

"Well I'm going to go check on your brother. I'll be back later to see how you are doing." Roxas nodded at the doctor as he turned and left the room.

"Well I won't beat around the bush. Do you know why I am here?" Roxas shook his head.

"Not exactly, but I know it has something to do with our parents." Xehanort pulled a chair next to Roxas' bed.

"Yes it does. Do you know what happened to your parents after you and your brother were put in the hospital?" Roxas tried hard to recover what he heard earlier before he met the doctor.

"I heard the doctor talking about prison and someone not making it. Am I close?" Xehanort nodded his head.

"Yes your father is in prison right now waiting for his trial. Your mother on the other hand didn't make it. She over dosed on heroin after the police got to your house. Do you understand everything I'm saying?" Roxas said nothing for a moment. His brain was taking a long time to digest this information.

"So dad's in jail and mom overdosed and is dead." Xehanort nodded his head again.

"Yes that is pretty much it." Roxas frowned for a second.

"What will happen to me and Sora since we have no parents?" Xehanort shifted in his seat ever so slightly.

"That is why I have come to talk to you. You are the oldest are you not?" Roxas looked at him.

"Yes but as I told the doctor earlier I make no decisions without my brother."

"I understand but you will have to." Roxas shook his head again.

"I need you to decide will you two go to a foster home or would you like to go to a boarding school?" It didn't take Roxas long to make up his mind.

"I will never step foot in a foster home. So I choose the boarding school." Xehanort couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He was reminded of himself when he was younger.

"I like your spirit kid." Roxas smiled at this.

"So tell me more about this boarding school." Xehanort nodded at him.

"What would you like to know?"

"Where is it?"

"It is on one of the larger islands."

"I see. What is the name?"  
"I believe it was Destiny island Boarding School for troubled teens." Roxas frowned once again.

"What do you mean troubled teens?" Xehanort coughed quietly.

"Well they have teens that are orphaned or ran away from home. Teens with behavior problems like stealing and self injury." Roxas stiffened when he said that. One look at Xehanort told him that he knew very well what he did.

"I see so when do we go there?" Xehanort seemed to think about this for a second.

"Well I talked to the doctor and he said you should be better in about two weeks. He was going to call me and give me a status report on the two of you. And if you are well enough you will be released. Then it'll take a few days to get you enrolled and moved. So maybe three or four weeks." Roxas nodded his head.

"Is there anything else?" Xehanort nodded his head, and began shifting threw some papers he pulled out of his brief case. Roxas stared at it, he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Your grandfather died the other day while you were still out. He left your mother some money in his will. But since she is dead the money has been passed to you and your brother. I need you and him to sign a few papers and then I will transfer the money into a bank account for the two of you." He handed Roxas the papers and a pen.

"How much do we get?" Roxas asked as he signed his name in the placed Xehanort pointed out.

"Just a few billion nothing too big." The pen fell from Roxas' hand. He and his brother were rich.

"F-few b-b-billion." Xehanort looked the papers over and nodded.

"Yeah, well all seems to be in order. I'll see you in a few weeks. Goodbye Roxas." Roxas nodded his head numbly as Xehanort exited the room.

"Yeah goodbye." Roxas let himself fall back on his pillow. His eyes falling closed as thoughts of money filled his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KB another chapter done.

Sora No Sht

Roxas OHHHHHHHHH! You said a bad word.

Sora Um...read and Review.

KB What he said.


	3. A boat of friends or enemies

KB Ok different warnings. BLOOD! yes blood. Don't like don't read. From this chapter on you are in for a really twisted story so be warned. Um...warnings include Blood, sex, incest, self injury. I think that's it. I own nothing.

Roxas Not again!

Sora You really Piss me off. I mean what is it with you and hurting us?

KB Who knows?

Roxas Read on.

Sora No run for your lives! Don't go on.

Chapter 3: A Boat of friends or Enemies!

Roxas and Sora sat in the back seat of the red Honda Eclipse. Xehanort their permanent social worker sat in the front. Sora looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Roxas was sitting to the right of him looking out the window. The nine o'clock sun shining in the window and tinting his hair a honey color.

He watched his brother's chest rise and fall under is navy blue shirt. On the front was the picture of the Leonheart keyblade. It was a silver color and had glitter that made it twinkle in the light as if it was made of real steel. Roxas was wearing a simple pair of blue Goth pants. There were enough zippers on the right side alone to rob a store blind. But that was one thing Roxas did not do, steal.

Sora on the other hand was known on more than one occasion to prove he had very sticky fingers. Sora looked at his brother's cloths one more time before looking at his own. He had gone with red attire this time. He was wearing red shorts with black flames on the bottom. He had a red hoody on with short sleeves. He had had it hand made by his brother.

Contrary to popular belief Roxas was very skilled with hand crafts like sewing and clay models. He had designed the cloths and even got a job just to pay for the materials. He had first seen the design in one of his drawings. Roxas had called it his Valor Form. Sora liked it very much.

His brother said he was thinking up another called Wisdom form. Sora was looking forward to the outfit. He looked up and saw they were turning down his old street. Since they had gotten that fortune they had brought a house on the island that they were moving to. Well Xehanort had went to the island and paid for it but they had seen it on a real estate site on the internet.

It was said to be a beautiful white house with lots of rooms for them to have company and even house parties. Xehanort promised to take them there later on today or maybe even tomorrow. Xehanort turned into their driveway. He turned off the car and looked at them.

"You want me to come in with you?" They looked at him. Both shook their heads no.

"It's ok. We just want to see if we can find a few things." Xehanort nodded as they turned and got out of the car. Roxas stood outside the car as Sora walked around. He met up with his brother and both boldly walked to the front door. Roxas shook slightly.

"What's wrong sweets?" Roxas looked at him.

"I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling that mom and dad are gonna jump out when we open the door and beat us for not coming home sooner." Sora wrapped him up in a hug.

"They are gone now sweets. And they are never coming back." Roxas looked at him.

"I know." He smiled. "It's just a silly little fear. Let's go in." Sora nodded his head and reached into his pocket. His hand wrapped around the small metal object and he pulled it out. He pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He heard the soft click of the lock and turned the doorknob. He pushed the door open. He waited for a brief moment as if contemplating what would be on the other side before entering.

The inside of the house was dark. The blinds and everything else was closed. The only light came from the open door. As soon as Roxas stepped in he was assaulted by the thick smell of fresh blood.

'I don't get it. The blood is weeks old why does it smell like it just happened?' Roxas looked at his brother. The look on his face said that he thought the same thing. Sora closed the door and the house was thrown into darkness. Roxas unconsciously stepped closer to his brother.

"What now bear?" Sora looked at him. Well more like in the direction his voice came from.

"I guess we well we go see if we can find any of our stuff. Come on lets go." Sora reached out blindly until he felt the bandages that covered his brother's arms. The doctor had told them it was a miracle that they didn't get infected after all these years. His hand traveled down the bandages and stopped at his hand. He clasped it tightly.

Roxas felt his brother squeeze his hand and squeezed back. A slight tug told him that Sora was moving. He followed. The brother's had snuck around the house in the dark before so it was not hard. They had first done so once when they had been sent to bed and told they would not be fed that week.

Roxas had been the first to go downstairs when he heard his parents go to sleep. Sora had soon followed. Sora didn't raise his foot to high of the ground for fear of tripping on something. Their footsteps seemed to echo in the empty house. Making it seem as if there were six or seven people in the house instead of just two.

Sora gasped as his foot hit resistance. He hit it again and the sound of cracking wood met his ears. Sora felt around in front of him until his hand fell upon the railing. He began to walk up with Roxas in tow.

'One two….six seven…eleven twelve" Sora counted to himself. He and his brother both knew that there was exactly twelve stairs.

Sora reached out with his unoccupied hand and felt around for the wall. After a few seconds he felt the cool wood under is hand. He slid it lightly over the wall. We felt every crack and groove in the wood. They slowly made their way down the hall.

Roxas followed Sora down the hall. The only sound being their footsteps and Sora's even breathing in front of him. Roxas felt his brother stop and nearly ran into him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." Roxas heard the sound of his brother reaching around on the wall and figured they were at his room. The sound of a doorknob turning and door creaking open confirmed his suspicions.

Sora opened the door and waited. Sunlight was filtering into the room via the curtain less window. That was one thing that the brother's rooms had in common, neither of them had curtains. Their parents had torn them down long ago. Both entered the room.

"B-Bear, I d-don't like it in here. C-Can we hurry up?" Sora nodded and let go of his brother's hand. He made swift work of gathering his things. He went around and gathered his clothing designs and a few loose papers. He then went in the closet and pulled out a duffle bag. He gathered all of his custom made clothes and stuffed them in the bag. At his pace it took no more then five minutes.

They then proceeded to do this in Roxas' room. Roxas did not have as much to gather so he was done sooner. Both stood in the hall for a few moments making sure they had everything they had come for.

"What about Hayner?" Roxas looked at Sora.

"It was in our clothes from that day. Xehanort said that they were taken away and tested so they could be used against dad." Sora shivered as his brother said that. He really hoped that their dad did not get out.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't just go buy one, Xehanort wouldn't allow it." Roxas nodded his head.

"Seifer. He's bound to have one." Sora perked up.

"Yeah, your right." Roxas was just about to say more when the sound of a car horn broke through the still silence. The brother's nearly had twin heart attacks. Xehanort was telling them to hurry it up.

"We'll just have to ask Xehanort if he will drop us by the school." Roxas began walking down the stairs with Sora behind him. It was easy since they had left their bedroom doors open so that the light filtered down the hall and stairs. Xehanort honked again, this time more urgently.

By now they were down the stairs. Roxas opened the door. The crisp fall air drifts into his nostrils. Sora follows Roxas out the house. Both sighed in contentment. Xehanort got out the car as Sora closed the door not just physically but mentally. Hoping never to darken the doorway again.

Xehanort made his way over to them.

"The doctor told you two not to lift heavy objects." Xehanort took Sora's bag then Roxas'.

"I know but we really need this stuff." Xehanort shook his head as he walked back to the car.

"One of you should have came and got me. Or at least called out the window."

"Sorry." Sora said smiling at him. Knowing that they were only halfheartedly being scolded. He really liked Xehanort, once you got past that hard outer shell that is. When they got by the car Xehanort shifted the bags and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the car keys and popped the trunk. As he did this the brothers got into the back seat of the Honda Eclipse.

As Xehanort deposited the bags Sora and Roxas got comfortable in the back seat. It wasn't long before Xehanort had closed the trunk and was sliding into the front seat. He buckled his seatbelt as looked back to see that the brothers did the same.

"I have to run to the office for a bit. You don't mind do you?" The teens in back both shook their heads.

"Can we stop by the school when we leave?" Sora nodded in agreement.

"We want to say goodbye to our friend." Xehanort studied their faces. Seeing the slight spark of hope in their eyes made something inside him melt. He gave in.

"Yeah." He nodded. And that was it. Before they knew it they were driving away from the house a piece of their past that they never wanted to see or think of again. Xehanort's office was big to say the least. It was the biggest one in the whole office building. It was decorated with large, plush chairs.

When they first entered Sora had looked around the room in awe. 'How can a mere social worker make so much money?' Sora thought to himself. Roxas on the other hand wanted to find out more.

"Xehanort, your office is so big. How do you afford it all?" He looked at them as he crossed the room.

"Well I get paid a fairly good sum for being a social worker and I have a part time job as a lawyer." Roxas nodded his head.

"Please take a seat. We will be here for a while." Sora and Roxas made their way over to an overstuffed couch in the corner. It was silver and black as was almost everything in the room. Xehanort took a seat behind his desk. He opened up the laptop that sat on the desk and after a few moments he began typing feverously.

They had not been in the office more then five minutes before the phone rang. Xehanort paused typing for a brief second to pick up the phone. After that the sound of his voice and the steady _clack clack clack_ of the keyboard as he typed was all that would be heard. The sound slowly lulled the brothers into a light sleep.

Sora leaned into his brother unconsciously for comfort. His brother did the same. Sora was not sure how much time passed before the felt his brother shift under him causing him to stir slightly. Roxas shifted again this time it was followed by a whimper. Sora was gradually becoming more and more awake. A whine from his brother caused his eyes to flutter open.

He saw Xehanort still typing and talking on the phone. 'Has he put that phone down since I dozed off or is that the same phone call?' Sora shrugged and began to drift off again. His brother was quiet and didn't shift. Not long after Sora was back in his deep sleep. It was so deep that he didn't feel his brother tense under him, and he didn't hear his breath become ragged. But he did hear it when his brother let out a soul shattering scream.

Sora was jolted awake, his eyes flying open. Xehanort dropped the phone and ran over to them. Sora shook his brother's shoulders, in an attempt to wake him. It didn't work. Xehanort began calling his name. The faint sound of the person on the phone was nearly impossible to hear over Roxas.

Sora's attempts became more erratic when crystal tears began streaming down his face. Roxas gasped and began thrashing savagely. Sora cried out when Roxas' nailed scraped down his face, causing four large welts to appear. Luckily his nails were not sharp enough to draw blood.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora was heartbroken when he heard his brother scream this. There was a knocking at the door which told them others had heard Roxas' cry for help. Xehanort was too busy to answer the door. They could go to hell for all he cared.

"Roxas, ROXAS WAKE UP!" Said boy's eyes flew open and landed on Sora and Xehanort looking ready to piss their pants from fear. The tears were still leaking from his eyes and Sora wrapped him in his arms. Roxas clung to him like a child would his first blanket.

Xehanort put a hand over his chest trying to still his beating heart. Slowly but surely he made his way back over to his desk. Ignoring the calls of the person on the other line he hung up the phone. The people in the hall decided at that moment to barge in.

Xehanort and everyone else in the room ignored their curious looks. Xehanort looked at the brothers then at his computer. He looked back at he brothers. He only had one more report to type but one look at Roxas said that was one too many. Taking a deep breath he did something he had never done in his life, he chose to procrastinate. He quickly closed his computer before he could begin doubting himself.

He picked the papers on the desk up and shoved them into the top draw. He was really going to regret this but that would come later. Now his first priority was the young man sitting on his office couch. He pushed his seat in and walked over to the brothers. They looked up at him. Well Sora did Roxas just tilted slightly to let him know he had his attention.

"Come on you two. Let's get going." Xehanort's lip twitched slightly in his attempt to smile. It didn't work but it got his point across. Sora smiled back at him. He stood up bringing his brother with him.

'What do kids like to eat? Candy.' Xehanort reached into his pocket and felt around. After what seemed like forever he pulled out the sweet treat and handed it to the blonde. In a flash the candy was popped into his mouth.

"T-Thanks." Xehanort nodded and proceeded to the door. The brothers followed hot on his heels. The others were left in the office to wonder what the hell had just happened.

They trio got out of the car. They had just arrived at the school. It was going on twelve. They walked through the empty halls heading for the office. Xehanort, who had never been to the school before followed the brothers. They passed a few classrooms but not much else.

It was not long before they had entered the office. Roxas had calmed down by now but his eyes were still slightly puffy. Sora walked up to the only counter who had someone behind it. The lady looked up when she saw them.

"Hi, Mrs. Caldwell." Sora smiled at her.

"Oh, hey its Sora and Roxas." She smiled back but all could see it was forced. She obviously knew what had happened. It had been all over the news.

"Um, We were kinda wondering if we could visit our friends during lunch?" She looked taken aback.

"Well, I don't see why not." Just as she said that the lunch bell rang.

"Great, Xehanort we'll see you after lunch." Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and they were out the door.

As soon as they entered the student filled hall their personalities and posture changed immediately. They walked with much more confidence. They had a superior air vibrating off of them. The kids in the hall watched them. Some looked shocked shitless that they were even there. Others looked like they had seen a ghost.

Roxas was the first to reach the door and opened it. They didn't fell like walking through the lunchroom. They stepped out into the noon sun. The soft light warming their skin. Their eyes darted towards the table that was once theirs. They noticed Olette, Pence, and Hayner just sitting down. Hayner had their back to them.

They had barely taken five steps when she looked up. She studied them for a brief seconded before they registered in her mind. She cried out and ran to them. She got the attention of everyone in the family that was outside. All looked up in disbelief.

"ROXAS, SORA!" They smiled at them.

"Hey." Olette, since she had a head start was the first one to reach them. Hayner and Pence right on her heels. Hayner being faster then Pence got there first. He wrapped Roxas in a hug while Olette did the same for Sora. Before they knew it they were surrounded and giving hugs to everyone at least twice.

Once the hugs and pats on the back was done they were bombarded with questions.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Are you guys back for good?"

"Where are you staying?"

"We heard about what happened. Is it true?" That one caused Sora to flinch and Roxas to whimper slightly.

"Calm down. Hey. SHUT IT." Everyone became quiet as Seifer spoke.

"Let them have a sit first." Everyone nodded and they all made their way over to the tables. Sora and Roxas sat down. Some took seats around them others chose to stand.

"Are you guys hungry?" Roxas smiled slightly.

"Yeah. All we had was breakfast." Sora nodded.

"Yeah, what's for lunch today?" Seifer looked at him deviously.

"Tacos." Sora could feel himself drooling at the thought.

"HELLS YEAH WE WANT TACOS!" Seifer laughed as did a few others. Seifer nodded over to VIVI and Fuu. They walked off. Well VIVI sort of waddled off.

"So were have you guys been?"

"Hospital." Hayner and a few others cringed knowing exactly why they had been in the hospital.

"So, are you guys back for good?" Sora shook his head.

"Nah, our social worker is making us move to some boarding school since we have no Fa.. living relatives." Sora had been close to saying family but quickly stopped himself. Many nodded knowing what it was like to not have family.

"So where are you guys staying?" Roxas shrugged.

"We just got out the hospital yesterday and stayed at the Twilight hotel. Where heading to a boarding school tomorrow so that's where we'll be."

"Where are you guys staying tonight?" Both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it depends on how long the boat ride is. If it doesn't take all night we'll probably go to some hotel." Hayner looked at them.

"Why are you going to a boarding school?" Just as Roxas was about to answer VIVI offered him a plate of school tacos. He thanked him. He looked at his brother to see that he was already halfway through his first. He shook his head.

"Oh, and we're going to a boarding school because I didn't want to go to a foster home." They once again got nods. They knew what happened to siblings in foster care. They never saw their brother or sister again.

"They had what happened on the news. They didn't have it all, they just said someone called the police to report child abuse and that was it." Sora stopped eating his taco.

"That was all?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah."

"And Mrs. Greg hasn't been seen since that day. Everyone said she was probably in the hospital." Roxas bowed his head, tears threatening to spill once again from his azure eyes.

"She isn't in the hospital. By now she has probably been buried." Olette gasped and put her hands over her mouth as did many other girls and a few guys. Some looked away, shocked.

"What…happened?" Sora couldn't bring himself to finish his food. Roxas couldn't even start.

"S-She saw. D-D-Dad K-Killed her." Sora gulped. He could finish his throat had suddenly become tight.

"H-He made u-us w-w-watch." As Roxas answered the tears broke free and flooded down from behind his broken dam and down his face. This was they second time today memories had made him cry and it was only twenty minutes after twelve.

Olette moved over to him. She wrapped him in a hug. Swaying gently to calm her childhood friend. Pence did the same for Sora.

"W-What time is it?" Sora stuttered. Rajin looked at his watch.

"Twelve-thirty, lunch is over in six minutes." Seifer looked at them.

"So when lunch is over you two will be gone…damn." Roxas pulled away from Olette slightly.

"We'll come visit you…or you can come visit us." Seifer smiled.

"Hell yeah we'll visit." Roxas smiled, leaning his head on Olette's shoulder.

"Oh, we need a favor." Sora said suddenly. All looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We kinda need a few things."

"What do you need? I'm sure one of us has it."

"Well they kinda took our blade from us and we need a new one because our social worker will have a cow if we buy one." Seifer smirked at this.

"Hmm. Who has extra blades? Hey Kaldon!" A boy with orange hair and purple eyes came through the crowd.

"You got an extra blade?" Kaldon seemed to think about this for a moment. He smiled causing the upside down L and dot on both his cheeks to move. His laughing lilac eyes lit up.

"Yeah. I'll go get it out my locker." Seifer nodded.

"Is there anything else?" Sora thought about this for a while. He came up with nothing.

"Yeah, a few art supplies. Like pencils and paper would be appreciated."

"Art supplies…who…Falton." Said boy came forward. He looked just like Kaldon only he had emerald hair and blood red eyes. They were obviously brothers.

"You got any art supplies?" He nodded.

"Yeah, let me get them out my bag." He walked off. Falton was the first back. He handed over two sketch pads, two packs of colored pencils, markers, and multicolored pens.

"That's all I have right now. Hope it's enough."

"Yeah, this should be enough till we get to that school and can get some more." Not long after that Kaldon came back. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a blade.

"Take care of it. It's one of my favorites. Had it since I was little." Sora quickly put it away.

"Of course. Thanks you guys." Roxas was just about to say the same thing when the bell rang. Everyone groaned. No one wanting their time to be up. Everyone got up and hugged the brothers. Telling them to keep in touch and they would do the same. The brothers watched as the group gradually departed.

"Let's go, bear." Sora nodded at him and polished off the rest of his food. Roxas looked at his. He really wasn't in the mood to eat. But after asking for it he didn't have the heart to trash it. He took one and offered the other to Sora who eagerly accepted. Roxas forced the food down and followed his brother.

As they were walking back to the office Roxas saw a patch of silver out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it.

"Hey, there's Xehanort." Sora followed his gaze. They waved to get their social workers attention. He looked at them. He walked over to them, a poptart in his mouth.

"I see you got something to eat. What flavor is it?" Xehanort looked at them as they proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Strawberry." Xehanort replied around bites.

"Sweets love's strawberry." Roxas looked at him.

"You got a problem with that?" Roxas inquired with mock anger.

"Ha Ha, Nah just wanted to say it." Sora retorted.

They had just got in the car. Xehanort was pulling out of the parking lot. He looked left and right and slowly pulled out.

"Where to now?" Sora asked from the back seat. Xehanort looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"The boat dock to get tickets." Sora nodded and sat back. They were getting on the freeway now. He looked in between him and his brother. There sat the one sketch pad and a pack of pencils. The other was currently residing in his brother's arms. Roxas was looking out the window and trying to draw what he saw. He wasn't very good at it but he was learning.

Sora on the other hand was great. He could draw anything in front of him with great details. It looked just like a photograph. No better than a photograph it made you feel like you were really there. I was good if he did say so himself. But things that he thought of he just couldn't put them to paper.

It didn't matter how good the picture in his mind it never looked right on paper. It always looked deformed. Sora sighed and looked out the window he really didn't feel like drawing.

His eyes slowly began to close. The sleep that he had felt earlier came back full force. The steady hum of the engine and the gentle rocking of the car lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Roxas POV

We had just left the school a few moments ago. I noticed Sora's eyes on me. I didn't look up, instead I kept my focus on the image ahead. I wasn't very good at drawing what I saw but if it came from my mind it was phenomenal.

I was attempting to draw the building up ahead. I picked on far off so that it wouldn't pass before I got a chance to get a good contour of it. It was looking pretty good. The lines weren't that straight but I could fix that later. I looked at the building then back at the picture. I had the outline now all I had to do was add details.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sora's eyes drift close. I smiled faintly. I looked back up and saw that in my moment of distraction we had passed the building. I sighed. I closed my eyes trying to think of what the building looked like. It took me a moment.

At first all I saw was black. Slowly blue spheres pierced the darkness. They began to form ovals then eyes.

'Who? Sora.' Slowly a face began to form. It was…NO…It was him. I tried to open my eyes but they refused to open.

'I've seen this before but where. My dream from earlier…this is my dream from earlier. But that means I'm asleep again. NOOOOOOO!'

I could feel my face scrunch up even though I was sleep. I watched hopelessly as the eyes slowly got a face and hair, then a body was added. He looked at me.

"Roxas, precious, come to daddy." I tried to run, but this was a dream and I couldn't move.

"Don't try to run. Daddy won't hurt you." My breath caught in my throat. I shook my head or at least I think I did.

"Don't shake your head at me you little whore. I said come here." I flinched. And even if this was a dream I had to get away. With all my will power I turned around and ran blindly through the darkness. But alas this was a dream. I had barely run a few meters when he appeared before me.

"Where the fuck do you think your going? I said get your tight ass over here." I could feel myself begin to sweat as he began walking to me. I turned around and tried to run but he was there too. Every where I turned he was there, getting ever closer too his prize.

I could feel the sweat pouring off me.

"Nooooo! Sora, Xehanort, anyone! Please, wake me up. Help me!" I almost immediately felt someone shaking my person. I asked god to bless the person. Then I realized something. I wasn't waking up.

The person shook harder.

"Yes, yes. That's it. Please hurry." I looked around. In my desperation I didn't notice how close he had gotten. He was close enough to grab me. He reached out. My heart was beating savagely in my chest. My breath was coming out in short, ragged puffs.

Just as he came in contact with my arm…my eyes fluttered open. I was blinded by the sunlight wandering into the car through the window. When my vision cleared it was Xehanort looking down at me.

"You ok? You drifted to sleep along with your brother." I looked over to my left and saw that Sora was nowhere in sight.

"We're at the boat dock. Sora just got out." I looked at Xehanort. Had I just read my mind?

I nodded. I put my stuff down and exited the car. I looked down at myself. I looked perfectly fine. I wasn't drenched in sweat or anything. It had all been a dream. No it had not been a dream but a horrible nightmare.

I looked around and spotted Sora waiting near the front door to the boating dock. I had never been inside the big brick building that was the boating dock. I had only one story but it was big enough to have at least three. There were multiple doors and each of them was cleaned to perfection. They were so clean that one could see through them.

Normal POV

If one of them hadn't been open Roxas was sure he would have walked right into one. Man that would be embarrassing.

He and Xehanort walked towards Sora. When they caught up with him they all began heading into building. Roxas looked back surprised that such a big building didn't have stairs. Sora opened the door for all of them then entered himself. Xehanort walked over to the line while the brothers looked around amazed. It was obvious this place didn't sell just tickets.

There were at least a hundred people in the dock. Not to buy tickets just to hang out as if it were a mall. It had shops and restaurants all around. People were sitting on bench talking on cell phones and to other people. There were so many people and sounds. Roxas felt slight heat on the side of him. He noticed his brother had moved closer to him. Sora had always had a bad thing for crowds of people he didn't know. Unless he was at school then he was ok, mostly.

Roxas looked around and spotted Xehanort. Sora who was still looking around felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked to see Roxas pulling him towards the line. He happily followed. They stood in line behind Xehanort. Roxas had his eyes fixed ahead. There weren't that many people ahead of him.

Sora chose this time to look around some more. He quickly noticed the group of teenagers around his age right behind them. There was two girls and two guys. One girl with brown hair was dancing around in circles while the blonde boy tried to get her to stay still.

"Hey Selphie, calm down will ya." She looked at him and giggled.

"Why should I? This is just so much fun." The girl had a preppy voice that sent shivers down his spine. He hated preps. He let his eyes shift to the other girl in the group. She was a red head and was wearing a short pink dress with flowers. She was smiling and shaking her head.

She looked up at him. Their gaze connected and held for a second, or maybe it was forever. He just couldn't tell. However long it was it was too long because he didn't hear the blonde call out. Neither did he see the brunette girl dancing right into him. But he did notice when he was falling backwards and desperately reaching for his brother. He grabbed the back of his shirt but it was too late. In an instant he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Selphie! Tidus told you to calm down, ya." Sora looked up and saw that it was the red headed boy.

"OMG, Selphie are you ok?" It was the red haired girl. He felt a slight burning sensation in his lower back where it had connected with the ground but other then that he was ok.

"Ow. That hurt." The girl, called Selphie, cried all the while laying on Sora. Sora took this time to look at his brother. Roxas had grabbed onto Xehanort when he had grabbed him. He looked down at Sora as he was put back on balance.

"Um, miss, can you get off my brother?" Selphie looked up at Roxas then down at Sora. When she saw him she blushed hotly.

"OMG, I'm so sorry." She quickly got off of him. As she dusted herself off Roxas helped Sora to his feet. Sora then proceeded to brush himself off. The girl named Selphie watched him.

"See Selphie, I told you to calm down." Selphie glared at the one called Tidus.

"Shut it Tidus." She looked back at them. "Are you ok?" Sora smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." When he did she blushed once again and looked away.

"T-That's good." Sora was about to speak again when he was interrupted by his brother.

"Move up, Bear." Sora looked to see that the line had in fact moved. He quickly moved up and the teens behind him did the same.

"Hey, who is he your boyfriend?" Sora looked at her, a slight hint of malice in his eyes.

"No, my brother." She nodded.

"He's kinda cute." As she said this Roxas looked back and studied her. She liked him. Selphie moved around Sora and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Selphie. Nice to meet you." Roxas hesitated for a moment before reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Name's Roxas, It's nice to meet you too." The corner of his mouth slightly turned upward in a shy smile. She giggled at this. They had finished shaking hands but still she held onto his. Roxas became a little nervous.

"You have the prettiest eyes. I like their shade of blue." Roxas gasped and turned a rose red. This caused Selphie to giggle again.

"T-Thanks…um…can I have my hand back?" Selphie quickly let go.

"S-Sorry." Roxas turned around and moved up, Sora followed suit. Selphie and the others also.

"So, bear? Is that your real name?" Roxas and Sora both became rigged. No one called them by their allotted nicknames, not even the family and here was some stranger using it. To say the least it rubbed them the wrong way.

'She doesn't know, tell her your real name she is sure to use it. Just calm down.'

"Nope, the real names Sora, Roxas is the ONLY one who calls be bear." He looked at the group. Everyone seemed to get the point but Selphie still looked unsure.

"So bear, I guess we're all friends now." Sora's eye twitched.

"Its Sora and I guess so. But you never introduced your friends." Selphie gasped.

"Oops. Well this blond guy with the boat load of gel is Tidus." Selphie skipped over to the blonde boy. He was wearing shorts, one leg was longer than the other. It was original, Sora liked that. And he had on a yellow jacket with a white t-shirt.

"And this boy is his boyfriend." Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 'Did she say boyfriend?' Sora could hear his brother choke slightly in front of him.

"SELPHIE!!!" Tidus screeched.

"His name is Wakka." The red head was wearing black pants with lots of pockets and a simple black shirt.

"Selphie, I told you, we're not going out." She looked innocently at Wakka.

"When I'm done you two will be, so get used to it." Tidus looked ready to pop her one.

"And this shy little red head is Kairi." Sora looked at Kairi. She had the largest blue eyes and softest smile. When she noticed Sora's gaze on her she shifted from heel to heel and avoided eye contact. Sora smirked.

"Bear, move up." Sora moved up.

"So where are you all going?" Selphie smiled at him.

"Where going to D.I.B.S.T.T. You?" Sora tilted his head.

"Where?" She looked at him like he was slow.

"Destiny Island Boarding School for Troubled Teens." Sora looked shocked.

"Oh, your 'troubled'?" She laughed lightly.

"No, where going their for their music program. It's the best on all of the islands. I hear there are a few nontroubled teens there. What about you?"

"Me and sweets are going there too." Sora mentally kicked himself. He had told Roxas' nickname.

"SQUEEL, SWEETS! THAT IS SOO ADORIABLE." Roxas looked back at them. He silently promise to slit her throat. When he thought this he immediately felt sick. He put his hand over his mouth.

"Sweets, are you ok." Sora glared at Selphie till her words registered. He looked at his brother who looked ready to puke at any time. Xehanort looked back.

"You ok, Roxas." Roxas shook his head no.

"Sora, can you take him to the bathroom while I get the tickets?" Sora nodded his head.

"Where is it?" Selphie began to jump up and down.

"Ohhhhhh, I know I know. I'll show you." Sora just looked at her.

"No thanks, we'll find it on our own." Sora quickly led his brother away from the overly happy brunette.

"And I thought they said blondes were dumb." Roxas would have protested but all he could do was give a whine of disapproval. Sora smiled at him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Looking around Sora finally saw the sign directing people to the bathroom. He promptly changed direction. When they got in the bathroom Roxas ran straight to the last bathroom.

Sora could hear the contents of his stomach emptying into his porcelain god that he now worshipped. Sora winced. Roxas was already small enough. Throwing up his food wasn't helping.

Sora walked into the last bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took a seat on the floor next to his brother. He ran his hands trough his hair, trying to calm him.

'Was it Selphie calling him sweets that brought on this sudden fit?' He looked at his brother as he once again began worshipping. Sora was becoming upset. His brother was not only losing the food from today but from the last few days. He would pop Selphie so hard…when he thought this pictures of his father hitting them danced through his mind.

Roxas was once again catching his breath. He looked at Sora with glazed eyes.

"Hey love, you ok?" He weakly nodded his head. Sora frowned.

"Was it what Selphie said?" He tried to shake his head but when he did another fit came on. After this one was over Sora flushed the toilet seeing as his brother couldn't.

"Then what was it?" Roxas was panting and sweating badly.

"W-When she said…ugh…that…mmm…I t-thought about h-hurting her." Roxas closed his eye and tried to catch his breath.

"W-When I did….ohh…d-d-dad came to mind…I-I couldn't handle it…uhh…s-sorry for s-scaring you." Sora shook his head.

"It's ok. Do you feel better now?" Roxas nodded his head as best he could without feeling too sick. Sora hugged his brother.

"You know I love you right?" Roxas pulled back and looked at him. He nodded. Roxas let his eyes closes slightly. Sora could resist no longer. Putting a hand under his lover's chin he pulled him close. He pressed his lips firmly against his brothers.

Using his tongue Sora probed his brother's lips asking for entrance. Which was quickly granted. A bitter taste assaulted his taste buds but Sora didn't care. Under that was a sweet taste that was all his brother.

Sora was not sure how long their tongues danced together and neither did he care. Slowly his hand that was on the small of his brother's back began to move south. He paused for a moment before his hand found its way in Roxas' pants.

Sora loved the feel of his brother's tight ass in his hands. He rubbed it gently. Roxas moaned at the play. Sora removed his mouth from Roxas' and placed it on his neck. He nibbled on it as his hand continued to softly massage his brother. He licked the tantalizing flesh of his brother's neck and innocently let his hand wander to Roxas' thigh.

"Mmm…"

Roxas' eyes were closed as he moaned against Sora's ear. Sora felt himself become aroused by this. His hand was now on Roxas' thigh. In one swift movement he grabbed his brother's semi-hard member. Roxas gasped loudly.

"S-Sora…mmm…so good." Sora smiled against his brother's collarbone as he said this.

"You like that, sweets?" Sweets attempted to nod his head. But all he could do was whimper. Shifting so that his brother was leaning on him and his hand was free Sora reached for the button of Roxas' pants.

It took a bit of coaxing but Sora undid Roxas' pants. Roxas held onto him tightly and gasped as the cold air hit this exposed member. With his pants down Sora now reached for his boxers which didn't take long to dispose of.

"S-Sora…ohhhhhhh…Xehanort looking for…ugh…can't…ohhhhhhh faster." Sora smirked and used his free hand to lift up Roxas' shirt which was hard seeing as he was laying on him. But Sora had years of experience with his brother. It was not long before Roxas was shirtless and splayed out on the floor under his brother.

Sora began kissing down Roxas chest, causing him to gasp and squirm. He suckled on his brother's rosy nipples, all the while pumping his brother's member. Sora was pumping hard but not enough to send him over the edge. He had something better planed.

"So-Sora…I n-need t-to…p-please." Sora gave one last harsh flick of his tongue.

"What do you want love?" Roxas whimpered and thrust his hips forward.

"P-Please…mmm…don't tease…ugh…finish it…harder." Sora's smirk grew as his brother said this in a husky voice.

"As you wish." Sora kissed down his brother's chest and stomach to his groin. He removed his hand which earned him a groan from Roxas. But Roxas did not have to wait long before he was thrust into warm heat.

Sora bobbed his head up and down on Roxas stiff length. Roxas resisted the urge to thrust into his brother's mouth but that was thrown out the window when Sora gently scraped his teeth against his shaft.

Roxas could feel he climax growing near. He began to see white spots. Then all of a sudden pleasure flowed through him like a wave. He came hard shuddering as he did. Sora's vision blurred as Roxas' seed burst into his mouth like creamy candy. He swallowed every drop.

Sora was gasping, trying to catch his breath. He watched as his Roxas lay panting on the ground.

"Feel ok?" Sora asked as he watched his brother sit up and put on his shirt.

"Yeah, just slightly light headed." Roxas said weakly pulling up his boxers and pants, while sitting on the floor.

"Good." Sora stood up. He then reached his hand down and helped his brother to his feet. His brother leaned on him for a moment. Sora opened the door and they walked to the sink. Roxas then washed the horrible after taste out of his mouth.

Roxas had just finished when Xehanort came in. He spotted them immediately.

"I got worried when you didn't come back. You Ok, Roxas?" Roxas nodded at him.

"That's good. I got the tickets so let's go." They looked at him.

"When does the boat take off?" Xehanort looked at his watch as they left the bathroom.

"The boat leaves in thirty minutes. We're getting on now so we can get your brother settled." They began leaving the boat dock ticket place. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an overly hyper brunette in a yellow dress. She waved at them.

"Hey! Roxas, I'm sorry about before. HEY!" Xehanort looked at them. Seeing that they weren't stopping he didn't stop either. He opened the door and they headed back to the car. The brothers got back into their chosen seats.

Xehanort quickly followed and turned on the car. He looked trough the rearview mirror and at Roxas. Said boy had his eyes closed and was resting his head on the window. Xehanort shifted his gaze and looked around before pulling out. He drove out of the parking lot.

Instead of going left, the way they had come he went right. After a short two minute drive they reached a turn off. Xehanort turned and they drove for a short minute or so. When they came to a toll bridge like thing. Xehanort rolled down his window.

A man who looked several centuries old walked up to the car. Xehanort looked at him.

"Do you have your tickets?" Xehanort nodded his head and reached into his pocket. He handed the three tickets to the man. The man took them, his wrinkled hand shaking. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses. When he put them on Sora had to valiantly resist the urge to laugh.

It was hard seeing as the man's eyes had just been enlarged to the size of tennis balls. He couldn't resist anymore and snickered. The man looked back at him.

"Is there something funny, young man?" Sora covered his mouth to help muffle the laughter. It somewhat helped.

"Well! In my day we would never." The man glared at him with his huge eyes. That was it; Sora could hold it in no more. He laughed so hard his sides hurt. Xehanort looked at him and rolled his eyes. The man handed him the tickets back.

"You should teach that little whipper snapper some manners." The man went back into the booth and pressed a button. When he did the thing blocking their way moved up to let them pass.

"That wasn't right. It is rude to laugh at the elderly." Xehanort scolded the young brunette. Sora instantaneously stopped laughing. A look of guilt planted on his face. He hung his head low.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I-I-I won't do it a-again. P-Promise." Xehanort looked at him once again. There was so much fear on his face that he instantly wanted to take his scolding back.

"It's ok, just try not to let it happen again." Sora looked up shocked. Then his vigorously nodded his head. Roxas who had somehow slept through everything opened his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Both looked at him.

"Yeah. We're about to get out the car." As he said that Xehanort turned off the car. Roxas rubbed his eyes and stretched. They all took off their seatbelts and got out the car. But before leaving it completely Roxas and Sora grabbed their sketchpads and drawing utensils.

Once they were done Xehanort locked up the car. They then began walking on the boat deck. They walked for five minutes before Xehanort found a place that he liked.

"Let's sit over there." The brothers followed him. They sat at a table on the left side of the boat. The sun was shining down on them, warming their skin through their long sleeve shirts. It was fairly sunny for an autumn day. But on the islands it was always sunny. Even in the winter when it was the coldest.

Sora put his stuff down and looked at the water. Roxas had his sketchpad open and a pencil in hand. Sora looked at Xehanort, he had to hold back a giggle. There was Xehanort with his head laid down on the table.

The sun reflecting of his silver hair creating a silvery halo. His skin was rosy from the added heat of the sun. The grown man looked so innocent. Even though he had the mind of a thirty year old he looked no older that a twenty three year old.

Sora swiftly looked away when he found himself staring. But that didn't last long. When the bell announcing the boats departure he jumped and looked around the boat. His eyes once again fell on Xehanort. The young man scrunched up his face when he heard the sound. Sora smiled at the sight.

'Wish I had a camera. I wonder if they sell them on the boat. It is bound to have a gift shop.' As he thought this his eyes never left Xehanort.

"Adorable, isn't he." Sora started and looked at his brother.

"Uh-huh. Hey, I'm about to go explore the boat. Wanna come?" Roxas didn't look up from his drawing.

"No thanks. If you find something cool, like a candy store, bring me something back please." Sora nodded and stood up. He quietly pushed in his chair, kissing his brother quickly he walked off.

Sora's POV.

I had just left my brother and was walking around. I had no clue where I was going and neither did I care. There were people all around me. They were mostly teens and adults. There weren't too many children and elders. I loved the fell of the sun on my arms, through the bandages that is.

I thought about what had happened earlier. This had not been a good day. I know there was a bathroom session coming on. Not only had Roxas had two nightmares but he had also thrown up. I could just feel it. When Xehanort had tried to wake him it had taken him a bit. But once he did I saw the terrified look on his face. I would have brought it up but couldn't. I didn't want him to think about it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of laughing. I quickly looked around.

"Selphie calm down. You remember what happened earlier." I cursed myself many times over. While looking around I spotted a girl in a yellow dress.

'SHIT, gotta hide. Here in this store.' I slipped into the store. I took a deep breath hopeing they would leave soon. I looked around to see what store I had gone into. It was a candy store. Man, I had hit the jackpot. I went around the store picking up all kinds of candy. Bag after bag. I had to have been in there for at least forty-five minutes.

'If they haven't left by now they never will.' I took what I had picked out to the line. There were only two people in front of me. I waited as the person in front paid, all the while wondering if I had got enough for him.

'Maybe I should get some more.' I was now second in line. I heard the door open but paid it little mind. That is until someone called out to me.

"HEY! It's Sora. Sora, hey." I felt my heart stop. My breath caught in my throat. I cursed whatever god had brought them in here. I watched in horror as the young girl bounced up to me.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for earlier. Where is your brother anyway?"

'Like I'll tell you, you little.' I stopped right there.

"Sir." I turned around and moved up to the counter.

"Well? Where is he?" I put my stuff on the counter.

"Selphie, leave him alone." She turned around and glared at Tidus. I was beginning to like him. He got the point.

"Screw you Tidus. Screw you hard in the ass with a ruler." I blushed as the lady rang up my total.

"That will be sixty-nine dollars, sir." 'Damn, this place is hella expensive. But nothing is too much for sweets.'

"Wow, Sora. Are you gonna get it all?" As I reached for my wallet Tidus yelled at Selphie.

"Get out of his business." She turned to him again.

"Get out of MY business, Tidus." I could feel the tension in the air. I opened my wallet and looked at the money on the inside. Did I have enough? Xehanort had taken us to the bank and let us get some money and I had spent some so I had no clue how much I had left. A quick count over, said that that I still had over four hundred dollars.

I let out a sigh. I had enough. I pulled out four twenty dollar bills and handed them to the lady.

"Wow! You're loaded, ya." I looked and saw that Wakka was standing right next to me. I cringed at the way his eyes wandered over my body. I didn't like it.

"What!" It was Selphie. She came bounding up to the counter.

"Is he really going to buy it all? Hey Sora can I get some? Please." I didn't even look at her.

'Hell no.' I shook my head and bit my tongue.

"Aww, Why not?" 'Put it simple Sora.'

"It's not mine." She looked at me.

"Then who's is it?"

'None of your damned business.'

"My brothers."

"Selphie, if it was meant for you to know you would have been born with the knowledge." I raised an eyebrow.

"Here is your change, sir. Would you like a bag?" I nodded.

'Now I can leave and ditch them.' Just then my stomach grumbled. 'Shit.' I looked around and saw Wakka still staring at me.

"Can I help you with something?" Selphie stopped and looked, as did Tidus and Kairi who was trying to stop them from killing each other.

"No, what would make you ask that, ya?" I looked at him and curtly replied.

"You've been staring at me for a while and I find it uncomfortable." The lady handed me my bag. I thanked her.

"Sorry. I was just looking at your outfit. It's different. Where'd you get it?" I looked at him with a the-hell-you-were expression on my face.

"Oh, is that all. My brother made it for me. Now I must be going." I quickly left the store. I heard Selphie chase after me followed by a crash and several shouts. I looked back to see that she had knocked over several display cases.

Just then my stomach growled again. I looked around and spotted and ice cream vendor.

'I wonder.' I hastily made my way over hopeing once again with all my might that no one had seen me. I stood in line. There were five people in front of me. I willed the man selling the ice cream to go faster. He was in his thirties and had long black braids. I squinted to see his name tag, Xaldin it said. He had huge side burns and if you ask me he should be forced to wear a bag over his head twenty-four seven. But alas it's not up to me.

While in my thoughts I didn't hear Selphie and her friends leave the store. I was now the second in line.

"Hey! I want some ice cream." I froze.

'Not again. Why me?' As soon as I got to the counter I heard it.

"Isn't that Sora? Hey, Sora!" Xaldin looked at me.

"They talking about you?" I looked at him and nodded my head.

"HEY!" 'Shit." They were getting closer.

"Hey what do you want?" It didn't take me long to answer.

"Two sea salt ice creams, can you please hurry." Xaldin nodded and was back five seconds later.

"Sora! Over hereeeeeeeee!"

"That's two dollars." I pulled out a five and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." He nodded. I quickly walked off. I could hear them behind me.

"Hey Sora, HEY!" Then I heard running. I knew I was caught. I was a fast runner hell even Seifer couldn't catch me when I ran but I had too much stuff to run. I gave up. I turned around with a defeated look. Selphie caught up with me.

"Didn't you hear me? Sheesh Sora." The others ran up.

"He was probably trying to get away from you and Tidus fighting, ya?" Kairi, the quiet one, giggled softly at this. Selphie looked at her.

"Don't encourage him. He's bad enough as it is." Kairi giggled again.

"But, I can't help it." She smiled. Selphie smiled back.

"Oh, Sora. You got ice cream, lucky. They wouldn't let me get any." I wonder why.

"This is you without sugar. We don't need to see you with it." Selphie pouted.

"But Tidy…" Tidus glared at her.

"I told you not to call me that." She looked at me.

"Sora-bear do you like his name?" I didn't know whether I wanted to die or kill her.

"What did you call me?" I just had to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"I called you Sora-bear. You like it." 'Don't kill her, don't kill her." I repeated this in my mind.

"Selphie, don't just give people nicknames without asking them first!" Selphie once again looked at Tidus.

"I'm getting tired of you." She ran at Tidus, he moved out of the way. Before I knew it they were running around. Kairi and Wakka laughed at the two. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It reminded me of me and Hayner. I was beginning to miss them. Wakka looked at me.

"Don't worry. They aren't trying to kill each other." I watched the two, as I did a smile began to form on my face. Before I knew it I was suppressing laughter. Selphie and Tidus noticed.

"Hey, Sora. You look funny." Selphie said.

"He's probably been around you too long." Tidus cracked. I continued my watching. I could tell once Selphie stopped trying to give me and sweets a nickname we could be really good friends.

"I'm tired of you!" Selphie took off her shoe and heaved it at him. I was cracking up by now. My eyes watered and everything. Through my tears I saw Tidus dodge the shoe. When he did Selphie growled at him. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop the laughter.

It didn't last long when I heard a loud thwack. Someone had been in the path of the shoe.

"Oww, why are shoes raining on me?" The laughter died in my throat. Selphie and Tidus looked at me.

"What's wrong, Sora." I looked at her, she had called me by my name. Dear god. But I looked away when I heard the voice again.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm bleeding." I felt my heart stop. It couldn't be but I could never mistake that voice. I had heard it all my life.

"Sweets?" I waited.

"Sora, is that you?" I looked hard through the crowd and spotted a yellow halo not to far from us. I quickly made my way through the throng of people. Selphie and the others following on my heels. Yes, my thoughts had been correct. There was my brother with a busted lip. The bleeding had stopped by the time I got to him.

"You ok, sweets?" He nodded at me.

Normal POV

"Oh, Roxas. I'm so sorry." She turned to Tidus.

"It's all your fault." Tidus put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who threw the shoe." Selphie stomped her foot.

"But you're the one who dodged it." Tidus looked shocked.

"So, I was supposed to stand there and let it hit me. Is that what you're saying?" She looked back at him.

"Yes." Tidus growled at her.

"Well excuse me for moving."

"You're excused. Now apologize." Tidus looked deadly.

"For what? You threw it." Selphie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, we'll both apologize."

"Um…Tidus, Selphie…they left already, ya."

Sora and Roxas had walked off. Sora handed his brother the ice cream.

"Here." Roxas smiled at him.

"Thanks. I was getting kinda hungry." Roxas took the ice cream. He put it to his mouth but when he did he cried out in pain. His free hand went up to cover his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Roxas had his eyes tightly shut.

"MMM…The salt got into the cut on my lip." Sora frowned at this.

What he wouldn't give to take his brother in his arms and like the offensive salt away but there were just too many people. Then he thought. What was Xehanort going to say when sweets showed up with a busted lip? He wasn't going to be happy, that's for sure. Sora watched his brother.

Roxas' shoulders trembled slightly. Sora knew instantaneously what was happening. His brother was crying. Looking around to see if anyone was near he tossed his ice cream overboard. With his now semi empty hands he wrapped his brother in a hug.

"Shhh…Sweets. It's ok, it's gonna be ok." Roxas leaned into the embrace.

"N-No it's not. I hate this. We can't see our friends everyday, anymore. We're on some boat to some loony school and those people that we met just keep causing us problems. Why. Will we ever have a normal life? I just want a normal life. Roxas looked at his brother crystal tears shining in his eyes.

Sora just held him as he ranted and raved at anything and everything. He patted his back all the while knowing everything he said was true. They couldn't just have a normal life. Sora noticed the people as they passed by watching the brothers' every movement. He glared at anyone who gave strange looks which was everyone.

Soon Roxas had exhausted what little energy he had. The last few weeks had taken their toll on him. He was thinner then before and easily upset. Sora hated it. Inside his mind he ranted and raved right along with his brother. When his brother calmed down a bit more he made a suggestion.

"Why don't we go get you cleaned up, love? Then we can go back and you can have some of the candy I got you." Roxas looked up at him with his tear streaked face.

"You got me candy." Sora nodded at him.

"Yep, now let's go get you cleaned up." Roxas nodded and let himself be led to the bathroom. No one else was in the bathroom. Sora took his brother to a sink, grabbing some paper towels on the way. He handed them to Roxas.

Roxas proceeded to wet the paper towels and wipe his face clean. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Roxas didn't look at him instead he looked at his arms.

"I hate these bandages. I want them off." Sora shook his head.

"As do I but Xehanort won't let us." Roxas began to tear up again.

"W-Why? I-It's none of his b-business. W-What I do t-to my a-arms is my business." Sora nodded his head.

"Come on." He held out his hand for his brother to take. Once again making sure no one was around the two slipped into the last bathroom.

"B-Bear, w-wah…" Sora pulled out the new blade they got from Kaldon.

"B-But Xehanort…he'll know if we lose our bandages." Sora smirked and reached into one of his many pockets. He pulled out a roll of gauze bandages.

"Where…" Roxas looked at him with wide eyes.

"Swiped it while we were in the hospital." That was all Roxas heard. Before he knew it he had pulled up his sleeves showing off his crisp white bandages. He began to claw at it. He was itching to try out the new blade.

To let his pain bleed away. Finally the bandages gave way. Revealing an array of pale pink scars. He reached for the blade that was being handed to him. He reveled in the feel of the cool metal against his hot flesh. The initial feeling of pain as it slide across his skin.

Slice after slice…drip after drip. It dripped on the floor along with his pain. He was numb now. But he knew he was alive. He knew that he could face the world now. He looked at his bloodied arm. His eyes glazing over from loss of blood. He was about to slice again when his brother took the knife from him.

Roxas gazed at him. Sora reached for some tissue and wiped off the blade. Then he put it is his pocket. He saw the look on his brother's face.

"Don't worry, love." Sora took his brother's bloodied arm. Roxas looked at him a slight blush on his face from loss of blood.

"I love you so much." Sora lapped slightly at the metallic liquid.

"Love…" Sora looked at Roxas as he spoke this.

"Hmmm…Yea sweets…" Sora lapped from his elbow to his wrist following the thin rivulet.

"What…doing…" Sora smiled more at him.

"I forgot to get antiseptic so this is the only way to get it clean because I don't trust the boat's water." Sora proceeded to lick his brother's arm clean.

"Oh…" Roxas lowered his head, falling asleep.

"We have to get you cleaned up and head back to Xehanort. He his bound to have woken up by now." Roxas would have nodded but he had lost too much blood to even try. Sora quickly went about wrapping his arm and cleaning the floor.

"Wha…about…uh…bear." Sora looked at his brother.

"I'm fine, koi." He said licking his lips clean. He threw the evidence in the toilet and helped his brother up. After flushing the toilet he helped his brother out of the bathroom. He hastily got his brother to where their caretaker was. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still asleep. He sat his brother down.

Roxas then laid his head down and fell into a dreamless sleep. Tilting his head Sora read Xehanort's watch. It read five fifty-seven." Sora sat down and looked for something to do. He spotted his sketchpad and a pencil. He looked around for something to draw. He spotted a woman and her husband sitting watching a child as he played by their feet. The little boy had dark chocolate hair and wide green eyes. It was unusual.

Sora just had to have a drawing of it. Taking the pencil in hand he began his outline. Time passed in a blur. As Sora drew he was oblivious to all that was around him. He barely registered when Xehanort got up and stretched. Or when he said he was going to get something to eat.

He asked if Sora wanted any but Sora was too busy to think about what was asked and just shook his head no. He was almost done when Xehanort returned. Xehanort watched him as he drank his medium coffee and nibbled on his pastry.

Sora let out a sigh of accomplishment when he finished drawing. Now all that was left was to color. By now the sun had set and it was getting fairly dark. He couldn't really make out the colors of the boy from his seat. He grabbed up the colored pencils and made his way over to them.

The parents looked up at him. Sora sat not too far from them. They look wearily at him as he stared at their child. The wife whispered something to her husband. He nodded and walked over to Sora.

"Hey, is there something you need?" Sora looked up at him. He pretended to be slightly shocked.

"Oh, no. It's just you have such and adorable child. I was just drawing a picture. You don't mind do you? I just have to get the colors right then I will be out of your way." The man shook his head.

"Oh, no. Please take your time. Can we see it when you are done?" Sora looked up at him.

"Of course you can." The man went back to tell his wife what he had learned. It seemed to take Sora forever to get the colors just right. He debated with himself over and over again. But finally it was done. After hours of hard work he had finally finished. He grabbed a red colored pencil and signed his name at the bottom.

He wasn't giving it away but he wanted to sign it anyway. Then after short thought he added the date. He placed the colored pencil in the box and stood up. He stretched and yawned. The couple scooped up the child and moved over to him. The sun had set but the lights that lit the deck shined brightly.

"Is it done?" Sora nodded at them and picked up the picture. He showed it to them. There on the paper was an exact replica of their son. Sora had caught every detail. Every eyelash and crease in his shirt. The innocence shining in his eyes. Absolutely everything.

As they looked at his picture Sora looked around. He saw lights playing on the deck floor. Looking behind him he took a sharp intake of breath. There were lights everywhere. They were close to an island. It would take them no more than five minutes to arrive.

This was it. This was going to be their new island. The buildings were huge. They had to be at least twice the size of the boating dock. And to Sora that was the biggest thing he had ever seen so he was really amazed.

He couldn't take his eyes away from all the lights. Soon they were close enough to here sounds. There were cars and the sound of the wave crashing on the beach. Sora felt like some kind of country bumpkin. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was sleeping.

How he could sleep through this amazed Sora. He turned back to look at the island. They were closer now. Sora could see people walking down the streets and going in and out of buildings.

The boat pulled into the dock. He jumped when he heard a loud bell sound. Looking around he realized it was the boat telling the people they could leave. Sora turned and saw Xehanort getting up. Xehanort nodded him over. Sora nodded and looked back at the couple and their child.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I have to go." The husband nodded and handed him his book.

"You are very talented." Sora smiled.

"Yes, you are. If we ever see you again you must do another of Jim Jim." The boy called Jim Jim giggled. Sora nodded and walked off. He walked up to Xehanort who was lifting his brother.

"So you like what you see so far?" Sora looked at him.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Xehanort led the way to the car.

Sora followed hot on his heels. Wanting to get off the boat so he could see more of the island. It didn't take long to get to the car at their pace. Sora opened the door seeing as Xehanort was holding his brother. Xehanort set Roxas in the back seat and buckled him up.

While he did this Sora got in the back seat next to his brother. He put on his seat belt while his brother's door was closed. It was dark but the lights made it fairly easy to see. He watched as Xehanort walked around to the driver's seat of the car. Sora gave Xehanort the car keys to Xehanort.

Xehanort turned the car on and turned on the lights. Since they were one of the first into their car there were not many others. Xehanort maneuvered around the cars and drove to the exit. There were a few other cars in front of him. Sora saw head lights behind them, but he couldn't careless. All he cared about was the island.

Five minutes later Xehanort was driving down a busy street. Sora had his eye glued to the window. He tried to take in everything but there was just too much. His eyes darted here and there. Anywhere he saw movement which was everywhere.

"Sora if you stare any harder your eye will probably burn a hole in the island." Sora blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, it's just…I've never been off the island. And now here is so much stuff to take in. It's kinda overwhelming you know."

Xehanort laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So where are we going?"

"I had a reservation made at the Destiny Island hotel. It's said to be the best on the island." Sora looked around.

"Which building is that?" Xehanort looked around, but made sure to watch where he was going.

"Look to the right, by your brother. You see that big blue and red building?" Sora looked. Of course he saw it. He would have to be blind, no scratch that. It was so big even the blind could see it.

"Yeah, the one with the flashing lights right?" Xehanort nodded.

"That's it." Sora's eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head.

"Where is the school?" Sora resumed looking around.

"We won't come across it tonight. But you two are going there tomorrow so no worries." Sora nodded and continued looking out the window. He had to remember this stuff so he could tell the family when he got a chance.

All too soon they arrived at the hotel. But when they did get there Sora's eyes were bigger the size of flying saucers. Xehanort pulled into the valet parking. Sora looked over and saw that his brother was still sleeping. A young lady came up and asked for Xehanort's name.

Then she asked if they had a reservation. He told her yes. She asked if they needed any help getting their stuff to their room. Seeing as Xehanort had to carry Roxas they would need help. Soon a pimple faced boy came over.

He had glasses and a nasally voice. His name was John. Xehanort popped the trunk and took out two bags. One for the brothers and the other for himself. He handed them to John and closed the trunk. After he closed the trunk he reached into the back seat and retrieved Roxas.

Said boy moaned and snuggle closer to Xehanort for warmth. Sora also shivered. It was colder then he expected. They made their way into the hotel. John followed them as they went up to the front desk. Because of the lateness there wasn't a line. They went straight to the front.

"Can I help you sir?" Xehanort nodded.

"Yeah, I have a reservation in the name of Xehanort." The lady nodded.

"Just a moment sir." As the lady looked in the computer Sora looked around. The outside had been nice the valet parking had been covered and held up by roman style columns. But the inside was elegant. There was a polished marble floor. And Gold drapery all around. Their were plush red velvet sitting chair place in strategic locations.

Painting of baby angels and flowers in vases were all over the walls. The corners of the room held more roman and Greek columns. They seemed to swirl around from top to bottom.

"Yes, here you are sir. Rooms three forty and three forty-one. Here are your keys, sir." Xehanort nodded for Sora to get the keys. He did. They then thanked the lady and left the counter. Xehanort briefly looked around before locating the elevator. The walked over and waited for the doors to open. John stood behind them ever passive and quiet.

It didn't take long for them to enter the elevator and get to their correct floor. John then showed them to their room. Sora opened the door to three forty and turned on the lights. The room was huge.

As soon as you walked in you saw two beds and a huge plasma T.V. The light that turned on was located on a dresser by on of the beds. Xehanort walked in and placed Roxas on the bed farthest from the light and closest to the balcony. He pulled off his shoes and laid him under the covers.

Roxas instantly nuzzled the pillows. Xehanort then turned around and walked back to the door where Sora and John were waiting. He looked at Sora.

"You should get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Sora nodded and watched Xehanort and John leave the room. Before he left he turned back.

"I'll be in the room over if you need anything." Sora once again nodded. Xehanort closed the door. Sora looked around the room. He soo wanted to look in every knick and cranny of the room but his fatigue had finally caught up with him. He walked over to his brother's sleeping form. Then he looked around for the bag then realized it was still by the door. He shrugged his shoulder. 

Taking off his shoes and socks Sora pulled the covers back. Roxas moved over slightly for him. Sora then turned off the light to go to bed. Just to turn it back on and run to the bathroom. After handling his business he washed his hand and tried again. This time he turned off the lights wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist. In return Roxas nuzzled his chest. Sora inhaled deeply. The fresh scent of grapes invading his nostrils. Closing his eyes Sora drifted to sleep.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KB end of another chapter.

Sora I'm some kinda pervert.

Roxas I wov you Sora just the way you are.

Sora Blush Love you two Sweets.

Roxas Yeah!

KB Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

KB Ok warnings...foul language, violence I think since this chapter is so long it is in two updates because I don't know how big that chapters can be. I own nothing.

Sora Hurry up and get to the next chapter it's lemon flavored if you get my meaning!

Roxas I hate lemon it's so sour.

KB and Sora Poor little innocent Roxas.

Roxas Huh?

Sora nothing love.

KB PS Sora's true personality is finnaly revealed. read on!

**Chapter 4: New School, New Friends, New life?**

Sora and Roxas were once again getting out of Xehanort's red Honda. Only this time it would be for good. Sora looked up at the sky. It was about ten fifteen and the sun was shining brightly. Out of the corner of his eye Sora caught sight of his brother.

Roxas stood there with his creamy skin reflecting the sun. He was dressed in a long sleeve black and white pullover shirt, despite the heat. He had on long half black and half white pants. Sora had asked his brother why he insisted on such hot attire when it was going on ninety degrees.

He told him he was going to die of heat stroke but Roxas had just laughed him off. He told him he didn't want anyone to see his business even if it was a school for the "troubled" as everyone called them. Sora had shook his head and proceeded to get dressed. But in the back of his mind he had to admit Roxas looked sexy in his outfit.

Sora had chosen more appropriate clothing. Sora was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt which showed off his bandages and some of his upper arms. He had tried to tame his unruly hair but all knew that was like telling Selphie not to eat sugar. Sora wondered where that bih who had hit on his Roxas was.

Xehanort closed the trunk and walked around to them.

"Come on, you two. Let's go in." Sora and Roxas were both brought out of their dazes. Roxas followed right after Xehanort and Sora followed after him. When they had gotten out Roxas had been amazed at how big the building was. It was over three stories tall and at least a hundred and fifty acres big. He was prepared to get lost. The stone building gave way to an empty hall.

Sora and Roxas looked around at the new place they would soon have to call home. Hopefully it would be better then their last. There was no one in the halls. Xehanort walked down the hall swiftly even though he was weighed down by two semi-heavy bags. Was that natural?

Roxas and Sora had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. Sora looked at Roxas. He had been worried about his koi. He had barely spoken a word all day. He had trashed his breakfast when he thought no one was looking. Sora became even more worried when he noticed the slight sheen of sweat adorning his brother's forehead.

"Sheesh, slow down Xehanort. The office isn't going anywhere. At least it shouldn't." Xehanort glanced over his shoulder at Sora, and smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should speed up? Ever think of that?" Sora smirked at him.

"No, never. You in that much of a rush to get rid of us?" Sora teased.

"Well I do have a life and a boyfriend." Sora smirked, he suspected as much. Xehanort was GAY! Sora looked at him in a new light.

"You never told us that." Sora said as they turned a corner.

"There are a lot of things I haven't told you." Xehanort had slowed down exponentially. Sora took a quick glance at his brother as he caught his breath. He would be fine.

"So, what's his name?" Xehanort seemed to avoid his gaze after that.

"Xemnas." Sora nodded his head.

"I see. What's he look like?" 

"He is about an inch taller than me. He has silver hair like mine and the prettiest blood red eyes…and damn don't get me started on his chest…so sexy." Sora covered his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Xehanort come back to reality. I think we're here." Xehanort blinked and looked around.

"Um…yeah." Xehanort opened the nearest door. A slight blush on his face. A blush…Sora knew then who the uke in the relationship was. Xehanort didn't seem like the type to bend over, but one look at him right now said it all, he couldn't be the seme in a million years.

The inside of the room was fairly big. It had a row of chairs for seating and two large desks which took up most of the right side of the room. The walls were made of a dark polished wood that reflected the artificial light.

"You two go seat down. I'll be over in a minute." Xehanort said as he set down the twin duffle bags and walked over to the large desk that had a male seating behind it. The man turned around and looked at them. He was not an adult but a teen. He had, what seemed to be, faded strawberry blond hair. Sora was too far away to make out the color of his eyes. He looked no older then seventeen. It was obvious he was a student.

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" Xehanort nodded.

"Yes, I've brought the two new students Sora and Roxas Blaydon." The young man nodded. He turned to the large white computer that sat on the table next to him. He typed something before muttering something to himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Xehanort said, a slight edge in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It says they weren't expected until tomorrow." Xehanort nodded.

"Well they're here now." From where he was sitting Sora saw the young man's eye twitch.

"Calm down, sir." The young man not waiting for Xehanort to shoot something back picked up the black phone next to him. He pressed a button and waited. It was not long before whoever he called picked up.

"Sir, the Blaydon brother's are here."

"Yes, I know they are not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"No the other new arrivals aren't here."

"Yes, their caretaker in here also."

"Yes, sir."

"Will there be anything else?"

"Ok." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" Xehanort said crossly. The boy looked at him. Before turning around and searching through some drawers.

"The principal would like to see you. And if you could have them fill out these papers, it would be greatly appreciated." The young man handed him the papers.

"What are they for?" The man glanced up before turning to the computer.

"Just for class registration. Electives and such. Medical problems. Like asthma and such." Xehanort nodded and headed over to the twins.

"Here, fill them out and if there are any questions, I'm sure blondy over there can help." A snort from the strawberry teen sounded throughout the room. Sora and Roxas giggled slightly. Xehanort handed over the papers before turning on his heel and walking back towards the teen.

"Where is the office?" The teen didn't even look up when he answered.

"Down the hall, last door on the left." Xehanort nodded before walking off down the hall. Sora and Roxas looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey, Sweets, pass me a pencil out of that bag." Sora said to his brother as he scanned over the papers. Roxas nodded and began forging through the bag.

"Here." He said and passed him a red mechanical pencil. Sora took the pencil and turned to his papers, after stealing a quick kiss, as Roxas did the same. Sora had just finished writing his name on the paper when the door to the office opened.

"It's not even eleven. It is way too early to be up." Sora's head shot up at the sound.

'Damn!' Sora looked at his brother, who was trying his best to ignore them.

"Aww…quit complaining Tidy. You had a good two hours of sleep last night." In came Tidus, who was wearing a pair of green jeans and a sleeveless green shirt that said 'Skate for life' in red letters. Then in came Selphie in a classic yellow sun dress and brown sandals. Kairi came in dressed in a pink shirt and mini skirt. Followed by Wakka who was in gray army pants and a white shirt.

"Selphie, not everyone gets energy from air. Some of us have to sleep." Selphie tried to whack him on the head but he moved and she fell on the floor. Tidus looked down and laughed.

"Hey, no playing around in here, ya." Wakka said as he made his way over to the desk. No one had looked in the brother's direction. The other three followed suit and stood next to the desk. The strawberry blonde looked up again.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a slight look of annoyance. Wakka nodded.

"We're…" Selphie cut him off.

"We're the new students! Here for our first day." Selphie said dancing around. Once again the strawberry eyebrow twitched.

"I see. Just a moment" The blonde went once again to the phone and pressed the single button. He waited once again and once again it didn't take long for the other to answer.

"Yes sir. I know you're busy."

"I understand but this can't wait."

"The others are here now."

"Yes I know they are early."

"Would you like to see them when the other man leaves?"

"Just give them the papers to fill out."

"What about their room assignments and classes?"

"The room assignments are in the draw and as for the classes just insert them into their elective's and then print them out?"

"Don't you have to approve them?"

"Ok."

"Yes, I understand."

"Right away sir." The phone was hung up and the blonde once again went into his drawer. He pulled out several different sheets of paper and handed them over mumbling something to himself.

"Huh? I didn't catch that." It was Tidus who said it. He looked at the strawberry teen with a pissed off expression. Sora was watching intently when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked over at Roxas. He felt fuzzy when he saw Roxas' bright blue eyes focusing on him.

"Hmm…?" Roxas showed him his semi filled paper.

"What electives are you choosing? You get two, a language and another." Sora looked at his paper for the choices.

"Um..." One quick scan over told him immediately what to take.

"Art… and the language will be French." Sora said as he filled in the line with his choice.

"Ah…I'm taking drama and Italian." Sora nodded at him. 'Hmm…Roxas in costume…yummy'

"I wonder if we will have any classes together." Roxas wondered out loud. Sora looked back at the paper.

"Medical conditions…Hey sweets, we got any medical conditions?" Roxas looked at him.

"Look at the list and see if any apply to us." Roxas said as Sora began to read the list.

"Asthma…no…allergies? Yeah, homework." Sora and Roxas laughed at this. When they did they heard a loud shriek.

"Sora, Roxas. You two are here too?" Sora and Roxas looked up. Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Roxas cringe at the site of Selphie. Selphie skipped over to the brothers and sat down by Sora.

'Yeah, over here, away from Roxas.' The others calmly walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Selphie said smiling at them.

"Filling out the same papers as you should be." Tidus said as he sat down next to Roxas. Sora glared at him, but stopped when Roxas nudged him. He gave Sora a be-nice-and-bare-it look.

"Shut up, Tidy!" Selphie shot at him.

'Maybe if they keep fighting Selphie will get kicked out and be gone.'

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Tidus said ready to stand up and argue more. And apparently so was Selphie.

"WHY NOT? TIDY, TIDY, TIDY, TIDY!" Selphie said jumping to her feet. Tidus did the same thing. They glared at each other before Wakka jumped in the conversation.

"Hey, break it up, ya. Don't be acting a fool in here like you don't have any manners, ya." When he said this both sat down quietly.

"Hey Sora…What language are you taking?" Sora looked up at the speaker of the voice. It was Kairi.

'Is that any of your business? Wait be nice. She can get Selphie to leave I need her.'

"French…you?" She seemed to think about it a moment.

"Spanish…what about you Roxas?" Roxas didn't look up from his paper as he filled it out.

"Italian." There was a semi-loud squeal.

"That is so adorable. I would love to learn Italian but I have to take Spanish." Sora glared at her.

"Ah!"

"What about electives." It was Kairi again.

'Nosy little….' Sora smiled at her.

"Art and sweets is taking drama." Kairi gasped.

"I wanna take art too." Selphie pouted.

"What, I thought we were going to take cheer this year or music."

"We take those classes every year. I wanna try something different."

"No, fair." Selphie said crossing her arms. Sora repressed a laugh.

'Yes, I love it when she is miserable.'

"Are you two finished filling out the papers?" Sora looked up. Xehanort had entered the waiting area while they were preoccupied.

"Not yet. But I'm getting there. How about you sweets?" Roxas shook his head. He frowned at his paper. Standing up he walked over to their guardian.

'What in the seven regions of hell?'

"Hmm?" Xehanort looked down at the paper in Roxas' hand. Roxas pointed to what he wanted to draw attention too. Sora looked the paper over to see what his brother would need the guardian's help to answer. Then there in black print he saw it.

"**What is your problem?" **Sora smirked at this.

'I have so many damn problems. People hitting on Roxas, hitting on me, Self injury, I'm legally crazy, should I go on.' Sora jotted this all down on the paper. Sora looked up to see Xehanort say something so only Roxas could hear.

"Hey Sora, I've been meaning to ask ya since we came over. What happened to your arms, ya." Sora looked to his left. On the other side of Selphie was Wakka.

"Yeah, did you get hurt yesterday? I don't remember you having them then." Sora smirked at this.

"What do you mean? I've had these for a while now." Sora looked and saw his brother watching him, curiously. He raised an eyebrow. He had a do-you-want-me-to-come-over-there look on his face. Sora shook his head at him. Roxas nodded and looked back at Xehanort.

"Really, I don't remember seeing them yesterday." Sora thought back to what he had worn yesterday. 'Yeah, why didn't they notice them? Ohhhhhh…"

"I had on those gloves yesterday, remember the black ones."

"Oh, yeah, and you had on that red outfit. It was really cool." Selphie proclaimed smiling at him. Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw Wakka scrutinizing him. He smiled at him.

"Yes, Wakka?" Wakka looked at him.

"You still didn't answer the question. What happened, ya."

'Do I really want to scare the little kiddies? Yes.'

"What was the question?" Wakka sighed.

"What happened to your arms?" Selphie and the others leaned in.

"Bear." Sora looked up. His brother motioned for him to come over.

"Well I won't beat around the bush. I sliced open my flesh multiple times. Any other questions well have to wait. I'm being called." And with that Sora stood up and walked over to his brother. He heard them all gasp.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked at him.

"Did you finish filling out the paper?" Sora shook his head.

"Almost." Roxas sighed. He held out his hand.

"Give it here. You help Xehanort bring the bags over here." Sora handed over his paper.

"Sure can give orders can't he." Xehanort said as they walked over to the twin bags that sat near Kairi.

"Yeah." Sora said. Kairi quickly moved away, eyeing him nervously. Selphie and Tidus looked like he might attempt to kill them if they breathed wrong so they were politely holding their breath. Wakka didn't even look in his direction. He found an interesting spot on his paper to fill out. They grabbed the bags and turned back to the desk. By the time they got back in that few seconds Roxas had finished the paper and returned it to the strawberry blonde. In return the blonde was typing feverishly on the keyboard.

A bell tolled in the distance. Sora and Roxas looked at each other. Then Roxas looked at the blonde as he typed

"What was that bell for?" The blonde didn't seem to hear because he didn't answer. Roxas was just about to ask again when the teen replied. 

"Class just ended. When you get out of here there should be students in the hall. If this damned computer hurries up, you be out in a minute or two." He sighed then hit the print button. The printer started up. As their class schedules printed he reached into the same drawer that he had used earlier to retrieve the paperwork. He pulled out a few pieces of paper and flipped through them. After finding the two he wanted he replaced the others.

"Here, these are your room assignments." He handed the papers over. Sora reached out to take them. He handed his brother the one with his name before looking his over.

"Hmm…North dorm…second floor…room 614. What about you Sweets?" Roxas looked over his paper.

"Um…North dorm…second floor…room 614." Sora gasped and snatched the paper from him.

"What! We get to share a room!" Xehanort nodded.

"Yeah, it took hella persuasion but it worked in the end. They like to keep siblings together here.

"Here." The teen handed the brothers each a key.

"This is our room key?" He nodded

"What about our class schedules?" The boy looked at them.

"The name's Marluxia, and would you kindly hold on." It wasn't a question but a hidden command. Just as he said this the printer stopped printing. Marluxia, as he is now known as, retrieved the two schedules. Roxas and Sora looked them over. A slight smile showed that both were pleased with their classes.

"When do we start?" Marluxia looked at them.

"Your first day is tomorrow. Today you can find your rooms and wander around. I'm sure your roommate can inform you of the school rules and show you around. If there isn't anything else you need, you may leave to find your rooms now." With that said he waited a moment before turning around to face the computer for the umpteenth time that day.

Sora waved at them as if nothing had happened. To say the least they didn't wave back. Then the trio set out and left the office. Xehanort looked at his watch.

"Damn." He muttered to himself.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked softly.

"I'm running late." Sora nodded.

"You should go on. We can get if from here." Xehanort looked at him.

"You sure? I can call in and tell them I'm going to be late." Sora and Roxas shook their heads.

"Nah, we have to get used to the school anyways. No point in getting you lost with us." Xehanort chuckled, then nodded.

"Ok." He hand the bag to Roxas. Making sure he had the bag Xehanort turned to leave.

"You two have my number if anything comes up. Just call it. You two sure you don't want me to come?" Sora shook his head.

"No, mother. I'm positive we can do it on our own." Roxas nodded.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to let us go. He's gotten attached is that it, Xehanort?" A slight blush tried to creep across his face.

"NO! I gotta go. Talk to you later. Call me." Xehanort called as he quickly sped down the hall. Sora turned to Roxas.

"Well sweets, looks like it's just you and me. Let's get going." Roxas nodded as he followed he brother down the hall in the opposite direction that Xehanort had went.

Almost immediately they heard the voice of other teens as they walked down the hall. When they turned the corner they were shocked, literally, shitless. There was a long row of lockers. And standing in front of the locker was every kind of teen you could imagine. There were short ones and tall ones. They had a rainbow of different hair colors and an array of different clothes.

There were red heads, blondes, pink heads, purples, and even lime green. Their clothes ranged from what seemed to be school uniforms to baggy jeans, to gothic bondage pants. There were kids with tattoos and other markings. Some kids had gloves on others didn't. Out of the corner of his eye Roxas swore he even saw someone shirtless.

Sora and Roxas' breath caught in their throats. Sora saw a few teens smoking what he assumed were cigarettes while others just leaned against the wall and talked.

"I wonder why they aren't in class or at least going." Sora looked at his brother.

"Well it was almost eleven when we got here. Maybe they have an early lunch." Roxas nodded.

"But if this is just one lunch makes you wander how big the school really is." Sora and Roxas continued down the hall. As they did they got many curious glances from the students. Some pointed and stared others put up their hands to whisper behind. Many looked dangerous. Roxas unconsciously moved slightly closer to Sora for protection.

"Bear, where do we go from here? We have no clue were the north wing is." Sora frowned. Roxas was right.

"Hmm…let's ask somebody. You pick." No one looked trustworthy enough to ask and Sora knew his brother's decision would be a good one. Roxas kept walking and looked around as he did.

Everyone he saw was in a big group. He wanted to find someone who was alone or at least no more than three people. He saw no one. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a shock of red hair and a silver patch next to it. Roxas looked. It was at the corner of the next row of lockers.

There stood a tall red headed teen. He was wearing a pair of baggy black pants. And a black pull over shirt that read 'Fire'. His spiky red hair pointed back in an almost combed back manner. Yet it was still quiet unruly looking.

As they drew near his well formed body could be made out through the shirt. He had broad shoulders and when he looked at them Roxas saw his jade green eyes. He had a little upside down triangle under each of his eyes. Upon closer inspection he saw that they were red. He had on a pair of black gloves. In one of his gloved hand he held a lighter which he opened and closed continuously. And he watched as the other arm reached up to tap the silver haired other.

'Interesting.' Roxas tilted his head. To say the least when Sora saw this he was not happy. Sora looked at his brother and followed his gaze. He did not see the red headed teen that stood with the lighter all he saw was the silver haired teen next to him. He did however see the hand that tapped the silver boy on the arm and point at them. He also saw the teen look towards them with aqua colored eyes.

The silver haired beauty was dressed differently from his friend. He had on a white vest that had a yellow stripe on the bottom and a navy blue one just above that. Under it he had on a black zip up shirt. Sora had never seen one before. But he knew he would have one.

The boy was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans that was held up by a black belt with silver studs on it. He had white tennis shoes with three black stripes going down the side. There was also a strip of orange and what seemed to be silver on them. On his arm was a white glove like object without fingers. His hair captivated him most it was silver like Xehanorts only it had lavender highlights and blue tips. It came down just past his shoulders.

The teen was muscular and at least a head taller than Sora. The other teen was a good head and a half taller than Roxas making him a head and a half taller than Sora since they were the same height. They looked more dangerous then anyone the twins had seen in the hall, yet they looked more alluring then the others also.

'They don't look that great.' Sora said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. He cleared his throat to get Roxas attention. Roxas jumped and looked at him. When he saw Sora's expression he promptly blushed and looked away.

The red head, still playing with his favorite lighter, looked up when he felt eyes on him. There he saw what were obviously two new students. His eyes homed in on the blonde one. The blonde was about a head and a half shorter then himself. His hair rebelled against the laws of gravity with its pointy spikes, though it was slightly tamer then his others. His body frame was small yet semi-muscular and his eyes were blue, the same shade as the oceans. He was dressed in a long sleeve black and white pullover shirt, despite the heat. He had on long half black and half white pants. He also had chains wrapping around is thin waist. But what drew in his attention was the necklace around his neck; it was a sword with the word RAGNOROK written across it.

He liked this small teen. He tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. When he had it he pointed to the fresh meat on campus. His friend groaned when he did. He smiled apologetically.

The platinum blonde turned around when he was tapped by his friend and followed his gaze. There walking slowly through the hall were two new faces. He saw the blonde but his vision latched onto the brunette. He was the same size as his brother and looked almost exactly the same. He had spiky chocolate hair that rebelled against gravity and jutted out in every direction. He had a lithe body, and didn't have a hint of muscle showing under his clothes. He was dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt which showed off his bandages and some of his upper arms. Around his neck was a necklace with a crown on the end. He was wearing a single chain across his waist, and hanging from that where many key like ornaments with words written on them. The keys had names like OBLIVION, LIONHEART, OATH KEEPER, and BOND OF FLAME.

The tall red head grinned as he inspected the blond teen, he would definitely show them around for free. Him and Demyx could defiantly use a third**_ 'friend'._** The platinum blonde looked around nervously before smiling slightly.

The blonde and red head watched as the brunette crossed his arms then rolled his eyes. Axel smiled when he saw the blonde jump and, turn to his other blushing a deep red. He laughed slightly when he looked away.

The red head pushed himself off the wall just as his friend closed his locker. He turned and stuffed his thing in his locker. Locking his locker he quickly followed his red haired friend towards the newcomers. He liked the way they watched them as they drew near, or glared in the brunette's case. The red head was the first to reach them.

"Hey, you two new here?" Sora looked at him.

"Yeah." Riku looked at him waiting for a name to go with that adorable face. 'No if he found out he would kill me.'

"You got a name? I'm Riku." Sora huffed and nodded.

"The name's Sora." Riku smirked once again. 'I like this boy. I really must have him.'

"My name is Roxas. Who are you?" Axel felt his heart stop when he spoke. His voice enthralled him. He would defiantly stay with these two.

"The name's Axel." The red head replied. Roxas studied him. He looked nice he had to admit but he was already taken by Sora so it was a no go. Axel smirked as he saw the other boy study him. He loved this boy already.

"You two need help getting around?" It was Axel who said this. Roxas nodded, while Sora stared

"Yeah…we just got here today." Sora said. Axel silently partying in their pants, while Riku saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Well," It was Riku.

"Well, We'll be your official tour guides for the day. Right Riku?" Riku shook his head, a pleading look on his face. Roxas didn't catch it but Sora did.

"If you don't want to just come out and say it." Sora snapped. Riku and Roxas jumped.

"It's not that…It's just…nothing. Sure, I'll show you around" Riku replied when he saw Axel give him a please-just-do-it-this-once-what's-the-harm look.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Riku thought. 'But he doesn't have this lunch so It's all good…right?'

"Thanks, it's really nice of you two to help." 'HOT DAMN HE'S ADORABLE. I have to get him to smile like that more often. Maybe a few 'late night activities' would help. Axel smirked once again to himself.

'Damn it. If we didn't need for them to show us around.'

"Hey, so where are you two from?" It was Riku who said this.

"Oh, one of the smaller islands." Sora said flatly, Riku nodded.

"So Axel, is it, where you two born here?" Sora asked. Trying to get Axel to look away from his brother. He really didn't want to have to make out for him to figure that Roxas was off limits. Axel looked away from Roxas.

"Riku was, but I'm from Twilight town. It's far off." Sora nodded. It was Roxas' turn to speak.

"So, I was wondering, when does this tour you promised start?" Everyone looked at Roxas, who seemed to be the only one who noticed that they had not moved an inch since the conversation had started. Axel laughed.

"Right now. As you can see this is what we at D.I.B.S.T.T. call a hallway. It has lockers and is a common meeting place among the student body." Roxas laughed, trying to be nice.

'No shit, Sherlock.' Sora thought.

"Wow, never heard of a hallway before. Do you have many of them here?" Sora shot at him. Axel, caught by surprise, looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 'Damn, he's good.'

"Yes we do. Now if you'll please follow me the tour can continue." The little group walked down the hall ignorant of the stares they got. Axel pointed to things and explained what they were. Riku stood on the sidelines and nodded in agreement.

"Jeez, you have so many new things here. I mean how am I supposed to remember all the different things." It was Roxas.

'Stop fuking kidding me. Is he sucking up so they'll show us around the school? If he is…'

"Yeah, you've got windows, floor tiles, a ceiling, different colors. This is going to take forever to learn." All laughed except Sora and Riku.

"Don't worry. That's what we're here for." Axel said. Sora sneered but stopped when he was nudged roughly in the side. The red head and blond hadn't noticed the look.

"I have no clue what would happen to us if we didn't have you two." Roxas laughed. He was soon joined by the rest in the party, most of the rest of the party.

"So, on a serious note this is hallway M.B.2. Got it M.B.2." Roxas and Sora looked at him.

"M.B.2. Why is it called that?" Riku beat Axel to the answer. 'Just go with it. Can't get in trouble for showing around new kids. You have time before he gets out of class.'

"M. Stands for Main B for building and the 2 stands for the second hallway. The first hallway is the one with all the offices and such." The brothers nodded.

"So how many buildings does this school have?" Sora asked.

"There is the main building, recreational building, and the four housing wings. I guess you can count the library as one if you want."

"The four housing wings? What are those?" It was Roxas.

"There is the North, South, East, and the West wing." Roxas nodded.

"So which one are you two in?" Axel asked praying for a miracle. 'Please let them be close by.' Amazingly his prayer was answered ten fold. Sora looked at his brother while he reached in his pocket.

"North, right sweets?" Sora asked, unconsciously letting Roxas' name slip.

"Sweets?" Axel and Riku looked at the small blonde twin. Sora was silently damning himself to the farthest reaches of hell.

"Yes?" They were not sure if he was answering them or Sora.

'He's called sweets. I can see why. He is sweet. I bet he taste sweeter.' Sora finished digging in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Yeah, we're in the North wing." Axel and Riku nearly jumped up in down. How lucky could they get?

"Really, so are we. You got your room numbers on that paper?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, they're right here. I'm in room 614. So is **_Roxas_**." Sora said his name emphasizing that Sweets was something he was not to be called. Riku nearly died right there.

'Damn, so close oh so close.' Axel cursed his horrible luck.

"UM… you guys say something." Roxas said, concern in his voice.

"All I have to say is damn it all." Axel said. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What dorm are you two in?" Axel looked at him.

"North but our rooms are on the third floor." Roxas smiled and Sora wanted to jump out a window at how close they were.

"You've got to be kidding us." Riku looked at Sora and raised his right hand.

"I kid you not." Axel nodded.

"You make it sound like you don't like being so close to us." Axel said. Sora was just about to agree with Axel's logic when Roxas answered.

"It's not that. It's just that we didn't think we'd be this lucky. I mean we are right down stairs from you two." Roxas answered. Axel nodded

"I see." Sora looked at him, nodding in fake agreement.

"Soo…weren't we heading to the rooms?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, come on." With that they started their journey to the rooms again. This time it was mostly quiet except for a few random questions from the twins. Other then that it was silent.

Axel held the door to the North wing open for the brother's. Inside the hall was breath taking. Be it for a good reason or bad is still unknown. The walls were covered in 'art', that was all it could be called. Sora and Roxas turned in a full circle taking in everything.

"Whoa. Who did all this?" Axel looked at his, hopefully, future blonde.

"Well let me start off with welcome to the North wing. This is where ninety percent of the schools visual artists reside." Sora looked at him.

"Visual artists?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah, a good deal of the people in this wing take art and like to draw in their spare time." Roxas nodded. He liked this place already, he could definitely get used to staying here.

"Did you do any of them?" Sora looked at Riku, who shook his head.

"Nah, I'm a music fan myself." Roxas and Sora nodded.

"What about you Axel?" Axel looked up and shrugged. He had taken his lighter out again. 'What the hell is with him and that lighter?'

"No, I'm like Riku. I'm into music." Roxas nodded again. They were halfway down the hall by now.

"So tell me about the other wings." Riku thought for a moment.

"Well the West wing which is this ones sister has the other artist; poets, writers, musicians, actors and all that other good stuff. The South wing has all the really smart kids. And the East wing is where ninety seven percent of the norms go." Sora's looked at him, confusion etched on his features.

"Norms?" Riku and Axel nodded.

"You remember in the hall where we met?" Axel waited for a reply.

"Yeah."

"You noticed how there were a few people in the school uniform? Those are the norms." Sora ahhed in understanding.

"Hey bear," Sora looked at his twin, "You think Selphie and the others will be with the norms?" Sora thought about this. They may be crazier then half the kids at the school, but they were complete norms.

'Hope so the farther they are from Roxas the better.'

"Yeah, they're weird but normal." Riku and Axel had once again stopped in the hall. What was with the nicknames? 'Bear? I know where that came from.' Riku thought to himself as he looked at the brunette's chocolate mane. 'Looks soft.' Riku gasped. Axel eyed him but Riku looked away.

"Hey, I've been wondering," All eyes were on Axel again, "Roxas you need help with your stuff?" That caught the tiny blonde by surprise.

"Um…thanks." Axel reached out and took the offered bag. He looked at Sora.

"You need help?" He said softly. Sora looked at him.

"No." Riku put a determined look on his face.

"No, really. I want to help. It's the least I can do since your new and all." Sora smirked at him.

"So you help all new kids with their bags? And here I was thinking I was special." That stung Riku. 'He sounds like him.' Riku looked at him and quickly realized the joke.

"Ha hah, very funny." Sora nodded.

"I know." Roxas shook his head.

They continued to walk down the hall. There was no one in the hall. It was quiet since no one was in their dorms. Or so they thought. That was while they were on the first floor. Soon they came up to a door. Axel opened the door and allowed the brothers to enter first. He and Riku quickly followed and led the way up the stairs. While going up the stairs Axel began to feel the real weight of the bag.

"What the hell do you keep in these bags?" Roxas looked at him.

"Clothes mostly, and a little bit of this and that." Sora nodded in agreement.

"Nothing that much. If it's too heavy for you I can always take it back."

"What. This is nothing. I was just curious." Roxas smirked.

"Curious…huh. Yeah right." They were now walking up the second flight of stairs. The sound of music began to fill the hall. It was muffled because of the distance and the closed door. But that was only temporary. Once they got on the second floor they could hear it better. Riku was the first to the door and opened it.

When he did the beat entered the hall full blast. It vibrated of the walls making it seem louder. As they entered the hall the sound racked the twin's small frames. But as they walked in the beat died down slightly. In the corner of the hall there were three kids sitting in a row. They looked up as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, Riku. Got anything?" It was a girl with long, coarse black hair. The hair came down to her back and she looked at them with glazed black eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt with a green stick figure on it. It said "Green People". It was some band that had just came out. Sora and Roxas had never heard any of their music.

"You always ask me and the answer is still the same, no." Riku calmly replied. She just laughed.

"Aw come on Riku. If you give me some I'll make you feel real good." She said suggestively. Riku blushed hotly.

"Please Ansem would have his head if Riku started doing drugs." This one also had black eyes and thick black hair. Riku visibly stiffened as he said this. Sora and Axel were the only ones to notice.

'Who is this Ansem character? He seems to have Riku on a tight leash. I like it. Can't hit on Roxas or me if he is.'

"Shut it, Mickey." Mickey flipped Axel the bird before wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"Nuh-uh." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Then you better keep her on a tighter leash. She has slept with half the school." Mickey snorted.

"More then half, Axel honey. Besides Donald is about to go into withdrawals soon if we don't get something in his system." She said pointing at the white haired teen next to her. It was a boy in a blue shirt and jeans. He was twitching constantly.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Tell her to do something about it." It was Minnie's turn to snort.

"Daisy left him long ago. She's with Clara bell now." Riku's eyes widened slightly.

"You mean that cow?" Minnie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they are celebrating their third month tonight want to come? Bring your little friends too." Mickey looked them over.

"Who are your friends anyway?" Roxas was just about to answer when he was cut off by Axel.

"None of your business." Just then Donald cried out. He began shaking violently. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he started foaming at the mouth. Roxas looked away as Sora pulled him into his arms. It was a terrible sight. Roxas felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He had seen this happen to his mother too many times. He knew what it was like living with a junkie. It wasn't fun to say the least.

"…Mom." No one heard him mutter that one word but Sora, he cursed silently under his breath. They stood there while he shook. No one ran for help. They just watched until the shaking stopped and he returned to normal. He lay there still. His eyes slowly returned to normal. He looked around before slowly wiping the foam that had dribbled down his chin away with his sleeve. He looked at Mickey and Minnie.

"Thanks for all the help guys. It really helped. Daisy said you would do this. I should have listened when I had the chance." He said sarcastically. He then stood up and walked, well staggered, down the hall and out of sight. Roxas quickly wiped the tears way. Axel looked around the group. He caught Sora's murderous glare but said nothing.

"Well let's go." He said. They all nodded and turned. Sora then noticed the lack of music.

"Hey what happened to the music?" It seemed no one had noticed that it had turned off right before they had run into the others in the hall. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm…She's probably changing CD's." Sora looked at him.

"She?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, Larxene she plays all kinds of music. It should be back on soon." Sora and Roxas nodded.

"What kind of music does she play?" Riku and Axel thought about this for a moment.

"Its Wednesday so I believe she plays rock." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ninety percent of the time she plays rock." Riku nodded.

"Yeah so rock." Just as he said this music once again filled the hall.

"_**Hold on to me love**_

_**You know I can't stay long **_

_**All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid ooh**_

_**Can you hear me can you feel me in your arms**_

_**Holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured life it ends here tonight"**_

Sora thought, he had heard this somewhere before but where? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas head move slightly to the music. Did Roxas play this song? No they owned no CD's.

"Hey sweets, where have we heard this before?" Roxas didn't hear him.

"HEY SWEETS, WHERE HAVE WE HEARD THIS BEFORE?" Roxas looked at him. He mouth something Sora could not understand. He tilted his head to show that he had not heard.

"_**I miss the winter a world of fragile things**_

_**Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree **_

_**Can you find me?**_

_**I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears**_

_**Holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you **_

_**Sweet ruptured life it ends here tonight**_

_**Closing your eyes to disappear"**_

"WHEN RAJIN BROUGHT HIS BOOMBOX TO SCHOOL HIM AND VIVI PLAYED IT ON THE RADIO. THEY PLAYED IT FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS STRAIGHT." Sora thought about that. Yeah he remembered that.

As this was happening Axel and Riku were thinking who were Rajin and VIVI? Old friends, lovers? They didn't want to think about it.

"WHO IS IT BY AGAIN?" Roxas had to think about this for a moment.

"_**You pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**But still you wait and know the truth **_

_**No's there**_

_**Say goodnight don't be afraid**_

_**Calling me calling me as you fade"**_

"IT'S BY EVANESCENCE. IT'S CALLED 'MY LAST BREATH'." It was Axel who answered. Roxas nodded. As the walked the music got louder if that was possible.

"_**Say goodnight holding my last breath**_

_**Don't be afraid safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured life it ends here tonight**_

_**Hold my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you**_

_**Sweet ruptured life it ends here tonight holding my last breath"**_

The music died down and faded out. Sora rubbed his ears. He felt as if he had just become deaf. They came to an open door. As they passed it they briefly peeked in. There was a girl about seventeen with blonde hair standing in front of a large gray sound system. A large remote in her small feminine hands. She didn't even look up as they passed.

"How far is the room?" Roxas asked? Axel looked at him.

"It's at the end of the hall. Just a bit farther." Roxas and Sora nodded.

'We need to pick up the fukin pace then.'

They walked the last few meters in silence. When they got to a door with a the number 614 in gold Axel moved out of the way for Sora to come through. Sora pulled out the key and pushed it into the lock. There was the click of the lock as it moved to allow them entry. Then there was the sound of the door bursting open and slamming into the wall.

Sora was the first one in the room. Everyone else quickly entered the room. Just as they did music once again smashed through the halls like a child having a tantrum.

"_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough?  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins   
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight"**_**  
**Roxas closed the door and turned to look at his new room. It was plain. But that was ok. Roxas and Sora had brought some posters and things to decorate with when Xehanort had taken them to the mall.

'Oh, before I forget.' Roxas reached into his pocket and pulled out his room key. Then he reached under his shirt and pulled out his key chain. In a few moments he returned it to its resting spot with a shiny new key adorning it.

"It's not much but I know you guys can come up with something to decorate it with." Riku chimed in.

"Yeah, if you need help I can see if we can get some paint and stuff for you guys to play with." Axel said smoothly, while he put the bag down.

"Hey, I would help you guys unpack but I got homework to do and class." Sora nodded.

'Thank god for school.' Axel studied Riku.

'He seems a little jumpy. If Ansem's been messing with him again. I swear Riku is so stubborn and stupid.' Axel smiled.

"Aw, come on Riku, one day of ditching won't hurt you." Riku looked at him with a it's-not-the-ditching-I'm-scared-off look.

"Axel you know as well as anyone what will happen if I'm caught ditching." Axel rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, but I am. I've got some stuff to do so I'll leave you two alone and be back later to show you around some more." Roxas nodded, Sora just wished they would leave. He wanted to spend some quality time with his Koi. The friends turned and left. As the door burst open another song drifted into the room.

"_**Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us!"**_

The door closed leaving Roxas and Sora very much alone, and unsupervised. In less than a second the door opened again and Axel's head popped in.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, ok?" Roxas nodded.

"Sure, I got it." Axel winked at him before closing the door. Sora walked over and locked the door.

Roxas shook his head and turned back to the room. There were two dressers in the room, one by each bed. Roxas maneuvered over to his new bed. He looked at Sora as he muttered something. Roxas shook his head. He opened his bag and began placing things in drawers. Sora sat down his bag and watched his brother. He smirked when he saw his brother bend over to retrieve things from his bag.

'Hmmm.'

Roxas continued to put the rest of his clothes till he felt a hand on his behind. He turned around to see Sora standing behind him nuzzling and kissing the nape of his neck. Roxas smiled at the little butterfly kisses he was receiving.

Roxas' eyes widened when he felt a hard on pressed against his backside. Roxas blushed and gasped as Sora rubbed his erection into Roxas' behind letting him know that he was in the mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

KB don't hate me for ending there Just read the next part of the story.

Sora Damn straight. It's about time I got to speak my mind.

Roxas you are so mean!

Sora sorry.

KB Read and review!

Sora and Roxas they haven't finished reading you twit!

KB Oops sorry. read on!


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

KB uM...mORE warnings. Fighting...Murder...abuse...blood...sex...incest...does anyone notice how the further in the story we get the more and worse the warnings get? Um...oh and foul language...forced puking...new friends...bad grammer?

Sora By the way the songs are all owned by whoever made them None are ours. So yeah. Lemon ahead!

Roxas You perverts love to torture me.

KB and Sora Yep!

Axel Read on!

KB, Sora, and Roxas What the hell?

Riku Read! please.

"Sora! Not till I'm done with whoa...my...muph!" But Roxas couldn't finish his sentence as he was turned around rapidly and brought into a soul searing kiss. Sora licked the bottom lip asking for entrance and plunged his tongue in once he got in and began to explore around his brother's hot wet mouth. Roxas moaned as Sora brushed his cock next to Roxas', making him back up into the dresser.

"Nnn...D-don't you think...we should take...nugh!...bed!" said Roxas through kisses he received from his lover. Sora stopped kissing for a moment and smirked. He lifted Roxas up and placed him on the floor so he was sitting facing him. Roxas blushed when Sora removed what clothing he had on.

"I don't think that I could make it all the way to the bed. I want you now!" said Sora removing Roxas' clothing and turning him over so he was leaning up against the dresser. Roxas blushed in shock.

"You animal." Sora smirked

"You know you love it." Sora nipped at Roxas ear.

"Anhh!...ohh Sora!" moaned out Roxas his chain of thought broken when he looked back behind him, Sora was rubbing his cock up and down between his cheeks. Preparing his hole for what was to come.

"Oh Roxas... so hot!" Sora continued to tease his lover's tight entrance, rubbing and teasing it loose.

"Yea mmmm...yes! Rub it, please! More!" moaned out Roxas pushing back against Sora's hard on. Sora moaned and hissed at the burning sensations. He couldn't stand it no more so he aimed for Roxas' spot and leaned over to whisper and lick his ear.

"Tell me. Say it!" said Sora gently pushing in the tip and taking himself out, he smiled when he heard Roxas whine.  
"Please...Love…Fuk Me!...Ahhhh!" begged Roxas then Sora plunged in aiming for his spot right away not bothering to go slow he just thrust in and out at a rapid pace.

"You love when I thrust in and out of you at a frantic pace don't you koi!" said Sora in a husky voice. Roxas moaned and panted at the images Sora was putting in his head.

"Nugh! Ah, ah, ah, ah...ohh brother!" moaned out Roxas thrusting in time with Sora shoving him in deeper and harder. The sound of their lovemaking could be heard in the room, panting and moans filled the air along with their love making aroma. The dresser moving slightly every time Sora slammed himself inside Roxas' tight passage. Sora grasped onto the dresser holding down onto something so he could ram himself faster into Roxas. Roxas clutched at the dresser to keep from collapsing under Sora. Sora caught the hint and turned Roxas around so he was laying upon the floor his legs spread out wide placed on his shoulders as he held on to Roxas' shoulders using him as an anchor driving his hard member into his older brother more going faster and harder trying desperately to get to that point that would send him and his koi over the edge.

"Annhhh! Brother soo close...please touch me...stroke my cock please!" pleaded Roxas holding the carpet as they rocked back and forth. Sora immediately grabbed Roxas' neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts, Sora's breathing and thrusts now getting more erratic and desperate.

"Roxas! Ohh! I'm gonna...nugh!" moaned out Sora spilling his seed deep within Roxas' tight heat. The feeling of Sora filling him up and that last hard thrust against his spot made Roxas cum so hard he literally felt his heart stop. Sora slowly tried to move out of Roxas' tight heat till legs wrapped around him and held him in their. He stared at the owner of the legs who was gasping and panting shaking his head "No". 

Sora smirked and lifted him up. Carefully he carried his prize to the bed and laid him down. Roxas snuggled into him. He closed his eyes.

"Love you…Sora." Sora pulled him close before closing his eyes also.

"Love you more." They both drifted to sleep. 

_**With Riku**_

Me and Axel had just left the room. I sighed as we began down the hall. I was too caught up in my thoughts to pay the music any mind. Axel walked next to me. One looked said that the blonde named Roxas was on his mind.

"Hey, what would Demyx say if he knew you were thinking of some blonde you barely know?" Axel shrugged.

"How can we get in his pants?" I shook my head. Axel and Demyx were famous around school for occasionally taking a third lover for a night or two. They had tried to get me but Ansem had put a stop to that. I sighed. Ansem never let me have any fun.

Axel who was not as stupid as everyone believed noticed the sudden depression that hung around me. He looked at me.

"Riku?" I looked up as I opened the door to the stairwell.

"Hm?" Axel followed me up the stairs as I answered.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I refused to make eye contact.

"Like what?" Axel studied me as he thought carefully about his next sentence.

"Like why you have those bruises on your arms. Or why you're short of breath after only one flight of stairs?" I began to walk faster.

"I'm fine really." Axel growled. They were now on the third floor and I was about to open the door, when Axel grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I cried out in pain. It really hurt.

"Don't lie to me Riku. We've been friends since we were in diapers. Is he hitting you again?" I hung my head low.

'How does he always know?'

"…" Axel used one of his free hands to lift my chin.

"Is he?" Tears began to well up in my aqua irises.

"P-Please Axel. I-I deserved it. He t-told me n-n-not to b-b-but I did any w-way. I should have j-just done what he s-said." Axel's green eye narrowed.

"Did he tell you that as he beat you? Riku!" I couldn't help it I began to shake.

"N-No." Axel growled.

"Riku something's wrong. Don't deny it. He hurts you doesn't he! And because of it you hurt yourself." I gasped.

'Damn it all to hell.'

"No, it's not true." Axel used his free hand and tugged at the item that protected my darkest secret, to reveal a large gash from my wrist to my(Melissa it was funny before it said from my wrist to his elbow. That was one long gash. HAHA! Delete this after you read it.) elbow. It was a good three inches wide and looked infected. Axel gasped, it was worse then he thought.

"Then what is this Riku? Tell me who did this. You or him?" I didn't say anything for a bit.

"…Me." Axel's eyes grew wide.

"Why?" I shook my head. Axel would never understand me. Never. Just then the door opened revealing. A tall brunette teenager, his emerald eyes locked on them.

"Axel, Riku?" I looked away. Just what I needed, Axel's boyfriend. Axel however didn't.

"Demyx. That bastard has been going at Riku again." Demyx jumped slightly and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What! Where is he, I swear I will have his head." I gasped and turned quickly to the brunette.

"No, it's nothing really. I'm fine." Axel interrupted before Demyx could get a word in.

"Riku have you seen the gash on your arm or is it just me! You need to stay away from him! That bastard is abusive and you know it!" I shook my head in denial.

'What was he talking about? Abusive, I had never felt so loved in my life. Ansem paid attention to me. That was all I wanted.'

"No! He loves me and I love him. Why can't you understand that? He just has a different way of showing his love." And with that I used what energy I had to push Axel off of me. Axel stumbled to the ground and looked up in time to see me barge past Demyx. All I knew was I had to make it to the room.

"Damn!" Axel quickly got up and set after me. But I was too far ahead. I pushed my abused body to the limit. I sprinted as fast as my tattered legs could take me. My chest was burning from the exertion. But I sighed in relief as I saw my door come into view. I reached in my pocket as I ran. I really needed that key. I pulled it out just as I made it to the door. I heard Axel call after me but paid him no mind as I shoved the key in the look and opened the door. I quickly scrambled in and locked the door. Just as I did Axel made it to the door. He pounded heavily on it.

"Riku, open this door." I shook my head even though he couldn't see it. The tears that had some how stayed under my control finally broke free.

"Riku, don't ignore me. If I have to break this door down I will." I had my back pressed hard against the door.

"What's going on?" It was Demyx.

"He won't open the door." Axel replied.

"Let's break it down." When they said that my legs gave way and I slid to the floor just as they rammed the door. My tears fell harder.

"P-Please….Stop." I wasn't sure if they heard me.

"Not till you open this door." I shook my head as the tears continued.

"N-no…please." They rammed the door again. I gasped. Then I heard a slight growling somewhere in the room. I looked around franticly. I was sure the room was empty.

"Riku." The voice was deep. I gapped in horror. Just as the lights flickered on. There on the bed was Ansem in all his evil glory. He was wearing baggy black pants and a long black coat that blocked the view of his shirt.

"A-Ansem…" They didn't ram the door again.

"What was that Riku? Is he in there with you?" Ansem stood up. I attempted to back into the door. He was mad. He sneered at me.

"Tell your friends to get the hell away from our door." I was too frightened to acknowledge him. A mistake I soon paid for. I cried out when he struck me hard in the face causing me to fall on my side.

"Ansem you sick bastard. Stay the hell away from him!!" Ansem didn't even look up. He just walked over and kicked me into the wall. I cried out in pain as I clutched my sides. My tears kept flowing.

"Tell them." I attempted to speak as he kicked me again. Harder this time in the ribs.

"L-leave." Axel stopped ramming the door.

"What?" Ansem kicked me again.

"Louder you worthless piece of sht." I cried out.

"GO AWAY, AXEL." Axel pounded on the door.

"Ansem get out here so I can beat you're as!" Ansem was not amused. He glared down and me and lifted me up by my shirt. I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. He pulled me close then slammed me with all his might into the door. The door creaked but didn't break. I couldn't help the lifeless moan that escaped my lips.

"P-please…Ansem I…love you." Ansem shoved me into the door again.

"If you loved me you would make them go away so we could be alone. Make them go away." I attempted to nod.

"Riku!"

"DEAR GOD AXEL! JUST LEAVE US THE FUK ALONE. I DON'T NEED YOU or Demyx just leave…I beg of you. Just leave." I heard them gasp.

"Fine Riku, remember that as he beats you're as remember that when you're in the hospital with no chance of living. Remember that we tried to help you. Remember who was there before him. You chose him over us now live with the consequences!" I could hear him storm off and Demyx try to talk him into staying. All I thought was that they were gone and that Ansem would be happy. I looked at him and saw just how wrong I was.

"I told you not to hang around them Riku. Why do you disobey me?" I felt my teal eyes grow wide.

"I-It's not my f-fault. He r-ran into me i-in the halls." Ansem glared at me.

"I don't believe you." And with that he flung me across the room. I landed on the edge of the bed and fell to the floor as I did my head caught the side of the dresser. I cringed as white hot pain shot through my body.

'Why? Why didn't he show his love for me the way Axel showed his love for Demyx or vice versa.' He made his way over to me. I could feel myself falling unconscious. He knelt down beside me and suddenly I felt cold air blast my chest. I gasped.

'No.' I shook my head.

"Don't refuse me you slt. I took you in when you was a little kid. You owe me for everything. If it wasn't for me you would be living on the streets right now. No one wants to take care of a whore." He said as he left his fist rain down on me.

'That's not true. Axel would have taken me in. Axel liked me. No he doesn't I just chose Ansem over him. He would probably spit in my face if he saw me. But maybe…' The thought was thrown out of my head as I felt my pants being harshly ripped from my body.

"S-Stop." He socked me hard in the jaw.

"What did I tell you about telling me what to do? Hmmm? I could have sworn it went something like _tell me what to do and you won't live to see the light of another day."_

Maybe death would be better then what I had to go through everyday. The beatings and raping was getting out of control. When I first met him he had seemed so nice. Where had the Ansem that I fell in love with gone? When was he coming back? But deep in the back of my mind I knew he was never coming back. Or maybe he was never really there.

I cried as he forced himself on me. The pleasured sound he made. But he wanted me or did he. He would never just use me. I wasn't some toy to him was I? Through my tear laden eyes I looked at him. Yes, yes I was. I was just a plaything to him. Nothing more then a toy to be played with till I broke. Then he would find another.

'**_Hey Riku, Do you know what love is?' _**I looked around where had that voice came from it sounded so familiar.

'**_Love is when you feel all warm inside whenever a certain someone is near. Love is when you want no harm to come to that person of your choosing. Never hurt the one you love.'_** Mom.

'_**But he hurts me what do I do.'** _What's going on? Dad killed mom and replaced her with that lady.

'**_Does he really love you? If he did would he want to cause you pain, or would he want to make you the happiest guy on earth.' _**I thought about this for a moment. That mom was right, like always. He shouldn't want to hurt me. Then it dawned on me, clear as day.

HE DIDN'T LOVE ME. I looked up at him and my tears slowly began to stop. He was using me, but no more. With a loud cry and a heavy heave I pushed him off of me. I had caught him by surprise. He grunted as he hit the side of the bed. I looked around for a weapon. He would feel the pain he had caused me all these years. I spotted the lamp on the dresser. I grabbed it not caring that the plug had been ripped out. I smashed it across his head. He cried out.

The loud crash as the lamp shattered into many pieces fell on deaf ears. I heard nothing. A primitive instinct took over me. All I knew was that Ansem had to die. And now was the time. I cried out again as I jumped on him. I didn't feel as my fist bashed into his skull or hear as he cried out for me to stop. I didn't recognize when he tried to pull me off of him or when he grabbed my hands and held them over my head.

When he did I bit him harshly on the side of the neck. He cried out. I didn't care when his blood flooded into my mouth. He would know what it felt like to be hurt by the one you loved. He let my hand go as he tried desperately to detach me from his throat. But that was a mistake. I began pounding into him again. All the while biting into his flesh.

Somehow he got me away from the now tender flesh. As I was pushed back I took a chunk of his flesh with me. I didn't care that my mouth was covered in blood. But as I was pushed back something shiny caught my eye. Ansem held the side of his neck and coughed, causing blood to spill from his lips. On the floor all around us were pieces of the broken lamp, broken just like me. I grabbed one. I felt the coolness of it as I looked at Ansem.

His eyes grew wide as he saw what I was handling ever so gently in my hands. He tried to back away. But there was nowhere to go. He knew his end was drawing near. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"P-Please Riku. Do-don't do this…cough…I love…you." He shook violently as a fit of coughs racked his body.

"People don't hurt the ones they love." And with that I plunged my makeshift weapon into the teen under me. He cried out and his body trembled. In a mere matter of second it was over.

Ansem was no more.

"He's gone." I stood up, tired. I didn't care what would happen when others found out. All I cared was that he was gone. I slowly made my way over to the window and opened it. Ansem had never let me open the window. But I was free now. I then stumbled over to the bed and pulled back the sheets.

"So sleepy." I practically collapsed on the bed. No sooner then the sheets covered my shaking frame and my head hit the pillow I fell into a restless sleep. Just thinking one thing.

'I'm finally free. After all this time. I'm free.'

_**With Axel and Demyx**_

"Axel we should go back." Axel shook his head.

"No, he won't listen to us now." Demyx moved in front of me and blocked my path.

"Then what? I know you're not going to abandon him now after all this time." Axel sighed.

"I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow. He won't listen to me now especially with him in the room." Demyx sighed.

"So what took you two so long to get here?" Axel's eyes lit up.

"Oh, my. You should have been there Dem. There is this new blonde and his brother here. We were showing them around. The blonde is simply adorable. He has bright blue eyes and looks so innocent. You have to meet him. He's about this tall and is wearing the cuteest black and white pullover with some black and white pants." Demyx smirked at Axel.

"You always did go for blondes that were smaller then you. When do I get to meet them?" Demyx said with a tilt of his head. Axel looked down at his watch. He gasped he had been gone a good thirty minutes.

"I was supposed to go get him and his brother twenty minutes ago. We have to hurry." Axel and Demyx ran down the hall. Just as they did another bell tolled in the distance.

"Man, lunch just ended. I guess we're ditching again today." Axel smiled over his shoulder at him.

"Your point is?" Demyx smiled.

"There was no point." Both laughed madly as they ran. It didn't take long for them to reach the brother's room. Axel knocked on the door.

Roxas scrunched up his face and groaned. He rolled over trying to keep from waking up. When the knocking didn't stop he sat bolt upright.

"Yeah?" He called expecting to hear bear telling them their parents were on their way home. He tried to get up but an arm around his waist stopped him. He turned on the light and looked down at the sleeping face of Sora.

"Hey you guys ready?" Roxas tilted his head. 'What's going on…Oh yeah. We're at that _school._'

"Axel?" Roxas said stalling for time. He shook Sora. Sora turned away from the unwelcome touch. Roxas continued until Sora whined and rolled away opening his eyes.

"Yeah! You guys ready?" Sora looked up at him before rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Hold on a minute ok?" Sora sat up. 'Is that that damned Axel again?' Roxas sat up and began desperately looking for his clothes.

"Ok." Sora watched his brother run around the room. Roxas looked at him.

"Bear, come on. We're going with Axel remember?" Sora nodded and grumbled as he got out of the bed. It didn't take long for the brothers to get dressed. They could get dressed in one minute flat if they had clothes out. Complements of years of rushing.

Roxas reached in his luggage bag and grabbed a brush. He brushed his hair quickly with one hand as he attempted to tie his shoes with his other hand. Sora who had his shoes on took the brush and went about the tedious task of taming his brother's unwilling mane.

"Thanks." Roxas said as he tied his shoes.

"You guys still alive in there?" The brothers heard someone laugh on the other side of the door. Sora tossed the brush back in the bag as Roxas stood up. He smiled and turned to the door.

"Here we come." Roxas and Sora went over to the door. Sora opened it.

"Hey, took you guys long enough." Sora looked at him then turned to the brunette that he had never seen before. The brunette had his hair jelled up and a few bang fell in his eyes. He had a cocky grin on his face. He was wearing a long pair of royal blue pants. They flared out a little at the bottom and he was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck. It said 'Dance Water Dance' on the front. Sora moved out of the way for Roxas to come out. When he did he caught the predatory gleam in his eyes. Roxas looked up at him.

"Oh, who are you?" Demyx gave him a charming smile.

"They name's Demyx. And you are?" Roxas smiled his eyes closing slightly.

"I'm Roxas and this is my brother Sora." Sora nodded at him.

Demyx smiled. Sora soon became bored as he closed and locked the door.

"So what do you two want to do?" Sora shrugged.

"Hm…what do you do for fun around here?"

"Hang out in the recreational building or just around." Sora nodded.

"Well, lets go." Demyx turned to lead the way.

"What grade are you two in?" It was Axel.

"We're in the eleventh grade. You?"

"Hey so are we." They had made it to the stairwell and soon made it to the first floor. Then they exited the building and started to walk down a stone path. It was warm outside. To the right of the path was a big grassy area with trees. Under a few of the trees sat small groups of teens talking. It was a very beautiful school. The trees were nicely decorated and even in fall the trees were in full bloom.

"Hey, lets cut through the grass." Demyx shrugged.

"Sure." They turned and started through the grass. They were about halfway through when someone called out to them. Sora and Roxas looked around along with Demyx and Axel. They soon spotted the feminine duo walking in their direction.

"Hey Yuna, Paine." They walked over two meet the two. Roxas and Sora studied the new arrivals. The first was a brunette about the same height as the brothers. She had her hair cut short. Her right eye was green while her left was blue. Roxas was amazed by this.

She wore a sleeveless white tank top and extremely short shorts. She had on knee length black boots that laced up. Over her black shorts was a brown belt. Her shirt also had a pink hood in the back. It was different and looked really good on her. The shirt was, what the their last school would call dress code, because of all the skin it showed.

The other girl was about Axel's height. She had on a black leather tank top. It showed off what little of her arms weren't covered by here leather gloves. Her hair was cut boyishly short and hung in her eyes. She had blood red eyes that seemed wiser then they should. She had two straps of leather wrapped around her abdomen. She had on leather shorts and boots. There was even leather wrapped around her legs concealing even more of her skin. A red belt hung loosely from her waist. And to top it off she had a black studded collar around her neck.

"Who are your friends, Axel?" It was the red eyed teen.

"This is Sora and Roxas." Axel gestured to each of them in turn.

"Hey, I'm Yuna and this is Paine." It was the other brunette who said this.

"Um…nice to meet you."

"You two are new here?" Roxas and Sora nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled at them. She seemed nice enough. Why was she here?

"Where are you all headed?" Axel answered this question.

"To the Rec hall."

"Cool, mind if we join you?" They shook their heads.

"It's fine by me."

"Yeah."

"Ok then lets get going."

"Hey Yuna, where were you two heading?" The girl in question looked at Demyx.

"Me and Paine are looking for Rikku." Roxas looked at Sora who was looking back.

"You're looking for Riku?" Yuna looked at them.

"Yeah, Rikku went off earlier and we haven't found her." Roxas was surprised. 'Her?' Axel saw his confusion and explained it to him.

"They don't mean the Riku you met earlier but a female Rikku. Notice the slight change in pronunciation?" Roxas nodded.

"Oh."

"Where are you two from?" It was Paine.

"One of the smaller islands." Paine nodded. The fairly large group walked up to a large stone building. There were large glass doors. Just as they came to the door it burst open and Selphie ran out.

"I hate you Tidus you meanie." She ran off. As she did Wakka and Kairi came out. They spotted Roxas and tried to ignore Sora.

"Hey! You seen Selphie, ya?" Roxas nodded. Sora smirked and stood near Roxas

"Yeah she ran that way." Wakka gulped.

"Thanks, ya." He ran off quickly. This made Sora smirk more.

"Any time." Then Kairi looked away.

"Come on Tidus." Just then Tidus came out looking upset.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kairi dashed off soon followed by Tidus.

"Wonder what happened." Sora shrugged.

"Who knows?" The group looked at them.

"How do you know them?" It was Yuna.

"We meet them the other day when we were standing in line for tickets to get here." All nodded.

"Well now that that's over lets go in." Demyx held the door open for the girls and the brothers. He let Axel get the door himself. Inside was a large area. No it was huge. The sound of video games and music filled the air. There were kids all around.

"So here we are." Roxas and Sora looked around.

"This place is like a big arcade."

"It is a big arcade. Best of all it's all free."

"F-Fr-Free. All of this is free." Demyx nodded. Roxas jaw dropped. Axel laughed.

"Don't look so shocked. As much as it cost to go here it better be free." Roxas closed his mouth.

"Hey bear." There was no answer. Roxas looked around. He caught sight of Sora running off.

"You mean your brother. He ran off when Demyx said free." It as Paine.

"Dangit." Roxas took off after his brother. The four looked amazed at his speed.

"He's fast for someone his size." It was Demyx.

"If he runs any faster he'll catch fire." It was Axel.

"Hope they don't get lost." It was Yuna. Demyx and Axel looked at each other.

"Damn!" They both took off after the twins. Yuna and Paine looked at each other.

"Wanna go search for Rikku?" Paine shrugged.

"Sure." They walked off.

Roxas ran after his brother. He caught sight of him up ahead. He had stopped in the middle of two rows of games.  
"Bear…" Roxas said catching his breath. Sora shook his head and pointed. Roxas looked. There was his metal god. Roxas wanted to fall to his knees in praise the beautiful dance machine. He looked at the large neon letters 'DDR EXTREME'. He could swear the heavens had just opened up and god had said 'Roxas I love you.'

And if that wasn't good enough no one was on it. It was a miracle. Roxas had been known on many an occasion to work a DDR machine till it broke. He was a DDR god. He had yet to be defeated in any song. Sora was good at it to but his skill paled in comparison to his.

"Roxas are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas flew to the machine. Sora quickly followed. He pressed in as did Sora. Then the announcer spoke

"DDR EXTREME"

"Pick a song, bear." Sora nodded and began flipping through songs. As he did little samples of the music played. He had done a lot of these songs with his brother who know ninety-seven percent of the songs by heart. As he looked around he found a song 'Young Forever' by Rebecca. In the options menu he pushed the speed up to 3X. Then hit enter. When he did the song began to play.

"_**We will **_

**_We will be young forever _**

Sora watched the arrows fly across the screen. His eyes darted back and forth. He liked this song and was pretty good at it. Not like his brother who didn't even have to look but he was good.

_**We are the ones to make it right**_

_**We are the people of our time**_

_**We hold the future in our hands**_

_**We have a love to build upon**_

Sora was having fun. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his brother smiling. He was having fun too.

_**Together we can have it all**_

_**With every step we're moving on and on**_

_**There's enough for everyone**_

_**You will be forever free**_

Sora thought about it. When was the last time they had a DDR battle. After this song he would take it up a notch. But of course it would be something he himself could do.

_**We will**_

_**We will be young forever ever **_

_**We will**_

_**We will stay young forever**_

_**Forever**_

The song ended. Roxas smiled as Sora.

"You kept up pretty well. I call the next." Sora shrugged. Roxas scrolled through the songs till he found one he liked. He chose 'My Generation' By Captain Jack. It was the fat beat mix. Sora gulped.

Techno music began to pound out of the speakers. Sora hated this song it was one of the hardest songs he knew. He didn't even listen to the music he just concentrated on the arrows.

'Left Right Jump Jump Left Up Down Jump.' There was so much jumping. Sora's screen pretty much consisted of Goods and Greats while Roxas' screen never flashed anything but perfect. I sighed and turned back to the task at hand. When the song finally ended I was short of breath and glaring at my brother.

"YOU!" He looked at me innocently.

"Yes?" I glared harder.

"You and that song." He tilted his head slightly.

"Hmmm?"

"Damn you both." He giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

"You never can." Just then there was a voice behind us.

"There you two are." I whirled around. It was Demyx and Axel. Both looked like they had just run a marathon.

"Uh…Sorry about running off earlier." Demyx shook his head.

"Nah…I did the same thing when I first got here." Axel smirked.

"Sure as hell did. Took me hours to find you." Demyx scratched his head.

"Yeah. You guys know how to work that?" Roxas looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When Axel tried that he nearly killed himself trying to keep up."

"What level did you have it on?" Roxas said looking at Axel.

"Um…Advance I think." Roxas laughed.

"Well there you go. You should have tried beginner." Sora stood there. There was no way in hell he was dancing with Roxas even if he sucked.

"Here there is one song left try it with me?" Axel grinned.

"Hell yeah." Sora turned around. Roxas smiled innocently at him.

'Damn his innocence. Fine! He wins this round.' Sora gave Roxas a you-owe-me-big-time-for-this look. Roxas nodded.

"Ok what now?" Axel shook his head and jumped on the machine. Roxas then went about setting everything up. He chose '1, 2, 3, 4, 007' By NI-Ni.

"This one should be easy." He said as he changed the speed to normal. Axel nodded with a determined look on his face.

_**One two three four Oh Oh seven**_

_**All the rest can go away **_

Axel looked at the arrows and did his best to keep up. At the current speed it was fairly easy. The only thing was he moved a little too fast on some and didn't get the timing right.

_**So little time so many men**_

_**Yet it never seems enough**_

_**So many people passing by me**_

Axel got greats and even a few perfects. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas. Roxas moved like a pro waiting for the precise moment to strike. It served him well. Once again nothing but perfects danced on his screen.

_**There seems to be a shortage of heroes **_

_**There ain't enough ones and too many zero's**_

_**One two three four O O seven **_

_**All the good guys go to heaven**_

_**Five six seven eight **_

"Hey Axel what the hell are you doing up there?" The song wasn't over but Axel's concentration was broken. His head shot over to the one who had spoken. It was a blond teen. His body frame was muscular and his eyes were blue, but a darker blue then the brother's. He wore a sleeveless black zip up turtleneck shirt which showed off his well toned arms and baggy black pants, much like Axel's. He had on a single black belt with a buckle.

"What do you care, Cloud." He shrugged.

"Don't. Just curious as to what the hell you're trying to do. You dance like a retarded dog on crack."

"WTF! CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN?" Cloud shook his head.

"Nope, I don't repeat myself."

"Who are your friends." This time it was a boy next to Cloud. The second teen had short chocolate brown hair, cut in the same style as Riku's, the boy not the girl, only slightly longer and it didn't spike out as much. Upon closer inspection Sora could make out the faint traces of a scar across his nose. His smoky gray eyes held mystery. He was about a full head taller then Cloud and had large muscles. Around his neck was a gold chain with a sword with a lion-head as the hilt along with many other chains with different designs. He also wore black as his color of choice. The artificial light that filtered through the window landed on him making him appear to be glowing.

"Ugh, Leon this is Roxas and Sora." Roxas looked at them having finished the song

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said. Leon nodded.

"Who are they?" It was Sora.

"You mean that blonde loser or the rest of them?" Leon glared as did the others.

"Love you too Axel." It was another brunette. This one had long brown hair that was keep out of his eyes by a red makeshift head band. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants.

"Shut up, Vincent." Demyx shook his head.

"Well that's Vincent, this blonde bastard is Cloud." Cloud looked appalled.

"Watch it Goldstone" Sora looked at Axel.

"Goldstone?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah, my last name. I told you not to call me that…**_Squall."_**

Leon looked ready to kill.

"You got a death wish?" Everyone felt the air thicken with the two's hate for each other.

"Um…What happened to the introductions?" It was Roxas trying to stop them before someone got hurt.

"That is Leon." Demyx said pointing to the gray eyed brunette.

"That chick over there is Tifa." He pointed to a girl with chocolate hair the same shade as Sora's. She had on a green plaid mini-skirt. She wore a sailor shirt with a green tie that had two white stripes. She had on knee length white socks and Green Timberland boots, with a white stripe. She smiled at them.

"This blonde with glasses is Quistis." This girl had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long pink skirt with a short sleeve pink shirt. She had on pink socks and black boots. A thin belt was wrapped around her waist. And in her hand she held a book. She blushed when Roxas made eye contact with her.

"Um…h-hi." Roxas looked confused. Why was she embarrassed?

"Hey." Cloud looked up at the scores still on the screen of the DDR machine.

"Axel your score sucks." Axel glared.

"So!" Cloud ignored him. And looked at Roxas.

"But your score is perfect. You didn't miss a single step." Roxas shrugged.

"Well we were on easy." Cloud got a mischievous gleam in his eye. He pointed at Roxas.

"Fine I bet I can beat you." Roxas looked at him, a devious look playing across his face.

"I accept your challenge." Axel gulped, both blondes looked extremely dangerous. Both walked up to the game stage. Cloud looked at him.

"Since I challenged you I'll let you pick the songs." Roxas nodded. He cleared the screen and began to set up the game. He went too advanced and began looking for a song. He smiled when he found a song. He chose 'Healing Vision' Angelic Mix. He turned the speed up to 8X the highest it would go. From the sidelines Sora saw Cloud's eyes widen slightly.

"Daring aren't we?" Roxas looked at him and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Can you even do Healing Vision on that level?" Roxas nodded.

"I can do this song blindfolded on this level. I'll be fine." Demyx gasped and looked at Sora.

"Can he really do that?" Sora looked at him like he was stupid. Of course his koi could do it.

"Yeah, we found that out when Hayner dared him to. Got us a week of ice cream, it rocked." Roxas pressed the button and the song started. They were off. Neither had time to think.

It was just step after step perfect after perfect. Leon watched the battle.

"Your brother may be good but Cloud is better. He's the best in the school." Sora smirked. Might as well brag about him.

"You ever heard of the Y.D.D.R.D.C.?" Leon looked at him.

"You mean the Young Dance Dance Revolution Dancers Competition?"

"Yeah."

"Did Cloud ever participate?" Leon nodded.

"He made it to this islands final two then he lost. Why?"

"Do you know who has won for the last six years in a row?" Leon looked at Roxas in horror.

"You don't mean." Sora's smirk grew wider.

"Yes I do. So don't worry about my brother worry about Cloud." Everyone was shocked. That frail looking boy on the stage was a DDR god. They watched the dancers as they moved.

Cloud had a semi-frustrated look on his face. Roxas on the other hand had stopped to look to his right. Yet he didn't miss a beat. Sora followed his gaze. There was Yuna and Paine along with another blonde girl who he guessed was Rikku. They waved and jogged over.

When they did Sora looked the new girl over. She had her blonde hair in a high ponytail. A few pieces of her hair lay braided, held out of her face by a blue headband. Around her neck was a long yellow scarf, the ends came down to her knees. She also had on a yellow bikini top. She had on a pair of short blue shorts. And yellow ankle boots. She smiled at them. Her green eyes laughing. The song finally ended.

"Hey Sora this is Rikku." Sora nodded.

"Oh, I see. I'm Sora. And that's Roxas." He pointed at his brother. Roxas looked up and waved at her before going back to picking a song. Cloud on the other hand was trying to catch his breath.

"What's going on?" Rikku's cheery voice rang out.

"Cloud challenged Roxas to a Dance game." Rikku looked at Cloud.

"He looks like he just ran a marathon. Is this the last song?" Sora shook his head.

"Nope, that was only the first song." Rikku laughed.

"Hey Cloud, bit off more then you can chew?" Cloud flipped her the bird.

"Sorry Cloud she's taken." It was Yuna who said it.

"Forget you, Yuna." Everyone laughed.

"Yes Yuna, you forget Leon's here. You shouldn't make fun of his boy toy." Everyone laughed again at Paine's statement. Sora looked at her. They were gay and together. This made three how many gay couple were they going to hear about today.

'God dan how many gays are there really at this school. Sora cursed. The more guys that were gay the more protective he had to be of his brother. But he liked the idea of gay girls very much.

"So what's next?" Paine asked. Everyone looked at Roxas.

"Hold on I'm looking." 'Which song is he going to chose? Candy?'

"Hmm. They have Kakumei." Oh dear god. Not that song. I hated that song. It sounds all nice and easy then bam you fail. I could never get better then a C on that song and that was on easy and slow. I looked at Cloud. He looked ready to pass out. Once again Roxas put the song on 8X. He stood ready for the song he looked at Cloud.

"Ready?" Cloud quickly gained his composure.  
"Yeah." Roxas nodded. Before he pressed the button he took the stem of his now finished sucker and stuffed it in his pocket. Cloud sighed and pressed the button.

"Come on we don't have all day." I looked at Roxas. Only one thing came to my mind.

'He isn't ready.' Or so I thought. Roxas quickly got hit the first button followed by the second. He had almost missed them. He growled at Cloud. Cloud seemed to have better luck on this song. It was well known that Roxas worked well with candy. Now he could do it without a piece be he was way more focused with it. There was a short musical pause in the song and in that moment Roxas reached into his pocket. He grabbed a sucker all the while trying desperately to press the buttons on queue. He pulled it out.

But he had no way of opening it. He cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me." Sora made his way through the group and towards the stage.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was Leon. I looked at him.

"I'm going to open his candy you got a problem with that?" I tried my best not to snap at him knowing Sweets would make me pay for it later. Leon shook his head. When I reached him I grabbed the sucker out of his hand. He quickly glanced down and me and smiled. I smiled and unwrapped his sucker then handed it back. He stuck it in his mouth with a grateful sigh. As soon as the sweet taste erupted in his mouth he was once again a DDR god. I decided I wanted a piece of candy too.

'Yes brag, make them fear his skill.' I looked at my brother.

"I'm getting a piece of candy." I announced to him. He didn't look just nodded. It took some skill to be able to pickpocket a moving person but I had that skill. It took even more skill to dance while being pocketed. But as I reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy Roxas danced on. I had grabbed a Jolly Rancher. I didn't want it. I placed it back and searched some more and finally pulled out a piece of gum.

"Thanks" He nodded. I popped the gum into my mouth as I walked back to the group. When I reached them the song ended. They looked dumbfounded.

"Damn, your brother's good." I looked at Rikku.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Even while you reached in his pocket to get candy he never wavered. It's cool." I smiled at her.

"That comes from weeks of practice."

"Looks like Cloud lost." It was Paine.

"What do you mean?" She pointed to the screen.

"Roxas had gotten two triple A's he just got a double A. If your brother gets another triple A Cloud's done for." Cloud looked at Roxas. He had to give it to the kid he was good.

"I gotta give it to you, you're pretty good for a shrimp." Roxas smiled at him.

"And you're pretty bad for the best in the school." A shocked look crossed his features.

"What was that?" Roxas laughed as did Cloud. The group looked at the duo.

"Here's the last song. I'll go easy on you." Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Roxas laughed as he chose the last song 'Break Down' by Be For U.

"I'll make it slow for you. Understand." Cloud glared halfheartedly.

"I don't need you to make it slower for me. I can handle this song." Roxas shrugged and started the song. The group watched the intense exchange of power. Each one trying to out do the other. Then it happened. Out of no were a football came hurtling through the air. Sora saw it heading straight for Roxas. He cried out.

"SWEETS, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. The ball connected with the back of Roxas skull with such force that sent his head smashing into the screen in front. Everyone cried out. Sora practically teleported towards the stage as his brother crumpled to the ground. Cloud looked around for the source of the football. He spotted a two red heads, a blonde and a brunette running towards them. Axel had spotted them also. He looked and snarled murderously. He would kill whoever had thrown the ball at his soon to be blonde. Leon also glared. That ball had come too close to Cloud.

"Selphie! I told you not to throw it inside, ya." It was Wakka. Selphie was first and came across the group.

"Shut up Wakka." She saw the hostile looked she was being given. To make it more intimidating everyone was taller then her.

"Did you throw that ball?" She nodded meekly.

"Yeah. Have you seen it?" Axel and Leon were just about to bite her head off when a cry from Sora stopped them.

"YOU!" Everyone looked over in that direction. Even kids who had no clue what was going on. Cloud bent down next to the two. He looked over at the group. I glared so hard at them that I'm surprised they didn't burst into a million pieces.

"We have to get him medical attention now!" Yuna nodded. Oh man I was seeing red when Cloud said that.

"I'll go see if the nurse is in the office." Cloud gently picked up Roxas. I didn't even care that he was touching him as long as he helped. When he did his face came into view. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding profusely.

"We have to stop the bleeding. Got anything?" I looked at my brother the blood, his brother's blood. It was trickling down his face and onto the floor. Rikku quickly took off her scarf.

"Here." She said and ran up to them.

"Wrap it firmly around his forehead." Rikku nodded and did as she was told. The group ran over to them. However Leon and Axel stayed and glared at Selphie.

"There's a reason you don't fucking throw balls inside." It was Leon.

"Are you a Fucking retard or something!" Axel asked. Selphie looked ready to cry.

"I didn't mean too." She sniffed.

"So what the ball just flew out of your hands" I said as I stormed over to them.

"N-No I" Leon cut her off,

"You what? Don't care? Didn't think? That's no excuse." Tidus then stepped forward.

"It wasn't her fault." Me, Axel, and Leon glared at him.

"Then who's was it?" Tidus gulped.

"Mine." Leon glared.

"So you threw it!" Tidus nodded. As soon as he did my fist connected with his jaw. I maybe small but I sent him flying a few feet. Selphie cried out.

"Tidus!" Kairi and Wakka ran over to their fallen friends side.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I stepped forward.

"Do you know what the fuck I'll do to you if you did any irreparable damage?" Tidus shook his head and gulped.

"I swear to god I will beat the Shit out of you." Wakka stepped forward.

"Hey, there is no need for violence, ya." I punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to double over. When he did I kneed him in the head causing him to fall over.

"NO…ONE…ASKED…YOU." Kairi knelt there next to Tidus and Selphie was by Wakka.

"Hey, were concerned for Roxas too." It was Kairi. She was looking upset. By now a crowd had gathered. Tidus decided to comment.

"You're fuking crazy you know that." I glared at him.

"Damn straight. Ask my brother I have a list of mental problems a mile long and when it comes to him that list gets longer. Now you had better start praying for him to be alright because if he isn't I'm going to rip you a new As hole." A few people gasped. Others cheered. By now Wakka was back up.

"You're a god damn **_FREAK!_**" That was it. It was all over. Before anyone knew it I was all over Wakka.

"What the fuk did you call me." I was beyond pissed. Believe me I cared if my brother was ok but this was worse. I was not a Freak. I hated that word. I had been called it too many times.

"_**Cloud you have to stop him." Cloud looked at the source of the voice.**_

"_**You're…" **_

"_**Stop him before he kills them. He really will." Cloud gapped.**_

"_**What…"**_

"_**Hurry." His eyes closed once more. Cloud looked at Leon and Axel.**_

"You guys have to stop him!" Everyone looked at Cloud.

"What?" Cloud shook his head.

"Stop him before he kills them!" Everyone was nervous now. I couldn't hear a damn thing. All I knew was that Wakka was getting pretty bloody under me. And I liked it. When I was done Freak would not be in his vocabulary.

I felt someone grab me. I tried to resist but they were stronger. Whoever it was had guts to stop me that was all I had to say. I let them pull me off. As I studied Wakka's bloodied face I was content. I had done enough. Then we heard Yuna's proud voice.

"Hey move out of my way. Move it." Yuna emerged from the crowd followed by a chocolate haired lady. She was dressed in a long pink dress and had her hair tied back.

"Oh Dear. What happened to him?" She ran up to Cloud who still held Roxas in his arms. Somehow she had not seen the carnage as she passed. It was Leon and Axel who answered as they followed the lady.

"That dumb fuck over there threw a football at him." It was Axel.

"That retarded bastard threw a football in here and it hit him." Leon said this.

The lady looked at them. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Wakka.

"My god, what happened to him?" Everyone looked around. Leon and Axel looked at each other. Then back at the lady. They shrugged.

"I have no idea." They said at the same time. Selphie and Kairi cried out indignantly.

"Yes you do!" Kairi said loudly.

"It was that monster right next to you!" Selphie said pointing at me. 'Monster…hm?' I turned full circle and looked at her.

"Did you say something?" She quickly shook her head no. I had a look that said 'I don't care if you're a girl insult me and pay.'

"I know your upset but watch your language. Cloud set him down on the ground." Cloud nodded.

"Is he going to be ok, Aerith?" Aerith frowned.

"I can't tell." She reached forward and unwrapped the makeshift band-aid. It was now soaked in fresh red blood. I made my way over to them.

"Yuna pass me that First aid kit you grabbed." Yuna nodded and handed it over. Aerith quickly opened it up and took out some alcohol and cotton balls. Axel looked at the DDR screen. Both of them had failed but it didn't matter. His eyes focused on the blood spatter that slowly dripped down the screen. He felt something inside himself awaken. He instinctively grabbed his right arm.

'No, I will not think about that.' He forced himself to pry his eyes away from the screen. He looked back at Aerith who was putting some alcohol on the cotton balls. She then handed the bottle to Cloud.

"Hold this please." Cloud took it without question. Aerith clicked her tongue and set to work. She gently dabbed the cotton ball on the deep gash. Roxas groaned and tried to turn away. Aerith frowned and continued to dab at his forehead. Only this time when she did his eyes flew open. And he didn't like that the first thing he saw was some strange lady messing with his head.

Roughly he pushed her away and attempted to stand. Just to fall back down and cry out in pain. His hands shot to his head and he whimpered. Sora flew to his side and held him close. Roxas flinched at the contact and looked up at him. He relaxed when he saw it was just Sora. He sighed.

"What happened?" Roxas looked around at the crowd.

"One of those bastards threw a football and it hit you in the back of the head." Roxas attempted to nod.

"Then why does the front of my head hurt?"

"The force sent you flying into the DDR screen." Aerith and the others stayed at a distance.

"Who is she?" He gestured towards Aerith.

"Um…a doctor?" Cloud shook his head.

"The school nurse." Aerith nodded. She cautiously moved forward. She didn't want to scare the boy. There were a lot of students at the school who feared those in the medical fields having had past trouble with them.

"Hey there, I'm Aerith." She stopped at waited for his response. Roxas looked at her with a do-I-look-stupid-to-you look. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Um…I don't mean to sound rude but can we get this show on the road sometime before he bleeds to death?"

"I have to clean you up some ok? It'll just take a bit I promise." Roxas just watched her. She slowly moved closer like he would run in an instant if he felt threatened by her presence.

"Can I?" Roxas tried to nod but couldn't.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yeah." She moved over to them. Roxas tilted his head so she had better access. He winced when the alcohol hit his flesh. The roaring pain caused him to see white spots all across his vision. He clutched Sora's shirt. He was thankful when she stopped dabbing it on his wound.

"There now we just have to wrap it up and you'll be good as new." He smiled. He liked her she was nice.

"So he'll be ok.?" She looked at Sora.

"Yes, he should just take it easy." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Axel looked at Tidus.

"It seems your prayers were answered today." Tidus was so glad. He thought this was going to be the end of him, especially when Roxas had cried out. He had seen Sora and Axel's expression. He was sure Roxas had practically dug see his grave for him. Leon turned around.

"Let this be a lesson. Do that again and you may not get off so easily." Tidus nodded and backed away. But Axel grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" All the color drained from Tidus face.

"Uh…n-no where." Kairi stepped forward.

"Get your hands off him. Roxas is ok so we're leaving." Axel shook his head.

"I don't think so. You don't just leave after you put someone through all this. You apologize." Tidus sighed once again. Was that all? He could do that.

"Ok. I'll wait." By now Aerith had finished with Roxas. Around his head was a crisp white bandage. She was putting everything back in the kit.

"Well, you're all done. Take it easy. Here." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sucker. Roxas eyes lit up. He was now sucker-less having lost his when he crumpled to the floor. He stuck out his hand and took the sucker, a smile on his lips. Aerith laughed at his childish innocence. Aerith stood up. Sora smiled at her. She had helped Roxas she deserved that much. Then he petted Roxas on the head. She giggled.

"I must be getting back. It was nice to meet you both." She turned to leave. When she did she caught sight of Wakka. She walked over and frowned at him.

"What happened to you?" Wakka looked at her and then glanced at Sora. Sora smiled at him and put his hand in front of his neck and made a slicing motion then a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. Wakka's eyes grew wide. He wasn't sure if Sora was telling him just to not say anything or if he was saying ' say something and I'll have your head.' Wakka was hopeing it was the first one but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Well what happened?" Wakka sighed.

"I tripped." Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Did someone tell you to say that?" Aerith said looking around.

"I tripped." Selphie was just about to say something but thought better of it. She didn't want to be next.

"But." Aerith frowned.

"I tripped." Aerith knew she wasn't going to get any answers so she just left it.

"Fine let's go to my office and I'll get you patched up." Wakka nodded and followed after her. Tidus was just about to follow when he felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Axel.

"Where are you going?" Tidus scratched the back of his head. Cloud looked at Roxas. He had just met the blonde but he already felt like an older brother. Yeah Roxas was like the little brother he once had. Cloud felt tears coming to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away hopeing no one had noticed. He looked up and saw Leon watching him. He noticed. He frowned at Cloud. Cloud shook his head and looked away.

"Well get on with it." It was Leon. He nudged Tidus towards the brothers. Sora growled deep in his throat when he saw Tidus coming near. Roxas allowed himself to be held as he sucked on his new sucker, content. Sora pulled his koi closer. There was no way in hell he was getting hurt again. The crowd was also still watching.

Tidus walked up to Roxas. Roxas looked up at him curiously. What did he want? Did he want to say how he felt bad that someone had hit him? Or was it what he thought it was, that he was apologizing for Selphie. That girl was going to be the end of him one day. Tidus stood if front of him nervously.

"I'm sorry about the football." Roxas looked at him. What, he hadn't heard him.

"What?" Sora and everyone else waited along with Roxas.

"I said I'm sorry about the football." Roxas eyes grew wide. He had thrown the football. He had known for sure it was Selphie.

"Don't get smart with him." Tidus jumped. Just then Selphie cried out and ran up to them.

"Tidus, No! You shouldn't lie." She turned to Roxas.

"Tidus didn't throw it. I did." She hung her head.

"Wait a minute." It was Axel.

"First she threw it then he did now she did. Which one is it? Stop lying whoever did it just step up and confess." Everyone whirled around and looked at him.

"No I really did it. Wakka told me not to but I didn't listen. I'm so sorry Roxas." She started to cry.

"Selphie what's wrong." A few people glared at Axel. He rolled his eyes at them.

"Ever since we met the other day I've been a problem for him. First when he got sick at the ticket booth. The other day when I threw that shoe that hit him on the head, and now with the football. He must hate me so much." And truth be told that was how Roxas felt about her. Not that he would say it loud though.

"Selphie, I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you. That's just who you are." Tidus walked up and put his arm around her. Roxas and everyone just watched. Were they an item?

"R-Roxas…sniff…I'm s-sorry." Roxas tilted his head. Did she really think that was going to make everything better? But…that was all she had to give.

"It's cool." Selphie's tear stained face shot up. Sora's face did too.

'His was always the forgiving one.' Sora sighed.

"Wha…but…I don't…thanks." Roxas smiled at her. It was fake but it was the best he could manage.

"Come on you guys." It was Kairi. Tidus nodded and lead Selphie away. They left. The others in the area slowly turned back to whatever they were doing. Leon, Axel and the other's made their way over.

"Hey, you ok kiddo?" It was Rikku. Roxas smiled at her.

"Yeah." Roxas winced slightly.

"Hey, you hungry?" It was Axel.

"A little." Roxas answered. Sora nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sora stood up and brought Roxas with him.

"Which lunch is this?" It was Paine.

"We all have fourth." Axel shook his head.

"Me and Demyx have third." Tifa nodded also.

"Yeah, me and Quistis too." Sora tilted his head.

"But doesn't that mean you should be getting to class?" It was Tifa who answered.

"And leave you two alone with those guys throwing footballs around? I think not." Sora sneered.

"But Sora can take care of them. Did you see that blonde fly like four feet?" Sora tilted his head. Could they possibly like him as a friend.

"Hell yeah. Sora was like POW, and the blonde was like WOAH!" Demyx said as he acted it out. Everyone laughed. Sora even laughed. Leon was the first to the door and held it open as everyone walked out. They made their way to the lunch room. The made sure not to move to fast for fear of Roxas' well being. But he kept up with them fine. Laughing all the way they finally made it to the lunch hall. It was huge. It was the size of, at least, six classrooms put together.

It was fairly full when the entered the room. It had many tables in the middle of the room and a long line much like a buffet. Roxas and Sora stood in amazement until someone grabbed their arm and pulled them forward.

"Was your lunch room this big?" It was Tifa.

"It wasn't even half this size. Maybe a third, if that." Everyone looked at them.

"What kind of small town school were you in?" It was Axel.

"We lived in Destiny Bay." Demyx tilted his head.

"I've heard of that island. It is kinda small. Were there a lot of people there?" Quistis inquired.

"Maybe six or seven hundred at that school." Sora said as Cloud handed him and his brother a tray.

"That's it. We have maybe five hundred at this lunch alone." Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Roxas rubbed his temples, he felt a head ache coming on.

"How many people go to this school?" Sora said. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the food pass slowly. He didn't see anything he wanted.

"Hm…I'm not sure." It was Tifa. Everyone kept quiet.

"A few thousand last time I checked." It was Paine and Leon who answered the question.

"Some reason I'm not surprised that you two knew that." It was Cloud. Everyone laughed. Roxas looked ahead to see if he spotted anything he wanted. Farther down he noticed a section with fruits. He smiled. Sora looked and slowly he began seeing things like rice balls and sushi. He liked Asian food, scratch that loved Asian food. Roxas made it rarely but he loved when he did.

Finally grabbing a plate he piled it with sushi, rice balls and egg rolls. He got some beef and broccoli, fried rice and anything else that seemed remotely Asian. A/N Pocky why have you abandoned me! Roxas gaped at him. As did Vincent, was he really going to eat all that?

"Are you going to eat all that?" Sora looked up at him.

"Duh, wouldn't have it on my plate if I wasn't." Rikku laughed.

"He got you there Vincent." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"What about you Roxas?" Axel asked from behind Leon who was behind the small blonde. Roxas jumped slightly at the question.

"What?" He said as he moved up.

"What are you going to eat?" Roxas pretended to look around.

"I really don't see anything that really stands out at me. I'm most likely going to just get some fruit, if anything." Axel frowned he was so small he should really be eating more. Sora looked over his shoulder at his brother, then back in front of him. Sora shook his head. He really didn't want to have to do this. Sora spotted some ham and cheese sandwiches up ahead and placed one on Roxas' tray.

"What?" Sora gave him a just-take-it-and-don't-make-a-scene look. Roxas glared at him and nodded. As they continued Sora piled more food on his plate. The others watched curiously as this happened, all except Cloud, Demyx, Tifa, Paine, and Yuna who were in front.

But Leon, Axel, Rikku, Quistis, Vincent all stared. Why was Sora putting food on Roxas' tray? Axel silently thought about this question and many different reasons.

'Maybe he's anorexic and won't eat unless Sora makes him. I wouldn't be surprised as small as he is. Or maybe he's just trying to make him bigger. But wouldn't that mean he's anorexic. Maybe that's why he's here. But why Sora? To take care of Roxas' no duh. Or more likely anger management.'

"Hey Axel, move, you're holding up the line." Rikku said poking him playfully in the back.

"Gah…" Axel arched his back away from the touch and started forward again. He grumbled as he did. Roxas leaned forward slightly.

"Bear, I'm not going to eat all this." Sora didn't look back.

"Koi, you have to try. I will not have you starve." Roxas eyes widened.

"I can't eat this much neither can you." Sora just kept walking.

"You'll try if I have to force it down. You trashed your breakfast and missed dinner yesterday. You're gonna eat." Roxas bit his bottom lip. Sora knew about breakfast.

"But I want some fruit. I know I'll eat that." Sora nodded.

"Fine you can put that on your plate too. But you're keeping it." Roxas sighed.

"Why? Why do you always do this?" Sora wanted to turn to his brother but if he did he would lose his resolve. He could hear the tears in his voice.

"I will not have you starve to death because you wouldn't eat. As long as I'm here you will eat. Got that." Sora said in a firm but soft voice so that no one else heard.

"Sora, don't threaten me. You can't make me do something I don't want to do." Sora stopped mid step and turned around. He glared at Roxas, but said nothing. He didn't have to his expression said it all. His brother would eat and even if he had to tie him down and shove it down his throat.

Everyone behind the brother's watched, wondering what had upset them. Roxas glared back at his brother just as fiercely. Kids at the back of the line looked expecting to see someone throw a punch or something. Roxas was the first to break. There was a loud crash as Roxas dropped his tray. Everyone looked. Then in the blink of an eye Roxas ran as fast as he could. As far as he could anywhere it didn't matter as long as he could be alone.

Sora's eyes went wide and he watched his brother run.

"Damn!" He also dropped his tray, then bolted out the door. Everyone soon followed after.

_**With Roxas**_

I ran before. My head hurt slightly but not too much. I ran not knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to find a bathroom and fast. I turned right and kept running. I saw the recreation building coming right at me. It was bound to have a bathroom. I picked up my pace.

Before I knew it I was passing through those double doors. There were a lot of people inside. I briefly stopped to catch my breath but that was only briefly. I walked up to a girl with short red hair. She had lively green eyes and a video game gun in her hands. She was playing "House of the Living Dead III". She cried out as she died.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. I was wondering if you could direct me to the bathroom." She looked me over before smiling widely at me.

"My my, aren't you a little cutie. If you keep on this path you should find it no problem, Hun. Are you ok babe?" I nodded at her.

"Thank you so much." She shrugged at me.

"It ain't no problem, sweetie. Just ask if you need anymore directions. But are you sure?" I nodded before jogging off. I followed her directions. Slowly I came upon a door with a golden label that read 'BATHROOM' in huge letters. I opened the door. In the corner was a duo of two skinny boys. They smiled up at me as I entered.

"Look what we have here. Never seen you before." I looked at them as I began to cross the room towards a stall.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been crying." I shook my head and felt my face. They were right, but when had I started crying? I backed away. Then the taller one who had silver hair and brown eyes ran up in front of me.

"Don't be scared." I backed away farther.

"No, I'm fine." The other who had yet to move came over. His jet black hair and blue eyes looked different.

"Come on what's wrong?" I shook my head again. He sighed.

"You're kinda small, you anorexic?" I gasped and backed away into a wall.

"That's it isn't it? You went on a binge out there and you feel bad about it is that it?" I whimpered. The taller of the two came over and rubbed my back. I flinched away.

"Don't." He continued his ministrations. And with his free hand reached into his pocket.

"Here take this." I looked at the medium sized pink pill.

"I don't take drugs." He smiled at me.

"It's not a drug. It's a medicine that is supposed to help you throw up. Doctors use it on kids who swallow something they're not supposed to." I tilted my head at him.

"What do I have to do for it?" He smirked at me. The platinum blonde answered.

"Nothing, we wouldn't make you pay for this when we get them for free."

"Really?" The shorter boy nodded.

"Yep." The blonde smiled and handed me the pill.

"Here." I looked them up and down. And that one look told me that there was no harm. Better to just go with it what was the worse that could happen. One couldn't hook me right. I held out my hand.

"Fine." He continued to smile and handed me the pill. I quickly popped it in my mouth. I was just about to ask for something to help get it down with when he pulled out a new bottle of water. I studied it and saw that the seal had not been broken. I turned the cap and swallowed a mouthful. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." The one with black hair smiled this time.

"Just wait. It should take effect…right….about…now." Just as he said that I felt my food begin to come back up. My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth. I flew into one of the bathroom stalls.

Before I knew it I had worshipped the porcelain god for about twenty minutes. The blonde and his other stood behind me the whole time. They were kinda cool in a twisted way. They stayed with me and wiped my forehead. The platinum blonde even rubbed my back, while whispering small nothings in my ear.

"See, doesn't that feel better? All that revolting food coming right back up." I retched again.

"How…ugh...longer?" The blonde continued massaging my back.

"Hmm?" I took a deep breath and tried again.

"How…much…ah…longer?" Once again I began worshiping that cold god.

"Not much longer now. Few more minutes. Just wanna make sure we get it all. When was the last time you ate before lunch today?" I didn't have to think long but another fit made it take longer for me to answer.

"I didn't have lunch today. But yesterday around twelve thirty six I had a taco from our old school." The blonde smirked from behind be even though I couldn't see it. I could tell from the tone in his voice.

"My, you even know the time of when you ate." Then the worse fit I had ever had came on. My stomach contracted painfully and food from god knows when came up. I was breathing heavily by now. I barely saw as a hand reached forward and flushed the toilet.

"There, all done. That was maybe a good three or four day's of food. Aren't you proud?" A slight smile formed on my lips. I had been eating a lot lately so yeah I was proud. But now I felt weak. If my head wound wasn't enough now I had no energy. The blonde stood up and lifted me with him. If Sora found out I was dead.

"Ohh, so light. Here take this." He handed me another pill.

"Another…gasp…pill?" He shook his head.

"No a breath mint to help get rid of the sour taste." Sour taste? I was too tired to notice the taste but when he pointed it out it came full force.

"Ugh…you got some water so I can rinse my mouth out?" He nodded. He one with black hair handed me the bottle of water from before.

"Here." I took it and smiled at him. The blonde helped me to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out, and wiped my face clean. Once that was done I gladly accepted the mint.

"Hey I never got your guy's name." The blonde smiled at me.

"The name's Zhane, but everyone calls my Smiley." I nodded at him then the other one spoke.

"My name is Kaz. And you are?" I nodded at him.

"I'm Roxas. I really don't know what to say to you guys…but thanks." Zhane smiled once again, I could see why they called him Smiley

"Nothing to say. We'll probably see each other in the halls." I nodded.

"Yeah, I start classes tomorrow so we might see each other then" Kaz smiled.

"Maybe. Smiley has Drama but I have Art you should take one of those." I smiled.

"I'm taking Drama, but my brother chose Art. You might get to see him. He has brown hair and blue eyes just like me." Smiley tilted his head.

"Where is your brother?" I gasp.

"Him and everyone else is probably looking high and low for me. When does this lunch end?" Kaz tilted his head and looked down at his watch.

"It ended a good twenty minutes ago. Does your brother even know that you ran off?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, he knows because he's the reason I ran off. But he's gonna have a cow when he finds me." Smiley smiled again.

"A cow?" I nodded.

"Yeah then he would tie me down and force only god knows how much food down my throat." I held my throat for emphasize. Both laughed lightly.

"Well you better get going. We are in here most of the time during fourth lunch." I nodded.

"Ok." I said before starting to leave.

"Later." We all said at the same time. As soon as I left the bathroom I expected to be trampled to the ground and questioned. But I saw no one who I recognized. I began walking back the way I had come. I noticed that the red head was still there. She looked at me as I started past.

"Hey, are you Roxas?" I looked up at her, surprised.

"Yeah, why?" She tilted her head.

"Well first Demyx came in looking for you then Leon and Cloud, followed by some cute brunette who looked just like you only he had brown hair as I said before with Rikku. Then Axel, Vincent, Tifa, Quistis, Yuna, and Paine came in. All asked about you. Are you in trouble, sweetie? You don't want to cross anyone of those guys and gals. They can really make it hell for you here." I shook my head.

"No I'm not in trouble. I got separated from them earlier and had to go to the bathroom. You didn't tell them where I was?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I thought they might have had it out for you. I mean you were crying pretty heavily back there. So I just told them you had left not too long ago. If I had known you were lost I would have told them where to find you. Sorry." I took a deep breath.

"No it's fine. Thank you." Just as I did that I heard a loud squeal.

"ROXAS! THERE YOU ARE!" The cheerful voice rang throughout the large area. I turned just in time to see Rikku running at me.

"Rikku! You found me." I acted surprised, might as well face the music. The red haired girl raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off when she heard her character die. I quickly jogged as best I could over to her.

"My god Roxas. When you ran off Sora was so scary. Everyone's looking for you.

"Sorry for worrying you." She smiled at me.

"It's ok really. You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. She shrugged.

"Not really, now let's go. Everyone is still looking." She nodded and grabbed my hand. Slowly we walked out of the building. It wasn't long before we ran into someone. It was Cloud and Leon. Leon was looking pissed off and Cloud looked like a mother who had just lost her child. We slowly came up behind them.

"Hey." I said simply. Leon turned while Cloud whirled around.

"ROXAS!" He ran up and crushed me in a hug. I had to gasp for air.

"G-glad to…s-see you too… C-Cloud?" He smiled at me.

"Cloud he needs air to breathe. You're crushing the poor boy." Cloud smiled sheepishly and let me go. Then scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, sorry, by the way where were you, Roxas?" He looked at me. The unspoken why did you run off hanging in the air.

"I found my way to the recreation area." Cloud nodded at me.

"We went in there but this red head said you had left out earlier." Rikku looked indignantly.

"She said the same to me."

"You don't look so good." Leon said, as he studied me closely. When he did Cloud and Rikku looked at me also.

"Yeah, Roxas, you look pale." Rikku said.

"How are you feeling?" I did my best to put on my innocent child act.

"Fine." Cloud and Leon smiled.

"Ok." I smiled shyly.

"Where is everyone else?" Cloud tilted his head then pulled out a cell phone. Flipping it open he looked at the time.

"We're supposed to meet everyone in a few minutes in the grass. Come on lets go." I nodded. Cloud led the way, Leon and Rikku stood next to me as we walked. It didn't take long to reach the grass. Maybe two or three minutes. When we got there Sora was pacing back and forth, holding his head and muttering to himself. Vincent, Demyx and the others sat in the grass looking lost. As soon as we closed in I caught part of their conversation.

_**Normal POV**_

"Maybe we should call a teacher." It was Quistis. She was hugging her book to herself and leaning on Tifa.

"What's a teacher gonna do? Tell us to keep lookin'" It was Tifa. Quistis sighed.

"Hey, Sora you ok? We'll find your brother." Sora didn't stop pacing as Yuna said this. Demyx sat next to him looking distressed that the brunette didn't respond.

"I hope Cloud and Leon have better luck then we did." Axel sighed. Paine looked up and saw them.

"Roxas." Everyone's head shot up and turned towards the small group. Sora flew over to his brother. He wrapped him in a hug.

"Dear god don't ever do that again." Everyone ran over, smiling.

"Where?" Vincent.

"What?" Demyx.

"Who?" Yuna.

"Calm down. Now what?" Roxas said tilting his head. Vincent went first.

"Where were you?" Sora still held Roxas as he listened for a response.

"I found my way to the recreation area." Vincent nodded.

"What? We went in there and this girl told us you had left." I shook my head.

"No that's were Rikku found me." Rikku smiled triumphant that she had been the one to find the lost Roxas.

"Well now that we're back together what should we do?" Axel asked. Sora finally pulled away and wiped his eyes, wetting his bandages slightly. Roxas smiled reassuringly at him. Sora shook his head.

"Let's go back to the recreation area. I mean we're supposed to be in class." It was Tifa. Roxas looked around and for the first time he noticed the lack of people. But when he had left the bathroom he had been told that lunch had ended much earlier. Then why had that girl and many others still been in there?

"Ok." It was Roxas. Sora was just glad as hell his koi was safe. He had tried to tear down the school looking for him. But Demyx and Axel had stopped him. He was glad no one had asked what had made Roxas run off. Even though everyone knew it was Sora. Sora felt so bad about hurting his brother.

"Then let's go!" Rikku said enthusiastically. They group made their way to the very large arcade. When they entered it was still semi-full. Sora looked around.

"If you're supposed to be in class why are there still kids in here?" Paine glanced at him.

"They're ditching, nothing new; I mean almost everyone here ditches about once a month. The teachers don't say anything as long as you make up the work you missed." Sora nodded.

'I wonder?' Roxas thought looking in the general direction of the bathrooms.

"Hey where is the bathroom?" It was Sora. Sora had nearly pissed his pants while he was looking for Roxas. That and he wanted to talk to Roxas. Roxas looked at him.

"Down that path you can't miss it." Sora nodded. He was just about to grab Roxas when Roxas interrupted.

"I'll tag along." Roxas chimed in.

"Yeah, I gotta go too." It was Vincent. Sora silently cursed the lack of privacy. It would just have to wait. The three made their way towards the bathroom. Vincent leading the way to make sure they didn't get lost. They soon came to the bathroom and went in. Roxas smiled when he saw Smiley and Kaz sitting in the same spot they had been in when he came in earlier. They looked up at him.

"Well well what do we have here? The mighty Vincent Valentine. Didn't think you would ever stoop so low as to use the commoners' bathroom." Smiley laughed and winked at Roxas.

"Shut up Kaz." Kaz laughed as Vincent went into a stall. Sora on the other hand went over to the sink and washed his face. When the tear streaks were gone he looked around for the paper towels, which just happened to be located over Kaz's head. Vincent flushed the toilet and came out of the stall. Kaz smiled at Sora.

"Here." He handed him a few paper towels. Sora took them and dried his face while Vincent washed his hands.

"Thanks." Smiley looked back and forth between Roxas and Sora.

"You two look just alike. It's cute." Sora, who had finished drying his face, he rolled his eyes.

"Watch it or I'll have your head." Sora warned. Smiley laughed again.

"Oh tough guy I see?" Sora growled.

"You got that right." Vincent then walked over and grabbed two paper towels to dry his hands.

"I see what's your name? I'm Zhane or smiley as Vincent refers to me." Smiley said looking at Sora.

"The names Sora and this is my brother Roxas." Kaz lifted a single eyebrow.

"Brother? I see." He gave Roxas a knowing look. Roxas nodded when no one was looking.

"Come on let's go." Vincent said as he tossed the used paper in the trash.

"You know where to find us Vincent if you need anything. Remember that." Vincent snorted.

"Like I'd ever need anything from you." And with that they left the bathroom. The made their way back to the group who had at some time split up and went separate ways.

"Took you long enough." Vincent shrugged.

"Ran into Smiley and Kaz in the bathroom." Axel's eyes narrowed.

"And?" Vincent shook his head.

"And nothing. Nothing happened." Demyx walked up just as a bell tolled in the distance.

"What was that for?" It was Roxas.

"Class just ended for the day." He nodded. Sora looked up.

"What time is it?" Axel shrugged and reached to take out his flamed up phone.

"Four thirty-six." Sora looked shocked.

"How long is your school?" Demyx shrugged.

"We only have seven periods but since the lunches are so long the school day is naturally longer.

"But school doesn't start till eight fifteen. What about you guys?" Sora tilted his head.

"We had seven periods and school started at seven. But it let out at one thirty." Someone gasp behind them. Sora and Roxas whirled around. It was Rikku.

"You guys were so lucky." Roxas giggled.

"You really think so?" She nodded.

"I know so." Sora looked around, people were beginning to file in.

"It's getting crowded." Demyx nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get everyone and head up to me and Axel's room to hang out." Vincent nodded while Rikku jumped in the air.

"Yes! To Demyx's room." And with that she ran off. Axel shook his head, smiling the whole time.

_**Later in Axel and Demyx's room**_

Sora sat comfortably on Demyx's bed looking at the others. Roxas sat at his feet leaning against the bed. Demyx sat on the floor across from the twins while the others sat scattered on the floor.

"Who did Mrs. Johnson's homework?" Cloud inquired. Axel sighed.

"I couldn't make heads or tails of that stuff." Vincent laughed.

"I did it." Rikku, Paine, Yuna, and Quistis nodded.

"Me too." They all said at the same time. The girls giggled.

"Who is Mrs. Johnson?" Everyone looked at Sora.

"She is the science teacher. She sucks so bad!" Sora laughed.

"I hate science but I did my work. Sweets made sure of that." A few shifted their gaze towards the blonde teen who was starting to doze off.

"Really." Sora nodded.

"Isn't that right, Sweets." Roxas yawned and shook his head. Axel watched Roxas bring his hand up and cover his plush mouth.

'So…fuckable.'

"Yeah, I like science. I was always good in it." A light bulb went off in Axel's head but Demyx beat him to it.

"Hey can you guys help us with it?" Sora shook his head.

"I said I hated science the only reason I passed that class I because VIVI let me copy." Roxas looked up appalled at his brother.

"What! You copied VIVI's work. I knew you didn't get all those good grades on your own." Sora looked away.

"So? It worked didn't it. No point in talking about the past. Can't go back and change it now can we?" Roxas smirked.

"So how are you going to pass it this year? There is no VIVI to copy off of here." Sora thought of an answer to this.

"Um…excuse me but who is VIVI?" Tifa asked.

"He is a friend from our old school. He rocked at science." Roxas said.

"Did he rock harder then you in science?" Roxas thought about this.

"No, we were about the same." Sora shook his head.

"But you always got a better grade then him." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, but VIVI totally froze on test remember." Sora nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Demyx cleared his throat. Roxas and Sora looked at him.

"So can one of you help us in science or not?" Roxas nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Axel smiled.

"Great, one problem solved. Now what about Mr. Joneses homework?" Rikku's hand shot in the air.

"I did it. It's easy." Yuna shook her head.

"You're the only person I know who likes math." Rikku smiled sheepishly.

"So. I bet Leon did it too." Everyone looked at Leon. 

"Well Leon." He gave a simple nod.

"That homework was hard. Why should I care that if three x squared plus two x minus ten is greater then zero you graph to the left of the number. I don't even know if I said that right." The group laughed.

"So true. Math is like a foreign language to me, sweets too." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I can do it I the teacher explains it." The conversation went on like this for a while. Someone bringing up a topic then everyone else commenting on it. Time passed fairly quickly. And before they knew it they had missed dinner. Rikku groaned.

"Man, I can't believe we missed dinner. I'm gonna die of starvation." Yuna laughed at the girls antics as she stood up to go.

"You're not the only one." Cloud said.

"Well curfew is shortly, we gotta go." Sora looked around.

"You guys have a curfew?" Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, ten and it's nine fifty now." Sora nodded. Roxas looked up.

"Do you have to be in the bed at ten or just in your room?" Quistis shook her head.

"Nah, just in your dorm. You can go to bed when ever you see fit." Everyone stood up and started filing out of the room. Demyx and Axel went to see them off.

"Hey, you guys coming? Or do you want to stay here for the night?" Sora sneered, while Roxas laughed. They went into the hall and said goodbye to everyone.

"Where coming, hold your horses." Demyx laughed.

"What horses?" Axel popped him on the head.

"So see you in the morning." Axel said scratching his head and yawning.

"Yeah. Night." Demyx said. Roxas smiled at them as they left the room.

"See you in the morning. We'll come wake you up if you need." Roxas smiled.

"Ok. What time does class start?"

"Eight fifteen. But breakfast is at Seven-ten." Roxas nodded.

"We'll get you around Six forty. K?" Demyx asked.

"Sure." Axel smiled.

"Don't get lost." Demyx laughed.

"Duh, Night you guys." Roxas said then followed after Sora. The walk to the room was quiet. Not many people were in the hall and that was good. It was easier to move. When they reached the room Sora drew out his key and opened the door. Roxas entered the room and yawned.

"I'm kinda sleepy." Sora turned on the light after Roxas closed the door and nodded.

"About earlier." Roxas walked over to his side of the room.

"I never finished unpacking earlier." Sora followed him.

"Roxas, about before at lunch." Roxas turned around and looked.

"I should start unpacking now then." Roxas went over to his bag and dragged it towards the dresser. He reopened it and began pulling out clothes.

"Koi, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt you." Roxas turned around towards Sora who was standing behind him.

"But you did." Roxas walked over to the door by his bed and opened it. It was a closet and inside were hangers.

"Roxas…Koi…I love you." Sora looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roxas went to his bed and grabbed out his jeans. He didn't have to try to bunch them up. He could just hang them in the closet. Roxas took them over and opened the door with his free hand. Grabbing a few hangers he attempted to hang them up. It didn't work. In the end he tossed them on the bed and walked back and forth.

"Sweets." Sora said. Roxas looked over at him.

"I don't want to talk about it. So please leave it alone." Sora looked up at Roxas.

"Ok." Sora then walked over to the door. While he did Roxas went into his bag and continued putting away his clothes.

"Hey, Roxas." Roxas briefly looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He put a few more shirts in a drawer.

"I'm going to the bathroom. You gotta go?" Roxas shook his head. Sora nodded then left the room. Roxas continued to bustle about the room. Before standing up and wiping his bandaged forehead.

"Finally, time to get ready for bed." Roxas went into one of the drawers and pulled out his pajamas. They were long sleeved, and pure white silk. He had just brought them along with Sora only Sora had gotten red silk. They had cost a handful. But Roxas had always wanted to wear silk it seemed cool.

Just then Sora came into the room. Roxas was unbuttoning his pajama shirt so when he took off his other it would be easier to make the switch. He didn't hear Sora close and lock the door. And Sora wasn't about to give up a free show. He probably wouldn't get another one for a while.

Roxas kicked off his shoes. He undid the chains that wrapped around his waist slowly with his nimble fingers. He sat them on top of his new dresser. The he undid his necklace and put it on the pile. He slowly slid down his pants and let them pool by his feet. Shaking them off he reached and picked up his PJ bottoms.

Sora licked his lips as the white silk slid across the milky skin. He really loved his brother. He watched as Roxas reached for his shirt and slowly began to lift it over his head. His eyes didn't even widen at the pale scars that danced across his baby soft skin.

'Those damned bastards that hurt us. Scarring my koi.' He gasped as Roxas threw of his shirt revealing the now bloody bandages that adorned his arms. Roxas jumped and whirled around. His eyes looking distressed.

"S-Sora." Sora couldn't move. He wanted to say something but a lump in his throat stopped him. All he could do was stutter a simple "When".

"S-Sora it's nothing really." Sora shook his head.

"What do you mean, nothing. Your arms are bloody for crying out loud." Tears began to well up in Roxas' blue irises.

"IT'S NOTHING REALLY!" Sora raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Hey calm down." Roxas fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. Roxas could feel a headache coming on.

"I know, sorry." Sora walked over and looked at Roxas arms.

"You should change those bandages." Roxas jumped slightly and looked down at his arms. He didn't even know some of his cuts had reopened.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxas turned and reached into his bag. He found the wraps his brother had left in his bag.

"Um…Sora could you?" Sora nodded as he knelt down. He took the bandages.

"Where is the medicine?" Roxas shook his head.

"Isn't it in your bag?" Sora thought for a moment.

"Yeah, hold on a second." Roxas nodded but Sora didn't see anything seeing as he was already digging through his bag. In a matter of moments he returned with a tube of disinfectant.

"Oh…" Sora walked over. As he did Roxas bent down and scooped up the bandages that his brother had dropped on the bed.

"Sit down." Roxas did as he was told. He was soon followed by Sora.

"Can you take them off?" Sora said. Roxas nodded and began clawing at his restraints. Sora gasped at the rough treatment Roxas was giving himself. He grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"Hey, how about I do it?" Roxas nodded. Sora unwrapped his arm slowly like a present. He frowned at the cherry red lines that were still open. Then he undid the other. He felt so bad. So many questions began forming in his mind.

Sora didn't look up as he opened the tube and squeezed out some cream. Sora rubbed the cream on his arm and massaged it in. His nose inhaling the medicine's foul odor. A small smile formed on his lips. Roxas abused skin was so smooth. Roxas tilted his head, as the cool cream touched his skin. 'I like the way his agile fingers caress my tormented skin.

"Thanks." Sora nodded.

"Any time." Sora switched arms.

Sora reached over and grabbed the bandages. He neatly wrapped up Roxas arms. Roxas smiled at him. 'That wasn't so bad.'

"Thanks again." Sora nodded and stood up.

"Sure." Roxas nodded. Sora left and when he turned back around Roxas was snuggling into his new bed. He smirked at this.

"Night Roxas." Roxas yawned.

"Night Sora." Roxas said closing his eyes. When he did Sora quickly went about getting into his Pajamas and setting his alarm. Then he turned off the light and got in bed. He wanted to sleep with Roxas but decided against it. He soon fell asleep.

'Today was…different to say the least.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crowd What the hell was that? OMMFG.

KB Calm down.

Crowd DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KB Glup. Read and review

Crowd grab her!

KB NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. new teacher madness

Right now I would like to get on my knees and phrase spidy007 they were the only ones who noticed that this was not the right chapter. I had gotten them mixed up. CRYS WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. XO

E/N: Readers out there, before you continue… there's a few thing I wanna say xD. First thing is that words in **BOLD** and _italic_ continuously are flashback or something like that. And words with _italic_ continuosly are in another dimension or something. You will understand . That's all, happy reading! Phaz going off! ;P

PHAZ IS RIGHT. THE BOLD MEANS THAT IT IS HAPPENING JUST AS WHAT YOU READ BEFORE IS HAPPENING. AND ITALIC MEANS THAT IT IS A THOUGHT OR FLASH BACK. READS ON!

O BEFORE YOU GO WARNINGS….SPLIT PERSONALITIES…FOUL LANGUAGE…LEMON LIME….PIANOS o.O….VIOLENCE…UM…DEAD BODIES…

**Chapter 5: New teacher madness**

"Wake up you lazy bum." Said teen rolled over, grumbling.

"Mmm." Demyx rolled his eyes. Axel was so lazy.

"Axel! You made me set the alarm for this early now wake up." The red head sighed.

"Why did I do that again? Was I drunk?" Demyx laughed.

"Unfortunately for you, no you weren't. You said Ansem is usually gone this early so we should go visit Riku." Axel shot up in bed.

'Yeah Riku.' Axel looked Demyx up and down. Said boy was wearing a faded blue jeans and a long sleeve baby blue sweater.

"Hey, how come you're dressed already?" Demyx smirked.

"We didn't take a shower in the middle of the night for no reason." Demyx winked suggestively.

"Can I at least get a kiss good morning?" Demyx shook his head.

"You got that and more at one in the morning. Now hurry up. I want to get back in time to get some more sleep and get Sora and Roxas." Axel nodded as he climbed out of bed. Axel quickly went about getting dressed. He slipped on some long black pants and a long sleeve red shirt. It was cold in the morning on the island.

After slipping on some socks and his favorite red Nikes he looked at Demyx.

"Took you long enough." Axel flipped him off.

"Bite me." Demyx wagged his finger at Axel.

"I already did that at one in the morning too." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. Let's go." Demyx nodded and followed his lover out the door, after grabbing his keys. They walked the few feet down the hall to Riku's room. Axel looked down at his watch. It was three in the morning so he was probably alone by now. Axel growled, Riku had better be not too beaten up. Hell he better not have a single new scratch!

Axel gently knocked on the door. He didn't want to wake anyone but Riku up. When there was no answer he knocked again. This time he heard a slight groan in front the other side of the door.

"Riku, Riku you there?" The groan came again.

"Riku can you open the door?" Axel heard some soft shuffling in the room. Demyx and him listened as the footsteps slowly got closer. Then a thought hit Demyx.

"Axel, what if it's Ansem and not Riku?" Axel didn't even have to think about it.

"We will politely beat the shit out of him and get Riku." Demyx nodded.

"I like that idea. I knew there was a reason I loved you besides the benefits." Axel rolled his eyes and looked back at the door when he heard the lock 'click'. His breathing was shallow and it suddenly seemed so quiet. The door creaked loudly as it opened, echoing down the hall. Axel balled up his fists and held his breath as the door opened revealing…a sleepy Riku. Riku rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the sleep so he could see clearly. Axel let out a sigh of relief.

"Riku, are you alone?" Riku looked dumbly at them for a moment.

"What?" Axel tried to look inside the dark room with what little light was in the hall. It was no use, he could barely see Riku.

"Is _**he **_here with you?" Riku thought for a moment. The sleep that fogged his mind, making him sluggish in his responses slowly began to fade away. Then bits and pieces started to come back to him. Yes, he was alone but Ansem was still in the room.

"Riku?' Riku's eyes widened as his memory came rampaging back to ravage his mind.

"Yes…I mean no….um." Demyx and Axel stared at him. Well his shadow since they could not see him clearly.

"Ok. Riku, is he in the room?" Riku nodded. Axel sneered as Demyx cracked his knuckles.

"Let us in." Riku shook his head. They couldn't find out.

"I can't." Axel looked at him.

"Riku, we don't want to start this again." Riku sighed.

"That's not it." Axel studied Riku's shadowy form.

"Riku, step into the light for a second." He heard Riku gasped and saw his form hesitated.

"Um…why?" Demyx beat Axel to the answer.

"Why not? Did he hurt you?" Riku shook his head. But in the dark it was hard to tell.

"Because…" Demyx tilted his head.

"Because what?" Riku sighed.

"Because you'll run from me." Demyx gasped and Axel's eyes widened. In the blink of an eye Axel had his hand fisted around Riku's shirt.

"Wha…?" Axel tugged slightly and Riku stumbled into the light. Axel and Demyx cried out when they saw the dried blood that was smeared around his mouth and on his clothes.

"Riku, what the hell?" Riku covered his face with his hands. Axel and Demyx saw Riku's eyes widen and filled with tears.

"No!" Riku stumbled back in the room. He didn't know where he was going but he just backed into that blinding darkness. His sanctuary. Riku gasped as he stumbled on something and desperately felt around for something to grab, he felt the bed post but his hand slipped and he fell.

There was a loud sloshing sound when he had backed up and as he fell a squishing sound resonated through the room. Riku felt himself begin to shake as a now cool liquid began to soak into his clothes. His heart pounded wildly as out of the corner of his eye he saw Axel and Demyx entered the room and reach around for the light. Axel was the first to find it. He had his back to Riku when he flipped the switch on. Demyx however, he saw.

"AHEEEEEEEEEE!" Axel spun around and covered his boyfriend's mouth. He rose and eyebrow at him and peeked his head outside. No one seemed to have heard. He looked back at Demyx as he started shaking.

"What?" Demyx shook his head and pointed. Axel slowly turned his head. His heart stopped. There was a bloody Riku, lying atop Ansem's even bloodier form. He felt his jaw dropped when he saw the puddle, no, lake of blood. Who had done this to Ansem? He looked at Riku who still sat on top of his boyfriend's dead body, crying. Axel let go of Demyx and quickly closed and locked the door.

"Riku? What… happened here?" Riku shook his head.

"No," Axel turned around.

"Riku? You can tell me. Who did it?" Riku shuttered. Then he looked at Axel and smiled. Axel and Demyx shivered. There was something off.

"I thought about what you said Axel. He wasn't the one for me. End of story." Axel gasped in shock. Demyx's hands covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Riku… you... Ansem…?" Riku nodded. Axel turned his head and when he did he caught sight of the clock. It was getting close to four in the morning. Axel looked at Demyx who looked ready to toss his cookies or so to speak.

"The body..." Demyx looked at him.

"What?" Axel shook his head and went quickly over to Riku. He grabbed his arm and yanked him up not to gently.

"Ow…" Axel paid him no mind. Nor did he care about the blood that had stained his favorite shoes.

"We have to get rid of it." Demyx nodded his head.

"Ok, I'll help." Axel roughly pulled the blanket off the bed.

"No, just help me get him wrapped in this blanket." Demyx ran over to his lover.

"Yeah, of course." They quickly handled their business while Riku watched. Not really sure what was going on. Where were they taking him?

'Where to take him…where?' Demyx looked at Axel.

"What now?" Axel put up a hand to silence him.

"Where?" Demyx tilted his head.

"Um…maybe…uh…" Demyx and Axel made eye contact. In that short moment their minds became synched as they both said the same thing.

"_**The Lake.**_" Axel nodded. Then he reached around for his key, he really didn't have time for this. It was almost four and he had to get this body long gone by then. Demyx's hand shot in his pocket and he pulled out his keys just as Axel cursed himself. Demyx waved the prize in front of his lover's face. Axel grabbed them quickly.

"Love ya. I gotta go." Axel bent down and grabbed at the soon to be bloody blanket. Demyx was going to grab the other side when Axel stopped him.

"No. You have to stay with Riku and get him clean. And please do something about that stain. You know where the stuff is, right?" Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, I know what to do. You can count on me love." Axel smiled at him.

"And one more thing..." Demyx nodded.

"Yeah?" Axel nodded his head towards the door.

"A little help with the door would be nice." Demyx opened the door in a flash. Axel smiled and left the room. Waddling slightly under the added weight, Demyx watched Axel go and closed the door. He looked back at Riku. Riku had somehow had found his way to the floor.

'Ok, first thing first. Riku needs a bath.' Demyx studied the room trying to pick out the right clothes. He quickly picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a lime green shirt. He went up to the dresser and began searching for some clean underwear and socks for the silver haired boy. It didn't take him long to spot some white cotton boxers and gray socks. Then he grabbed a towel off of the floor and some soap that was on the dresser. He looked at Riku.

"Come on Riku. We have to get you cleaned up." Riku just sat there. Demyx sighed.

"Riku, come on." Riku stilled didn't acknowledge him. So Demyx did the only thing he could think off. He went up to Riku, grabbed his arm and pulled him out the room. But before he did, he descended on the floor and snatched up Riku's room key. Once he had dragged Riku in the hall he locked the door and pocketed the key. Grasping Riku's arm he dragged the silent teen down the hall.

Demyx moved swiftly for fear of someone coming in the hall. It didn't take long to get to the barren bathroom. Demyx went in and turned on the light. It burned into his eyes after the darkness he had just wandered through. He released a sigh that he didn't know he had been holding in. There was no one in the bathroom but them.

The inside of the bathroom was huge. It was obvious why they put them in every two halls. There were at least twenty stalls and about ten sinks. In the back of the bathroom was a huge area for taking showers. On the other side of the stalls was a little cubby area. But for the sake of time Demyx decided to pass those up.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." Demyx said with a forced smile on his face. He was trying to be cheerful but it wasn't working. They swiftly made it into the shower area and placed Riku's clothes far enough away so that they wouldn't get wet. He jumped slightly when he heard the water turn on. Whirling around, he saw that it was just Riku.

'At least he is going to bathe himself. Or not…' Demyx thought as Riku started turning on more and more showers.

"Riku! Stop fooling around. We don't have time for this." Riku looked innocently at him. But he didn't say a word.

"Can you at least undress yourself as I turn these extra showers off?" Riku didn't' reply he just did as he was asked. Demyx looked back when he finished and saw Riku watching him stark naked. Demyx felt his heart dropped as he let his eyes scanned over the broken boy. He was bruised and scarred badly. Shaking his head, Demyx set to work.

He grabbed the wash cloth he had brought and some soap. After placing the cloth under the water he lathered it with soap and attempted to hand it to Riku. Riku just watched it like it was retarded. Demyx sighed and shook his head.

'Looks like I have to do it.' Putting on a determined looked he went about washing his friend. He was careful not to hurt the boy. It was not an easy task since half of Riku was covered in cuts that could easily reopen. Demyx cursed the ones that did open. Demyx had to say the worse part was scrubbing the blood from the smaller teens face. Even after being washed twice and rinsed, Riku stayed silent.

"Well now that you're clean, do you think you can dry yourself and get dress?" As Demyx turned off the water he watched Riku do as he was asked. He sighed. He was wet now and would have to change. That or let his cloths dry as he wore them. Nah.

Riku took more time then he needed getting dressed. Demyx sighed in frustration and stalked over to Riku. Without a word he went about dressing him like he was some kind of life size doll. When that was done he gathered up the discarded bath materials and grabbed his friend. They quickly left the bathroom and went back to Riku's.

Demyx reached in his pocket and undid the lock. He rolled his eyes when he realized he had left the light on. He grumbled when he saw the mess he had to clean. It was going to take until breakfast if he didn't start soon. He went into a corner and dumped his load onto the floor. The room could be cleaned later. Demyx looked at Riku who was shivering. Looking around he saw that the window was open.

'We have to leave it open as I clean. Oh and I have to go get the stuff, but I can't leave Riku alone.' Demyx walked over to the door.

"Come on Riku. We are about to run to my room for a moment." Riku walked over to him and followed. Demyx didn't think about locking the door, it would just be more trouble when they made their way back. As he reached the door he cursed. Axel had his key so he was locked out. He thought for a bit before a light bulb went off. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out his library card. Being a former thief was a good thing. It didn't take him long to release the lock. He turned on the light in the room.

"Come on in and wait here Riku." Riku stood in his appointed spot. Demyx went into Axel's closet. Inside was a trunk. Demyx knelt down and opened it. At first glance there were only clothes and a few bathing objects but Demyx wasn't stupid. He grabbed the falsely labeled bottles and a few old rags. Then he closed the trunk and closet door. Riku was still in the same spot as he had told him to be. Demyx noticed something shiny by Riku's feet. It was Axel's room key. It would come in handy later.

"Riku, grab those keys by your foot." Riku looked down before bending over to retrieve the golden prize. Demyx walked over and was just about to lead Riku out of the room when he remembered something important.

"Oops. Can't forget these…" Demyx walked over to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. After moving things around single handedly because he was still holding the bottles, he found what he was looking for. It was a fresh pair of latex gloves.

"Ok. Let's go." Before they left Demyx had Riku lock the bedroom door. Then they once again walked to Riku's room. As they entered the room Demyx caught sight of the clock. It was way after four in the morning. When Riku entered the room Demyx nudged the door closed with his hip.

"Riku just sit on the bed for now." Riku did as he was asked. He sat on the bed and lie back on the pillows. There was no cover and the wind from the open window caused him to shiver. Demyx locked the door and walked over to the blood stain.

'It's really caked in. This will take forever.' He knelt down again and set the bottles on the floor.

"Well, first things first, gloves." Demyx put on his gloves. Then he grabbed a rag and a blue bottle labeled shampoo. Demyx shook his head as he pulled up the neck of his shirt to cover his nose and mouth. He looked at Riku. He was far enough away to not be affected and the window was still open.

He poured some of the liquid onto the cloth, and when he did the strong scent assaulted his nostrils. He really hated that smell. But it couldn't be helped. He set to work. The only thing on his mind was finishing his part so Axel would be proud. Demyx really loved Axel. As he worked he started to think of his old life as a gang member. He had been part of a gang called 'The Organization'. A few other kids had been in it too. Like Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia.

Demyx was used to cleaning up blood and such. But that didn't mean he had a strong stomach. On the contrary, it was taking all of his soul not to throw up whatever he had in his stomach which wasn't much seeing as they didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday. Hell if he remembered correctly he had woken up late and missed breakfast too. The brunette sighed as his stomach growled in recognition of this.

But he didn't stop working. He kept going as Riku fell asleep, even if he heard the people in the hall moving about. All he knew was that after years of practice his body was trained to move of its own accord when it came to these things. But as he went on his stomach kept reminding him that he was starving and that time was passing. He felt his heart leap as he saw that he was almost done. He was lost in his cleaning trance until a harsh knocking came to the door. Riku bolted awake and Demyx jumped a good five feet in the air and realized that he had been done for awhile and was just sitting there stupidly.

"What?" Demyx called. He was not in the mood to entertain any of the other teens.

"Demyx open up, it's me." Demyx stood up.

"Axel?" Demyx walked over to the door.

"Yeah!" Demyx opened the door just enough to let Axel slip in.

"It took you some time." Axel nodded.

"Yeah there were a few people at the lake so I had to wait." Demyx nodded.

"I have just finished." Axel looked over his shoulder and saw that there was not a trace of blood anywhere on the floor.

"That's my good boy." Axel said as he kissed Demyx on the forehead.

"Stuff it Axel. What time is it?" Axel looked at the clock.

"Six thirty-six." Demyx nodded. He felt that his clothes had dried.

"We have to go get those two after I put the stuff away." Axel nodded.

"Yeah." Demyx went and gather his things.

"Watch Riku while I'm gone." Axel nodded as he watched his lover leave. He looked at Riku who had started to doze off again.

'Will he be ok?' Axel shook his head and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

_**--With Axel before he came back--**_

"_**Damn it." I waddled as fast as I could. It was near impossible to open the door to the stairs and even harder to get down them. I was panting as I reached the first floor. I tripped over something or someone.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**What the hell!" I cried out as Ansem fell from my arms. Pain erupted all around me as I pounded into the stairs. I was gasping when I finally stopped tumbling.**_

"_**Dude, what the hell? Storming down the stairs like you stole something." I growled.**_

"_**What are you doing sleeping on the stairs?" The voice, which I had heard before, came again.**_

"_**It's none of your damned business!" That voice… 'Where have I heard that voice before?' The image of a blonde teenager with blue eyes flashed in my mind.**_

"_**Donald, is that you?" There was a gasp.**_

"_**Axel?" I sighed.**_

"_**Yeah." **_

"_**Why are you in such a rush?" When he said that I remembered why I was in such a rush. I cursed that it was so dark in the hall. As I scrambled to my feet in a panic, I frantically searched until my eyes fell upon a shadow that lay immobile on the ground. I quickly gathered him up and stood.**_

"_**Axel, are you ok?" I barely heard him, I was too busy checking to see if he was still wrapped up. It suddenly became easy, since the lights flashed on. I heard Donald gasp. I whirled around and saw that the horror on his face. I have to admit my heart had never beaten so fast.**_

'_**Do something!' I did the only thing I knew how. I snarled at him. He backed away as I started stalking towards him. It was kinda awkward since I was waddling under the weight of a half covered body in a bloody blanket but it helped keep him quiet. **_

"_**YOU SAW NOTHING! GOT IT?" Donald was now on the top of the stairs and stumbled to his knees. I kept moving forward. There was a kind of heat around me as if I was on fire. You could tell my aura was overpowering him.**_

"_**Saw nothing at all." I nodded at him.**_

"_**Good now get the HELL out of HERE." And he did just that he ran like his life depend on it, which it probably did.**_

_**I'm not quiet sure how I got out of the building, got him in the trunk and managed to leave school without getting caught again. But I did it. There were not too many people up this morning but that was good. I could feel the sweat as it poured down my body.**_

"_**Damn." I rolled down my window. As the wind burst into the car, breaking the silence, I felt as if I was going crazy. **_

"_**I need some music." My shaky hand reached for the dial. I turned to a random station.**_

"_**And not that new hit Kryptonite from Three Doors Down." My head bobbed slightly to the intro music.**_

"_**I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time." Yes I was going around easing my mind right now.**_

"_**But I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do." Axel felt helpless when it came to Riku. Riku always went back no matter what.**_

"_**Yeah." Axel thought as the sound of a guitar took him away.**_

"_**I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then. As long as you'll be my friend at the end." Yes… as long as Riku was his friend, Axel didn't mind going to school and staying out of trouble.**_

"_**If I go crazy will you still call me superman?" Would his friends still stay by him if he cracked under the pressure he was under right now?**_

"_**If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?" Demyx would stay by him, right? He would hold him when he was down.**_

"_**I'll keep you by my side with my super human might, kryptonite." Yes there was no way I would ever let them leave me. Once again the music carried me far into my thoughts.**_

"_**You call me strong, You call me weak but still your secrets I will keep. You take for granted all the times I never let you down." Does Riku take me for granted? I'm always there for him.**_

"_**You stumbled in and bumped your head. If not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up, put you back on solid ground." Yes if it wasn't for me Riku would have committed suicide a long time ago. I remember all the times I had to run to his aid.**_

"_**If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my super human might, kryptonite." The drums and guitar sounded like a storm…how ironic…a storm of thoughts sounded by a storm of music. Was it possible to have to fierce storms at the same time and so damn close together?**_

"_**I need to change this song." I changed the song before it was over. I couldn't handle the irony of it. **_

"_**Now let's sit back and reflect to Imogen Heap's hit Hide and Seek." The voices drew out long and slow. It was so sensual. It touched me deeply.**_

"_**Where are we?  
What the hell is going on?" **_

_**Yes, what is going on? Things were happening at different intervals. Now every thing was in slow motion. But when Donald found him. Dear god, it had happened so fast he wasn't sure if he had a chance to blink twice during the whole ordeal.**_

"_**The dust has only just begun to fall  
crop circles in the carpet  
sinking, feeling."  
**_  
_**Yes, I was sinking so fast I had to make it to that lake. If it's the last thing I do, I would die helping a friend. I hit the gas. No one was on the freeway this early. But I would do it.**_

"_**Spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening"**_

_**Maybe this was a dream, yes that was it. I haven't woken up yet. Demyx would wake me soon. But for some reason I knew it was a lie.**_

"_**When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy." **_

_**I can't stop. I must keep moving.**_

"_**Hide and seek." Just think of this as a game, Axel old boy. Yeah, we're playing hide and seek. I got to hide the body and hope no one finds it.. **_

"_**Trains and sewing machines. You won't catch me around here. Blood and tears. They were here first." My thought exactly. I would not be caught and people had done this lone before me.**_

"_**MMM…What you say? MMM…that you only meant well, well of course you did." Yes this was for Riku if Ansem was out of his life. **_

"_**MMM…What you say? MMM…that it's all for the best, of course it is." Yes Axel was just looking out for Riku. Nothing more.**_

"_**MMM…what you say? MMM…That it's just what we need, when You decided this." Maybe Riku is happy without me interfering. But that couldn't be. No one could be happy getting beat every night…unless you loved them. But Riku wasn't happy, hell he was the one that killed Ansem right? **_

"_**MMM…what you say? MMM…What did you say?" He said I wouldn't understand. He said he was fine. Am I wrong?**_

"_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth. Mid sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs. (paper word cut outs.)" Was all Riku said a lie? Or maybe I was the one lying.**_

"_**Speak no feeling ( no I don't believe you.) You don't care a bit ( you don't care a bit.)" That was a down right lie. I do care. I know what's best and Ansem is not it. **_

'_**Then why am I crying, why do I care? Because he is my friend, yeah that's it. **_

'_**But I know that's not true.' I pulled the car over to the side of the freeway. I turned the car off. I was crying. I couldn't stop no matter what. I knew what was going on. All those lies I told myself and others. All my love for him was just brotherly. All the bullshit I fed myself. But I won't lie anymore. I love Riku. No, say it aloud so there is no confusion.**_

"_**I love Riku. He is more than a friend. My love for him rivals my love for Demyx. I want him to be all mine. I need him to be all mine. I will have him. No, me and Demyx will have him." I smiled through my tears. I felt so much better. I gently wiped my eyes dry. As I did I caught sight of my watch.**_

"_**Holy Shit!" I had been crying for almost thirty minutes. I put on a determined face. I loved Riku and Demyx. I would not let either be hurt. We were all in this together. I would do this. I turned on the car and flew to the lake.**_

_**No one was at the lake, which was good. I turned off my lights but left the engine on as I popped the trunk open. I opened the door and stepped out of the car, I left it partially ajar. I looked around slowly, searching for anything that was out of place. There was no sound beyond the car engine, cars that passed on the street and the simple and clean sound of the waves.**_

_**I quickly went to the trunk and shivered slightly. It was cold this early in the morning. I was glad that I dressed for the weather. I made fast work of grabbing the body and walking to and down the pier. I knelt down awkwardly. I couldn't just drop the body. It would cause a huge splash that would draw unwanted attention. **_

_**I carefully set the body a drift in the lake. It was fall and the water was freezing. No one would be swimming any time soon. So that would give us time. But this was a man-made lake and could easily freeze over some time during the early hours when the sun wasn't out. Was that a good or bad thing? Would the ice preserve the body? Or would it speed up the decaying process. I would ask Demyx when he got home. He was good with water and stuff like that. I blinked realizing that the body was nowhere in sight.**_

_**I stood up and went back to my car, but not before looking around. I growled there were so many trees someone could hide behind. But it also gave much needed privacy. That's good. I sighed and turned my lights back on before retreating back to the school. Back to Demyx and who I hoped would be my- no, our new lover. I have to talk to Demyx about that. I smiled. Demyx did use to have a crush on Riku. I hope it's still there.**_

_**I smiled as I parked the car. Others were up by now. So no one should be too suspicious. I practically floated up the stairs. But I'm too cool to float hence practically. As I made my way I noticed that the blood had been cleared away. I smiled, being bad had its perks. Especially when you are known around the whole school as a major badass. But the badass had been Ansem. So with him gone one could only wonder. I reached the door and knocked, no one answered.**_

"_**Must still be in Ansem's scratch that Riku's room." I made my way across the busy hall. I knocked on the door.**_

"_**What?" I smiled at Demyx's response.**_

"_**Demyx open up it's me." I waited.**_

"_**Axel?" He sounded so cute.**_

"_**Yeah!" The door quickly opened enough for me to fit through. I slipped in. I saw that Riku had been dozing off on the bed. He looked nice in the clothes Demyx had picked out. **_

"_**It took you some time." I nodded.**_

"_**Yeah there were a few people at the lake so I had to wait." I lied without thinking.**_

"_**I finished." I looked over his shoulder and saw that there was not a trace of blood anywhere on the floor. **_

"_**That's my good boy." I praised as I kissed Demyx on the forehead and patted him on the head. **_

"_**Stuff it Axel. What time is it?" I looked at the clock.**_

"_**Six thirty-six." Demyx nodded. He felt that his clothes had dried.**_

"_**We have to go get those two after I put the stuff away." I nodded.**_

"_**Yeah." Demyx went and gathered his things.**_

"_**Watch Riku while I'm gone." I nodded as I watched my lover leave. I looked at Riku who had started to doze off again.**_

'_**Will he be ok?' I shook my head and sighed. This was going to be one hell of a day. But it would be ok. After all he'll have my and Demyx.**_

--Normal POV--

The sleeping teen had to be awoken. It took all of Axel's will power not to swoon. Now that he recognized his feelings everything was so much more obvious. The way he watched his friend and the way his friend's voice affected him much like Demyx. It didn't take long for them to reach the brothers' room. Demyx knocked on the door.

Sora's POV

I groaned.

'What the hell?' The knock came again. I felt a warm body shift under me. I squinted to see Roxas lying in my arms.

"What!" It wasn't a question but a demand.

"Get up!" I became rigid before I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Axel?" I questioned as I slowly climbed out of the bed.

"Yeah, get up if you guys want breakfast." Did I really want breakfast? I felt my koi shift under me again. My eyes widened, _'HELL YEAH'_ I needed Roxas to eat something. He hadn't had a thing to eat yesterday and only lunch the day before yesterday.

"Hold up a minute." I shook Roxas gently stirring him from his peaceful sleep.

"Mmm, what is it bear?" I smiled at him though he couldn't see it in the dark room.

"Time to get up, love." He stretched lewdly before rolling out of bed.

"Can we at least come in?" I turned to the door as Roxas turned on the light. I looked at him. He frowned then looked down at his arms. They needed changing again.

"Or maybe you two sleep in the nude." Roxas looked horrified at the comment.

"Ha ha very funny. No you can't come in. Wait out there." Roxas jogged slightly to the closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve red shirt with a hood on the back.

"Aw man, don't be like that. We were just kidding." I grabbed a random pair of faded jeans and a gray tank top.

"Yeah, right, and I can see through walls." I heard a snicker on the other side of the door as I slipped into the pants and then the shirt.

"Really, what am I wearing right now then?" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know what you're wearing. That is so sad." I looked at Roxas who had commented. He had his pants on and was waiting patiently for me to tend to him. I did so quickly. There wasn't a reply for a while.

"Are you guys done yet?" I sighed.

"Hold up, I gotta slip some shoes on." I heard a growl as I slipped a pair of white shoes on.

"Gah! We've been out here for five whole minutes." I quickly grabbed my keys as Roxas did the same. Roxas turned off the light as I opened the door. I took in the scene quickly. There were Demyx and Axel standing right in front. I blurred in the side of my vision alerted me to another presence. It was Riku. He looked tired somehow.

"Hey, what's up? Riku you ok?" It was Roxas who asked this not me. He nodded.

"Yeah." Demyx and Axel spun around as if Riku had just spoken his first word. Weird reaction if you ask me.

"So, to breakfast?" Everyone nodded. We walked at a brisk pace to get to the cafeteria. On our way, we met up with Cloud and Leon along with Vincent.

"So what are you getting for breakfast Roxas? You missed lunch and dinner yesterday. You must be so hungry." Roxas jumped at the voice. It was Rikku. Roxas shrugged.

"A bagel most likely, I love those with cream cheese." He smiled. I was glad he wanted to eat. I didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday. I don't think he will forgive me so easily next time. Everyone watched as Roxas did just that and he got a little fruit and some mango juice.

I on the other hand had a different idea. I hadn't tried their foods yesterday. To say the least I was slightly nervous. Most of my life the only one who had cooked for me was Roxas. I got two eggs, sunny side up, three sausages, mmm….sausage, and a few pieces of toast. And of course, a big glass of fruit punch.

Ok…they could cook, poorly might I add but they could cook. Roxas seemed to enjoy the food also. I watched as Rikku, the female from before, stuffed her face with anything and everything. Apparently she was making up for the food she missed yesterday. Her girlfriends, both Yuna and Paine, sat there fearing their blonde would choke to death. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Riku, he was leaning slightly on Demyx and starting to doze off. But Axel shook him awake and gave him something to eat. There was something wrong even if no one else could tell there was something very wrong. But I let it pass for now.

_Later_

It was time for first period and Roxas and Sora had to go to different sides of the school. Yeah, it's not like they had never been in different classes before but at their old school there had always been someone to watch over Roxas. But here there was no one. It made Sora slightly uneasy.

"Well, Sora it looks like you and I have English." Sora looked over his shoulder at Demyx.

"You have this class with me?" Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, and third period too." Sora nodded that he understood. He looked at his brother. His brother frowned.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Roxas looked at him.

"I don't know where my class is. And since none of you have it I won't know how to find it." Rikku raised her hand high in the air.

"Me, Yuna, and Paine are going that way. Follow us." Roxas smiled.

"Ok." They started to drift apart. Sora watched them started to leave. He felt alone. At their old school Roxas had always given him a hug before they parted and hoped he had a good day. This was just wrong. He smiled slightly when just that happened. Roxas turned around and came bolting back. He opened his arms to hug him. He loved his brother.

_**Roxas' first period Science**_

"Come on Roxas, we're gonna be late." Roxas picked up his pace. They had to make it to the other side of the school where his new science teacher Mrs. Johnson's class was.

"When you get there just sit down. Mrs. Johnson is really nice but…well you'll find out." Roxas was confused. Finally they slowed down just as the minute bell rang. Roxas looked around for his class.

"Over there." Paine pointed to the second to last door on the left. Roxas nodded.

"Thanks." Yuna smiled.

"After class Cloud is going to come get you for Drama." Roxas smiled.

"Sorry for the trouble." Roxas hated how they had to care for him. Sora did it enough he didn't want his friends to have to do it too.

"Don't worry about it. Now get to class Mrs. Johnson hates kids who are tardy." Roxas nodded and ran down the hall. He entered the door just as the final bell rang.

The teacher Mrs. Johnson looked at him from behind her rectangle shaped glasses. She had on a lab coat and black pants. Her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun. She glared at him.

"You are tardy. If you were going to be late you shouldn't have come at all!" Roxas flinched.

"…" He tried to say something but she cut him off.

"I want you to read chapters two through five and write a ten thousand word report due tomorrow at the start of class. And forget about the lab today." Roxas eyes grew wide.

"…b-but." She shook her head.

"Yes, get your butt in your chair and sit down." Roxas whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. What would Sora do?

'Don't let her do that to you, stand up.' That's what Sora would say…if he didn't kill her for yelling at Roxas first.

"I-I don't have a seat." She glared at him.

"If you came in to class everyday you would know where your seat is." Just then a hand flew in the air.

"Yes Mrs. Annatto?" Roxas looked to see a red head.

"Roxas is new here Miss. He just got here yesterday like me." The teacher's eyes grew wide. Then she studied Roxas.

"Oh, my, you must be Mr. Blaydon the other new transfer student. I am so sorry. That's why I didn't recognize you." Roxas nodded.

"Yes." She looked around the room for a bit.

"Well it seems the only free seat is next to Mrs. Annatto. Please be seated." Roxas sighed as he walked over to the seat next to the red head. It was his first day and he already had a paper to write. A science paper to boot, why him?

"Well now that I've called attendance it is time for you all to begin the lab. Mr. Blaydon and Mrs. Annatto since you are new you will not be doing the lab. You may watch if you wish as long as you stay a safe distance away and you may socialize with each other." Roxas nodded.

"Yes." It was the red head next to him. He looked at them realizing that he hadn't thanked them properly, that and the fact that they knew him, why? Roxas eyes grew wide when he saw that it was Kairi who was sitting next to him.

"Kairi, it was you?" She nodded and blushed.

"Yes." Roxas frowned when he saw her shifted nervously.

"What's wrong?" She looked away.

"Your brother wouldn't be happy if you got upset. I-I thought he might get mad at me for not helping." Roxas groaned. Great, the only reason she helped him was because she was afraid of Sora.

"I see." That was the end of their conversation. They said nothing for the rest of the period. The lab went on as if nothing was wrong in the class room. No one cared about the new students and no one tried to talk to them. So they just waited. Waited till the end of the period or till the end of time they were not sure. But they sat there, neither one moving, neither looking at the other. If one had dropped dead in an instant the other wouldn't even blinked twice. Finally the bell rang.

Roxas slowly stood up. He walked out into the hall. He stood near a wall as he watched other teens came out and walked through the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Yuna, Paine, and Rikku left the other way. He called out to them but they couldn't hear him. Roxas stiffened when he felt eyes on him. Looking around he found Tidus and Kairi watching him as they talked softly to each other. They were talking about him. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cloud.

"You ok, Roxas?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Cloud smiled.

"I called you but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was looking over there." Roxas pointed. But since he was looking at Cloud he didn't see Tidus and Kairi begin to panic. They knew who that blonde was. They had seen him yesterday. He was with that scary red head and brunette. He could tell, or beat the shit out of them. They were dead. Cloud looked at them. He glared.

"Were they messing with you?" Roxas shook his head. He knew who he meant.

"No, I just happened to be looking that way." Cloud nodded.

"If you say so. Come on let's head to Drama." Roxas smiled. He really liked Drama.

"Ok."

_**Sora's first Period English**_

Sora watched as he brother ran off for a final time. He wouldn't see him again until third period. But he could handle that, but could Roxas? Sora shook his head.

"Come on it's this way." Demyx said as he made a move to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." It didn't take them long to get to their class. English…not one of Sora's strong subjects. But he could pass it. Upon entering the room the teacher studied both of them, while Sora studied the teacher. He was around sixty years old and had no hair.

"Decided to come to class today did you, Mr. Valetta? And you even brought one of your hoodlum friends. What's the occasion?" Sora stepped forward.

"Hold up old man I just got to this school yesterday. So you had best shut your mouth before I punch you in it." A few of the kids in the class cheered. Demyx shook his head.

"Young man you have best sit down before I call up the dean of the school. And you will address me as Mr. Alistair." Sora rolled his eyes. He was getting in troubled all ready.

"Well call him, as a matter of fact give me the phone and I'll call him for you." It was obvious that the kids had never heard that one before since they were suddenly very quiet. Now it was a matter of who would break first. Sora was used to this kind of pressure he wouldn't, no he couldn't break. The old man sighed.

"I don't have time to play with you young man so take a seat and pay attention." Sora followed Demyx to his seat and sat next to him. And so that is how class started. During class, he kept calling on Sora, no matter how many people raised their hands to answer a question; he always called on the brunette, every single time. And even though English was not one of his strong subjects Sora still made it a point to get at least eighty percent of the questions right.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Alistair said as the bell rang. Sora stretched and stood up. He was pleased with the work he had put in today. They left the classroom and Sora saw the teacher glaring after him. He smiled. Demyx turned to him.

"I gotta head to the music room on the other side of the school. Axel should be here in a bit to get you for history?" Sora nodded.

"Cool."

_**Roxas' second Period Drama**_

"Ok." That is what he had said.

Roxas and Cloud entered the large auditorium to see most of the people gathered about in the seats right in front of the stage. There was a massive opening between the seats and the stage itself; Roxas supposed that it was where bands could play when musicals were presented. On the stage there was the teacher, a tall man with red hair down to his shoulders.

Cloud smiled and waved at a few girls who called his name. Roxas looked around he liked this class already. Normally he did come off as a little shy but when it came to drama he was so much more forward.

"Hey Mr. Playmac! I brought the new kid." The teacher turned his blue eyes towards him." He smiled at both of them as they made their way to the stage.

"Fresh meat, it's about time we got a new face." Mr. Playmac as he was now known, jumped off the stage and made his way to them. He held out his hand. Roxas shyly took his hand.

"I'm Roxas." He said softly. He knew that he could act but they didn't. Mr. Playmac frowned.

"A little shy are you?" Roxas smiled slightly.

"Yeah, a little..." Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry." Roxas nodded.

"Now we need to see where your acting skills are. So mmmm…Oh Janette, let Roxas see your script." A girl with short black hair came running up to them.

"Ok, here." Roxas smiled. It was called Little Snow Prince. Roxas tilted his head.

"What is it about?" The teacher looked at him.

"It's a story about a Prince who one day when he is seventeen wanders around in the dark forest of his kingdom. As he wanders he spots a beautiful snow maiden. She is running from queen of the fire lands to the west. She asks him for help. The queen's men find them and he is fatally injured in his attempt to save her. So she does the only thing she can. She freezes him in hopes one day she will find a way to save him. For years she wanders around looking for a cure but she never finds it. She wanders back to him one day. Old and crippled she falls beside the man she has come to love over the years. Laying there about to die she begins to cry. As she cries, her tears melt the ice. Over the years he has healed. He grabs her in his arms and tells her that as he slept, she was all he dreamt about. They share a single kiss before she dies in his arms. The curtain fades to black and the play is over." Mr. Playmac smiled at him.

"I see. All those years neither knew that they loved each other and their time together was so short. They really only spent a few hours with each other but it must have felt like an eternity. I like it." Cloud smiled.

"Yeah." Mr. Playmac looked at Roxas.

"I want you to review the Prince's lines for a few moments. Yes, the final scene will be nice. Maybe that's too much…" Roxas quickly shook his head.

"No, I'll do my best. Don't worry." The teacher studied him.

"I like your attitude. Ok and Janette over there is the snow maiden so you will be practicing with her." Roxas nodded again.

"Ok. I'll be over there." He nodded and moved to leave. Roxas went and took a seat in front of the stage.

"Ok class in just a bit, we will see our newest member Roxas, taking a shot at the final scene of Little Snow Prince." A few people gasp.

"Did you hear that?"

"But no one has ever gotten that part down yet."

"I know, not even Cloud." Roxas ignored them as they whispered. He had something much better to do. Roxas read quickly over and over. Learning his and hers lines. He had to know what she would say to him and what he should say back. This was the last curtai, the final moment between the two lovers.

"Roxas you ready?" Roxas looked up.

"I hope so." Roxas stood and made his way on stage.

"Quiet on in the hall." Everyone sat down and the stage lights flared up.

"Roxas, we are starting where he is frozen. I want you to stand there till your line." Roxas stood where he was placed and waited. He watched as she said her lines while trying to get into character.

'How do I feel? I feel nothing towards her. Just think of her as Sora. How would I feel if it was Sora who was lying in front of me crying? How would I feel if I was young and he was old and ready to die? It would hurt so badly.'

"M-My prince…" Roxas lowered himself slightly, a frown on his face.

"It is you…w-what has happened to you?" His voice was soft, sad really but it carried through the whole theater. Everyone was shocked, he could act but could he keep it up?

"Y-You have been frozen for so long. I…I wanted to find a way to heal you…b-but all I did was wasting my life away." Roxas leaned down next to Janette, as she watched him through wide eyes, he gently placed his hand under her chin. This was different from him and Sora. He had to be the strong one and he would.

"Anything done in the name of love is never a waste." She gasped.

"W-What are you saying?" He smiled at her.

"I'm saying…I love you." Roxas heard a few people in the room gasped. He really was good. Roxas wrapped her in a strong yet placid embrace.

"Wha…" Roxas closed his eyes and pulled her close.

"All those long years…dreaming only of you. I wondered where you went and if you even remembered me. When you left I thought I would never see you again. Your gorgeously frozen beauty. It was like a horrible nightmare when you weren't around. Even though we barely know each other…I love you." Janette's eyes widened as he held her tightly. For some reason she felt loved.

"Cut!" Roxas pulled away from Janette. He looked at the teacher.

"Yes?" Mr. Playmac walked up to the stage.

"That was great. You are really talented Roxas." Roxas beamed at him.

"Thank you." Janette looked at him.

"Yeah, I really felt the emotion too." Roxas blushed.

"But I think maybe you should switch roles." Roxas tilted his head.

"What? You want me to be an old lady?" Mr. Playmac laughed and shook his head.

"Oh heavens no, I want you to be the younger version of her."

"Oh, ok." Mr. Playmac looked at his watch.

"Well class, I want you guys to continue memorizing your lines for the play. And Cloud, since there is no one else availble, I want you to be the prince." Cloud nodded.

And that was the rest of the period. Cloud helping Roxas learn his new lines while everyone else helped each other. Well it was until a certain brunette dashed into the room. And this brunette was not Sora or Leon. It was none other than…Selphie.

"I finally found it!" Mr. Playmac looked at the panting girl.

"Yes?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm the new student, name's Selphie." She held out her hand. He took it.

"I see. I was not aware that there were two but welcome." Selphie tilted her head.

"Two?" Mr. Playmac nodded and pointed to where Cloud and Roxas had been practicing. Roxas felt his heart stop.

"OH MEH GOD! Roxas?" She ran over towards them. When she did Roxas let out a soft whimper and tried to back away only to bump into Cloud. Roxas heard Cloud growled. Had he upset him somehow?

"Stay away from him, girl." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Huh?" Her eyes went wide.

"Stay a good distance away from him." Selphie looked around, there was no Sora.

"You are still mad about the football to the head, huh? Or maybe you two are an item." Roxas' eye twitched. Was she implying…

"Excuse me?" It was Roxas. Ok it was well known that Sora protected Roxas most of the time but when most of the time he can't do it and that's where Roxas came in. He may not be as wild as Sora but that didn't mean he couldn't put hands on you.

"I said are you still…" Roxas cut her off.

"I'm aware of what you said. Don't think just because my brother isn't here that I will let you run over me. So get it through your head. Stay away from me." Selphie being just plain thickheaded wasn't satisfied with that.

"Why, are you afraid of me?"

"No, why? You got another football?" Cloud looked down at Roxas. He seemed to be someone else right now.

"I already said sorry for that…" She insisted as she moved closer.

"Sorry don't cut it all the time!" She still moved closer.

"What do you mean?" Roxas growled.

"There are people who are sorry for people who get killed, but does that bring them back to life? Does that stop the natural disasters that happened? Does it rebuild that nation after it has been through a war? No it doesn't" She was an arms length away from him now.

"Yes, but it was the only thing I could give you. Why are you acting like your brother? He is a _**freak…**_" Selphie quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. It had been said.

Somehow the gods had sent a blessing. The bell rang signaling the end of class but that didn't stop Roxas from pounding his fist into the brunette as she screamed bloody murder. The teacher just shook his head. He was used to it. He knew that the kids in drama were the most emotional and some of them were the most violent. He had just hoped Roxas was different. He had seemed so nice too.

"Hey Roxas…we have to…get to class." He managed to pry Roxas off Selphie.

"…" She lay there whimpering on her side.

"You ok, Roxas." He nodded as Cloud put him down.

"Yep, I'm fine." Roxas said smiling.

"…" Roxas tilted his head.

"Oh, from the expression I guess you are confused. I'm Bipolar." Cloud grasped his chest and sighed.

"Great, I thought for sure you were a Skitso." Roxas shook his head.

"Nope not quite, now let's get to class." Cloud nodded. They left as the whole drama troupe watched.

_**Sora's second period History**_

Sora stood by the wall spacing out. Demyx had left a few minutes ago and now he was waiting for Axel. He pushed off the wall when he saw the red head heading his way. He made his way over to him.

"Ready?" Sora nodded. It didn't take them long to get to their class. As soon as they walked into class, Sora walked up to the teacher. He was determined to start this class off right.

"Hey, the name's Sora Blaydon. I'm new here." The teacher nodded and shook his hand.

"I am your History teacher. They call me DiZ" The man's golden hair was slicked back out of his face. He looked more like a science teacher than Historian. "We are starting a new project today. I will tell you about it with the rest of the class, please take a seat next to Kaz. Kaz please raise your hand."

"Hey I met you in the bathroom yesterday. You're Roxas brother, right?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, the name's Sora." Sora turned to the front of the class as DiZ stood up.

"Silence. Now you will be reading up on the Ansem reports. I want you to get two and see if you can get some information on Heartless." Sora sighed. Not another one of these. He had so many of these he could easily recite his report word for word.

'Might as well get started.' As he pulled out a piece of paper and a blue ball point pen someone raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. Goldstone?" Out of the corner of his eye Sora saw that it was Axel who had raised his hand.

"Aren't Heartless just a myth. How are we supposed to find stuff on fairy tales?" A few people chuckled.

"A non-believer are you? There is evidence of Heartless and the Ansem reports are part of that evidence. There is a display in a museum on Destiny Island where you can see the actual diary." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Have you actually seen it with your own two eyes?" DiZ cleared his throat.

"No…but…" Axel cut him off.

"Has anyone ever actually seen this dairy? Has anyone ever read it in this class?" Everyone shook their heads no.

"I have." Sora spoke up.

"Two years ago me, my brother and my friends went to Destiny island and saw the dairy they even let us open it. What DiZ speaks is the truth." Sora said as his hand flew across the paper reciting everything he had in his memory.

"Really and how many times have you been there?" Sora didn't look up. Axel was trying to piss him off or he thought he was trying to stand up for the teacher.

"We went there enough to memorize the diary word for word. You can ask Roxas if you don't believe me." Axel was silent.

"I see." DiZ smiled but Sora didn't see. He was too close to being done to look away.

"Yes now I want the papers turned in by Monday. They do not have to be typed as long as your handwriting is nice. If you want you may add pictures. You can turn them in separately if you wish." Sora closed his eyes. That would give him a reason to doodle for the rest of the period. No one knew what heartless really looked like unless they read the diary and saw the pictures that accompanied it.

Sora raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sora raised his two pages.

"Will you take my paper now? I will turn in some pictures later." Everyone was shocked. DiZ nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Sora nodded.

"Yes very sure." DIZ came and collected his paper.

"Do you mind if I read it out loud?" Sora shook his head.

"Knock yourself out." Sora said as he reached into his pile of books and pulled out a sketch pad. They obviously didn't allow book bags here. DIZ cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

_Ansem report one_

_Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. The knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. _

_I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect._

_But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart._ _I have witnessed it many times._

_Darkness….Darkness of the heart._

_How is it born? How does it come to affect us so?_

_As ruler of this world, I must find the answers._

_I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

_Ansem report five_

_To study heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle._

_On the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something._

_Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence._

_It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked._

_So I opened the door._

_What I saw on the other side mystified me._

_What was that mass of energy?_

_That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky._

_Could it be related to the door that I have opened?_

No one said a word as he continued.

_Solder_

_Heartless that emerge from various places. They are brisk in their movements, and rush into their opponents. However, they are not that tenacious. They often appear in numbers though they lack teamwork._

_Bandit_

_Heartless that mostly appear in Agrabah. They can travel under the sand. They attack deftly with a long sword. Attack them with caution._

_White Mushroom_

_Non-attacking, friendly heartless. They might give you an item if you help them._

_Darkside_

_Enormous heartless that appeared in Destiny Islands with shadows. It led the shadows in the battle against Sora when he first received the keyblade. Although Sora defeated it, the island was swallowed by the darkness._

DiZ gasped.

"The diary even spoke of the great hero Sora? The Keyblade Master?" Sora looked up.

"Hn?" Just then the bell signaling the end of class rang. Sora gathered his things.

"That was a very good report Mr. Blaydon." Sora nodded.

"Mmhm." Axel was waiting next to the door.

"Was all that stuff you said in class really true?" I nodded.

"Yeah. For some reason I have the same name as the keyblade master. I don't know why but hey it's cool."

"So you have free period next right?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, what about you?" Axel nodded his head.

"Yep, so come on, we have to go to the other side of the school."

"Hey, this is free period… can't we spend it where we like? I mean it is free." Axel laughed.

"I said the same thing but if you think about it, it is more of a study hall so you can do your homework." Sora sighed.

"I see." Axel gasped.

"Oh yeah I have to get my Science book for later so I won't have to after class." Sora nodded.

"I'll tag along." Sora looked around the hall as Axel opened his locker which was in the same hall they had met the other day.

"This is where we met you guys yesterday isn't it?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah here is Riku's locker." Axel tapped the locker next to his.

"Speaking of Riku that's him over there right?" Sora pointed down the hall. Axel looked up. It was Riku walking sluggishly down the hall.

"Yeah, HEY Riku!" Riku turned around to look for the source of the voice. Axel waved. Riku didn't wave back he just changed his course and made his way over to them.

"Yes?" Sora studied him. He really seemed out of it, was he a drugie? No, they said yesterday that his lover Antem or whatever would have a fit. But that bruise on his cheek looked slightly suspicious it leaned towards an…abusive relationship.

"Shit, was that the minute bell?" Riku nodded. Axel slammed his locker.

"Well let's go." The three picked up their pace they had to get to class.

_**Roxas and Sora's Period three: Free**_

When Roxas had entered third period with Cloud he had been bouncing off the walls even after what had happened just a few minutes ago. He just couldn't understand, oh well.

Anyways Roxas had been introduced to the teacher Mrs. Glazedcandi and given a seat. The minute bell had rung and Sora still wasn't in class it made him slightly nervous. He was sitting with his back against the back of the chair beginning to think off all the reasons Sora could be late when the door burst open. It was a very pissed off looking Tidus and Wakka. Well Wakka looked more upset then pissed off. Tidus walked up to the teacher and introduced himself.

"You seem angry even though this is your first day. Are your teachers giving you a hard time?" Mrs. Glazedcandi giggled as she said this. Her toffee colored hair bouncing as she walked around her desk and her peppermint lips rising in the corners slightly. She held out a cotton candy soft hand for him to shake.

"That's not it." A cherry blush tinted her cheeks as her skittle colored eyes widened.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Tidus shook his head.

"Not now." She nodded her cream colored head slightly.

"Ok then please take your seats." Tidus grumbled to Wakka as he did.

"If I ever see that blonde bastard…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…growl." Wakka stopped dead in his tracks.

"There he is." Tidus spun around. There was Roxas sitting down surrounded by the teens from yesterday but he was not dithered. He marched right through them.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Roxas. Roxas jumped.

"Yes?" The group watched with weary eyes. What did he want? Only Cloud and Roxas had an inkling of what it was.

"YOU FREAK! YOU KNOW THEY HAD TO TAKE SELPHIE TO THE NURSE BECAUSE OF YOU?" Roxas eye twitched. Cloud shifted he knew what was happening. He had to do something.

"Do you know what that girl did? She shouldn't have opened her mouth." Tidus glared at him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU," He turned back to Roxas, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT HER." Roxas stood up.

"She had no right to call my brother out of his name." Tidus was starting to shake with anger.

"She would never…" Roxas cut him off.

"DON'T PLAY THE SHE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING SHIT WITH ME. THE WORD FREAK IS NO WHERE ON MY BROTHER'S BIRTH CETIFICATE AND IT IS NOT HIS NAME." Tidus didn't back down.

"WELL YOUR BROTHER IS A FREAK. YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO WAKKA YESTERDAY AND YOU'RE JUST AS BIG A FREAK." No sooner than he said it there was a repeat of second period. Only this time it was Tidus on the ground. Mrs. Glazedcandi ran over to them.

"Stop it you two." She tried to pull Roxas off but it was no use. Cloud shook his head. He was about to grab him when Axel, Riku, and Sora came in. Sora quickly assessed the situation and leapt into action. He ran to his brother.

"Roxas…ROXAS! KNOCK IT OFF." Roxas allowed his brother to pull him away from Tidus. Mrs. Glazedcandi sighed. New students, what could she do?

"Please take your seats." Tidus was secretly grateful that Sora had gotten to the room when he did, if not he might have been a goner.

"Yes Ma'am." Tidus stood with the help of Wakka and somehow made his way to his seat." Sora turned to Roxas.

"What happened?" Roxas' eye twitched. Sora shook him.

"Roxas?" It twitched again. He shook him harder and Roxas blinked.

"Sora?" Sora sighed.

"What happened?" Roxas quickly retold what had happened. Sora sighed, it was getting worse. They would have to call Xehanort and get him another appointment.

"Well Sora?" Sora looked up at Rikku.

"Yeah?" Rikku smiled.

"I asked you what your favorite ice cream flavor is." Sora blinked, how could they brush everything that just happened off as if it never happened?

"Um…Strawberry." Sora sat himself on Roxas desk as Rikku smiled.

"I like that kind too. What about you Roxas?" Roxas didn't have to think about it at all.

"Sea Salt of course." Rikku tilted her head.

"I never heard of that one before what's it taste like?" Roxas thought a bit.

"It's salty but it leaves a sweet aftertaste." Rikku nodded.

"I guess that's why they call it sea salt, huh?" Roxas laughed.

"I guess so." Rikku looked at Leon.

"What about you Leon?" Leon didn't answer.

"He probably doesn't eat ice cream." It was Quistis who said this as she looked up from her book.

"Chocolate." Quistis gasped.

"Ha, I guess Leon is human after all." Tifa shot out.

"Humph." Everyone laughed.

Axel sat fidgeting. It was already third period and he had yet to talk to Demyx. Right now he was chatting happily with everyone else.

"It's now or never." Axel said softly before he walked over to the group. They greeted him warmly.

"Axel, took you long enough to get over here." Axel smiled weakly at Cloud's comment.

"Demyx, um…can I talk to you?" Demyx smiled.

"Of course!" Everyone watched as Axel led Demyx to a secluded corner of the room.

"Axel, you ok? Ever since you got back you seem out of it." Axel sighed. First things first.

"Before when you asked what took me so long do you remember what I told you?" Demyx nodded even though Axel had his back to him and couldn't see.

"Yes, you told me there were people at the lake, why?"

"…No one was at the lake. On my way there I broke down…I couldn't handle all of my thoughts. I hurt so bad." Demyx said nothing, he just walked behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok. I'm here. "

"No, but I realized something…"

"What, koi?" Why had he said that Axel felt…dare I say…scared.

"I love Riku." Demyx's hands dropped.

"What?" Axel whirled around.

"I want us, all three of us…to be together."

"…Am I not good enough?" Axel shook his head.

"No that's not it…I"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Come on, you like him too, right? I know you do."

"NO AXEL! HE IS A FRIEND TO ME NOTHING MORE!"

"PLEASE JUST LISTEN…"

"FORGET IT…" Tears streamed down his face. "…It's over." Demyx whispered.

"NO!" Axel reached but he was too slow. Demyx rushed out of the room. Everyone watched the display. What had just happened? By god, did Axel just collapse on the floor? Riku who had been dozing slightly once again awoke. Rubbing his eyes he took in the scene. Demyx ran off, everyone watched and Axel collapsed.

"What happened," he said groggily.

"I'm not sure." Tifa said. Roxas had a look of foreboding as he leaned against Sora who was still planted on his desk, Sora also knew what happened. Riku looked at them.

"You two know, don't you." Roxas looked at the ground.

"…" Sora stared pointedly at Cloud's desk, since it was right in front of him.

"…It's not my place to tell…sorry." Riku wasn't giving up so easily.

"Please…I just…want to help." Sora shook his head.

"Then wait till he is ready to tell." Riku sighed. Sora was being distant with him. Riku found that it hurt when his newfound crush was avoiding him.

"Roxas…please." Roxas being the ever sweet friend gave in.

"Fine."

"Roxas!" Roxas looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"They will find out anyways might as well tell them so they don't make it worse." He turned back to the confused teen. "Riku, they broke up." Riku's eyes grew wide. A few others who Roxas couldn't identify gasped.

"Y-you're lying." Sora shook his head.

"No, he speaks the truth."

"Why?" Leon asked. Roxas and Sora became quiet. No one noticed the person coming over to them.

"Well…ok promise you won't get mad." Everyone nodded.

"Axel wanted Demyx and himself to form a threesome with…" No one was quite sure how it happened or why but it did. In the next moment Roxas was on the ground clutching his face. Rikku, Yuna, Tifa and Quistis cried out. Sora on the other hand had leapt from the desk and tackled Axel to the ground.

Paine was the first to reach Roxas since her desk was in front of his. She knelt down and pulled him to her. Blood was seeping though his fingers from his nose. The teacher rushed over to the fighting duo. She cried out as Sora punched Axel hard in the gut.

Unfortunately Axel was stronger then he thought. Sora found this out as Axel smashed his fist into the side of his face causing him to stumble. Axel smiled triumphantly as Sora lost his balance… but this is Sora, the boy who had been beaten senseless since he was four, the boy who had been whipped and chained to the basement wall, a punch was nothing. He sprang up, surprising Axel as he brought his fist back and sent it roaring into his face. Before Axel could retaliate Mrs. Glazedcandi dove between them.

"Zora!" Sora turned around to see his brother clutching a bloody nose. His eyes grew wide as Roxas looked up at him. Roxas looked ready to cry.

"Roxas!"

"Don't worry Leon went to get Aerith."

"Zora, eh urtz." Roxas whimpered.

"We have to stop the bleeding. Roxas hold your head back." Doing as he was told Roxas sat waiting. But the blood had to go somewhere and it did.

"Gurgle…" The crimson liquid flooded into his mouth.

"Hack…cough…" Roxas head flew forward as he released the unwanted intruder from his mouth. As it splashed on the floor like some kind of cherry water staining his lips in the process, Sora ran to his side not caring if he stained his pants. All he wanted to do was tend to his brother.

'Where is Leon with that lady?' Just as he thought that he returned with the nurse from the other day.

"Oh, my. You're that boy from before. What happened?" Aerith said as she ran to his side.

"E it me." Roxas pointed at Axel. Aerith looked at Axel.

"AXEL! I'm ashamed of you." Axel sneered.

"They should have stayed out of my business." A few people gasped.

"What?"

"If I wanted what was going on in my life spread around I'd have done it myself." Yuna jumped up.

"Axel, we're the ones who asked!" Rikku jumped up also.

"Yeah, so we're just as guilty might as well hit us too." Axel said nothing. Leon looked at Axel.

"I'll kill you if you hit Cloud." Before Axel could say a word the door flew open. There was a collective gasp. There in the door way was a man with broad shoulders. His hair was blue and spiked up in front on the side though it came down past his shoulders. He had an X shaped scar on the front of his face. He made his way over to them.

"Both of you…my office…now." He said, his piercing yellow eyes staring a hole into both of them. There was something about him. Normally Sora would have said something, shot a witty remark, but his father. He saw his father in this man and he obeyed his father. Sora nodded and stood up.

"I would ask that you send him along too but that can wait for now." He said to Aerith. Aerith nodded.

"Yes Mr. Saix." The man turned around and left the room with Sora in tow. But Axel didn't follow. When they reached the door the man turned around.

"I advise you to come along boy." Axel sneered.

"You know me Saix I never listen." In the blink of an eye Saix had Axel pinned to the wall.

"Do not test my patience, boy." Axel winced as his air was cut off.

"…gasp…" Aerith looked worried and stood up.

"Mr. Saix I would ask that you refrain from killing the boy." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You always were the compassionate one." Aerith blushed. OMFG! Aerith… Saix… together? Not possible. Saix took a step back and gracefully let him fall on the floor. Axel stood up and followed him and Sora out of the room. That was the last time Roxas saw his brother that period.

"Hey Roxas!" Roxas looked up.

"Hm?" It was Cloud.

"You ok?" Roxas nodded weakly.

"Yeah, just tired." Cloud nodded.

"Well you've been reading that science book since I gave it to you in fourth period." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah well I do have a report due tomorrow." Cloud looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Roxas tilted his head.

"I was late to first period and the Science teacher gave me a report. I have to read Chapters 2 through 5 and write a ten thousand word report due at the beginning of class." Cloud sprang up from the tree he had been leaning on.

"Is that bitch insane?"

"What's going on?" Leon, Vincent, and Rikku walked up.

"Mrs. Johnson gave Roxas a ten thousand word report due tomorrow." Rikku's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Vincent and Leon stayed silent.

"That is not possible." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be in sixth or seventh period. I'm gonna just go to the room." He stood up. Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"You sure?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah." Leon nodded.

"I'll walk you to your dorm if you want." Roxas shook his head.

"Nah, I'll find it." Cloud stood up.

"Well ok." Leon stood beside his blonde haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, later." Rikku waved as she turned to watch the younger blonde leave.

"We'll stop by later." Cloud said.

"Watch out for those kids from before." Vincent advised and Roxas could only smiled and nodded.

"Sure. You guys should get to class." Roxas waved and began walking in the direction that they had pointed him. It took Roxas longer then he expected to reach the room. By the time he did reach it the room it had started to rain.

_As he entered he noticed how heavily he was breathing. He locked the door and fell on the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled tightly into a ball._

_Giggle. It sounded like a girl._

"_No." Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. Not again._

"_Yay!" The childish kid voice rang out as a shadow ran across his vision._

"_Go away." Roxas felt so warm, no he felt hot. He was burning up. He gave a dry heave as his stomach tried to empty itself._

"_Neva…" _

"_Gah…" Roxas quivered._

"_Soon, dear Roxas soon." Roxas quickly looked from side to side._

"_W-Who's there?" There was a chuckle in the left corner of the room. His eyes shot that way._

"_Wha…" The right! Roxas turned that way. He was so scared tears were rolling down his cheeks._

"_I just love the rain…" Roxas curled into himself more. He gave another heave. I'm under too much stress…must release…can't move._

"_Uh-oh." Roxas gave another heave only this time something came up. It splattered all over the floor and on his clothes._

"…" _The shadow was bouncing around the room like a three year old on sugar, caffeine and, his favorite action show._

"_Pow." Roxas doubled over as he felt a force hit his midsection._

'_Gotta think…how do I get this to go away? Olette said stress caused it so…I just gotta…' Roxas ripped the sleeves of his shirt. He began to claw at his arms, bandages and all. Blood began to mix with the vomit on the floor._

"_Ohhhhhh…I wanna help…me, me, me!" The shadow bounced up and down. Roxas began to feel lightheaded._

"_I must be going crazy, but p-please tell me…who are you?" The voice laughed._

"_I am you." Roxas whimpered. He really was cracking up._

"_So Roxas then…" There was movement to his left. A shadow moved to stand before him._

"_That is so confusing. You may call me…Rain, yes call me Rain." Roxas tilted his head. Great so it named itself._

"_Yes I did name myself." Roxas gasped._

"_You can read my mind?" The shadow- no, Rain laughed._

"_I am you so I'm really reading my mind, no our mind we are one." Roxas sniffled._

"_Why can't I see you?" Rain snorted._

"_You have not given me a face. You do not know what you want to see when you see me." Roxas sighed. He was slowly calming down._

"_Why are you here?" Rain settled down near him._

"_I wish to protect you, to protect us. I wish to do it in the open all those times like today. That girl she hurt you didn't she? I took real good care of her. And that blonde boy…yep." Roxas eyes widened._

"_You mean all those times I got upset…I thought it was just my Bipolar…" Rain shook his shadowy locks._

"_At first it was then I was slowly born. Around the time your father first raped you. Remember when you blacked out? That was because I took control. You should have seen the look on his face. It was priceless."_

"_Why do you want to be called rain?" Rain tilted his shadowy head._

"_I really wish you would give me a form. I hate the shadows that are just crawling over me." Roxas nodded. What did he want him to look like? Mmm… Just then out of the misty shadows appeared a young teen about seventeen with shoulder length purple hair and aqua eyes. He was pale and dressed in a blue tank top and shorts._

"_I like." Rain said as he looked at himself._

"_Now why do you want to be called rain?" Rain tilted his head._

"_Because I noticed that when ever it rains I have so much control. It is so much easier to take over." Roxas nodded._

"_So if you ever take over I know it is going to rain." Rain giggled._

"_Yes!" _

**OUTSIDE**

"Hey, Kaz who's that?" The shorter boy pointed. The taller blonde looked through his brown eyes at the person lying on the ground in the rain.

"Some retard…wait…Roxas?" Both boys ran over to the fallen blonde. Said boy was out cold. His baby soft cheeks flushed a cute tomato red.

"What happened?" Kaz shook his head.

"I'm not sure Zhane but it doesn't look like he's injured. We have to get him inside." Zhane nodded.

"But what dorm is his?" Kaz shook his head.

"We're closest to dorm B so let's take him there. Then we can look for his brother."

"HEY!" A deep voice rang out. Kaz and Zhane spun around to see Vincent walking towards them.

"Vincent, do you know where…um what was his name…" Kaz cursed himself for not remembering the name that seemed very important right now.

"Sora?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, do you know where Sora is?" Vincent sneered at them. He had not yet seen Roxas splayed out on the wet ground.

"Why do you care? You know what…" Just then a shrill girl's voice rang out.

"Vincent there you are." Vincent turned to see Rikku, Sora, Yuna, and Paine walking towards him.

"Hey Sora these two are looking for you." Sora looked at them. He was not in the mood he wanted to see if his brother was ok.

"Not now." Kaz spoke up.

"But-" And Sora cut him off.

"I said not now." Then another voice broke in.

"Hey guys." It was Cloud and he was followed by Leon. Kaz and Zhane were getting…anxious.

"HELLO?" Cloud looked at them.

"What's Kaz and smiley doing here?"

"We don't know." It was Yuna.

"We-" Cloud looked at Sora.

"Hey have you seen Roxas?" Sora tilted his head.

"He's-"

"No, that's where I was headed, why?" Cloud tilted his head.

"Earlier he said he was heading to the room but we went there to see if his was ok but he wasn't there."

"Hey listen-"Sora felt his heart stop.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Smiley was finally fed up.

"HEY GOD DAMMIT! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LONGEST THAT HE'S RIGHT HERE PASSED OUT ON THE GROUND." It took everyone a minute to grasp what was said. They moved out of the way so they could see Roxas.

"ROXAS!" Sora ran to his fallen brother's side. He slid to a halt and gently pulled him to his chest.

'He's freezing…and he has a fever…dammit…' Everyone gathered around.

**INSIDE **

_Roxas was currently throwing things around his room. At least he believed this was his room. He raved at everything that was happening. He ranted at rain for existing he raved at how useless he felt and he screamed about every problem he had ever had in his life._

_Rain just stood in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He smiled sadistically at the room that was practically bleeding with Roxas' emotions. He had nothing better to do._

_Roxas felt his memories flooding him. He picked at his stupid habits. He was so confused. He didn't know what was right or wrong right now. When had he become like this? He couldn't remember. But it had to stop. He was going crazy. He knew it. What else would he be doing? Hell he was using his own blood that leaked from his arms to color the walls of the room. Sora wouldn't be too happy. _

"_SORA!" Hell that's if he didn't bleed to death before Sora got to the room. Had the last bell rang yet?_

"_Roxas…" It was as soft as a breeze traveling through a forest. Rain looked around. Roxas hadn't heard. He smirked and pushed himself off the wall. _

"_I'll be heading out now." Roxas turned his red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks towards him._

"_Where are you going?" Rain smirked._

"_Just walk around." Rain said before he opened the door and a blinding light entered. Roxas covered his eyes with a cry. When he opened them again the door was closed and Rain was gone._

**OUTSIDE**

Sora watched as he brother came slowly came too. He pulled back and tilted his head.

"Roxas, you ok?" Roxas smiled at shook his head. Sora frowned.

"Not Roxas…Rain…" Sora pulled back.

"Huh? What the fu-" Rain grabbed Sora's face and crashed his lips into Sora's. There was a loud gasp.

"What the hell!" Rain pulled away.

"Rain." Sora finally understood, this was not Roxas but his split. Was his brother too far gone?

_**Some where else in the school**_

Riku sighed. Today had been one hell of a day. He was walking down the hall of the music wing of the school. As he did he saw his favorite teacher, Mr. Vassal, walking towards him.

"Hello Riku, nice to see you." Riku smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too. Do you think I can borrow the key to the music room?" Mr. Vassal nodded.

"Of course Riku, just leave them in the top drawer of my office when you're done." Riku smiled as he was handed a medium sized, rusty, used to be silver, key. Riku headed off after his teacher disappeared around a corner.

Riku made his way to the music room. He had been thinking of a new song idea. Yes it was his hobby. He wrote songs. Most of them were just for his enjoyment but a few he had actually shared with some of his friends. This one he was making for his mother. Well actually Ansem's mother since she had raised him along with her son.

Riku finally made it to the music room. He sat his stuff down on the table by the piano. It was the instrument he wanted to accompany his lyrics in this song. As he sat down he took a deep breath. He had, of course, memorized his own lyrics so that he wouldn't have to keep looking at a piece of paper. Closing his eyes he let his fingers dance across the piano. He soon became lost as the intro music was replaced by his voice.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so.

Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone." He let his voice die down and let the music flow from his fingers.

"She said some days I feel like shit,

some day's I wanna quite and just

be normal for a bit. I don't understand

why you have to always be gone. I get

along but the trips always feel so long.

I find myself trying to stay by the phone

Because your voice always helps me when I

Feel so alone. But I feel like an idiot

Working my day around a call and when

I pick up I don't have much to say. So

I want you to know it's a little fucked up

That I'm stuck here waiting at times debating

Telling you that I've had it with you and your

Career. Me and the rest of the family are

Here singing." Riku felt light headed as his lyrics moved him.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so.

Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone.

Where'd you go? I miss you so.

Seems like it's been forever since you've been gone.

Let's come back home.

You know the place where you used to live used to

Barbecue with burgers and ribs. Used to have a party

Every Halloween with candy by the pile but now you

Only stop by every once and a while shit.

I find myself just filling my time with anything to keep the

Thought of you out of my mind. I'm doing fine and I plan to keep

That way and you can call me if you find that you have something

To say and I'll tell you. I want you to know it's a little fucked up

That I'm stuck here waiting at times debating telling you that

I've had it with you and your career. Me and the rest of the family are

Here singing…"

"Riku?" Riku jumped, making his hands crash into the piano keys, and turned around. There stood Axel.

"A-Axel, how long have you been standing there?" Axel slowly made his way over to Riku, he had made his decision. It was too late to go back on it now.

"Long enough." Axel didn't stop till he had Riku pinned between him and the piano. Riku stood up.

"Axel, about earlier…" Axel shook his head and put a single finger to Riku's soft lips.

"Shhh…I was wrong earlier…I apologize." Riku tilted his head.

"Axel you're acting funny. I'm not the one you hurt." Axel moved his hand from Riku's mouth to his left cheek. He stroked it gently.

"W-What…I don't understand." Riku looked up him with innocent eyes.

"I want you…The reason me and Demyx broke up is because I wanted to be with you and him. But he didn't want that." Riku sucked in a breath as Axel kissed him. Riku pulled back.

"What?" But when he pulled back Axel attacked his neck. Licking and sucking. His hand never leaves Riku's cheek. Riku flushed a soft pink.

"Mmmm." Ansem had never been this gentle. He…liked it? Axel moved down until he met with the neck of Riku's shirt. He growled softly. Finally removing his hand and using both, he attempted to remove the other's shirt.

"Wait!" They were moving a little to fast. Riku pushed Axel away and wiggled away from him. But Axel quickly recovered and grabbed Riku. He pulled him back and pinned him none too gently into the now closed piano. Riku let out a cry as his back connected with the piano.

"Ohhhhhh…Shhh…I'm sorry baby." Axel cooed as tears threatened to spill from Riku's aqua eyes. Axel pulled him close and rubbed small circles on his back. Riku's bottom lip jutted out slightly as he looked up in fear. It was killing Axel to see him like that.

"A-Axel…do you really want to…ya know…be together." Axel nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course, Riku, I wouldn't lie to you about this." Riku tilted his head up and wrapped his arms around his neck. He tugged slightly. Axel bent over and their lips touched again. Axel growled in approval. He soon became bored with the little kiss and bit Riku's lower lips softly. Hesitantly Riku opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together briefly before they needed air.

"Precious…" Riku gasped as he was kissed breathless again.

"What?" Axel pulled back.

"I said precious, it's what you are to me. Like an adorable baby." Riku flushed a dark red. Axel smirked down at him, hungrily.

"I don't like that face, what are you planning?" Axel laughed.

"I plan you fuck you right here." Riku nodded.

"Wait…Wha?" Riku didn't get to finish as Axel's mouth attached to his again.

"Ohhhhhh." Everywhere, Axel's hands were absolutely everywhere leaving a fire in their wake and making his shirt vanish into thin air…not really but that's how it felt to Riku.

"Cute…" Axel said as he ran his hand across Riku's left nipple.

"A-Axel….ugh…" Riku grasped Axel's shoulders as he shivered.

"Sensitive are we?" Riku said nothing as he leaned forward to kiss the red head. His face redder than before. Out of the corner of his eye Riku saw his lime green shirt lying helpless on the floor. He began to tug at Axel's long sleeved red shirt in return.

"Take it off. I want to feel you." Riku whispered huskily against the taller teens lips.

"Sure." Axel said as he shrugged off the shirt. Riku liked the feel of Axel's chest against his very much.

"You're warm…" Axel smirked as he nibbled on Riku's collar bone.

"What else would I be?" Riku attempted to shrug but couldn't.

"Don't know…ahh!" A moan escaped the blonde's lips as Axel's cherry red tongue massaged his right nipple while his hand rubbed the other.

"Like that huh?" Riku nodded.

"P-please….more..."

"Lower?" A gasp from Riku.

"Dear god, yes." Axel obligated and licked a soaking wet trail down his new lover's stomach stopping to twirl his tongue in his belly button.

"We have to get you some piercings, baby. Yes, a ring right in your belly so I can twirl it around in my mouth" Riku moaned at the images Axel was putting in his head.

"Yes…" Axel smirked.

"And maybe a nipple ring while we're at it. I'd love to tug on those in class." Riku's eyes went wide.

"D-don't tease." Axel laughed.

"Who's teasing? We'll go tomorrow since it's Friday today." Riku nodded. He looked down through half lidded eyes as he felt a tug at his pants.

"Take them off…" Riku moaned.

"Yes, sir." Axel peeled off Riku's faded blue jeans.

"Toss them…over there with the shirt." Axel smiled.

"Of course, sir." Riku wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as Axel wrapped his around his waist.

"Mmm…" Riku groaned as Axel ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Up you go." Axel said as he lifted Riku up and sat him on the piano.

"N-no Mr. Vassal will be mad." Axel shook his head.

"And your point is?" Riku had no time to answer before Axel stole a kiss. Riku wrapped his legs around Axel and pulled him close. His half-hard erection rubbing against Axel's stomach.

"Nnn…" Riku gasped as Axel pulled away and he felt a hand in his boxers. He squeezed his eyes shut as Axel's hand wrapped snuggly around him and began to stroke him. Axel leaned forward so Riku had to use his hands to support himself. Which was hard when Axel once again attacked his chest.

"Yes. I can see a ring right here. What do you prefer? Diamonds…mmmm…maybe sapphires." Riku blushed. It was one of his well kept secrets. Axel came from a VERY wealthy family. Hell they owned a freaking castle over in Radiant Garden. A few diamonds and sapphires were nothing to him.

"I don't c-care you pick." Riku shuddered as Axel lapped at his chest.

"Mmmm, Maybe a little of both would be good.

"Take the rest of it off." Axel nodded and slide out of the rest of his clothes. Riku gasped at Axel's manhood.

"It's so big." He moaned into the air. Axel smirked at him.

"Thanks, I know. Now let's move a little faster shall we?" Riku nodded.

Cautiously Axel lapped at Riku's quickly hardening member. Riku gasped and rubbed himself in Axel's face. Axel liked that a lot. He licked the tip a few more times before letting the tip slide into his mouth. Riku moaned as he nibbled on it.

"OH, Axel stops teasing me." Riku bucked his hips and practically shoved himself down Axel throat. Not that the red head minded. He began to bob his head up and down humming a soft tune as he did. Riku gasped as the vibrations traveled throughout his body. Riku fisted his hands in the red head's wild mane, as saliva fell slowly from his opened mouth.

"Nnnn! Ugh! AHH!" Riku cried out as he neared his orgasm.

"MMMM." Axel moaned as he worked his head up and down.

"I gotta…gonna….oh AHEEL!" Riku screamed. Axel was pretty sure Riku had been aiming for his name so he didn't mind the name Riku had given him. He just liked the fact that Riku had screamed it.

"You taste so good." Axel said after he swallowed everything Riku had given him.

"mmmm….thanks." Riku said as he looked up at Axel through half lidded eyes. He couldn't remember when Ansem had ever done that to him.

"You want to stop here, or can you handle more." Riku wasn't quite sure what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" Axel smirked, he let his hand rub Riku's bottom hoping he got the hint.

"Anhh, yes!" Riku answered in a husky voice. Axel placed three fingers at his mouth and began to suck on them gently. He coated his fingers quickly. He wanted Riku now! He smiled as Riku looked at him.

"Ahh….Axel that looks so….hurry p-please." Axel wagged his finger at Riku.

"No, no, no you have to wait." Riku whimpered at this, which caused Axel's hard on to jump and twitch.

"Hurry…now just now." Truth be told Riku didn't know what Axel was doing with his fingers besides teasing him. Hell when Ansem wanted some he just got straight to it. Axel removed his fingers from his mouth and with his free hand he spread Riku's cheeks.

"Calm down Riku. I'm not going anywhere." Riku blushed a deep red. Axel poked at Riku's arse a little trying to loosen the muscle before his slide the finger completely in. Axel searched his small lover for any sign of discomfort but found none. He started pushing his finger in and out and watched as Riku sighed and wiggled slightly.

"Nnnn….yes." Axel pushed in a second finger and waited to see Riku's reaction. The intrusion didn't seem to bother him. Axel made scissoring motions hoping to loosen the boy quickly. He couldn't wait any longer and pushed a third and final finger inside. Quickly he began pumping in and out looking for that special place that was only Riku's. Riku was panting and his eyes were closed. Axel drove his fingers inside again and was greatly rewarded with Riku moaning in the air and arching off the piano.

"I guess you're ready." Axel said. Riku nodded his head. Axel grabbed Riku's legs and positioned himself at Riku's entrance. He slowly slid all the way in. Riku groaned at this. It didn't take Axel too long to get all the way in. After he did he waited for Riku to adjust to his size. He caressed Riku's sides and gave him little butterfly kisses on his face and the nape of his neck.

"P-Please…move." Axel nodded as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. The pace was slow and tortuous. It tried Riku's sanity with its prolonged pleasure. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it any longer.

"Ahhhh…f-faster….harder." Riku cried as Axel greatly increased his speed. Axel growled at the fact that he didn't remember where Riku's special place was and began searching for it again. On the third thrust he hit it right on the spot causing Riku to arch his back and nearly fall off the piano but Axel caught him. He moaned at Riku's tightness.

"Oh god Riku…so tight…so lusciously tight." Axel said as he sped in and out as fast as his body would allow.

"Anhh yes ohh ugh…Nnnn! Axel touch me!" Axel didn't have to be told twice as he quickly grabbed Riku's neglected member and began to stroke it just as feverously as his pace.

"Oh…Axel s-so good…just a little more." Axel smiled at Riku. His eagerness was so cute. The smiled turned to a smirk as Riku reached down to help Axel stroke his burning cock. He arched and moaned as Axel pounded into him. The feeling of Axel filling him to the brim was so much more pleasurable then when Ansem had done it. This is what his mother had been talking about when someone loved you. This is how it should be.

"A-Axel I-I'm gonna…nnaah…" Axel was close too. You could tell by the erratic and jerky movements he made as he pounded mercilessly into his new lover beneath him.

"Ha, ha, ah, nng!" Axel moaned out as he kept getting closer and closer.

"AHELL…Gonna….Wuah!" Riku arched one last time and spilled his seed over both of their stomachs and chest. In return his walls clamped down around Axel.

"That's it baby, let it out! AHHHHHHHH!" Axel grabbed Riku's hips and held him still as he shot his load deep inside him. Stars danced across his vision as he came down off his high.

"You hear that?" Axel looked up at Riku whose eyes were barely open.

"Hn…what?" Riku smiled.

"It's raining." Axel smirked.

"Let's go back to your room." Riku nodded as Axel pulled out of him and went to retrieve his clothes. Using some notebook paper out of Riku's binder they attempted to clean themselves. When they were mostly clean they gather up Riku's things, well Axel did as Riku tried his best to stay awake.

"Come on, Riku." Riku looked at him and pouted. Axel came over.

"What's wrong?" Riku held out his arms.

"Carry me?" Axel smirked.

"Of course." Axel gathered up Riku and his binder and they left. The keys that were supposed to be returned to the desk lay forgotten on the floor, oops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. IF YOU GUYS THINK OF ANYTHING YOU WANT TO BUY Riku SPILL THE BEANS AND AXEL JUST MIGHT BUY IT. WINK WINK.

AXEL " HELLS YESH."


	7. Let's watch a movie

Oye! Here it is and lets get some warnings. Of course language. That is a must in this story. Mean teachers. Lying. Roxas does it again. I swear I am so cruel to him. I Con't help it. And yes I man Con't not can't. So blood. Roxas gets sick…so yeah another dangerous chapter. I mean really the way I am Roxas won't live to be twenty. TTxTT. I'm sorry.

On with the story.

**Chapter 6: Let's watch a movie**

Sora was a wreck. It had been a whole week since they had been at the school. Roxas had just gotten over his fever. 'Rain' as he called himself was making regular visits and it was making the others suspicious of their relationship. Not only that but when he called Xehanort to get his brother an appointment Xehanort was never there and it seemed his secretary refused to tell him to call them back.

"Ora….Sora, wake up" Sora groaned and buried his head deeper in his arms as he continued to lay his head down on the desk. There was a sound of a loud crash and Sora shot up and instinctively lashed out at the first thing that he saw, which unfortunately was the teacher. The man cried out and grabbed his face as he nearly lost his balance.

"What is wrong with you, Mr. Blaydon? There will be no sleeping in this class." Sora put a hand to his head as he slumped back down into his chair.

"What do you want old man." He found it funny that he was afraid of nothing but three things: one: his father of course, two: the principal who was much like his father, and three: losing his brother. But this man he had just struck scared him not.

"I want you to stay awake in class." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Old man, I will kindly ask you to fuck off. I have an A in this class from not paying attention and I want to keep it that way." The man huffed.

"Fine, would you like to talk to the principal about why you can't stay awake in class?" Sora didn't say anything. He had met the principal exactly one week ago after tomorrow and he didn't plan on doing it again. All he had done was looked at Sora in the eye and said behave and that was it. Sora had made it a point since then not to go back. Hell just him glancing at him in the hall had him ready to crap his pants.

"Fine." The older man was shocked. Sora had actually agreed to listen just because he had threatened him with the principal, weird. He must have gotten on the principal's bad side. Which wasn't very hard, but he didn't have time for that now he had a class to teach. And teach he did. And Sora didn't once yawn for the rest of the period.

"Hey Sora, you ok?" Sora looked to see Demyx talking to him. Sora nodded as he gathered his things.

"Yeah, just tired. I guess I'll sleep in history since I already did my report." Demyx tilted his head.

"Yeah, back on Monday." Sora nodded.

"Yeah but he gave us another one since only a few people did this one. Axel not being one of them." Out of the corner of his eye, Sora saw Demyx cringed at the sound of his ex-boyfriend.

"I see." Sora felt slightly bad for bringing it up.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. Wasn't thinkin' straight." Demyx nodded.

"I best hurry." Sora nodded and watched as Demyx briskly walked away.

'He sure seemed in a hurry. I wonder…' Sora turned and saw Axel walking towards him. He knew his way to class now but they still walked together. Axel had the biggest smile on his face and Sora could only assume that he had just left Riku. Since Axel and Demyx had broken up it became very obvious that Riku had replaced him and the two lovers spent more time together then with their friends but it was still cool.

"Who was that who just ran off like a rabbit out of hell?" Sora snickered.

"You mean a bat?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Sora nodded.

"Yeah and that was Demyx." Axel's nose scrunched up as he made a face.

"I see. Let's get to class. I can't always be late to history." Sora shook his head as they made their way to Sora's best class. As soon as he sat down, he promptly laid his head down for the rest of the period. And of course since he was DiZ's new favorite student he was allowed to do as he pleased. This of course made the others slightly jealous. As he slept his mind was fully awake and buzzing with thoughts.

His brother had admitted that he was aware of another presence in himself. He told him he became fully aware the day he collapsed in the rain. Since then Sora had forced him to stay in bed. Aerith had been stopping by the room and checking up on him. Today was the first day she deemed him well enough to go to class. Sora wondered how his classes were going.

After history was Sora's free period. He was anxious when Roxas didn't come but calmed down when Cloud told him that he was in the library trying to catch up on his homework. Sora had tried to weasel his way into Mrs. Glazedcandi letting him go but no luck.

After his free period was math with Tifa. The teacher Mr. Joneses was still the bitch she was everyday. Her boyishly short red hair and green eyes were just as piercing as ever which made her just that much worse. I mean not only did she have the body of a man but she gave you the evil eye every five seconds. He was glad that Roxas hadn't met her yet. Oh wait, he had on their first day. As long as Roxas didn't say her name in the same sentence as something like she was so mean or she yelled at me, it was cool. Yes, for his brother he was willing to face the principal again.

Then after that was French. It was so annoying since Sora had no fucking clue half the words they were using. Hell he had come in after Christmas. They were talking about silverware or something like that. Unfortunately Tifa was no help just like in math period before. At least she would partner up with him so he could at least get some kind of explanation of what she was saying.

For lunch, Sora and half of the gang since the other half was still in class, sat under a big plum tree outside. By this time Roxas had joined them. He was silent as he tried to catch up on his work. The others were nice enough to tell him the answers that they remembered. Axel who gave him the answers that he had put on his paper, was shocked to find that they were all wrong. Sora snickered at this. Before lunch was over Sora pulled Roxas to the side and asked what was wrong.

He was pissed to find that Roxas' day had been really crappy. Tidus and his gang had been going at him all day when they saw him. He had a headache. Mrs. Johnson had literally yelled at him for asking to go to the bathroom. And he had a shit load of homework due tomorrow. Sora frowned. He was going to be doing a lot of yelling later. Oh well, what could be done?

He quickly released his brother to go to class as both heard the bell ring, of course that is after he gave him a feel better kiss. As Sora made his way to arts, he sat at his place by Leon. Namine was also there. She was some emo chick that liked to write her name in blood on all of her artworks so no one could claim it as theirs. A little over the top if you asked Sora. He just thought that she used it as an excuse to mutilate her skin. But hey he did that too so there was nothing he could say. Sora knew he was being nosy but still he turned to Leon and looked him in the face.

"Hey Leon?" Leon looked up at him. Sora muffled laugher at the face he was given. Well, Sora wasn't exactly given a face but Leon looked funny as hell with that blue paint on his cheek.

"What? Stop laughing." Sora nodded as he finally calmed down.

"Oh, one: you have paint on your face, and two: I was wondering if you think Axel and Demyx will be friends again. They've been mad at each other for almost a week." Leon shrugged.

"You can never tell with those two. Sometimes you think they are trying to kill each other but they are really just kidding around and vice versa. Why?" Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I mean they share a room right? I don't want one of my friends to suddenly turn up dead or something." Leon shook his head.

"This isn't some horror movie where people just turn up dead. I mean it's so rare. Take that thing that happened not to long ago on Destiny Bay Island, when that man…um I can't remember his name. But he killed off some high school teacher and had his two kids chained to the wall in the basement. That is about as wrong as it gets." Sora's eyes widened. Leon was talking about him. All the way over here they had heard about him.

Leon went back to painted, taking Sora's silence as a sign that the conversation was over. Sora took Leon's silence the same way and looked back at his notepad. There was the outline of a few people but it was no where near finished.

"Hurry up! Class is over in nine minutes." Sora jumped and began to sketch his ass off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leon pick up his brush strokes. Both teens' hands flew elegantly across the paper and both finished with time to spare.

Finally it was time for the class Sora had been waiting for since lunch. It was seventh period, science with Mrs. Johnson. He sat his things down and quickly walked up to the teacher. Her black hair was still in an impeccable bun and her square glasses always looked dust-free.

"May I speak to you privately?" Sora asked sickly sweet. She looked down at him from behind her glasses.

"Wait till I get the class started." Sora nodded and made his way back to the seat. As soon as he sat down Rikku asked him what he wanted. Sora whispered back to her about what Roxas had told him earlier. She nodded and told him she had his back if he needed it. He snickered and told her not to worry. After she, the teacher that is, told the class to take notes from the book that were due at the end of class she nodded at Sora. Sora stood up. Before he left Rikku called out to him.

"I'll take your notes." Sora smiled and waved. He probably wouldn't be back in class. Mrs. Johnson snorted as they left the room. She closed the door and looked at him.

"Well Mr. Blaydon? You have gotten me out of my class what do you wish to discuss?" Sora smirked and stalked up to her. He was a pretty good height compared to the shorter woman and hell he was a man.

"About my brother Roxas, I hear you yelled at him earlier today." She could see where this was going.

"Do not think you can scare me Mr. Blaydon. Your brother has missed an exceptional amount of class and thinks that he can just go to the bathroom in the middle of a lecture. And if that wasn't enough, when I told him to wait he walked out of class." Sora studied her. His brother was not one to disrespect his elders, there was something he was missing.

"Who else walked out with him?" She shook her head.

"He talks to no one in the class." Sora tilted his head. That was strange. Who was in his first period, Sora vaguely remembered.

"Who does he sit next to?" The teacher thought about this for a moment.

"He sits next to Mrs. Annatto." Sora tilted his head.

"What's her first name?" It took her a little longer to think of this. My patience was wearing thin. To say the least after growing up in an abusive household all your life, you kind of pick up ways to get your way, tricks of the trade I believe they are called.

"Kairi Annatto is her name." I growled causing the teacher to jump and cower slightly. But she didn't let it show that she was scared other than that.

"You will move her away from him. And as for the bathroom you will allow him to go least we have this conversation again." She glared at me harshly. I jumped slightly as I saw blue hair in the corner of my vision. I turned and quickly my stomach clenched. It was principal Saix making his rounds. I quickly backed away.

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH AN INSOLENT WAY WHELP." I narrowed my eyes. She would not get away with this. Just then a brilliant idea came to me. Sure it was childish as hell but it always worked. And it seemed luck was on my side. She didn't notice him. Softly I whispered to her.

"What are you gonna do bitch? Beat me? Rape me? I'm not some little pussy from this school I'll kick your ass." Her eye widened. She raised her hand to strike me. I flinched away making sure the man I wanted to see was watching.

"Ohh, I'm really scared, see me flinch?" This time she really did strike me. It didn't even hurt. But I really wanted to strike back but all in due time.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I chuckled softly. He still wasn't close enough to hear me but he would be in a few seconds.

"Oh no, DINO BITCH is angry. Should I be afraid?" I said adding some false shaking. She lashed out at me again. He was too close for me to say anything so I did what I could I prepared myself for fake tears and explanations.

"YOU DEMON CHILD! I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!" I was hoping that he would move faster and he did. He ran up and pinned her to the wall.

"Mrs. Johnson, get a hold of yourself." As he said this I heard a slight knocking and turned to see Rikku and Riku in the window. She was looking worried. I smiled at her and gestured for her to watch. I turned back just as he looked at me. I allowed myself to shake and water to gather in my eyes.

"And you. What have you done?" I shook my head.

"I-I don't know." He wasn't falling for it.

"Don't play that shit with me!" He said sharply. I allowed myself to jump. Maybe I should stop lying. If I was caught, dad would surely….wait dad?

"I d-didn't do anything. I just a-asked if I could talk to her. You can ask the others in the class room." He really wasn't falling for it. He finally let her drop.

"He speaks the truth." I looked shocked at Mrs. Johnson as she said this…what the hell?

"I see. And why are you defending him." She quickly shook her head.

"I'm not defending that little bugger. I'm clearing my own name." He nodded.

"Well clear it some more because from where I stand you are in the wrong." She shivered under his dark gaze.

"H-he called me out here and began asking about his brother and why I yell at him for asking to go to the bathroom. And then he began threatening me and…then I became angry." I thought about my next move. Brilliant, before Saix could say anything I broke in.

"YOU-YOU'RE LYING. ALL I ASKED WAS IF THERE WAS A-ANY WAY FOR ME TO CATCH UP SINCE I JUST GOT HERE AND YOU STARTED TELLING ME HOW…HOW I'M JUST AS LAZY AS MY B-B-BROTHER ALWAYS TRYING TO FIND THE EASY WAY OUT. I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO COME TO THAT KIND OF CONCLUSION." Ok that yelling was a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. No one knew but Roxas and I that I could fake having a very acute case of asthma and well, yeah. My face was red as a tomato and I pretended I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground holding my throat as I attempted to get enough air in my lungs. Saix knelt down next to me.

"HE'S FAKING IT. LET THE LITTLE BASTARD ROT IN HELL!" At this Saix turned to her. When he did, I flipped her the bird. She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"SEE DID YOU SEE HE JUST FLIPPED ME OFF." I on the other hand had tears in my eyes from lack of oxygen and darkness was eating away at my vision. Well by this time I actually had to force my breathing to become irregular. I rarely did this since, hell when I did I really was having a freaking asthma attack. They sucked ice cubes if you ask me. He looked at me.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." He said loudly. I heard a soft cheer from the room and knew they were still watching. Now for the coupe de résistance. I forced my stomach muscles to clench unbelievably tight which purged all food from my stomach all over the floor and I even managed to get some on Saix. Way to go me! Saix hesitated but leaned forward and scooped me up. I groaned as he did. He stood up and as he did I stuck my tongue out at Mrs. Johnson. This seemed the last straw since she ran at Saix and tried to grab me. Saix nearly dropped me and I pretended to attempt to cry out. Saix was not too happy.

"LEAVE NOW WOMAN! IF YOU DON'T I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FEAR." I made myself breath harder. I looked and saw both Riku and Rikku with worried expression. I smirked at them and quickly pretended to gasp for air as if I was trying to calm myself down. In the end I found it too much work and just held my breath until I lost consciousness, which wasn't long since I had been forcing air to stay out of my lungs. I was slightly aware of Saix calling to me but it didn't matter.

"Bear?" I heard a sniffle. I let my eyes fluttered open. There was Roxas sitting next to me. His eyes were red as a tomato.

"Hey love." I said without thinking. Roxas jumped.

"Such affectionate nicknames." I gasped and looked around. I felt my heart drop when I saw cold gray eyes watching me.

"Leon?" He nodded.

"I stayed with Roxas so he would have something to do. Don't worry, the others are gone." Don't worry he said. He was a smart one I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew. The others knew about Roxas' split and thought his affectionate ways were because of Rain. But Leon was smart.

"How long?" Leon tilted his head.

"Since you first got here." I looked at him.

"How?" Leon thought about this for a bit.

"You had an air around you, an air that only lovers share. That and I thought you were a little too close for siblings." I nodded.

"Tell. No. One." I growled at him. He nodded.

"I wasn't going to." I nodded at this.

"So tell me what happened." Roxas nodded.

"I had been going to the bathroom during class when I say the principal carrying you. To say the least I freaked out." I nodded then turned to Leon.

"Then how did you get here?" Leon looked up at me.

"I'm always in here during this time. I help the nurse. It's considered a class." I nodded again we had those.

"So when can I leave?" Roxas looked at me as did Leon.

"Bear, you have to rest. I hear it was pretty bad." Leon then jumped in.

"Yeah, heard you spewed all over the principal and had an asthma attack." Roxas looked up at this.

"How is that possible, my brother doesn't have asthma that is….unless…YOU!" I smiled at him.

"Sorry for worrying you, babe." I didn't have to hide our love in front of Leon. Roxas punched me as hard as he could, which wasn't hard when he was in total control….man saying that made me feel like he was some kind of monster. Roxas noticed my sudden gloom.

"What?" I shook my head before pouting.

"I'm hungry." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"We had lunch a few hours ago." I pouted more.

"But I'm rwelly hungwey." I said in a baby voice. (ha for once my bad grammar is allowed since I have the grammar of a child. XP) Leon chuckled. Just then the nurse came in.

"I see you are well enough to laugh and have fun. Let me check your temperature before I throw you out." She said in a teasing voice. I smirked. I watched as she took my temperature and waited for her to tell me the results.

"So tell me nurse. Am I gonna make it? Or am I too far gone?" I laid back like I didn't want to hear. She giggled.

"You're fine Mr. Blaydon. You may leave. And please try to be more careful." I nodded and got out of bed and jumped in the air.

"I WILL LIVE!" Everyone was laughing at this. Little did I know that laughter was just the beginning and kinda the end.

When we left we found everyone. It seemed that thanks to me Mrs. Johnson was fired. About damned time if you asked any of them. We just hung around in the recreation building for a while and chatted about random things before I remembered that I was supposed to call the family. I called Seifer and waited till he answered. It was funny since he could barely hear me over the commotion on his end.

"Ok, who the hell are you, what the hell do you want and how did you get this number." The others on my side had watched to see what was going on. I put the phone on speaker as he said this.

"Aw. Love you too Seif." He growled in response.

"What the hell do you want?" He sounded farther away and I knew he had me on speaker. I looked at Roxas who nodded.

"I feel so unloved. You already forgot who we are." There was soft conversation.

"Um…yes." It was Seifer.

"Hey you don't tell them that!" It was obviously Rajin.

"Maybe they're lying. Stalkers." Vivi was the one who said this.

"Roxas…Sora." I smirked.

"At least someone knows who we are. Roxas, we are unloved." Roxas sniffed loudly. There was a gasp.

"HOLY COW YOU GUYS, TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO CALL." Rajin yelled.

"SHUT UP ITS ROXAS AND SORA!" There was a brief silence before a loud sound that sounded much like when you herd cattle.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE, SWEET."

"HOW'S IT OUT THERE?"

"ANYONE PICKING ON YOU?" THERE WAS A SNICKER.

"PLEASE TELL SO WE CAN BEAT THEM AFTER THEY GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL THAT SORA PUT THEM IN." There was laughter. Everyone on my end just watched.

"Um…who the hell?" It was Axel. Seifer was the only one who seemed to hear.

"WHO'S THAT?" He called out.

"New friend." I looked at him. "Tell them who you are."

"The name's Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized." There was a lot of shouting at this.

"WHOTHEHELLISTHAT? WHATTHEHELLDIDHEJUSTSAY? NEWFRIENDSWHENDIDTHATHAPPEN? ROXAS,SORADIDYOUREPLACE US? HOWCOULDYOUTRAITORS?" Sweet and I were cracking up. The rest of the conversation was pretty much like that. That is until there was a loud growl from Riku's stomach. It was almost time for dinner.

"Hey we gotta go get something to eat." There was an ok from many people on the other end. Then Roxas spoke up.

"By the way it sounds as if you guys are having a party…what's going on?" There was silence before…

"SORRYGUYSWEGOTTAGOMOMISCALLING!" We laughed. They were horrible liars.

"Hey let's go eat!" it was Rikku who said this. Riku readily agreed. They both led the way to the dining area. It was them. Sora and Roxas then everyone else. No one paid it much attention…until Roxas and Sora heard their names. They became increasingly suspicious but hey, these were new friends. There was nothing scary going on.

All during dinner the same thing happened. It wasn't until Leon spoke and said softly 'do you think you should be talking about it right next to them?' and with that they became quiet when they were near the twins. It made them slightly uneasy. Sora watched as his older got some pasta that was swimming in some kind of white sauce. It smelled really good. Sora on the other hand wasn't that hungry when they got to the table and you could tell by the way he was twirling his spaghetti around.

Roxas sat down next to his brother he felt alone. The only ones who were oblivious were of course Rikku and Riku. They were to busy stuffing food down their throats. Roxas looked at Sora and Sora could tell that he felt it too. That unwanted feeling. By the end of dinner both brothers had eaten nothing and no one seemed to notice. As they stood up and left, no one waved goodbye. Had it been too good to be true? Yes it had.

"I'm tired." Roxas said as he closed he door. He felt really bad.

"Yeah, let's go to bed." Sora said as he made his way over to the bed. Roxas nodded and went to his own. They didn't even bother to turn off the light they just went to sleep hurt and abandoned.

Ok, so it was the next morning. Both Roxas and Sora looked like they had just seen a whole village of women and children get slaughtered and both still had their clothes on. So it was Friday and for some reason no one had waked them up. Lucky for them, they had brought an alarm clock. After trudging out of bed they gathered their clothes and went to take showers.

People watched them as they did and Sora became increasingly pissed off. After they left the bathroom, a few kids had bloody noses and Sora was out for blood. Roxas didn't even care that one of the boys had his arm twisted in an odd angle. When they finished in gathering their things for school they headed off. When Roxas suggested not going to breakfast, Sora agreed. Hell he couldn't make his brother eats when he wasn't.

So instead they went into the recreation hall and saw that there were quite a few people there. None of them the brothers knew. Except that one girl who was still playing resident evil, weirdo. They attempted to play DDR but it was no use. Roxas couldn't even concentrate. Hell he couldn't even get a perfect. Sora was fairly glad when the bell for school rang. He couldn't stand seeing his lover's crushed face.

To say the least the teachers were surprised. Both boys paid attention and stayed alert. Neither took their minds off their work even though the teacher for Sora was new he still kinda seemed to know who the problem kids were. Demyx noticed that his friend was down and tried to cheer him up, even If they didn't hang out as much anymore. It didn't work. Sora smiled weakly as the bell rang and he left class.

Roxas on the other hand sat and didn't care that Kairi was talking about him and tossing papers at him. It didn't seem very Kairi-ish but hell what could he do? As class ended he turned in his work and left the room. He waited for Cloud and when the older blonde didn't show when he did normally, Roxas was forced to walk to class alone and ended up being late, which in turn caused him to get yelled at by the teacher. Roxas was hurt to see that Cloud had already been in class. Cloud tried to talk to him but Roxas paid him no heed.

In history Sora finished his work as fast as he could and turned it in before Axel could ask to cheat. He then went to his desk and pulled out a sketch pad. Before he knew it he had drawn several pictures that, to him, looked horribly drawn and not planed out, damn. Axel became nervous when the bell rang and Sora left without him.

In third period Sora and Roxas sat away from everyone. They didn't really chat with each other they more like just sat and stared at random things with their heads laid down. Axel and Demyx were the only one to notice. Everyone else just seemed glad that the boys were keeping their distance.

Roxas was the first to break. In fourth period, Mr. Joneses' class, he slammed his hands into his desk and stormed out. Sora was about to follow but thought better of it. His brother needed to be alone much like he did. Leon, Cloud, and Tifa bugged him for info. Had he and his brother had a fight? Sora was mad that none of them thought it had to do with them giving the boys the cold shoulder.

In the end Sora went to fifth period but ended up leaving halfway thought that. And French was becoming so easy too. He had grabbed his brother's stuff and his and was stalking up to the locker they had been assigned. He had to maneuver a bit to open it.

"DAMN IT!" Sora said as he looked at the folded pink piece of paper. It was some kind of love letter. He didn't read them, they always ended up in the trash and this one being no different. Sora tossed his books in his brother's locker and closed it. As he walked down the hall he passed a trash can. He threw the now balled up paper inside and hurried to his room. To bad he didn't read it. It might have helped.

"Hey love, I'm back." Sora said as he closed the door. The blinds were closed blocking out all light. He flipped the light on and looked at his brother's bed to see his form sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he locked the door and went to his brother's side. His brother was a weird one, wanting blood red sheets. Sora studied the sheets, they seemed darker in some places, must be the light.

"Kiss." Sora leaned forward and kissed his brother. As he did he placed his hands on one of the darker spots.

'Wet?' He thought as he pulled back. He lifted his hand to see and his eyes grew wide. They were covered in blood….his brother's blood. Sora stood up quickly and pulled back the sheets. There were multiple new gashes on his brother and each was bleeding profusely.

"ROXAS, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Sora shouted, but received no response. He shook his brother and yelled again.

"LOVE WAKE UP!" Roxas moaned and cracked open his eyes.

"A-am I dead?" Sora shook his head and pulled his brother to him.

"Baby." Sora whispered against his brother.

'YOU DUMBASS STOP THE BLEEDING!' Sora jumped into action and ran to his side of the bed. On his bed was the still open blade with some of the crusty metallic liquid still attached to it. He paid it no mind as he grabbed some gauze. He looked around the room like a mad man but found no disinfectant.

"Shit, I have to improvise." Sora quickly wrapped his brother's arms as they wept their crimson tears.

"Bear?" Roxas whispered. Sora looked at him as his eyes began to water. He really didn't want to have to leave him but he had to. He gently brushed his hand along the baby soft skin of his lover's cheek.

"Hold on, baby, just hold on. I'll be right back." Roxas didn't even attempt to nod. Sora ran out of the room and down the dorm hall. As he did he prayed to anyone who would listen….please let the nurse be in her office. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. When he reached the office he proceeded to try and knock the door down.

"Who is it?" Sora didn't stop banging on the door.

"Hold up." Sora kept at it. Finally she opened the door.

"What is wrong with-…Oh it's you. What can I do for you?" Sora then told her how his brother had been walking and tripped. Also the reason he was so anxious was because he didn't want to get infected. She politely handed him the alcohol and he said he would bring it back. She smiled at him and said he might need the whole thing since he was fighting many infections.

Sora laughed at her attempt to be funny. He calmly walked out of the office and waved before turning as she closed the door. When she did he was off running again. The only time he stopped was when he found that he had slightly misplaced himself. The bell rang as he found his way. The courtyard was full of students. Sora found it strange that it was third lunch but he hadn't seen anyone at second. The kids crowded out of the buildings.

"SORA, WAIT UP." Sora looked back and saw Rikku. Why was it always him she called out to? Sora waved and continued on his way. He didn't apologize the people he ran into. He heard an angry shout as he collided with someone. Only this time they didn't fall over and get out of his way. Sora growled as he looked and saw a blue haired teen that he had never seen before.

"What the hell freshman!" Sora rolled his eyes as he looked into the deep blue eyes of the other. They weren't as blue as his and his brothers but they sparkled more he would admit.

"And who the hell are you? Some stick up the ass senior." The blue haired other scoffed at this.

"I'm a junior dumbass. The name's Zexion." He said as he shifted the hair that lay over the right half of his face so that he could see him better.

"You're one of those little bastards that hurt Dem aren't you!" It wasn't a question but a very brash statement. Sora stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Just then Demyx came up.

"What's going on? I heard my name." Zexion looked at him.

"Is this one of the little fuckers that hurt you?" Demyx looked at Sora.

"You mean Sora? No, Sora didn't do anything." Zexion nodded and wrapped his arm around Demyx's middle. Demyx blushed as a goofy grin covered his face.

"Um…well if that's all I really must be going." Demyx nodded.

"SORA!" Sora turned and saw that Rikku was still giving chase. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't she give up?" Demyx shook his head.

"Since I've known her, she hasn't. We'll distract her for a bit go on." Sora smiled and nodded before running off.

"HEY SORA WAIT!" Demyx stepped forward.

"Hey Rikku!" Sora looked back and saw the blonde change directions. He sighed in relief. He really had somewhere to get to. He flew past everyone. Gasping he opened the door to his dorm. He looked at his brother's bed and was shocked to see that he wasn't on his bed. Fear began to eat at him.

"Mmm." Sora looked and saw a lump on his bed. Crossing the room he saw that it was his brother. Sora sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he shook his brother awake. Roxas tried to move from the unwanted touch.

"Hey love you have to wake up." Roxas slowly opened his eyes.

"…" Sora smiled at him.

"I have to disinfect your arms Koi." Roxas didn't seem to comprehend as he lay there in a mild stupor. Sora patted his brother on the arm.

"I have to look at your arms." He said again. His brother nodded and shifted so he was sitting up. Sora unwrapped his brother's arms and threw the soiled wrappings away. Just then there was a sharp knocking at the door. Sora looked up, who could it be? He didn't even think about answering it. His brother needed him now.

The knocking didn't stop. All as Sora attempted to heal his brother. He wasn't quite sure when his tears began to flow but he believes it was around the time Roxas heaved up everything in his stomach. He pulled his brother close and cried. He let go after a bit and went to get his brother's pajamas. When he turned back Roxas was crying into his hands.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Sora walked over to his brother and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't cause trouble for me."

"I ... just...How can you still watch out for me...all I do is causing you problems…I'm sorry..." Roxas couldn't go on, he broke down and cried. Sora couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hand under Roxas' chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Roxas Blaydon! I told you not to talk like that. You are not a burden, bother, problem causer or any other thing along those lines and I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore." Roxas' blue eyes widened and filled with hurt. He began to struggle against his brother's hold. Sora's eyes filled with guilt as he crushed Roxas' frail frame close to his. He had not meant to hurt him, to snap at his poor baby. He just hated to see the poor boy so hurt and broken.

"Shhh…I'm sorry sweets. I didn't mean to snap really I didn't." Roxas nodded his head into Sora's chest. Sora sniffled and placed a placid kiss on Roxas matted hair. They stayed like this for hours. Sora was glad it was Friday. He didn't think neither of them could handle another day of school right now.

"I wonder what Hayner is doing." Sora looked at him as he tossed Roxas' used clothes in the corner.

"Why don't you call him?" Roxas smiled but his smile turned into a frown.

"I can't…he'll know he always does." Sora smirked.

"And? You might feel better after you talk to him. Or Olette, she always knew what to say." Roxas nodded.

"Yeah she did. You're right. I will." Sora watched his brother as he reached for their room phone and picked it up. As his nimble fingers dialed the number, Sora's stomach growled. Looking at the time he saw that dinner was almost over. He had better hurry.

"I'm going to get us something to eat." Roxas nodded as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello…? Yes. May I speak with Olette…Yes." Sora waved at Roxas. 'Tell her I said hi' he mouthed before leaving the room. Locking it as he did.

Sora quickly made his way to the cafeteria. As he entered he saw Leon and the others on the other side of the large room. He prayed they didn't see him. His prayer was answered as he grabbed a little of this and a little of that and checked out of line. As he was leaving Quistis met his eye, she waved but he didn't wave back. He saw the hurt look and the stares of the others as he started leaving.

He picked up his pace when he saw Leon and Cloud, both looking ready to give chase. Once he was outside hall, he ran as best he could with the food. He didn't want to be caught. After he could no longer see the lights of the room he slowed down. He began humming an unknown tune as he walked to his and his brother's room. As he managed to open the door and Roxas' melodic voice filled his hears.

"Yeah….Of course I'll call you again. You got the number? Ok. Bye." Roxas looked up as Sora entered the room. He looked better than he had since they got to this shit hole school.

"Hey got you some food." Roxas beamed at him and happily accepted the food.

"Thanks." Roxas said, all the while stuffing food in his mouth.

"Calm down, don't choke on me now." Roxas laughed.

"I can't help it. It feels like it's been ages since I actually ate something proper." Sora was shocked to hear this. Just what had Olette said to his lover.

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Nothing much. After you closed the door Olette picked up the phone. I told her everything that's been going on. Then she yelled at me like she always does." Sora frowned.

"What?" Roxas kept eating, only now he had a dream-like expression.

"She told me how I had to take better care of myself since I can't always depend on you. I have to assert myself and not be so sensitive. Especially since she can't kick everyone's ass for me." He smiled and I did too. That's what I like about Olette, she is straight forward. She tells you what she thinks and only if you a good friend will she try to comfort you.

As we were eating there was another knock at the door. Both boys looked up then looked at each other. Neither made a move to answer the door. The knocking continued. The two sat and waited as the door was pounded relentlessly. But neither gave in and finally the knocking died down then faded completely. Sora heard muffled voices before the sound of shuffling feet that quickly faded down the hall.

After they finished eating Sora threw away the wrappers since he didn't want his brother moving just yet. Then he changed into his PJs. Hell it was going to be ten o'clock. As his brother yawned and leaned back on his pillows, Sora turned off the light. He then got in the bed and snuggled closer to his brother.

"Ow." Sora cried out. Roxas quickly reached and felt for the lamp on the side of the bed. Sora sat up and tossed back the covers. His leg had a small, shallow cut. He saw metal peaking out and reached for it. He found the open blade and grabbed it. He stared at it a little while then he turned to his brother, just to turn back to the knife. Closing it without a word he placed it on the dresser and waited for Roxas to flip the switch. When it was off Sora pulled his brother close and they fell asleep just like that.

It was early but the sun was glaring stubbornly though the curtains. Roxas groaned and turned over. The sun always came in on Sora's side of the room first. It didn't work, it was still too bright. Moaning he pulled the cover over his head. Pain in his arm made him take in a sharp breath.

"Sweets?" Roxas opened his eyes as light managed to get under the cover and his brother called him. Roxas looked up and saw that his brother was sitting up and had lifted the blanket.

"Mmmm?" Sora looked at him intently.

"You ready to get up?" Roxas opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a rough knocking on the door. Sora growled and looked at the door as if telling it to shut the hell up.

"Roxas, Sora!" Sora was very ready to ignore the damned thing but Roxas smiled at him. Sora rolled his eyes and got up. As he made his way to the door, Roxas rolled over and watched. Sora opened the door to reveal Cloud and Leon.

"Hey where have you guys been? It's already eleven o'clock." Sora looked at then and said in a flat voice.

"It is Saturday, Cloud. The weekend, there is no school today." Leon shook his head.

"Yeah we know. We're going to Tifa and Yuna's room. Didn't you read the note?" Sora raised and eyebrow.

"What note?" Cloud looked at him like he was stupid.

"The one Rikku left in your locker." Sora shook his head.

"There was no note….wait….you mean that pink thing?" Cloud and Leon shrugged.

"I guess so. She just said she would write it and give it to you. But she couldn't find you and left it in your locker." Sora's eyes went wide.

"I thought it was one of those annoying love letters and trashed it." Leon sighed.

"I see. So are you coming?" Sora looked back at his brother. Why should they go with someone who had practically ignored them the day before?

"No." Cloud, Leon, and Roxas were shocked.

"Huh? Why not?" Sora sneered at them.

"Why? Because on Friday you practically pretended we didn't exist. That and on Thursday we heard you talking about us at dinner." Both taller teens stood there, silent. Then recognition hit Cloud.

"That's because we didn't want you to find out. It was Rikku's idea. I guess we took it to far, sorry." Sora wasn't falling for it.

"Find what out." Leon shook his head.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise, you have to come with us to find out." Sora didn't want to.

"No-" But Roxas cut in.

"What kind of surprise?" Sora cursed under his breath, Roxas loved surprises.

"A good one." Roxas was becoming excited.

"Really?" Oh great he was hooked.

"Yep, so get dressed." Roxas jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. Sora heard a gasp and looked at Cloud and Leon, they looked at him.

"Hey Sora, what should I wear?" Sora said nothing as all three of the teens watched each other. Neither knowing what the others were thinking. Sora's mind screamed at his stupidity. How had he let his brother's secret get out? Cloud and Leon's minds screamed more on the lines of not little Roxas.

When he received no answer he picked out an outfit and walked over to his brother. He looked at them as they watched each other. He saw Leon and Cloud look at him. He shuddered it was like….it was like they were studying him. He watched as their eyes scanned him. Then his breath hitched as they fell on his arms. He looked down. Yep, they saw his bloody bandages. Yep, they knew. Without thinking he slammed the door in their face.

"Please come out." Cloud pleaded through the door. Sora had his back to the door as if it would do something. He looked at his brother who had collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"No." Sora said flatly. He frowned down at his brother.

"Is it some sort of secret or something? I mean hell at least half of this dorm has the same…" Cloud thought carefully about his next word, "Addiction." He said with a little hesitation. Roxas nearly choked as he said this.

"AHHHH!" Sora ran to his brother and dropped down beside him. Cloud and Leon looked at each other. Leon knocked, when he did the door eased open. The two peaked in. Their heart tugged at the sight of Roxas crying as Sora tried his damndest to calm him down. The two slipped into the room all but unnoticed.

"What?" Sora asked as the door was locked and the others stood not to far away.

"Hey, Roxas, you ok?" Said teen whimpered.

"D-Don't tell…please don't tell." Leon watched them.

"You know I won't and you can trust Cloud." The brothers trusted Leon far more than any others at this school but there was some doubt. Now was the time to test that trust.

"Ok." Cloud settled down on the carpet and waited for Roxas to stop crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Roxas looked at him with blood shot eyes.

"What?"

"Want to talk about it?" Roxas pouted then nodded his head. Leon knew there shouldn't be too many people here for this.

"Sora you wanna go get something to eat or something while they talk." Sora looked at him with a do-you-think-I-will-leave-my-brother-alone look. Roxas sniffed he didn't want that many people here even Sora.

"Go on." Sora's eyes went wide. His brother had never asked him to leave before. Well he wasn't asking him but letting him know he could. What was going on? Sora didn't have time to think about it as Leon led him out of the room.

Roxas and Cloud stared at each other. Cloud waited as patiently as a fisherman who wanted to catch a really exotic fish. Roxas was thinking of something to tell him but was failing miserably. In the end they just sat there looking at each other. There was a kind of electricity flashing between them. Each taking comfort in the other's presence. Neither talking but feeling as if they were having the most soul shaking conversation.

"You want me to change them?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Huh?" Cloud gestured towards his bandages.

"Oh, well Sora usually…do you know how?" Cloud nodded.

"Yeah I used to change them for a really close friend." Roxas mind began to buzz. Who was this mysterious friend? He wanted to know. He contemplated this as Cloud set out doing his job. Roxas not being the wiser until when Leon and Sora came back and neither brunette said a word but they didn't know why. Sora was slightly shocked to see Cloud rewrapping his brother's arm. But he said nothing. Roxas was in some kind of trance like state.

"You ready to go?" Roxas looked up, the trance broken.

"Let me get dressed." As the petite blonde got dressed the three turned their backs. Leon looked at Cloud for answers to what had happened but his other's face was an emotionless mask.

"Let's go." Sora shook his head.

"Forgotten about me?" Roxas looked sheepish. Once again three backs were turned as one got dressed.

"Ok, now we can go." Roxas picked up the bedroom key and they locked the door. It didn't take too long to reach Tifa and Yuna's room. When they got there a loud crash sounded from the room followed by some yelling.

"COME HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU!" Leon pushed the door open. Axel and Rikku were rolling around on the ground. Rikku managed to get away.

"HA, CAN'T CATCH ME AXEL!" Axel chased the hyper blonde and tackled her to the ground only to be tackled by Paine. Tifa and Yuna looked up as the door opened.

"HEY ROXAS, SORA! SORRY ABOUT ALL THE NOISE, AXEL AND RIKKU ARE GOING AT IT." She had to yell to be heard over all the commotion. Rikku and Axel heard that the brothers were finally here and stopped almost immediately.

"What took you so long? I wrote to be here at ten on the note." Sora smiled sheepishly.

"I tossed it thinking it was another love note from one of the girls that follow me around." Axel smirked.

"You've only been here a week and you already have a fan club." Sora blushed ever so slightly at the teasing. He was always fairly popular. But that was nothing compared to how many people followed Roxas.

"So…So what's the surprise?" Only Leon and Cloud knew what Roxas was talking about.

"WE'RE WATCHING MOVIES ALL DAY!" Rikku shouted for no reason. Roxas' eyes grew wide. He rarely got to watch movies. He had only seen a handful in his life for obvious reasons.

"Really?" Rikku nodded.

"Yeah and Riku went with Quistis to get popcorn!" Just as she said this the heady scent of popcorn filled the room. The new comers came in and passed out bags to everyone, making sure to keep some for themselves.

"Well close the door and sit down." Everyone did jus that. Rikku ran up to the T.V. "What's first?" She asked herself aloud but apparently she wasn't running the show, hmm, who would have guessed.

"Put in something funny." Someone, who sounded much like Yuna called out.

"Please, it's all about the action duh." Sora nodded in agreement with Axel. Rikku looked back around pouting.

"But me and Roxas wanna watch a cartoon, huh Roxas?" Roxas shrugged but when he saw Rikku's expression he nodded his head.

"See!" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Close your eyes and pick one." Rikku did as she was told. In the end they ended up watching a Sci-fi movie. It was Twilight Zone the mega collection. The only ones interested seemed to be Quistis and Leon, but barely.

"I don't get it." Rikku said. A few people stretched. Sora sat up seeing as he had been resting his head on his brother's lap.

"What was there to get?" Rikku pouted.

"How did the doll become alive?" A few people groaned.

"How are we supposed to know? Really and you asked a question at the end of each episode." A goofy grin fell on Rikku's face.

"SO? It was only a five hour movie. Let's watch another." Roxas stood up.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom while you pick another tape." As he said this Yuna and Axel ended up having to go too. As they headed to the bathroom they made small talk.

"Roxas you like watching movies?" Roxas smiled

"Yeah since we really didn't get a chance to at home, we didn't have a VCR." Axel looked at him.

"What? Your parents pay for you to go here but they can't afford a VCR? How backwards it that?" Roxas cringed.

"My parents aren't paying for us to be here. We are." Axel said nothing more on the matter, neither did Roxas.

"Took you guys long enough." Said Tifa as they entered the room. They had picked out a comedy this time. It was Rush Hour.

"Man, I am so hungry." Rikku said as her stomach growled. "What time is it?" Riku looked at the clock.

"Too late for lunch in the cafeteria." Rikku looked close to tears.

"Paine! You have a job, feed me!" She cried on her girlfriend. Paine rolled her eyes.

"I haven't gotten paid yet." Rikku jumped away.

"Damn you paycheck givers! You wish for me to starve!" Rikku sniffed. Just then Roxas cell phone went off. Roxas jumped and took it from his pocket. Looking at the name he saw that it was Hayner. What the hell did he want?

"Hello….hey Hayner…yeah….um….1429 Destiny Ave….why…WHAT!" Roxas said jumping up.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS….GO BURN IN HELL SOMEWHERE….TALK TO SORA." Roxas said as he collapsed back on the ground. He handed Sora the phone defeated. Sora looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"What. Did. You. Do? Oh is that all. Ok just remember next time I see you you're dead. Yep should be here soon? Got it. Later." Sora hung up the phone.

"I will kill him." Sora growled. Rikku of course was curious, her stomach forgotten.

"What happened?" Sora looked at him.

"My friend decided to order pizza. That I have to pay for." Rikku smiled.

"Pizza for us….please I can't live without food much longer." Sora nodded.

"Yeah they had it sent here. Bastards." Just as Sora said this there was a knock at the door. Yuna shook her head and went to the door. It was not one but two pizza men. One had at least six pizza boxes the other had refreshments and such.

"How much?" Sora asked as he walked over to the door.

"Two fifty ninety eight." Sora was seething.

"How they hell did Hayner order so fucking much. He reached for his wallet but remembered it was in his other pants. He sighed.

"What?" Rikku asked. She couldn't lose the pizza!

"I left my wallet. Hey sweets you got…" Roxas stood up pulled out his wallet and three hundred dollars.

"Here." The man nodded and retrieved his change.

"Thank you, sir." Leon and Cloud came and took the food. Roxas closed the door. As soon as he did Rikku tackled him.

"MYGODROXASYOUAREALIFESAVER! IWASSOHUNGRYTHATITHOUGHTIWOULDDIE! CANWEEATITNOW?" It took Roxas a minute to decipher what she had said but then he nodded. (A/N Rikku said "My God Roxas you are a real live saver! I was so hungry that I thought I would die! Can we eat it now?" Just for those of you who aren't fluent in little hyper kid speak.)

So here they were on yet another movie. The food was all but devoured. Rikku had eaten a whole pizza and a half while the others had just had a few slices. Sora was sleeping off his full stomach and Roxas was beginning to doze.

"Awwww, you have to stay up for this one Roxas! It's my favorite." Rikku smiled at him and giggled as she said this. Roxas smiled back and yawned. Damn, must sleep after meal urges. Well actually Roxas had never eaten that much and his stomach felt much like a water basketball (A/N balloon is too futuristic for my taste. I mean really have you ever seen one? They don't exist! Um….back to the story.) with all the food he had forced in there.

Roxas tried his best but he didn't make it through the credits and neither did Leon or Tifa. Roxas was deep in sleep without a care in his mind when something disturbed his sleep. He ignored it for a bit but it wouldn't go away. He had no clue what it was but he didn't like it. It made him scared. But why? It was so familiar. He had heard it before. It sounded like a belt or something. But what….his eyes flew open. He looked at the screen. Eyes growing wide as he soaked it all in.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Roxas ran from the room and into the hall. He tried to run to the bathroom but it was no use. He heaved heavily right in the hall emptying the contents of his stomach. Tears were raining onto the carpet from his face. Sora had awoken with a start and sat dazed until Leon tugged at his arm telling him something was wrong with his brother. Sora ran out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked anxiously. All Roxas did was whimper. Sora looked at Rikku.

"We were watching the movie and he just freaked out." Sora tilted his head.

"What movie." What kind of movie was it…don't tell him!

"We were watching Hostel." Sora narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. He had heard of the movie. But it couldn't be the one he was thinking about.

"Please don't tell me that's the one where the foreigners slaughter those Americans. And the people give them money for bringing them." Rikku smiled weakly and nodded. Roxas was near hysterics now.

"OMMFG! DAD'S GONNA KILL US THIS TIME!" Sora cursed. Damn it all.

"It's ok." Roxas shook his head and backed away from Sora.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING. HE'S GONNA DO IT AGAIN I KNOW HE IS! DON'T LET HIM DO IT AGAIN, SORA!" Sora shuddered, he knew what he was talking about. Roxas collapsed on the ground. Sora grabbed his brother and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. It was all he could do. He whispered just so his brother could hear. It was meant for his ears only after all.

"Shhhh, baby…he won't touch you again…I won't let him….don't cry." Roxas sniffed as Sora rocked him from side to side.

"S-Sora…" It was all Roxas said before his brother started up again.

"No one will let him harm you…Me, Olette, Hayner, Pence, even Seifer and the whole family. We won't let you down. Promise." He hoped Roxas believed him, and believe Roxas did. He fell for his brother's words hook line and sinker. After a few more moments, Sora decided it was time to take his brother back to the room.

"We are gonna head back to the room now." Rikku pouted. Roxas shook his head.

"Y-You should stay." Roxas stuttered. Sora shook his head.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." Roxas smiled faintly.

"Hey it's late, why not just spend the night? Everyone else here is. You can even have Yuna's bed!" Rikku quipped. Roxas smiled and looked at Sora. Sora nodded his head. As long as his brother was up to it. So they piled back into the room.

Roxas and Sora shared a bed while Tifa and Quistis shared the other. Everyone else was content sleeping on blankets and air mattresses. Sora was glad he didn't have to sleep on one since they squeaked way too much for his liking. But it was still all good. Sora sighed as he closed his eyes. Life was…ok for now.

"Night!" Rikku cried.

"G'night. Night. Hn. Yawn, night ya'll. Good night. Trying to sleep here." Everyone laughed.

"Night to you too Vincent." A few people called in Union. Sora smiled. Yep, ok for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hope you liked it. Read and Review. And Phaz is a beta so she gets thanks. Lots and lots of thanks. So thank her dammit or no more story. o


	8. Side Chapter Side quest MallDoctors

KB: Well I know you have waited for this so here it is the side chapter. It was done like a month into the summer but well I wanted to release Crystal Roses Side chapter with it…but it was so hard to write like eleven different lemons… My reserve ran dry Sorry. But hey here it is!

Thanks to RoxasTheOther And KitKat For their ideas. This chapter is mostly for you guys and of course the other reviewers. Blush.

Sora: If she owned it it would have been in the game!

Roxas: But it was in the unreleased version…

Sora: FTW!?

Leon: Read

Side Chapter: Side quest (the mall and Doctor)

Axel sat up slowly. He held in a gasp as he saw Demyx not to far away from him completely nude. Just last week Axel would have snuck up behind him and ravaged him like a beast in the forest. But not today.

Today he was with Riku. Why? Because Demyx had disapproved of a threesome and had most likely found someone else. It was awkward sharing a room with your ex-boyfriend but there was nothing they could do. Axel still wanted to be friends but Demyx ignored his existence.

Demyx didn't notice the eyes watching him as he dressed. He jumped slightly as someone knocked on the door. Axel looked at it. He was just about to answer it when Demyx beat him to it. He opened it and Axel cringed when he heard the voice.

"Hey sexy, you ready?" Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, just let me get my key-…" Demyx was pulled out in the hall. He could tell they were kissing by the sound of Demyx moan. The red head had dated the other long enough to decipher the sounds his former was making.

"Hurry up, breakfast starts soon." Demyx pulled away and came back in the room. Axel was kinda pissed when the blue haired boy entered their room. It was Zexion. Zexion looked at Axel and glared. He was obviously about to say something smart when Demyx came back.

"Ok, let's go." Zexion kept staring and Demyx followed his glare. He looked surprised to see Axel awake.

"…" Axel looked at the both of them. He was miffed when Zexion wrapped his arm possessively around his old brunette.

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry." Axel sighed. Demyx was still as kind hearted as ever. Zexion snorted.

"Who cares if you woke the bastard? Let's go." Axel was about to retort when Zexion dragged Demyx from the room and slammed the door. He heard Demyx giggled slightly in the hall.

Axel sighed as he lay back down. Looking at the clock he saw that he still had a good twenty minutes before it was time to go get Riku. He and Riku were going to the mall today. They had gone last week but they didn't have what Axel wanted so they had to order it from the store's catalog. The shipment was supposed to be in today.

Axel was too excited to just laze around so he hopped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of loose leather pants and an orange shirt. He really didn't like orange but it was the only thing he had clean. That or he had to wear that cashmere sweater his mother had brought him and that was over his dead body. So orange it was.

"Hey Axel!" Axel turned to see Roxas and Sora coming his way. He waved at them.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?" Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Taking a shower." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I mean why you are up so early." Roxas smiled.

"We are going somewhere and so we are ditching. That and we were up." Roxas snorted. Axel nodded.

"Yeah I hear ya. Thanks again for the pizza. Even though I think Rikku liked it the best." Sora and Roxas laughed. Well Roxas giggled madly more likely.

"It was pretty cool spending the night with you guys even if you all are a bunch of basket cases." It was Axel's turn to laugh. They took their showers quickly and got dressed. After using the bathroom they left and headed back to their rooms. Axel called to them while they left.

"By the way why are you guys on this floor? You have a bathroom down there." Sora nodded and Roxas blushed.

"Those pervs stared us down so we came up here." Axel snorted.

"Sure, well I gotta go." Axel then entered his room. He heard them say good bye as he closed the door. Axel slipped on some white shoes and a belt. After grabbing his wallet he made his way out. Locking the door as he went to get Riku.

"It is way too early." Axel smiled at his petite new lover. Riku was dressed in an over sized baby blue shirt and matching pants. His hair was rumpled with sleep and his clothes hung off his body in all the right places.

"So we have to leave before first period so that we don't get caught." Riku yawned.

"But, I'm not dressed." Axel smiled.

"I know and that is why I forced you in the bath last night so you could sleep in." Riku whined.

"Then let me sleep in." Axel snorted.

"I did. I've already been in the shower so get dressed so we can go eat breakfast." Riku shook his head and pouted.

"Breakfast be damned! I want sleep." Axel shook his head. He had a way to wake the blonde up. He leaned forward and brushed their lips together. Riku gasped.

"Hmm." Riku took a step forward. Axel began to practically molest the platinum blonde. Practically being the key word since Riku was far from protesting. Riku groaned as Axel backed away.

"Nope, now get dressed." Riku whined pitifully.

"That should be illegal." Axel smirked.

"But it isn't, yet, and until it is, it's fair game." Riku stomped into his room and got dressed. What was so great about today it was Monday. Wait, he and Axel were supposed to be going to the mall today. That was why he had to get up so early. He got dressed with an extra burst of speed.

Somehow they managed to get out of the school undetected. No one asked were the students gone in the morning as long as they came back before school. But then again if they came back during school they were sent to the dean. Why was anyone's guess. Really, if it was ok to ditch why did they have to stay on school campus to do it? This is a backwards hierarchy that it is.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" Axel looked at the man. He was in his forties. He was not the same one that had been there last week. Axel looked at him.

"I'm looking for Christoph?" The man tilted his heads.

"Christopher?" Axel shook his head.

"No Christoph. Does he not work here?" The man shook his head.

"I am new here but I can check into it for you." Riku looked up at his lover. Even dressed casually as soon as Axel entered the store he looked every bit as rich as someone who was dressed in an overly large fur coat and had six or seven servants waiting on them hand and foot. He exuded an air of nobility and his mannerisms changed drastically. Riku was feeling kind of plain next to him.

"He is has not come in yet sir. I will be glad to help you." Axel looked down on the man. He sniffed.

"No, do you know when he will be in?" The man nodded.

"He is working the night shift I am afraid. Would you like me to call him? I'm sure he might be willing to come in." Axel nodded.

"Yes call him." The man left and did just that. They had to hurry. It was already twelve. The boat trip here had taken longer than either expected. But it was still only a few hours. If he got here before five they would have a good half hour to finish shopping or maybe they could shop before he came. Yes that would save time. Then they could take the three hour ride back to school. Just then the old man came back.

"He said he can be here by three." Axel looked at his watch. It was twelve fifteen now. He nodded his head.

"I see. We will be back then. Come on Riku." Riku nodded and followed. When they left Riku released the breath he had been holding. Axel's aura had been overpowering but now that they were out in the mall it was much more relaxed and casual.

"So where to now?" Axel shrugged.

"Are you hungry?" Riku nodded his head.

"Yeah we ended up skipping breakfast. Let's get something sweet." Axel nodded. As they made their way to the food court, there were teens there and lots of other people.

"Hey Seifer, over here." Axel looked. Where had he heard that name before? There was a blonde not to far away. He had a scar that was the mirror image of Leon's and he was wearing a black skull cap. Axel looked him up and down taking in his black pants and white shirt that didn't even cover his stomach. And he was wearing a sleeveless white trench coat. He called over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want Hayner?" Axel looked there was another blonde. He kinda reminded him of that boy what was his name the fucker with the football. Tidus? Yeah that was his name. But he looked much more mature….sort of. The blonde smiled.

"I found the perfect thing for them." He held up a sketch pad and some pencils.

"I'm trying to eat and you yell halfway across the food court to show me art supplies. That they already have." The blonde pouted as he was scolded slightly.

"SO! At least I'm trying." Seifer rolled his eyes.

"I tried and I already succeeded." He held up a hot topic bag.

"WHAT!" Seifer smirked at Hayner.

"They need the newest CDs so their brains don't turn to mush like yours." Hayner stuck out his tongue.

"Unless you are going to use it keep it in your mouth." Hayner huffed.

"Maybe I was." And with that he walked off to find something else. Yes this seemed familiar for some reason. Axel was brought out of his contemplation by a tap on his shoulder. It was a girl that he had never seen before. She was a fair skinned girl with brown hair to her shoulders.

"Yes?" She held up his wallet. He gasped. When the hell did that happen?

"This is yours. My friend took it and I apologize." She handed him the money holding device. Behind her was a slightly pudgy boy with black hair. He was looking sheepish. It was obvious he had taken it.

"I'm sorry." The girl looked.

"Come on Pence." The boy followed.

"Ok Olette. Hey don't tell my mom." She looked over her shoulder.

"I'll think about it." They kept walking.

"HEY!" He called as he ran after her.

"Weird much?" Riku asked. Axel looked at Riku. Why hadn't Riku noticed? Oh yeah Axel had been behind Riku ogling him as they walked. Why hadn't he noticed? He looked in his wallet. Every thing was still there, good.

Axel and Riku ended up getting a shake and some kind of pastry they had never heard of. After that Riku insisted on trying some sea salt ice cream. They watched as Hayner came back with something else just for Seifer to tell him to try again. Pence and Olette walked around and Olette seemed to have to apologize to everyone since the boy just had the stickiest damned fingers.

They eventually left the food court but not before seeing Hayner and Seifer steal a quick kiss when they thought no one on the whole mall was looking. Fat chance, did they not know this place had cameras?

"Is it almost time?" Axel looked at his watch. It was ten after three. They were late. But now they had gotten Riku some new clothes and many other things.

"Oh, we gotta hurry." They walked at a brisk pace. Luckily they hadn't strayed to far from the jewelry store. When they entered Axel looked around and was glad to see that Christoph was not there. But no sooner then they come in Axel's air once again expanded forcing everyone in the store to notice that he was there.

"Oh ello Axzel." Christoph had a heavy accent and it showed.

"Ah Christoph is it here yet?" The man looked no more than twenty and his slicked back black hair was pristine and not flawed in anyway. His clothes were crisp and lay wrinkleless on his slim form.

"Ov course, Zeay arrived zis morning." Axel nodded as Christoph went into the back and then came back with a black box.

"Zis way pleaze." He led them over to a table in the back. Riku and Axel quickly followed. When they sat down Christoph turned the box over to Axel. He opened it. Riku gasped. He had never seen anything so… expensive. Inside the box were two earrings made of at least fifty carrot gold and one had a pure diamond and the other held a sapphire. Also there was two nipple rings. Axel had begged him to get those. And they looked just like the earrings only they were a little bigger.

Riku couldn't forget the tongue ring that had one sapphire and diamond on each end. Then there was the one for his stomach. It was shaped like a bear and made of Sapphire. But that wasn't what caught Riku's attention, it was the collar. Yes Axel had gotten him a dog collar. But this blew the old fashioned leather ones people put on their lovers. This one was sterling silver with sapphire studs and it was littered with only god knows how many diamonds. It seems Axel wasn't lying about diamonds and sapphires. There was a lip ring also but Riku said he didn't want one.

"Um…we decided not to get the lip ring." Axel said.

"Bot of courze." He took the offending ring away and placed it in a display box thing. When he came back Axel was ready to leave.

"Yes and how much will the rest are?" Christoph nodded and closed the box.

"Yez right zis way." Riku didn't follow he didn't think he could bear to hear how much it cost. But he swore he heard near ten thousand, couldn't be. Axel soon came back to Riku.

"Come on, there is a place not to far from here that can do the piercings." Riku was slightly nervous about that part.

"Where? Claire's?" Axel snorted as the left, but not without waving to Christoph.

"Hell no, I don't trust them with you or them." Riku nodded.

"Thanks again Axel….y-you didn't h-have to. I-I mean i-if you wanna….wanna take t-them back….I-I understand….b-because…." Axel rounded on Riku.

"What are you going on about now? I wouldn't have bought them if I was just going to take them back." Riku nodded solemnly. Axel sighed.

"Don't be so depressing, baby." Riku froze as Axel kissed him hard on the mouth. Riku nearly dropped the bags he was holding. And judging from the thuds in the mall some people actually did. (A/N I know I would so I could find the nearest camera x ) Axel pulled away slowly. He smirked.

"Why do I have a feeling that that kiss was for you and not me?" Axel laughed.

"I have no idea. Let's go!" So here they were four hours later on the boat. They were sitting outside letting the sun warm their skin. Axel had taken to Riku's piercings more then the blonde himself. Axel had Riku panting up on deck as he played with them. Axel had sat his lover on his lap and his hand had made his way under his shirt well both hands actually and he was nibbling on his new sapphire earring. The diamond one was on his left side.

"Qwuit it."(A/N Quit it) Riku couldn't talk right thanks to his new tongue ring. Axel shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. You like it as do I." Riku knew he wasn't lying.

"Ut we err air."(A/N But we are here) Axel looked and saw that they were in fact pulling up to the port.

"So? We don't have to get back right now." Riku nodded his head.

"Is realey ehven. We ere gnone all way." (A/N it's already seven. We were gone all day) Axel sighed as the owners rang the bell telling them to get the hell off their boat.

"Fine let's go." Axel was silent the rest of the way home. They went to dinner and everyone seemed pleased with Riku's new look. It seemed that Sora and Roxas had already made it back. And was that a lip ring he spotted on the brunette? Wait was that the one he was going to get Riku? It was… snicker. After dinner Riku was worried. Axel seemed upset as he turned to head to the room that he still shared with Demyx. Riku was jealous that Demyx still got the room with his red head. He ran up and grabbed Axel from behind.

"Ah, Riku?" Riku buried his head in the taller's back.

"Say wt ne 'night."(A/N stay with me tonight) Axel was shocked shitless. Riku had never asked him to stay the night.

"S-sure." Had he stuttered, damn. Both turned and headed to the room. But it seemed that sleep was the last thing on their list of things to do tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sora rolled over. It was Monday and he didn't feel like getting up. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four in the morning. No wonder he didn't want to get up. He snuggled back into his pillow. But something was not right. He was being watched.

"What the Fu-" Sora jumped as he saw a shadow standing over him. He lashed out.

"Ah!" Whoever was there cried out as they fell to the floor. Sora turned on the light ready to beat the shit out of the intruder. It was just Roxas…wait Roxas!

"Oh god, sweets." Sora got out of the bed and knelt down next to Roxas who was holding his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I s-scared you." Sora shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't have lashed out. What are you doing up?" As he looked he saw that Roxas had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Don't tell him he was sweating too.

"I had a bad dream." Sora nodded.

"So you wanted to sleep with me?" Roxas nodded and moved closer.

"Please." Sora laughed.

"Of course, come on koi." Sora helped his brother get into the bed before getting in and turning off the light. They went back to sleep.

"Wake up, baby." Roxas groaned and snuggled into his brother. He wanted more sleep. But his brother wasn't having it.

"You have to get up." Roxas whined and turned over.

"Oh no you don't." Roxas' eyes shot open as he squealed and jumped from the bed. Sora laughed. He loved tickling his brother.

"Nnn…What?" Sora gestured towards the clock.

"It is time to get up." Just then Sora's cell phone went off. Roxas was closest to it. He picked it up as Sora got out of bed with a yawn.

"Oh, hey Xehanort. Yeah he is right here. Sora, Xehanort wants you." Sora flew to the phone.

'Finally.'

"Yeah… it's about time… I didn't think she had told you… No that's fine… today… nine… front of school… no… yes… got it… later." Sora hung up the phone. Roxas looked at him from the closet.

"What was that about?" Sora shrugged.

"Xehanort is coming to get us today." Roxas studied his brother. There was something he was missing.

"Why?" Sora coughed.

"Nothing important just this and that, shouldn't take too long." Roxas nodded. He trusted his brother and he should let him know.

"I trust you Sora." Sora felt his heart drop.

"Thanks." They gathered their clothes and got ready to go take a shower.

"Sora I don't wanna take a shower here." Sora looked at him.

"Why?" Roxas lowered his head.

"They are always staring at us. It makes me uncomfortable." Sora nodded.

"Let's go upstairs." Roxas smiled.

"Ok." It didn't take them long to get upstairs. When they made it they saw a familiar face.

"Hey Axel!" Sora and Roxas watched as he turned around and spotted them. He waved at them.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing?" Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Taking a shower." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I mean why you are up so early." Roxas smiled.

"We are going somewhere and so we are ditching. That and we were up." The boy nodded.

"Yeah I hear ya. Thanks again for the pizza. Even though I think Rikku liked it the best." Sora and Roxas laughed. Well Roxas giggled madly more likely.

"It was pretty cool spending the night with you guys even if you all are a bunch of basket cases." It was Axel's turn to laugh. They took their showers quickly and got dressed. After using the bathroom they left and headed back to their rooms. Axel called to them while they left. Sora and Roxas looked at him.

"By the way why are you guys on this floor? You have a bathroom down there." Sora nodded and Roxas blushed.

"Those pervs stared us down so we came up here." Axel snorted.

"Sure, well I gotta go." Axel then entered his room. Roxas and Sora said goodbye as the door closed. Then they headed back to their room. They slipped on some socks and shoes and then headed out the room after locking the door and grabbing their key.

"Let's go eat some breakfast." Roxas chimed. Sora smiled. His brother was trying his best to eat more. And he was doing really good….sort of.

"Duh, Come on!" Roxas had a bowl of cereal and a bagel. Sora had an array of artery clogging foods that didn't seem to be very healthy. If you asked Roxas he would say his brother wouldn't live to be twenty he'd have a heart attack long before then. But then again his brother's metabolism works at mock five speeds so you never know.

"Hey Roxas, Sora!" The brothers glanced up. It was Rikku and Cloud. They smiled at them.

"Hey, you two are up early." Sora nodded.

"Yeah where are the others?" Cloud shrugged.

"Leon wasn't in his room so I assumed he was here. But Vincent, Tifa, and Quistis are in line still." Rikku giggled.

"Yeah they were lazy bums and slept in. if they want to eat they should get here sooner." They all laughed as Leon came up to them. He sat down across from Cloud.

"There you are Leon-" Cloud started but Rikku cut in.

"Yeah Cloud was having a hissy fit when he couldn't find you." Leon looked up. He looked tired.

"Oh mom called this morning. I guess I lost track of time and left thinking I was late for breakfast." Cloud looked skeptically. Leon was not one to lose track of time.

"Your mom? I see. How is she?" Cloud asked trying to decipher his emotions. Leon nodded.

"She and Steven are doing fine." Cloud cringed. Leon hated his parents.

"So here comes Tifa and Quistis." Cloud said changing the subject. The rest of the meal was uneventful except when Rikku decided to comment on the fact that Roxas had not finished all his food. She was right, Roxas had finished a little over half his bagel and not nearly as much cereal. But for him that was a start. He smiled and said he wasn't hungry.

"You are too skinny." Roxas cringed.

"What…" Quistis jumped in.

"Shush Rikku. Leave him alone." Rikku shook his head.

"He looks like a damned toothpick." Leon and Cloud looked between each other. Sora was slightly annoyed but Rikku was right. She was too much like Olette.

"I like toothpicks." Cloud cut in. A few people laughed at the joke in a desperate attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"I-it's not funny." Roxas whispered. Sora grabbed his hand under the table where no one could see. Roxas took a deep breath. Sora was here.

"Hey, see you hurt his feelings." Quistis reprimanded. Rikku looked sheepish.

"But it's true." Yuna popped her over the head and whispered something. Rikku's eyes went wide.

"OH!" Sora took a _very _deep breath.

'Don't say anything Sora just calm down.' Just then the gods sent a gift. The bell rang.

"OH FREAKIN SWEET TIME FOR CLASS!" Rikku screamed as she pumped her fist in the air. A few people eyed her as if they finally realized how mental she was.

"Class? Um…Rikku are you ok?" Yuna just shook her head as the blonde ran out of the dining area.

"Don't worry she just has a horrible case of ADD." Roxas tilted his head.

"You mean like in math?" Vincent and Tifa snorted.

"No Attention Deficiency Disorder or something like that. I just call it ADD." Roxas nodded.

"SO I'm ditching first anyone else?" It was Tifa who said this. Sora and Roxas nodded. It was still early after all.

"Tifa, you have to go to class. I can't take notes for you all the time." Tifa kissed her girl.

"Hey I do go at least once a week. I have yet to set foot in there on a Monday and I don't plan on starting. So be a doll and please." Quistis sighed.

"Ok just this once." And with that she left.

"Let's go." They spent the whole period outside under a tree. They would have went to play games but they had done that last time they ditched and well it was early so nothing like sleeping outside in the grass. Sora was the only one who didn't like this. He was far too nervous. After all he felt like he was selling his brother's soul to a demon. He hadn't told his brother but he was taking him to…he was taking him to a freaking shrink. The thought even scared him.

"Oh it's almost time let's go Roxas." Roxas yawned and sat up. Tifa looked up.

"Where are you going?" Roxas shrugged.

"Sora won't tell. We are going with our social worker for something." Tifa caught the haunted look in the doe haired boy's eyes. She nodded and stood up.

"I'll come with." She walked next to Sora while Roxas bounced on up ahead.

"What's going on?" Sora looked at her.

"As you guys may have noticed, Roxas wasn't acting himself after that time in the rain." She nodded.

"So?" Sora sighed.

"We are taking him to a shrink." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That is just sick." Sora felt worse.

"I take it you don't like them either." She cringed and moved away from him. Roxas came back.

"What did I miss?" Tifa smiled.

"Your brother was telling me about this time he prank one of your old teachers." Roxas gasped.

"You never told me of this prank." Sora smiled, at least she didn't tell.

"You would have had my head." Roxas pouted and walked off with a humph.

"Hey!" They looked to see Xehanort standing outside the office. He looked wearily at them. (A/N Roxas called out. Just so you know)

"Oh, there you two are. And who might you be?" He asked looking at Tifa. She had never seen him before.

"I'm Tifa!" She held out her hand.

"I see and I am Xehanort." He took it and shook her hand.

"So shall we be going?" It was Sora.

"Hey Xehanort, where are we going? Sora won't tell me." Xehanort's face was unreadable.

"If Sora won't tell then I can't either." Roxas growled.

"Fine, keep your secret." Tifa giggled.

"And here I thought you were the kind that liked surprises." Roxas eyes went wide.

"Oh it's a surprise why didn't you say so. Let's go."

'Oh great now he is really gonna hate me. Way to go Tifa. Thanks a bunch. Remind me to send you something from beyond the grave when he finds out where we are going.' Sora was feeling worse than ever. And you know what the three hour drive and the whole Roxas wondering out loud what it could be wasn't helping. In the end they pulled up in front of a faded gray building. Sora sighed at least there wasn't some huge sign that said something like 'welcome to the Looney farm how may we violate your mind?' They got out of the car.

"Oh, where are we." Roxas asked.

"Just come on." Sora said with a little more force than he needed. Roxas pouted.

"Oh, okay." Xehanort walked not to far behind Roxas he had a feeling when Roxas realized where they were well let's say nothing good would come of it.

"Welcome how may I help you?" Roxas looked around. There was something wrong. This place. The smell, like a hospital, this place smelt like a hospital. What's with all the people… no… Sora? Roxas looked at Sora.

"Sora…what are we doing here?" Sora jumped, he knew his brother would catch on but he didn't know he would this fast.

"Roxas, sweets, I'm sorry. It's for the best." Roxas eyes grew wide and he backed away. He bumped into something and looked. It was Xehanort.

"You knew?" The silver haired man nodded.

"Yes." Roxas began shaking as tears bestowed their saline essence on his cherub like features.

"YOU KNEW!" Roxas cried as he struck his fist into the man's torso repetitively. Sora had to use all of his tenacity to turn around and looked at the lady who was about to call for help. Sora shook his head.

"We have an appointment with Dr. Grayheart." The lady nodded. Xehanort grabbed the frenzied boy's arms so he could do no more damage. When he did the teenager collapsed against him in a fit of sobs. The lady got on the phone and dialed a number.

"Dr. Grayheart, your eleven o'clock is here. Yes that is him you hear. Of course." She looked at Sora.

"Dr. Grayheart will be meeting you here in a bit to lead you to her room. I trust you can get him there?" Sora nodded.

"Yes." Sora walked over to his brother.

"Roxas, sweets, please calm down." Sora invited as he patted his brother's back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GO BURN IN HELL SOMEWHERE!" Roxas screeched as he flinched away from the touch. Sora wanted to die right there. Never in his life had his brother denied him a feel nor had he ever screamed such malicious things at him. Just then someone started towards them.

"Hello, Roxas." Roxas looked through his hazy tear splashed gaze at a lady no older than twenty six. She was a fairly nice looking woman. She had blonde hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep crimson red, which could not be hidden even behind the glasses. They watched Roxas with a knowing presence in them. Roxas said nothing as he continued to look her over.

"I am Dr. Grayheart. You may call me Alyss if you wish." Roxas knew who she was and he did _not_ like it. She came closer to him and he struggled to shuffle away. She ended her advance with an '_oh'._

"Don't be afraid. I'm just here to help." Roxas sniffed. Did she think that was going to work on him? He thought not.

"I don't want nor do I need your help." She covered her mouth to hide a chuckle.

"Of course not. Would you be so kind as to accompany me to my room?" NO! That is what Roxas mind screamed.

"Your room? I'm not as stupid as you assume. I don't think so." Her eyes seemed to laugh at Roxas. Roxas shivered under that gaze.

"I wouldn't dare assume such a callous thing about you. I barely even know you. Would you like some candy?" Damn it. She had him. It was now or never, sink or swim, eat or don't. Sora looked between the two. Roxas never refused candy would he-…

"No, I would not." Roxas stated. No his freedom was not worth a piece of candy. Sure he needed the sugary treat like Rikku needed food, but he needed his freedom much more.

"Oh ok." And with that she popped a jolly rancher in her mouth. Sora passed out. His brother had refused candy. DEAR GOD SAVE US ALL! HURRY ARMAGEDDON IS UPON US! FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES! (A/N I had put flea instead of fleet was funny.) Xehanort released Roxas and ran to Sora's side. When he did Roxas ran.

"No!" Xehanort called out. He was just about to reach the door when a guy in white tackled him to the ground.

"Argh!" Roxas cried out. He began trying to claw at the man. Dr. Grayheart just watched from a distance. The boy soon tired and was panting. The man shifted so he was on top of Roxas. Roxas flipped out.

"NOOOOO! SORA!" Sora shot up and saw the man. He ran at the man.

"I'll fucking kill you if you hurt him!" The man was bulldozed to the ground. Roxas whimpered as he crawled from under the now fallen man. He saw Dr. Grayheart who was thinking something along the lines of I think they both need help.

"What?" Roxas asked. Her constant looking was being to peeve him. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just trying to think of another way to get you into my room." Roxas was taken aback. Should she be telling him this? He was panting harshly.

"Should you really be telling me this?" She tilted her head.

"Telling you what?" He narrowed his eyes.

"That you are trying to trick me into going into your room." She laughed.

"Is it working?" Roxas snorted. His breathing began to calm down. His eyes still puffy.

"No." She shook her head.

"Then no I shouldn't have told you." Roxas cringed. He wasn't sure if he liked this woman's tricks.

"…."Roxas growled his head hurt slightly. She tilted her head.

"I've grown on you huh?" He nodded his head…wait…damn it. He pointed an accusing finger at her. Damn the throbbing pain. He winced.

"You tricked me. From the very beginning you were planning this." It was true she had been planning it.

"Yes it seems you have seen through me. I came down here with many a plan all of them concealed in one big plan. It seems you have fallen prey." Roxas sighed. Might as well get it over with, maybe she even had aspirin because this sudden headache was a little too much.

"Fine, let's go." She smiled at him.

"Yes, right this way. Please come up later when you can." She called to Xehanort who had sat Sora in a chair. Sora looking like he had just gone crazy his eyes were wide and his chest was heaving up and down. The other man was twitching on the floor. Xehanort nodded.

"Ok." Roxas followed Dr. Grayheart to her room. As she led him she thought one thing.

"Check and mate." She cleared her face of the smirk that had appeared once they reached her room. She allowed him to enter first. Roxas would have thoroughly looked everything over had this headache been affecting his eyesight. He stumbled but regained his balance by grabbing hold of a chair.

"Uh…" He groaned. She closed the door and looked at Roxas.

"Um…yes that's a chair." Roxas took a stab at rolling his eyes but no dice.

"Sh-shut up." He pushed himself off of the chair and stood up.

"Ha Ha. I'm sorry." She snickered. Roxas forced himself forward just to lose his balance again only when he tried to grab the chair he missed.

"Nnn… no." Dr. Grayheart ran over to her new patient. Sure she was always laughing but that didn't mean she was never serious. She had been serious since she had first met the boy well except for the whole chair thing.

"Roxas, Roxas can you hear me?" Said boy's eyes fluttered only they didn't open.

"Dang." She quickly recovered everything she knew about him…it wasn't much. Just that they believed he had a split personality and…he just blacked out.

"Hello." Dr. Grayheart stood up and backed away. Slowly.

"Hello…who are you?" Roxas, no someone, stood up.

"Ah, you are good. Nothing like that buffoon of a brother who thinks I'm Roxas. You may call me Rain. What can I call you?" She nodded. Just as she expected he was a split but was he the only one? Was he a violent one?

"Hi Rain I am Dr. Grayheart. How are you?" Rain stuck his nose in the air.

"How come Roxas can call you Alyss?" She smiled wearily.

"You can too if you would like." Rain shook his head and sat down.

"No I don't mind just wondering. So why am I here?" She looked around.

"Your brother thought you well Roxas might have a split personality." Rain snarled.

"Worthless bastard should mind his own business. So how long are we gonna be here?" Alyss was taken aback.

"Wait this is not right. You are aware of your splits?" Rain nodded.

"There is only one right now. SO it's just me and Roxas. Someone has to watch out for him." She coughed and sat down.

"Well just for the paper work I will need you and Roxas to fill out these papers." She handed both to Rain.

Gender: MALE FEMALE Age:

1

Do you or a loved one hear voices that seem to come from somewhere outside of you?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

2

Do you or a loved one believe that you have special powers or connections over others?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

3

Do you or a loved one believe that other people can read your thoughts?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

4

Do you or a loved one believe that people on television are talking about you?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

5

Do you or a loved one believe that you are on a special mission for the CIA or FBI?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

6

Do you or a loved one see things around you that no one else can see?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

7

Do you or a loved one think often feel confused and cloudy?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

8

Do you or a loved one have little or no interest in doing anything?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

9

Do you or a loved one find it difficult to put your thoughts into words?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

10

Do you or a loved one allow your appearance to look very unkempt?  
Always Often Sometimes Never

(A/N I got the test straight of the internet and I was like FTW?? But it was on a creditable site so…oh well)

Rain looked at Dr. Grayheart. Did she think he was a retard or something? What the hell did half of this have to do with a split personality? This was some schizophrenia type shit. And he would let her know.

"Do I look like a damned schizophrenic to you?" She shook her head.

"No that is the only test I have handy right now. If you wouldn't mind…" She trailed off as she stared at the clock. She had wasted too much time getting him to the room. She only had about ten minutes left. Hopefully they would bring him back.

"Knock knock." Alyss looked up, was it his brother?

"Come in." It was his brother and their caretaker. Rain stood up.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT ROXAS WAS BROUGHT TO THIS QUACK!" Dr. Grayheart flinched, so Rain was the violent one. Sora's eyes grew wide.

"Roxas?" Rain shook his head.

"YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER." Sora growled.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER YOU SICK FUCK." Rain snorted.

"I AIN'T DONE NOTHING TO HIM AND IF I HAD YOU COULDN'T DO A DAMNED THING ABOUT IT. I'M IN CONTROL AND YOU-…" Sora punched him hard in the face. Rain flew over the table and lay on the floor immobile. Dr. Grayheart jumped up.

"I will have none of that in here." She bellowed.

"What happened to my brother…how….is there anything we can do?" She nodded. Yes there is.

"Tell me I'll do anything." She nodded.

"First let me give you a background on it. Dissociation is a mental process in which there is a lack of connection in thoughts, memories, feelings, actions or identity. It involves a disturbance in identity whereby two or more separate personalities or identities, known as alters, control an individual's behavior. When under the control of one alter, they may exhibit different behaviors, mannerisms, personalities, gender orientation, and physical properties (such as handedness, allergies and eyesight) and might not remember what transpired when another personality was in control. They may have as many as 100 alters or as few as two. Personalities may be aware of each other to some degree though only one will be in control at a given time; transitions are typically sudden and precipitated by stress. Usually personalities are aware of loss of time when another personality is interacting with the environment.

Causes and symptoms include

An innate ability to dissociate easily

Repeated episodes of severe physical or sexual abuse in childhood

The lack of a supportive or comforting person to counteract abusive relative(s)

The influence of other relatives with dissociative symptoms or disorders

The relationship of dissociative disorders to childhood abuse has led to intense controversy and lawsuits concerning the accuracy of childhood memories. The brain's storage, retrieval, and interpretation of childhood memories are still not fully understood.

Amnesia in DID is marked by gaps in the patient's memory for long periods of their past, in some cases, their entire childhood. Most DID patients may report finding items in their house that they can't remember having purchased, finding notes written in different handwriting, or other evidence of unexplained activity.

Some DID patients experience depersonalization as feeling to be outside of their body, or as watching a movie of themselves.

Derealization is a dissociative symptom in which the patient perceives the external environment as unreal. Patients may see walls, buildings, or other objects as changing in shape, size, or color. DID patients may fail to recognize relatives or close friends.

Identity disturbances in DID result from the patient's having split off entire personality traits or characteristics as well as memories. When a stressful or traumatic experience triggers the reemergence of these dissociated parts, the patient switches-usually within seconds-into an alternate personality. Some patients have histories of erratic performance in school or in their jobs caused by the emergence of alternate personalities during examinations or other stressful situations. Patients vary with regard to their alters' awareness of one another." Sora nodded his head.

"Ok, Ok how can you tell if they have it?" She nodded.

"The diagnosis of DID is complex and it is often missed. Patients have been known to have been treated under a variety of other psychiatric diagnoses for a long time before being re-diagnosed with DID. Many DID patients are misdiagnosed as depressed because the primary or "core" personality is subdued and withdrawn, particularly in female patients. One reason misdiagnoses are common is because DID patients may truly meet the criteria for panic disorder or somatization disorder.

Misdiagnoses include schizophrenia, somatization disorder and panic disorder. DID patients are often frightened by their dissociative experiences, which can include losing awareness of hours or even days of time, meeting people who claim to know them by another name, or feeling "out of body."

When a doctor is evaluating a patient for DID, he or she will first rule out physical conditions that sometimes produce amnesia, depersonalization, or derealization. These conditions include head injuries; brain disease, especially seizure disorders; side effects from medications; substance abuse or intoxication; AIDSdementia complex; or recent periods of extreme physical stress and sleeplessness. In some cases, the doctor may give the patient an electroencephalograph (EEG) to exclude epilepsy or other seizure disorders. The physician also must consider whether the patient is malingering and/or offering fictitious complaints.

If the patient appears to be physically normal, the doctor will next rule out psychotic disturbances, including schizophrenia. Many patients with DID are misdiagnosed as schizophrenic because they may "hear" their alters "talking" inside their heads. If the doctor suspects DID, he or she can use a screening test called the Dissociative Experiences Scale (DES). If the patent passes the test the doctor will instigate the matter more.." Sora growled. This woman sounded like she was reading it from a freaking pamphlet.

"Fine how do we treat it?"

"Treatment of DID may last for five to seven years in adults and usually requires several different treatment methods.

Ideally, patients with DID should be treated by a therapist with specialized training in dissociation. This specialized training is important because the patient's personality switches can be confusing or startling. In addition, many patients with DID have hostile or suicidal alter personalities.

Many DID patients are helped by group as well as individual treatment, provided that the group is limited to people with dissociative disorders. DID patients sometimes have setbacks in mixed therapy groups because other patients are bothered or frightened by their personality switches.

Some doctors will prescribe tranquilizers or antidepressants for DID patients because their alter personalities may have anxiety or mood disorders. Other therapists who treat DID patients keep medications to a minimum because these patients can easily become psychologically dependent on drugs. Many DID patients have at least one alter who abuses drugs or alcohol, substances which are dangerous with most tranquilizers.

Hypnosis may help patients recover repressed ideas and memories orbe used to control problematic behaviors that many DID patients exhibit, such as self-mutilation, or eating disorders.

Alternative treatments include hydrotherapy, botanical medicine (primarily herbs that help the nervous system), therapeutic massage, and yoga. Homeopathic treatment can also be effective for some people. Art therapy and the keeping of journals are often recommended as ways that patients can integrate their past into their present life."

Sora was lost. It would take how long? What was the likely hood it would work? His brother was in a delicate stage. One wrong move and he could lose him.

"Ok what is the likely hood all that crap you just said will work?" Dr. Grayheart frowned.

"That crap was very valuable information. Anyways some therapists believe that the prognosis for recovery is excellent for children and good for most adults. Although treatment takes several years, it is often ultimately effective. As a general rule, the earlier the patient is diagnosed and properly treated, the better the prognosis. I guess it would be useless to tell you how to prevent it since he already has it." Sora sighed. It was too much.

"Groan." Everyone looked to see Rain picking himself up. He looked at them through cloudy cobalt eyes.

"Rain?" Rain shook his head.

"Rain….What about him?" Everyone was slightly shocked the hit to the head must have done something.

"ROXAS?!" Sora ran to him. When he wrapped his arms around him he was shocked to be pushed away.

"NO! I haven't forgotten what you did. Stay away from me." Sora backed down the same way a wounded puppy would when he was kicked hard in the side.

"Ok." Xehanort moved over slightly.

"Roxas, would you like to sit down." Roxas sneered.

"Why? So you can take me somewhere else!" Roxas was on edge. Dr. Grayheart looked at the time. This ended four minutes ago.

"I am so sorry but our time is over." Roxas, Sora, and Xehanort's head shot up.

"WHAT?!?" She nodded.

"Yes it is time for you to leave I have others coming in in just a bit."

"Can we bring him back?" Sora asked anxiously. Roxas eyes grew wide.

"I would recommend it." Dr. Grayheart replied. Xehanort nodded.

"When should we bring him?" Roxas turned to him. Didn't he have a say in this?

"Next week would be great." Roxas shot up.

"DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS? HOW CAN YOU DECIDE HOW TO RUN _MY _LIFE?!" Sora looked. No his brother didn't have a say.

"I'm sorry but it is for the best." Roxas stared at his brother in disbelief. Roxas slowly fell back into his seat, his head down.

"So next week at the same time?" Dr. Grayheart nodded as she wrote down their appointment on a piece of paper.

BUZZ.

"Dr. Grayheart your eleven thirty is waiting." Pushing her chair back, Dr. Grayheart, reached on her desk and pushed something.

"Got it we are just finishing up. Can you put my eleven down for the same time next week?" There was another buzz.

"Of course ma'am." They stood up and left the room.

"Let's head on." The trip home was a blur for Roxas. He had withdrawn inside himself. Sora was hurt but couldn't let it get to him. His brother needed this. It was what would help him later on. Ok maybe they should stop at the mall.

Shopping makes girls happy so why not Roxas?

Roxas said nothing. He seemed to be having an internal battle and Sora knew who it was with. Roxas sighed and groaned. Slowly the mall seemed to get him to come out. Really you have a pocket and credit card and over three hours at the mall…yep Roxas was feeling better.

"Hey sweets, about earlier…" Roxas looked at Sora with a knowing gaze. Sora opted for the tile on the floor.

"There is nothing to talk about right So-ra." Sora flinched and his head shot towards his brother. The smirk on Roxas' face said it all. Sora looked around and saw Xehanort looking through a window…at kitchen utensils. (A/N yep he can cook) They went in the store.

"RAIN!" Sora hushed up when people looked at him but he ignored them, "Where the hell is my brother?" Rain shrugged.

"He is tired. Said he didn't want to see you right now." Sora glared.

"Bring my brother back." Rain tilted his head.

"Are you going to hit _us_ again if I don't?" Sora stiffened.

"What do you mean?" Rain smirked as he lifted up a cup that read 'best friend 4ever'.

"Just because I'm in control doesn't mean anything. Pain is still pain and when you cause me pain you cause your brother pain." Sora didn't believe him he watched wearily as Rain sat the cup down.

"I don't believe you." Rain shrugged and placed his hands on Sora's shoulders. Sora tensed up.

"Fine, let me show you." Rain yanked Sora forward and bashed their heads together. Sora saw stars as he grabbed his head and stumbled backwards. He looked at his bro- no Rain and saw him near tears.

"Ow, Sora, what did you do? It hurts." Sora sneered. Did Rain really think he could pull that one off?

"Rain, you little bastard, I'm not stupid where is Roxas!" It was a demand. Rain looked at him.

"Why are you so caught up with Rain all of a sudden….ever since he came out earlier all you say is Rain Rain Rain. Ever since I first woke up…D-Do you l-love him?" Sora shuddered.

"Of course not! It's just that the things he is doing and it is hard to tell you apart-." Roxas eyes grew wide.

"You can't tell the difference between us?" Sora felt like an ass.

"Babe of course I can…I just mean….well you see…I'm gonna shut up right now." The rest of the trip was silent.

Xehanort had brought half the cooking store and Sora and Roxas had little or nothing to their names. A few times they swore they heard Hayner and Seifer. Once Sora saw someone who looked like Pence pocket this little kid and then Olette run up and smack him. But when he did a double take they were gone.

"Sora, are you sure you can have those at school?" Sora looked up at his social worker.

"For the last time, yes! It's just a lip ring." Sora had gotten a lip ring. Why? He wasn't sure it was as if some unknown force had just whispered the idea in his ear. Roxas was avoiding him and he knew he was in for a rough week. But the lip ring was on the left side on his bottom lip. It was a sapphire and diamond lip ring. When asked, the man named Christoph said that the man and his lover had decided against it. (A/N IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! Sora Silence woman!)

Roxas sighed as they got in the car. He didn't look at his brother as they made their way home. He didn't say good bye to Xehanort, hell he was an accomplice as far as Roxas was concerned. And for some reason Rain seemed to agree.

'Maybe I should apologize….?' Roxas thought.

/Why you did nothing wrong?/ Rain commented.

'But he is just looking after me.'

/By sending you and me to some quack?/

'Exactly me and you….it's supposed to be just me.'

/Why? Why am I denied a chance at life? Is it my fault I don't have my own body? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING FORCED TO SHARE? HOW DOES HE KNOW YOU ARE NOT THE SPLIT? HOW DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO IS SUPPOSED TO LIVE AND WHO IS SUPPOSED TO DISAPPEAR. MAYBE YOU ARE JUST HERE BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND HIDE AWAY! MAYBE I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO COME BACK!/

'Yes, how do I know…why do they chose to free me and make you disappear. Maybe I am the split…I need some paper.' Roxas and Sora were now in their room. Sora kept his distance as Roxas ran around looking for something. He seemed to find it in a notebook.

Roxas' hand flew so fast across the paper that he was sure it was ready to catch fire. But he couldn't stop, he had inspiration. He had never written anything before it was all just pictures but this was different. This needed to be done. After he did one he did another, it was just too much.

'_**Alone**_

_**Alone**_

_**What does it truly mean to be alone?**_

_**Does it mean to be locked away**_

_**Where no one can find you?**_

_**Alone**_

_**Is alone when you refuse the company of others?**_

_**Or maybe when others refuse to offer **_

_**Is that alone?**_

_**Alone**_

_**Are you alone if you are the last man on earth?**_

_**What if you never knew about other people**_

_**Are you alone if you don't know you are?**_

_**So you are alone?**_

_**Did you ever know love?**_

_**No? How sad.' For rain.**_

Another jolt of inspiration like lightning hit him hard.

'_**Broken inside**_

_His life is a joke to all but him_

_He is not sure how he feels _

_If he even feels at all _

_Is he human? Or just a horrible monster_

_He hates being alone_

_But that is when he is most a peace_

_He had no one to turn to_

_He doesn't know where he is supposed to be_

_Where is he supposed to go_

_He cries silently on the inside_

_He is broken inside_

_He thinks he is normal but is he_

_He is not the pretty blonde boy _

_He is just his shadow_

_His other self _

_With nowhere to turn _

_No one to tell him he is ok_

_To tell him to keep his head up_

_Silently he plans to end it all_

_Suicide_

_Because he's broken inside' Also for Rain._

It just wouldn't let him got it shook his world forcing him to do its bidding or perish under its power.

'_**Fake**_

_He is unreal_

_He does not really belong here_

_He does not belong there_

_He is a nobody_

_And no one cares_

_**Fake**_

_Living in the shadow of what is real_

_Trying to live up to that Boy's ideal_

_It doesn't work _

_They still don't care_

_**Fake**_

_They hit him and mock him_

_They tell him the other was better_

_It's all his fault _

_The imitation had removed the real_

_Unreality is taking over_

_**Fake**_

_Maybe in death he can find peace_

_They pay him no heed_

_They stone him with harsh words_

_Sticks and stones break his bones_

_**Fake**_

_How to go how to go_

_Maybe out the window _

_Walking in a daze a grave mistake_

_It will cost him all he has_

_But he doesn't have much_

_**Fake**_

_The Nobody has followed once again_

_The path that his other has set_

_In life and in death_

_But it wasn't his fault _

_**Fake**_

_The only thing real is his death.' For myself…my worst fear realized._

There was a knock at the door rousing Roxas from his….poetry? If that is what it was called. He looked up and saw Sora sleeping. He went to the door. He was slightly shocked to see Cloud and Leon.

"Yeah?" Cloud looked him up and down.

"Dinner started and you guys didn't come down. We went to see Axel and Riku but they aren't back." Roxas nodded.

"Let's go." Leon looked at Sora.

"What about your brother?" Roxas shrugged.

"Let him starve." And with that he walked off. Leon and Cloud were left wondering what had happened to their little blond friend.

"He's just a little stressed out…sigh…don't worry hopefully he will be better in the morning." They jumped when Sora spoke. He got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Come on. I skipped lunch." 'So did Roxas…will he eat? Dear god if he doesn't and I try to force him…he'll hate me forever.' Leon led the way followed by Sora and Cloud. Cloud looked at Sora.

"Are you sure it's just stress?" Sora looked at him.

"What do you mean? Did Tifa spill about the doctor?" Cloud's eyes widened.

"No, Tifa would never do such a thing but you just did. So what happened?" Sora sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"We took Roxas to a shrink about his split personality." Leon slowed down.

"What happened?" He asked and Cloud nodded that he wanted to know too.

"He wasn't too happy." Cloud knew there was more.

"This seems to go beyond 'my brother thinks I'm crazy'. Is there more?" Sora nodded his head.

"Yes it seems he tested positive…well actually there wasn't a test. But Roxas split came out. Roxas thinks I like his split more than him… god." Sora wanted to cry…no he didn't cry.

"I see. You want us to see if we can help?" Sora smiled. That is what he expected friends to say.

"Yes…please." Cloud smiled and did Sora and Leon.

"Well let's go get you two back together." Cloud said and wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder, dragging him to the cafeteria. When they got there, there wasn't much of a line. They quickly spotted Roxas near the middle of the line with Quistis and Vincent. They walked over.

"Hey, there you are Roxas." Roxas looked up at the sound of Cloud's voice.

"Yeah?" Sora silently cringed under his brother's scrutinizing gaze.

"What'cha going to eat?" Roxas shrugged and looked at the food. Truth be told, he wasn't sure but when he saw his brother he had thought about just skipping so that his brother would suffer.

"I'm not sure….but then again I'm _not _really _hungry._" Sora's eyes grew wide. No, please don't. He looked at Cloud and Leon with a pleading look.

"What about the mangoes? I love them this time of year." Roxas looked at them and cringed. He didn't like mangos. Cloud looked at Sora. Who was making a neck slicing motion. Ahh no mangoes he thought. Sora mouth the word 'cherry'. Leon nodded.

"I myself prefer the cherries. They are in season here right now. I think I'm going to get some." Leon was true to his word and reached around Cloud and grabbed some. Roxas bit his lower lip as he debated with himself.

"I'll try some too." Sora sighed. Yes. Roxas ended up getting some salad and apples and cherries. And then Jello. Yes Jello. (A/N Jello is the stuff. I wish mom would buy some.)

"If that's it let's go sit down." It wasn't long before the others got there including Axel and Riku. Once they had stopped fawning over Sora's lip ring they turned to Riku who looked like a rich sex kitten. He had his ears, tongue and from what they heard other places too pierced. And he had a collar. Riku and Axel both knew where Sora had gotten his ring but it was just too much of a coincidence and said nothing.

Well it was late and everyone was tired. So they finished eating and headed to their rooms. Sora kept a close watch over his brother in case…things happened. Luckily Roxas tried nothing. In the end Sora ended up just watching him sleep. This was one hell of a day.

"'Night" He whispered before drifting too sleep.

FGFGFFGFGFGFGFGFGFGF

KB: Please don't ask….it was just there. I didn't come out as I would have liked but…

Yuffie: Reviews are like visa they are accepted everywhere (in this story)

KB: And before you ask yes I am already working on the next chapter…for both and Phaz is a great beta!


	9. Understanding our new family

So...Haven't updated in forever. I finished the chapter then sent it to my beta and they kinda sent it back last month so you should have had this chapter. But I sent it to my beta way back near february so blame them...and I need a new beta since Phaz has become to busy. Anyone up for the job? Just hit that magical little review button or send me a PM. If you want to beta it might be best for you to sign in so I can know who to send the stuff to. XD.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Warning...Bad language(a must in my stories)...Flashbacks...incest...rape... all that stuff that makes you come back for more. Rememeber I own nothing!

Chapter 7: Understanding our new family

**Chapter 7: Understanding our new family**

Sora couldn't believe that his brother still wasn't talking to him. It had been what a week and still no luck. Cloud and Leon had been getting him not to starve but that really didn't help. Sora was thinking maybe just maybe he shouldn't have pissed him off so much. Today they were having this assembly in the theater and if that wasn't enough a lot of them had been volunteered. It was Leon, Cloud, Riku, Rikku, Vincent, Paine, and Quistis.

But as you already know none of them were going. Who wanted to stand in front of the school and talk to a bunch of people who couldn't careless about what you had to say? So they were going to just hang out in the quad after all the assembly was not mandatory. From what they told Sora no one went to those things anyways.

Sora looked at his brother who was still sleeping peacefully. Sora sat on his bed and started to put his shoes on his feet and wondering when his brother's alarm would go off. Soon if he had even set it. He looked at the clock. His brother still had ten minutes so he would check on him then and wake him up if his alarm--

"Good morning Destiny Bay! Let's party like it's 002 with that old hit By REM. End of the world!" Sora was so shocked he fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Roxas sat up looking like he had just had a heart attack. Groggily he turned off the alarm and sat still trying to wake up. He looked like he was contemplating just rolling over and heading back to sleep but thankfully he got up.

"Morning." Roxas nodded slowly as he made his way to the closet to grab some clothes. He picked out a simple pair of jeans and a blue sweater. It was the same color as his eyes. Even though it was always warm on the island it was still not so warm that one couldn't wear a sweater.

"I'm bout to head to breakfast want to come?" Roxas didn't look at him.

"Hn?" Sora sighed. His brother wasn't a morning person. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey you guys up yet?" The sound of Cloud's strong voice made it's way through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready." Roxas grabbed some underwear and headed to the door. He opened it and stepped through. He headed down to the bathrooms to take a shower. Leon and Cloud just stared after him.

"Still not talking I see." Sora rolled his eyes at Cloud.

"Is it written on my face or something?" Cloud chuckled.

"Nah it's all over the papers." Sora punched him playfully in the arm.

"Shut up you!" Cloud laughed.

"Ow so violent." They closed the door and made their way to the lunch hall. Well Leon and Sora did Cloud decided to stay and wait for Roxas to make sure he ate something this morning.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora looks at Rikku who is smiling around a mouthful of pudding.

"He was in the shower when we left. Cloud is waiting for him." Rikku nodded as she shoveled more pudding and a few grapes into her mouth. Sora cringed. How could someone mix food like that? But how could he talk when he himself was stuffing bits of bagel, sausage, and cream cheese in his mouth. He had to use some of the orange juice he got to wash it all down so he didn't chock too much.

Not to much later Cloud came to the table with Roxas. Roxas sat down without a plate and Cloud was talking to him rapidly. Sora had to stop what he was doing to make sure that Cloud was still speaking English. He was wasn't he? Roxas was glaring slightly and Sora knew Cloud was pestering him to get something to eat. Rikku decided at this time to pip up with that dreaded question.

"Aren't you eating anything Roxas?" Roxas glared at the girl. Sora knew he was about to snap. Roxas hated it when people pestered him to much. The look he was giving the table said it all.

"Hey Rikku what is that yellow thing on your plate? It looks good." Rikku blinked and looked back.

"Oh these omelets are so good. Want some?" Sora nodded his head.

"Sure I'll try it." Rikku surrendered her plate for Sora's inspection. Sora used his fork and took a medium sized bite. He eyed it briefly before putting it in his mouth. Something caught his attention in the taste.

"What is in this?" Rikku tilted her head in thought.

"Eggs, bell peppers, and bacon. Why?" Sora knew there was something extra in this.

"What else?" Why was he short of breath? His lungs were on fire.

"Well I dipped it in mango—" that was as far as she got before Sora was running out of the hall. Roxas looked up.

"What did you put on it?" She looked at him.

"Mango—" Roxas too was off. He sped after his brother. Leon, Cloud and the others hot on his trail. Roxas ran to the room and searched desperately for that little tube that would help so much right now. He gasped as he found it and ran down the halls, calling his brother's name. He ran into Axel.

"Where is my brother!?" The panic was eating away at him. Axel pointed.

"This way!" Axel led the way into a grassy area. Sora was collapsed on the ground not breathing. Roxas ran forward and opened the tube. He slid the needle out and looked at his brother.

"Hold still." Sora tried to nod but couldn't. His brother didn't wait for a response anyway. He practically jabbed the needle into his arm. The effect was almost instant. The redness left Sora's face and his breath returned to normal. Roxas allowed him to lean heavily on himself. He stroked his brother's arm where he had put the needle.

"T-Thanks." He gasped. Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah." Everyone looked at him.

"I take it Sora just had an allergic reaction to something?" Roxas nodded at Quistis.

"Yeah he can't have Mangos for some reason." Sora didn't really want to move from his place in his brother's warm arms. How could he let it slip that he was allergic to mangos? You'd think he would remember these things. But luckily his brother did. Cloud sighed as he sat down near the closest tree.

_Flashback_

_Cloud smiled at the little boy on the bed. Said boy had platinum blond hair and was jumping up and down. He had clear aqua eyes and an infectious laugh. He jumped up and down here and there. He looked at Cloud._

"_Cloud Nii-chan? Where is mother?" Cloud's smile faltered._

"_She is sleeping Loz." Loz nodded as he jumped more._

"_What about dad?" Cloud shook his head._

"_I don't know where dad is right now." Loz nodded._

"_Is he hidin'?" Cloud looked out the window._

"_Yes, he is hiding somewhere." Loz stopped jumping and looked out the window too._

"_Like hide and seek, huh?" Cloud forced his smile back._

"_Yep just like that. But he is a really good hider so we might not be able to find him." Loz pouted before smiling brightly._

"_Well can we go to the park and look?" Cloud nodded. Yes they could go to the park._

_Cloud didn't know how to tell the little boy jumping on the bed that his father had abandoned them some time ago while his mother was still pregnant with himself. She had lost two other children before she finally had him. His mother had named the children before they were even born._

"_**I'm gonna name this one Kadaj!" She said as she smiled at Cloud. Cloud smiled and looked at his mother's tummy. He was only six so he didn't really understand too much when his mother lost the baby.**_

"_**Mommy. Why are you crying? Is it Kadaj? Are you sad he went away?" His mother nodded.**_

"_**Yes, Cloud mother is very sad. But it's okay. I still have you." He smiled as his mother sat him on her lap.**_

"_**Cloud this time I am going to name it Yazoo." Cloud smiled. He was eight now. **_

"_**Okay and this one will stay with us huh?" His mother nodded.**_

"_**Yep this one will stay with us." Cloud sat back and patted little Yazoo in his mother's tummy.**_

"_**I can't wait to meet you little brother. Just don't leave mommy like Kadaj did okay?" He said softly. There was a slight kick and Cloud went wide eyed and broke out in a grin.**_

"_**No Yazoo you don't leave mommy!" Cloud cried as he pounded on the door of the operating room. Yazoo had been born premature and wasn't breathing on his own. A nurse grabbed Cloud up and held him in her arms.**_

"_**It's going to be okay. Shh…just calm down." Cloud shook his head.**_

"_**He is going to leave mommy like Kadaj I know it!" The nurse had been there when Cloud's mother lost Kadaj. So she knew just what the boy meant.**_

"_**It's going to be fine just you wait and see." Cloud nodded. He would believe the nurse lady for now. After all she was only wrong once.**_

"_**I'm sorry…there was nothing we could do." Cloud was silent. No, his mother needed him. He broke free of the nurse's hold and ran down the hall. He ran as fast as his eight year old legs could carry him. He ran in and grabbed his mother's hand, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

"_**I'm sorry mommy! I really am. I tried to make him stay honest I did." His mother bit her bottom lip and pulled him onto the bed. She was tired but she still had enough strength to do this.**_

"_**It's okay Cloud. Really it is…W-We'll get through this." The doctor came in not to much later to find that she already had the news.**_

_**It wasn't until Cloud was eleven that his mother once again was pregnant. Cloud didn't even know if he wanted to have a little brother. They just kept leaving them anyway. His mother was on pins and needles also. She reread all her child care books and pregnancy books over and over again. Following every instruction to the T. She would have this one or never try again. She would have a little brother for Cloud if it killed her.**_

"_**Miss what will you name him?" She blinked. He had lived? He had made it to be born. Yes those cries that filled the room where that of a healthy baby boy. She was in a state of shock. All she could do was cry and laugh it was the oddest mix of emotions but strangely it wasn't that uncommon in the hospital. **_

"_**I will name him Loz." Cloud was sleeping in a chair when he heard his mother calling out to him.**_

"_**Wake up Cloud come see your new brother." Cloud slowly stirred. His brother was back? They had given him back to his mother? He was going to make it! Cloud jumped out of the chair and ran to his mother's side. He looked at the little baby. He was so small. Cloud looked up at his mother.**_

"_**Why is he so tiny?" He asked with alarm in his voice. His mother laughed.**_

"_**Baby's are always small when they are born. You were this size when you were born." Cloud gasped.**_

"_**Really? Wow! Oh where is dad?" His mother looked at the baby in her arms.**_

"_**Papa had to go away for a little while. Only a little while." Cloud knew something was missing. He was young but not that young.**_

_Now Cloud was fourteen. He knew that his father was gone forever and he knew that his mother was not coming back. He sighed and got up. Might as well head to the park before it got too dark._

"_Let's head to the park." Loz stopped jumping to look at him for a brief moment. In the blink of an eye a wide grin broke out on his childish features._

"_Yeah!" And that smile stayed with him the whole way to the park. But at the park was where it happened._

_Cloud sat down for a bit only a second really. But that is all it takes. One's life can end in an instant which is the equivalent of a second. So fleeting one's life is. So frail that it can be broken and left beyond repair by a simple word or gesture...or even a car. But this was no car it was a motorcycle and it had hit its mark head on._

_A shrill scream...a baby's cry. The sound of screeching tires and flashing lights. Questions and sleep deprivation. Full but still empty. The multiple shades blood can turn and the different pitches one's voice can make. Empty promises and even emptier arms. A flood of tears that drown none but their maker. _

_A life that is all alone and not worth living that is what one is left with when the last of their hope and joy dies in their arms. And to lose such precious things at such a young age is truly tragic. But all one can offer is "I'm sorry" "It'll be okay" "I wish there was something I could do". _

_There is no way for one to change the past. Yet one acts as if dwelling and giving condolences will give people back their life or maybe even erase the horrible scar such a thing has left on a small child or teen. But it doesn't and is just a waste of breath. After all it isn't like they will accept your words anyway. They will just return them with simple "Nah, it's alright. You didn't know." And the silent "And I'm sure you wish you didn't" Hangs dense in the air...Making it almost impossible to breath at times. And when you breathe no more...you die..._

_But there are things you can use. There are many things that ease the pain. Like smoking and of course that amber drink of the gods... You know the one that allows you to become someone else...someone you don't even know..._

_End Flashback_

Cloud sighed deeply and looked away from the heartmelting scene in front of him. It reminded him too much of what he could have had. What he didn't have. What he wanted so badly. What he needed so badly. Incidentally when he looked away he spotted Leon. Leon who was looking absolutely crushed.

Leon looked at Cloud. Cloud was watching him with a slightly knowing look. But he didn't know. He had heard bits and pieces but he could never understand the magnitude of the harsh hand life had dealt him. No one could understand the feeling of not being wanted and when you where it was a lie.

_Flashback _

"_God Damn All he does is cry!" The man screamed! He was about five ten and had brown hair. His eyes were blue and he was carrying a child of no more then five months. He was closely followed by a girl of sixteen._ Her face was tear streaked and she had blond hair and gray eyes.

"_No, I want him!" The man turned around._

"_I don't give a shit! He's going you can go with him you fucking whore." The girl was silent. This man was her lifeline. She had no where to go without him. He kept a roof over her head and clothes on her back._

_She couldn't take care of herself let alone a small child. Maybe this was for the best. At least this way only one of them would die. Not both. But why couldn't it be her? She bit her lip and this way he wouldn't know the pain he put her through...She watched bitting her lip as her only child was tossed into the trash behind the walmart._

_To say the least later that week. The two newspaper headlines stood out. "SIXTEEN YEAR OLD FEMALE COMMITS SUICIDE. ON WALL SAVE MY CHILD IS PAINTED IN BLOOD!" and "FIVE MONTH OLD BOY WITH BROWN HAIR AND BLUE-GRAY EYES FOUND NEARLY STARVED TO DEATH." Many connected the two and the boyfriend of the girl a thirty year old man was taken into custody._

_Everyone said if only she had held out another day she would have seen that her child had been saved. And who had saved him? Why Mr. And Mrs. Leonheart. They were the richest family in the many worlds just over the Caisson's and of course that one guy who owned a castle but he lived with some girl named Bell...off topic I know._

_Mrs. Leonheart always wanted kids so this was just what she had been looking for. She followed the child caring books to the T and did everything she could. Plus it was good for her image. But her husband on the other hand was never home. He didn't want a kid and he made it known. _

_When Squall as she deemed him got home he stopped coming home. Before him he had come home at least three times a week now he came home just to make sure there was still a home to come to. But even if there wasn't he wouldn't care. And slowly she began to see why he didn't want a child it was too much work._

_But on the outside she still showed him love and affection like the books said but inside she couldn't help but wish she hadn't gotten herself into this. But Squall could never know. He had to know that he was loved or else she would fail as a parent. And she never failed at anything no matter what. _

_But know Squall did. And he took it out on himself. It was obvious when his mother's knife set was found under his bed with something that looked like rust on the tips of each one..._

_End Flashback_

Rikku let out a heavy sigh. She had no clue that Sora was going to react so badly to something that she herself had almost every day. But luckily Roxas was there to make up for her nearly fatal blunder. If only someone had been there to make up for the blunder that had been fatal...

_Flashback_

"_For the last time Rikku daddy isn't coming back!" The woman screamed at the child. Said child looked up at her mother._

"_So why did the water eat daddy?" The woman gave an exasperated sigh. _

"_I'm telling you Rikku he drowned nothing ate him. Now if you don't mind mommy has to go to work." The small blond nodded. She was seven and didn't really know what her mother did. All she knew was that her mommy made lots and lots of men happy. She was a stricker._

"_Okay mommy." The blond turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm._

"_Oh Rikku, we'll talk more when mommy gets home okay?" Rikku looked back at her mother. She looked like she had just been smacked. Never had her mother told her she would get back to her it was always 'I have to go to work so leave and don't bring it up again.' Rikku smiled as she was brought into a hug._

_But her mother knew what she was doing. She knew she wouldn't be back to talk to her daughter. For she had to meet with one of her regulars after work. And after work she faithfully went to claim more money only this time it was different. He asked for something from her something that she couldn't give. _

_It was more then just more sex that he wanted it was her hand in marriage. And she told him what she had told him many times before. "I'm sorry but i'm not looking for a husband right now." But instead of the answer getting a sigh and a nod like it always did it got a gun pulled out and a bullet in her neck. Followed by "Fine then Bitch!" And the sound of pounding feet as he fled the room._

_And poor little Rikku. Rikku waited for her mommy to return. She waited and waited by the door. Rarely moving. But she knew something wasn't right after all the sun had come to visit seven times since her mommy had gone to work. Was her mommy working over time? If she didn't hurry from work she wouldn't be here when granny and papa came to visit. And she wasn't._

_Her grandparents had been appalled and shocked to find out that their daughter had never returned home for over a week. Not only that she hadn't called to tell them to watch Rikku. They would have gladly came and got her. But their daughter wasn't irresponsible...too irresponsible she wouldn't leave Rikku this long without good reason. And they found out that good reason._

_Rikku had been staying with her grandparents for two days when a man in a police uniform came to the door. He looked down at her as she opened the door. He politely asked for an adult which Rikku was quick to supply. She started up the stairs sure that the police man would want to talk boring adult business when she heard the words "Mother and Dead" in the same sentence._

_Rikku was not sure what happened but the next thing she knew she was lying on her back in the hospital. She had twisted her ankle falling down the stairs. For the first time Rikku noticed how old her grandparents looked and she knew her sadness would just make them look older. So she did the only thing she could. She smiled and told them it would be alright. And she vowed to herself that she would never frown again._

_End Flashback_

Paine looked at Rikku and shuddered. It was barely noticeable even if you were watching. You would have had to record it and watch it in slow motion. That or be superman. Paine looked away and closed her eyes for a brief second but she shouldn't have done that.

_Flashback_

"_STOP IT LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" A small girl watched horrified as the man who had come in through her bedroom window walked over to her mother and herself. Her father had stepped out for a moment and should have been back but he wasn't. _

"_Paine I want you to run. I want you to run as fast as you can. If you see your father take him with you." Paine looked at her mother as if she was crazy._ _Matter of fact Paine was sure she was._

"_I will not leave you mother!" If she hadn't been crying and in so much danger the woman would have scooped her daughter up and told her she was the bravest girl in the whole wide world. But now was not the time. Just then the door opened._

"_ALIEX! OH ALIEX HELP!" There was the sound of bags dropping and running feet. Her father Aliex appeared at the door. He took in the scene his wife and daughter in the corner and a man making his way towards them. The man stopped and turned to look at him. Aliex gasped._

"_JEIOF? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Jeiof as he was called laughed._

"_This is because of you, you know. If you had just stayed in your place but No! You got my raise and as a result I got fired. Not only that but you had the nerve to call yourself my friend. So they will just have to pay!" Paine let out a high pitched squeel as her mother's blood shot out of her and sprayed the walls._

_She had to assume she was in shock since she had no clue what happened after that. She just knew that her father told her to leave quickly. But it was so hard. Her leg hurt so badly...why?_

_Oh? When had that knife wedged in her lower calf? But Paine had to do what her father had told her. She dragged herself out of the room. Using all of her strength she pushed herself up off of the floor and using the wall for support she made her way down the hall. _

_She had gotten half way when she noticed the phone. She had to call for help! If she didn't her father would be done for! She dialed the number and waited. On the first ring someone picked up. She was so glad that it took her a minute to get out real words. But once she did they flew out of her. And like her words flew out of her as did her strength._

_Before she knew it she was stirring. Her eyes shot open and she spotted her father making his way towards her. It was the sound of sirens that had awoken her. But the shadow behind her father... She reached out her hand and tried to cry out to him but she couldn't. All that came out of her was this strangled sound._

_It all happened so fast. A crash resounded throughout the house as what she assumed was the door was knocked down. There was a thud as her father fell to the ground. His eyes wide in shock. Aliex mouth moved wordlessly and he reached desperately for his daughter as he lay on the ground, trying to hold her just one last time. And Jeiof, Jeiof sneered before fleeing farther into the house._

_She passed out in the arms of the medic that found her. She had to spend three months in the hospital and then two years in therapy to stop the nightmares of that night. But she didn't spend two years she only spent a month. Why? Because the orphanage couldn't afford her bills so she had to cope on her own. At least she had a friend...Rikku!_

_End Flashback_

Rikku frowned and shook her head. This was too much. She didn't want to think about what happened before now. Quistis on the other hand was too far in her own mind to know what she wanted. But she didn't want what she had.

_Flashback_

"_Time heals all wounds." This phrase is commonplace amongst adults. But if time goes on and more wounds are added how do they heal? Time, something that does not really exist but we know it is there. Time can not be touched so how can it heal? Then again wounds that afflict the hat can't be touched either._

_When I speak of heart I mean the metaphoric heart, the one that can be broken, not the one that beats strongly in one's chest. _

_Quistis' metaphoric heart was shattered when her mother died. In the weeks that followed she tried desperately to put it back together. Glue, tape, anything just to get rid of that empty feeling, but none worked. _

_The adults that surrounded her told her comforting things about the man who was coming from so far away just for her. If anyone will help heal my wounds he will she thought. But how wrong she was. In the beginning things looked up and for the first time she had a place to call home besides that two bedroom apartment she had known all her life._

"_Princess, I'm home." Stopping what she was doing she jumped up and ran from her room._

"_Papa!" She cried as she hugged his legs._

"_There she is!" He exclaimed, lifting her up with a smile._

"_She is adorable." For the first time she noticed that they were not alone. She turned to see another man she had met once or twice._

"_You remember Aster right princess?" Quistis nodded and held tighter onto her father._

"_He came over just to spend time with you." Her father stated. Aster smiled at her._

"_Hey." Quistis looked at her father then back at the man. Her father put her down and she moved farther away from Aster. She didn't like him for some reason. He just creeped her out. Her father smiled down at her._

"_Go on Quistis. Hey, why don't you show him your room? Daddy has something to do." She shook her head and grabbed onto him._

"_No." He laughed._

"_It'll be fine Quistis, daddy promises." Quistis looked up into her father's eyes and nodded. Pouting she held out her hand for Aster to take. She didn't catch the smirk on his face as he looked at her father. She thought that the sooner she showed him the room the sooner they could go back to her father._

"_What a pretty room Quistis." She had let go of his hand as soon as she could and moved away from the man._

"_Oh what's that white one on your bed?" She looked. Was he talking about snowflake her unicorn? He sat down on the bed and picked it up. _

"_What's her name?" Against her better judgment Quistis moved over to the bed to reach Snowflake._

"_Snowflake is a boy." Aster laughed._

"_Is he now? I'm sorry." He handed her the toy as she reached for it. She shook her head._

"_It's…okay." Maybe Aster wasn't that bad? He liked snowflake after all. She smiled shyly at him._

"_This one is Penni." Aster took the stuffed penguin._

"_Really, well Penny sounds like a girl's name." Quistis shook her head again._

"_No Penni P-e-n-n-i, Penni is a boy." Aster's eyes grew wide._

"_I am not too good at this it seems." Quistis laughed and held snowflake close. She let out an even louder squeal when thick fingers brushed her side to tickle her. Then laughed loudly as she was attacked and twisted from side to side in her capture's grasp._

"…_A…Ah!" She gasped out as he allowed her to catch her breath. She looked up at him, her face flushed from lack of oxygen._

"_T-That was…fun.." She gasped out. He stared down at her without saying a word. She frowned and sat up._

"_Aster?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. Still no reply. The only thing she knew was that something had came and crashed into her lips. It wasn't until her wits were back that she realized it was Aster. She tried to pull away. Only papa kissed her, well mommy had too but she was gone now._

"…_Quistis?" She shook her head as he pulled away to look at her._

"_No, only papa kisses me." Aster smiled slightly._

"_I won't tell." Quistis shook her head._

"_No…NO!" She screamed when she felt a hand attempt to remove her shirt._

"_P…P…PAPA! PAPA HELP!" Quistis cried out for her father. Aster paid her no mind as he began to undress her quicker._

"_PAPA!" She called and called but he never came. Poor little Quistis didn't have a clue what was going on. It scared her so much. She shook, screamed, vomited, but nothing made the pain go away. Nothing except for when she passed out._

"…" _She looked around slowly as she awoke from her dream. It had been a painful dream. …If it was a dream why was she undressed? She tried to move but when she did pain roared through her lower body. It hadn't been a dream. _

_Now Quistis was not stupid by any means. She knew that Aster had hurt her and that this was not natural. Also she knew that she had to tell her father. He would know what to do. Where had he gone? He said he had something to do but would he leave her alone with the foreign man? The bed shifted. Her neck cracked as she turned her head sharply._

"…_Ah…" She moaned as she saw that Aster was still in the room. In fact he was sleeping beside her. She tried to move away, get out of the bed, something but she was just in too much pain. Just then the door opened and her father came in._

"_PAPA!" She cried out, tears streaming down the face in her joy. Her father was back. He slowly moved over to her and sat down on the bed. With one hand he gently stroked her head with the other he shook Aster awake. Quistis' eyes widened._

"_What are you doing papa!" He paid her no mind as Aster mumbled to show that he was waking up. It didn't take long to wake the man._

"_How was she?" Aster blinked at him in his half asleep state with a 'what the fuck' expression before it faded into a lazy smile._

"_Wonderful." Quistis watched the exchange with pure horror written all over her face. Her father looked at her._

"_I'm so proud of you princess. Now let's get you cleaned up. Justin will be here in a little bit. Can't have him playing with dirty things now can we?" Quistis was lifted from the bed and taken to the bathroom. Her innocence was left there with Aster, never to return._

_End Flashback_

Vincent looked at Quistis then back at the two in the center of the circle. What was so great about family? He had gotten along fine without it. He didn't mind being moved from one orphanage to another every time something happened.

_Flashback_

_In the Little Soul's Orphanage home there were whispers of the monster that lived there. The demon that fed on souls. Who was this demon that no one wanted to be near? He was a five year old boy with bright red eyes and chocolate hair. Never did the boy utter a word. Some rumored that if you were unfortunate enough to hear him say anything you would die instantly._

_But these rumors had no fact to them. After all these were just the sayings of the other children. The children who talked about the boy that had been there all his life and would never be anywhere else. The poor little boy that would never have a life._

_The little kids loved to tease the demon boy with the weird eyes. Why? Because he was weird and it scared them. They didn't know how to handle it so they did what they did know how to do. Bully. They would push him when the adults turned their backs. They would take his things and put them in places he couldn't get to. They even went so far as the blame him for things they had done. _

_The motto amongst them was "When in doubt blame Vincent." And as a result Vincent was shipped from orphanage to orphanage because he was far too wild for them. But if they had taken the time to look into it they would find out that he was innocent. _

_Vincent didn't know what was going on most of the time but he did know that the other's got him in trouble. So it was when he was seven that he took things into his own hands. When someone pushed him he pushed them back twice as hard. If someone said something mean his tongue shot ice back at them. And for once he was sent away from something he really did._

_But the more he move the more detached he became. Reality started to lose focus to him. Tiny little harmless thoughts began to change into far worse thoughts that would chill the blood of most adults. Slowly the small scraped knees children would get when they got into a skirmish with Vincent began to turn into slashed legs and broken bones. _

_This could not be allowed. So he had to be sent away to a hospital that could care for him. Locked doors and padded rooms became his friends. And the fleeting red that sometimes stood outside his window. What was that red that he saw out of the corner of his eye?_

_Was it some kind of animal? Or was it a person that came to jeer at him like the kids he had grown so accustomed too. He would never know because he was not allowed from his bed. What a horrible thing. Only ten and tied to a bed for his own safety and the safety of the others there. _

_But one day the red that was always in the window came through the door. It was not an animal it was a person. Immediately Vincent was on the defensive. He sharpened his tongue as he watched the other draw near slowly. A blank stare on his features. _

"_Hello." The unknown one said softly. Vincent said nothing, not because he wanted to say nothing but because his mouth was bound by leather._

"_Well that was stupid. How did I expect you to answer if your mouth is covered? I'm sorry. Here let me." Vincent struggled as the other touched him and attempted to remove the silencing strap._

"_I won't hurt you. Please be still." The unknown begged. Vincent twisted one way and in that instant he was free of his restraint. _

"_There, all better." Vincent forgot all the harsh things that where about to spill from his lips and looked up into green eyes. _

"_What's your name?" The boy asked. Vincent narrowed his eyes._

"_It is custom to gives one's own name before asking for another's." Vincent shot at him. The boy laughed._

"_I see. Then I'm Reno. Now can I have your name?" Vincent nodded once._

"_Vincent." Reno smiled._

"_Why are you here?" Reno asked lightly? Vincent shrugged._

"_The orphanages got tired of me I guess." Deep down he knew why they had gotten rid of him but Reno didn't need to know that. _

"_What are you doing in here!?" A voice shouted from the door. Reno jumped and turned around._

"_I just wanted to meet Vincent." Reno told the nurse that stood there. _

"_You removed his mouth piece!" The nurse rushed forward._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" Vincent told him as he grabbed the leather from Reno and went to put it back where it belonged._

"_Calm down or I will sedate you." The nurse stated, in a lightly panicked voice._

"_Touch me and I'll rip you apart!" Vincent growled, effectively scaring the nurse into backing up. It didn't last long. He was making his way forward again. He reached out to place the leather back when Reno ran forward with his arms out._

"_Move young man." Reno shook his head._

"_I don't think he needs it. Can't you just leave it out?" The nurse shook his head._

"_It's for his own good." Reno narrowed his eyes._

"_All that thing does is keep him from talking! Just leave it out for a bit." The nurse moved to go around Reno._

"_No it goes back on." Vincent was not quite sure what had happened but in the next second the nurse had cried out and was clutching his leg._

"_Sorry but I want to talk to him. Later!" The chocolate teen watched as the room began to move…no he was moving. Reno was pushing him on the bed. They went through the halls quickly._

"_This is two suspicious. Let's do it here." Vincent was about to ask what they were going to do when Reno appeared over him and he felt hands on him. He was being untied! _

"_There! You can walk right?" Vincent sat up and nodded._

"_Yeah! Thanks for—" He was cut off by a shout._

"_You there! Dear god what have you done!?" In the next instant Reno grabbed his accomplice's hand and half dragged him down the hall. There was a loud bong sound and a voice franticly started yelling into the intercom._

"_We have a code blue. I repeat a code blue. Patient was last seen in the 300 ward heading towards the 200 ward. Patient has Brown hair and red eyes age 10." Vincent ignored the rest._

"_Where?" He started as Reno opened a door and shoved him in. He, Vincent, looked around at the empty room._

"_Ha ha that should take care of them for a bit. This is my brother's room. Axel?" Reno stated. Vincent furrowed his brow, brother?_

"_Big Brother…?" The voice came from the corner of the room. Vincent's eyes shot towards the sound. In the corner a small red haired boy was balled up looking like he was trying to disappear. _

"_Axel this is Vincent." The small boy's red eyes turned towards the stranger._

"_Hey…" He said. Vincent nodded._

"_Hello."_

_That's how he met the red head that was not Axel. Reno, the boy few people knew but many knew of him. Reno was not the one in the hospital, it was just his little brother. But the red head took a liking to the boy who had eyes the color of his hair. _

_End flashback_

Reno was not family but he was the closest thing Vincent had to it. But if you asked him family was a complete and utter waste of time. But Reno was something more than family. He was a savior that saved him without him knowing.

"Um… are you guys alright?" It was Sora who said this. Everyone looked at him. There was a round of acknowledgements.

"You guys all zoned out and started sighing a lot…" Roxas chipped in. Sora nodded to show that he noticed it too.

"…How about we go play some games?" A general murmur of agreement passed through the group.

"Are you feeling up to it Sora?" Yuna asked softly. Sora nodded.

"Yeah a little dizzy but that'll pass once I get moving." Roxas let him go and stood up. He wasn't sure when but he had put the needle in the case. He had to get rid of it properly. He would do that later right now he'd just put it in the room.

"Where are you headed Roxas?" It was Cloud who had posed the question.

"I'm heading to the room for a second. You coming with?" He invited. Cloud shrugged.

"Sure." In the end it was both blondes and Leon who went. When they got to the room Roxas but the needle case on his dresser near his lamp so he would see it and remember to get rid of it.

"Let's head back." He stated as he headed towards the door." The walk to the recreation center was quiet but that changed as soon as Rikku caught sight of them.

"HEY!" She shouted. A round of smiles spread across their faces as the saw her. Rikku greeted them with a chipper smile.

"There you are." She chirped and held up a paper. Roxas furrowed his brow as he tried to get a good look at the paper that was moving in front of his face.

"It's too close. I can't read it." Roxas said with a light laugh.

"Really? I can't read it because it's upside down." Leon chimed in. Rikku blushed and looked at it.

"Oops! Here!" She chirped again as she flipped it over and held it away so they could read it.

"Huh!?" Roxas stated as he read it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leon sighed.

"I thought it was that time of year." Cloud pondered aloud.

ytytytytytytytytytytyt

So now is the time for you to press the review button and send in a message. Just in case you didn't read the top me need new beta apply by sending review or PM... preferably review since I like those better.

And once again sorry for not updating in forever. If you press the review button you can tell me off...-


	10. AN

A/N I know it has nearly been a year and all and I've been thinking. If I put this story up for adoption would anyone want it? If so drop me a line and I'll tell you where I was going with it and you could tell me if you are going to post it! If so just give me a review or PM which ever is easier.


	11. RANT

Rant (be warned this is not for the faint of heart) My ranting is just as bad as my chapters.

Hey so as you read in the title this is a RANT. To say I am pissed off is an understatment. I do still plan on letting anyone take the story but I will update at my own pace. So this way if someone can dish out the chapters at mock five speeds let them. But that is not the point of this rant. It is the lack of appreciation! What am I talking about?

Chapter 9 got 156 views. 156! And how many damned reviews did I get? 4 F-ing reviews out the 156 people who read it. I know you weren't going to flame because you wouldn't have read this far if you were. It's not like you need to log in just press a damned button is that so flipping hard? Didn't think so. It's not like I'm asking for a thousand word essay. For all I give a damn you can simply type good or bad and I'll be fine!

I mean ask a question once in a while or something. If something happened and you didn't like it tell me and I'll give you an explanation for why I did it or simply laugh along with you. If you thought something was funny tell me! If something is wrong with it tell me! I need feed back to get better. So don't sit there and go on about how bad it is pull my damned collar and point out my mistake. Don't flame and tell me to go to hell because Sora's on top or Roxas is too girly. Be like xXxSmidgexXx and take some time to write to me. Hell I have MSN and Email! Use them that's what they are there for.

xXxSmidgexXx told me that she doesn't really think Sora could be on top and I told her hey they can switch it up once in a while I don't mind. She takes the time to give me ideas that she would like to see done.

Or RoxasTheOther they didn't log in and they reviewed. They made a simple request can Sora get a lip ring. And you know what she/he/they got a whole side chapter with what they wanted. If you want to see something happen you have to let me know I'm not a mind reader people. But I praise those who take the time to actually give me feedback. I could go on and on but I have class to get to soon.

For everyone who reviewed this story

tempo out of service.

Kyou Kara Maoh maid

kitkat

mintin

FREAKSHOW1

EffYouSeeKay

MewHannah-Chan

Yexis

anywho

Spidy007

RoxasTheOther

Talon - Wings and a pulse

A-dizzle

Plepel

PirateCaptainBo

manic the hedeghog

Huffldough

Shironess

Emodeadfish

souldemon01

Chris

Rayni N

gothicgirl2.0

Silver A Moon

rouge*writer

xXxSmidgexXx - of course

And last but hopefully not least

Phantom of Silence

These are all the people who reviewed and a few reviewed more than once. For all you I praise the ground you walk on. And you know what the next chapter should be up by the end of the week! This chapter is for you not those bastards, Yes I am talking about all of you who don't review! Thanks again for all of you.

Before I forget the end of the next chapter will be co-written with xXxSmidgexXx. Why? Because she took the time to review and talk to me(Not bashing all those who review). So in conclusion review so I know this isn't a hopeless cause! And any flamers who want to rant about how I should write to write not to review I have this to say:

"YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR FLAMES WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I DO WRITE JUST TO WRITE AND THOSE WILL MOST LIKELY NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY BUT FOR WHAT I PUT UP HERE I WANT FEED BACK OR IT WOULDN'T BE HERE WHERE IT HAS A NIFTY LITTLE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW! I HAVE COMPLETE STORIES AND EVEN ONE WITH A SEQUEL THAT WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY BECAUSE I DON'T NEED FEEDBACK ON THEM! MAYBE THEY WILL BE PUT UP BUT WHY SHOULD I WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN REVIEW THE ONES I DO?" Please and thank you. And if any of you are interested about the ones that won't see the light of day hit me up and I'll send you a copy in the email.

Sigh. It's over. And the next chapter REAL chapter will be up by the end of the week. And no it isn't a skimpy little chapter it is just as long as the others. And another plus for you all is that I have started on the chapter that comes after this one as well. And please feel free to review this!


	12. The Talent Show Pt1

KB: First of I haven't Updated and almost a year so be happy and don't hate me too much.

warnings. Sugar...anger issues...fluff...driving without a license...incest...the warnings they just keep coming! Um...oh and very foul language...death threats...new friends...bad grammer?

Sora: No lemony goodness in this chapter

Roxas: I'm calling the cops if you keep abusing me

KB: pfft whatever.

Axel: xXxSmidgexXx is the beta for this chapter and said something about Roxas being a mary sue because he is absolutely perfect. Despite the fact that he absolutely is.

Sora: :raised eyebrow: How the hell is he perfect.

Riku: Read! Please before the arguing begins.

...o0o...

Chapter 8: The talent show part one

"What's so great about that?" Roxas asked as he read the paper again. Rikku huffed.

"It's a talent show!" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Amazingly I can see that." Vincent shook his head.

"You haven't been to any of the talent shows here. I've only been to one but I couldn't stop laughing." There were quite a few nods at this.

"There are always a few people who have no talent at all and then there are really clumsy people and those who think they are funny." Rikku went on and on about all the different things they could expect at the talent show.

"It's about a week into February. That gives people just enough time to get ready." Quistis said looking at her palm pilot.

"Are you going to do something Rikku?" Rikku pouted.

"I haven't discovered my talent yet so I don't know what to do. But if I find it before the show you bet your ass I'm signing up!" Everyone laughed.

"So when are you going to start looking for that talent." Tifa asked. Rikku shrugged.

"When I find it?" Everyone shook their heads.

"How about we continue to our destination?" Everyone nodded and they headed off to the recreation area.

"What now there is still a little while before lunch will be in full boom so what should we do?" Riku asked.

"We could go to lunch now then go again later." I'm sure you know who suggested that.

"Jeez where do you put it all Rikku?" Sora asked with a light laugh.

"In my stomach!" She laughed back. A few heads shook and many laughs erupted.

"Stupid question I know." Sora said.

"…You'd think more would be happening on a Friday." Axel mumbled.

"It's Thursday!" A few people stated.

"Yeah the sixteenth." Roxas chirped. Axel's eyes went wide.

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to head over to music." The red head cried and ran from the area.

"Let's go too!" Rikku cried and ran after him. There was a round of shrugs as the group followed. There was nothing better to do.

As soon as they entered the music wing they noticed the many different instruments playing very different songs. Roxas smiled slightly as he stopped by a door letting the music fill his senses. Sora raised an eyebrow when he saw his brother stop and tried to focus on the sound coming from that room.

"Hmm…I haven't heard this song in forever." Roxas murmured to Sora.

"Yes…but they seem to be off." Sora replied. Roxas nodded and frowned.

"True…but it still sounds nice." Roxas said softly.

"Come on the others are way ahead of us." Sora said tugging his brother's arm gently.

"Where did you guys go?" Quistis asked when the brothers caught up.

"We stopped to listen by one of the doors." Roxas stated as they passed another door. He peeked in and saw that this one was empty. He tilted his head and a smirk formed on his lips. When no one was looking he grabbed his brother's arm and slipped in.

"What is it sweets?" Sora asked. Roxas smiled.

"No one is in here. Let's play something. They have a piano and over there are some spare instruments. I'm sure I can find something to play." Roxas replied but he didn't wait for an answer as he began looking though the instruments and found a violin.

"I didn't agree to anything." Sora huffed. Little did he know that he was already sitting in front of the piano.

"I know." Roxas giggled as he began tuning the violin in his hands.

"Canon in D? Pachelbel." Sora questioned. Roxas nodded as he got his violin in tune and walked over to the window. He sat down on the window sill which was surprisingly plush with a soft pillow like material covering it.

"Oh I love that song." Roxas practically sang out gently.

"I know it is a nice song. Shall I keep the beat or would you rather...?" Sora started.

"Hmm...I'll keep the beat this time. Next time you will. Deal?" He questioned though he really didn't need to. Sora just chuckled.

"One...two...three...Hmmm..." Roxas counted down and began swinging his leg like a metronome to keep the beat. When his leg found the beat he began to hum in a semi loud voice he let it die down a bit as Sora stepped into the intro and began their musical dance.

Roxas waited a second before joining his brother in the dance. Stepping in he let Sora lift him up with the smooth vibrations of sound that emitted from the piano that his hands flew across with ease. The song was so slow in the beginning like a very intimate dance where one leaned against their other for support and gently began to build and build like water behind a dam just waiting to break free...Roxas trembled in excitement as they took step after step towards the peak then he would throw himself off the edge and ride the music down.

"Where on earth did those to get off to?" Axel asked as they began down the hall.

"They probably stopped in front of a room to listen to music again." Quistis suggested.

"Yeah there is pretty music playing." Yuna stated.

"Actually most of the music you hear is off." Riku stated as he walked ahead slightly.

"Really well that just proves how much I know." Yuna said with a laugh. Quistis and Rikku joined her.

"Do you hear that?" Rikku asked as they walked down the hall. They all looked at her.

"You do know where we are right?" Vincent asked. She glared.

"Yeah but what I mean is it sounds so pretty." She was right about that. The silky sound of a piano drifted on the wind and carried past them like a breeze. Dancing in the breeze was the building strings of a violin. They all looked at each other as the music sent thrills of electricity through them.

"Over here…" Leon murmured as he located the source. The others gathered near the door and peaked in. Riku pushed the door open lightly. The scene caused them all to suck in a breath. Sora had his eyes closed as his fingers danced across the smooth keys of the Grand Piano. He rocked slightly from right to left to the beat his brother held. His lips slightly parted allowing air to fill his lungs. But no one could deny that Roxas captured your attention and held onto it like vice grip.

The blonde sat beside an open window his eyes were closed as he rested his head against his violin. He was humming something that seemed to keep the beat to the unknown song they played together. They, being the brothers. His eyes were closed just like his brother. The muscles in his back tensed as the song reached its peak and held it there for what seemed like a small lifetime before gently receding. Roxas relaxed against the wall breathing hard as if he had just run a race.

"Sweets." Sora said in tune with the music completely.

"I noticed." He replied to his brother in a light sing song voice. Slowly the music continued to pour out of them like a winding river slowing down into a trickle.

"Is there something you needed?" Sora sang as he turned to them still keeping the music flowing. There was a peaceful expression in his eyes as he sighed.

"……" No one was able to say anything as they just watched the two. Sora laughed lightly as his part of the music came to an end. Roxas didn't seem so keen to stop just yet.

"Are you just going to stare and say nothing?" Roxas questioned as he looked at them with a carefree expression, the kind one had when everything was right in the world. A lazy smile on his lips as his hands slowed to a stop. Tectonic notes trembled past them before dieing and leaving the hall far too quiet with the absence of the music.

Once the breeze of music that had enclosed them in its relaxing embrace stopped it was replaced with a breeze of real air and everyone sucked in gulps of it. Riku was feeling weak in the knees and grabbed a hold of the wall to keep from falling. Rikku slid to her knees not caring about how it looked for her to be down there. Yuna was the first to catch her breath and regain her voice as she stared at them in almost utter disbelief. But Cloud beat her to the million dollar statement.

"You never said you played." Cloud said and the brother's tilted their heads in turn before looking at each other.

"It's nothing special. Just something we picked up." Sora said softly, but it drifted in the room much like the music had.

"I see no point and flaunting it." There was a shocked silence after Roxas said this.

"He calls playing around people flaunting." Vincent said with a roll of his eyes.

"You are really good." Quistis chirped in with a slight blush.

"Good more like great." Riku boasted.

"…Thank you." The twins said together.

"So you are entering the talent show right?" Rikku asked from the floor still. Riku and Axel looked at each other, having not thought of it themselves, with stupid expressions.

"I don't think so." Sora stated offhandedly. There was a group gasp.

"But you have talent! I would give Paine's paycheck to be able to play an instrument!" Rikku cried.

"I have no desire to play as well." Roxas intoned as he looked out of the window at the few people walking around outside.

"By giving my paycheck I assume you are paying for lessons?" Paine questioned the blond on the floor. Just then the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch.

"I think I'll head on to lunch." Roxas said as he stood. He went about replacing the instrument he had been using and left the room. Rikku was hot on his trail.

"HEY! I'm hungry too!" Rikku cried as she saw the brunette chasing after his brother.

"We will get them to do the talent show!" The group vowed…most of the group. Leon, Cloud, Paine, and Vincent had sense enough to know that they should respect the brothers' wishes.

The next few days were spent bugging the brothers' until they were sure they had gone crazy or had entered some kind of hell that was weirder then the twilight zone. But the brothers' held strong and told them they would think about it so that they would relent but truth be told they had put their foot down and hadn't thought twice about performing.

Sora growled as he entered the bathroom. He was currently hiding out from Rikku and Quistis who were doing their damnedest to run him into the ground unless he relented which he wasn't going to do. He looked up when the bathroom door opened thinking Rikku had finally stopped playing and entered his sanctuary. He let out a sigh when he saw it was just some boy.

The boy had creamy caramel skin and bright chestnut eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light from the bathroom lights. He came in, taking slow measured steps. The kind one would use to mesmerize a lover. Allowing his hips to sway softly and causing his hair to bounce. His lovely bronze colored hair that matched his profile so perfectly looked as soft as silk. But Sora already had a lover and didn't notice the perfection that had just entered the room with him.

"What are you doing in here?" The boy asked as he walked over. His voice light and airy like a breeze.

"I don't think that is any of your business. Care to prove me wrong?" Sora shot back.

"I was walking past when some blonde shoved me in here and told me to bring you out. You are Sora right?" The boy stated with his hands in the air, in a clearly unaggressive way. He blinked causing thick, lustrous lashes to brush the baby soft skin of his cheeks for a fraction of a second.

"And if I don't come out what then?" Sora questioned as the boy stood beside him.

"Then I'm to do this..." The boy leaned forward and captured Sora's lips. The door opened again before Sora could regain his composure and pull away. There was a clicking sound followed by another and another just as the boy cupped Sora's face in his hands.

"Thanks Kaine." It was Rikku's high pitched voice that brought Sora back. And by bringing him back she caused him to realize that these were not his brother's plush lips but a stranger's. In the next second Kaine found himself on the ground clutching his stomach and a low moan escaped his lips.

"YOU!" Sora growled out as he rounded on Rikku. She smiled and ran. Sora was shaking in anger so badly that he was unable to pursue the girl. But the affects soon wore off and Sora began to trail after the girl.

"HELP!" Rikku cried as she neared her friends. Adrenaline was pumping in Sora's system causing blood to rush in his ears, the sound was deafening. What Rikku did not know was that Sora was chasing her in anger not play. He was fully intent on murdering her right this minute. Those pictures had to be destroyed before....ROXAS!

"I GOT IT!" She giggled sheepishly. All Sora knew was that Roxas would die if Rikku showed those pictures to his lover. With a burst of speed he began to practically fly across the gap that separated him from his goal. Rikku turned around and smiled.

"Sora slow down or you might not be able to stop." She sang. Taunting him, oh she would never taunt again. But Sora was blinded by rage right now and wasn't able to think straight. For he would know that what she was saying was harmless. Only Roxas saw that his brother would not stop.

"Rikku move!" Roxas cried as he shoved her out of the way. She tripped and fell just as Sora pulled his fist back fully intent on knocking her three feet away. There was a gasp they saw that Sora was not stopping...then they saw that Roxas was in the line of fire. Sora wanted to stop oh god knows he did but his mind kept saying the blonde had to go...and Roxas is blond.

"Hey!" Leon cried out as he moved in front of Roxas at the last second. Sora got him hard in the chest. Leon's eyes widened as he lost ground and fell over, tripping over Roxas in the progress. Everyone cried out in union as Leon fell on Roxas and clutched his chest. They somehow managed to roll him off of the blond.

"What the hell Sora?" Cloud asked. Sora was too busy wondering how Rikku was on the side of him. He couldn't understand what happened.

"S-Sora?" Roxas asked softly but Sora had already turned to Rikku.

"Give me the camera Rikku." Sora said in a deadly voice. Everyone was silent.

"Huh?" She questioned with a tilt of her head.

"You took pictures before give me the camera...or the pictures." His voice was dripping with venom, the group was sure that if Sora bit Rikku the girl wouldn't stand a chance.

"So you chase her down and punch Leon because she took a picture of you!" It was Yuna.

"I didn't mean to punch Leon. And I'm sorry for that but yes I did chase her down for those pictures and I'm not leaving without them." Sora said. His voice was soft but it stilled a few hearts.

"Are you camera shy or something Sora?" Quistis asked.

"He's mad because I got him kissing Kaine." Rikku said with a slight giggle...trying to lighten the mood no doubt. But Sora's eyes shot to Roxas and Roxas' eyes widened.

"W-What?" Roxas asked softly, his lower lip quivering.

"I got a picture of him kissing Kaine...Oh don't worry Roxas I'm sure there are plenty of people who want to kiss you." Rikku stated. Leon sat up and glared murder upon the girl.

"Rikku shut it. Roxas you okay? I fell kinda hard on you." Leon said. Roxas heard the double meaning.

"I have to admit...I've had worse." Roxas tried to smile but it was a grimace that appeared on his face. There was silence amongst the group. Sora didn't even ask for the camera what was the point. Roxas already knew. He sunk down onto the grass and looking pleadingly at his brother. Leon was the only one who understood the look.

"Um...do you still want the pictures?" Rikku asked, noticing the somber mood around her brunette friend.

"I want to see them." Roxas stated firmly. Sora wanted to protest but couldn't muster up the strength. Rikku gently handed him the camera and Roxas slowly flipped through the few pictures and with each new one he felt a piece of himself die.

"Who is this Sora?" Roxas asked in an even voice.

"I haven't a clue." Sora said truthfully but the look on Roxas face said that was not the right answer.

"I see. Well I'm going to head to lunch." Roxas announced then stood up. He handed the camera back and walked off. Sora didn't move until Leon offered his hand and helped him up. The rest of the day passed slowly. Sora didn't utter a word but Roxas did.

At the end of the day Roxas was the first to head to the room and Sora was too afraid to follow him. He already knew what he would find when he got there. With a sigh he stood up and left, not even muttering a goodbye or see you later to anyone. Leon and Cloud shared a look and followed Sora. If Sora knew they were following his said nothing.

Sora headed to the nurse and asked for some bandages and alcohol which she was quick to give then turned to leave. He walked at a sluggish pace. Normally he would rush if he even thought his brother might do something but now he decided it would be best to let him get it out then he would deal with the mess later. He sighed as he ran into Rikku.

"Sora are you okay?" Rikku asked, concern in her voice. Sora turned to look at the girl with hollow eyes then continued to walk away. Rikku, Yuna, and Paine looked at Cloud and Leon for an explanation but they just shook their heads and pretended to be heading to their rooms and continued to follow their friend. Sora sighed when he opened the door to his room and braced himself for the worse.

"So Sora...we are alone now. Who is Kaine?" Roxas asked, Sora hadn't even gotten in the door good before he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his brother.

"I meant what I said before. I don't know him." Sora repeated what he said before.

"So you are kissing strangers? Is it because I'm not good enough anymore?" Roxas questioned offhandedly. Leon covered Cloud's mouth before the teen could make a sound. He gave him a I'll-explain-later look.

"You know I love you more than anything in this world Koi. And I didn't kiss him he kissed me." Sora added quickly at the end.

"So he just came in and kissed you?" Disbelief apparent in his voice.

"Yes, it was Rikku's idea." Sora said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"I'm sure it was. Because we know pretty boys just happen to pop up at the worst times and are eager to just go along with Rikku." Roxas said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Sora all but snapped.

"Sora I'm not blind I saw what he looked like and I can see why you went for him." Roxas stated in a controlled voice.

"Koi I can see what you are thinking and I would never cheat on you. You have always had all of me since the minute I was born...no since the day we were both conceived I have been yours all of me. Heart, mind, body, and soul. Anything I have is yours. If I could I would give you my heart in a box just to prove how much I love you." Sora pleaded. Cloud and Leon shared a look.

"S-Sora...I don't want to believe it. Please swear to me it isn't true." Roxas cried out softly. Sora strode over to his brother and knelt down in front of him. He gently grabbed his smaller hands in his and looked up into his brother's indigo eyes as he softly kissed the palm of his lover's right hand..

"Roxas I swear to you on my life It is not true. Please Koi if you believe anything I have ever said please believe this." Sora begged as he looked up at his brother.

"Sora!" Roxas whispered as he threw his arms around his brother and kissed him hard.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

The brothers drifted from the group for the next few days no matter how much Rikku apologized. Whenever she would open her mouth they would shake their heads and leave quickly, the brothers that is. It wasn't until the last week to sign up for the talent show that something happened.

"I'm really sorry." Rikku cried out as the brothers walked towards the cafeteria. Sora looked at Roxas who sighed.

"What is it love?" Sora asked when his brother stopped.

"The issue has been resolved between us right?" Roxas questioned as he looked into his brother's ocean blue eyes. Sora nodded.

"Well of course but I do not see where you are going with this." Sora stated.

"There is no longer any strife so why don't we forgive her?" Roxas questioned.

"But if we forgive and she crosses us again?" Sora inquired.

"We will deal with that if it happens but she is our friend now and we must forgive her as we do our other friends." Roxas announced. Sora nodded in agreement.

"The next time we see her I guess. But for now lets get something to eat." Sora chirped pulling his brother along.

"Can't you forgive her just this once?" Quistis asked.

"What?" Roxas questioned aloud.

"Rikku, please forgive her. If she comes whining to me one more time I swear I'll bite her head off." Quistis grumbled. Roxas and Sora looked at her then at each other before breaking out in peals of laughter.

"Now I think we should stay mad at her just to see Quistis bite her head off." Sora chuckled. Quistis blushed.

"Um...well I wasn't serious but do forgive her. Rikku was just being Rikku. She doesn't notice any boundaries that are set before her. So if she crossed a line you have to inform her." Quistis stated softly. Roxas smiled at her.

"Actually we had just decided to forgive her the next time we see her..." Roxas was cut off by a squeal before he was wrapped in a huge hug.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BEST EVER!" Rikku cried as she dropped Roxas and hugged Sora just as fiercely. By the time she had calmed down both Roxas and Sora looked positively harassed.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

"Fine!" Roxas snapped throwing his hands in the air. Everyone froze in slight shock that the petite boy could use such a tone when speaking. Standing up he stalked from the table to the place where everyone signed up for the talent show.

"Um..." The girl sitting behind the desk started but Roxas paid her no mind as he snatched the pen off the table and signed his name with a flourish. He looked over his shoulder at his brother who sighed and nodded. Roxas turned back around and signed his brother's name right along side his. After filling that out he stormed past the group ignoring them as he swept from the hall. Before he left he caught his brother's eye and hinted that he wanted to be alone for a bit.

"What's up with him?" Vincent asked.

"He doesn't like being pestered. It really gets to him." Sora sighed. Rikku blushed and frowned.

"Sorry. I didn't know." Rikku apologized.

"It is who you are I guess. You act just like Zander used to but after Roxas threatened to hang him from the flag pole by his ankles he got the point real quickly. If you are going to stop now would be the time there are too many places he could try to hang you from." Sora stated offhandedly. Everyone paled. Sora's lip twitched and he broke out laughing.

"You actually believed me? That is too epic for words. You actually believed that Roxas could hang someone from the flag pole?" Sora asked around bouts of laughter.

"Thank God, I really thought he might want to hang me from something." Rikku cried hysterically. Sora was still trying to calm his laughter down.

"Fear not he won't try to hang you from anything. That would be me." Sora informed her and Rikku froze.

"Are you still kidding?" Rikku asked. Sora shook his head and a serious expression fell over his features.

"Your pestering is harmless I'll admit that but he does not need the stress your pestering gives him. I don't mind if you pester sure I do it as well but you must know when you are about to cross the line and things like what happened tonight happens. I mean he gets pissed and storms off. You keep doing that and I will hang you from the rafters right here in this cafeteria you love so much by your hair. Do you understand? If not tell me and I'll explain it until you do. This is the only warning you shall receive. Next time before he gets out of sight I will be upon you like the plague and his back as he storms off may be the last thing you ever see. Do you understand?" Sora asked. Rikku gulped nervously and nodded.

"Good. Now I don't know about you but I want some ice cream and cake." Sora chirps before standing and heading back over to the line and starts getting some dessert. Everyone was quiet as they absorbed the threat that Rikku had just received. Only Vincent, Riku, Cloud, and Leon paid it no mind and headed to the line and got some dessert with the brunette. It didn't take them long to finish and decide that it was time to head to their rooms for sleep.

"We should head to bed now." Tifa states as she stretches with a slight yawn.

"Yeah I have something I need to do tomorrow." Quistis said as she stood up.

"That something wouldn't happen to be studying for Monday's test would it?" Quistis blushed at Yuna's question.

"Yes…why?" She asked, looking at the girl with different colored eyes.

"Well then I'll be over at nine to study with you." Yuna said.

"Count me in. I haven't studied in a while." Vincent said.

"Yeah I guess I'll be over to." Rikku said. Everyone was silent.

"What!?" Rikku asked looking around as they stared at her. Everyone laughed.

"Nothing Rikku." They all said together. The walk to the rooms was silent and in couples as everyone had a someone and most shared their room with that someone. Except Vincent…his special someone was overseas right now taking care of the family business.

"Damn…" He mumbled as he headed into his room with a sigh. Sitting down on the bed he lifted the phone and dialed the number that he knew by heart. Even in the dark he knew where the buttons were for this call. He let the phone ring and ring hoping that someone would answer.

"Hello?" Vincent's heart jumped.

"You've reached Reno Caisson. I'm not here right now and all that other crap. Leave me a message and I'll eventually get back to you…hopefully. But still leave the message I could use a good laugh sometimes." Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. That was his Reno.

"Please leave a message after the tone." Vincent sighed.

"Hey Re It's me Vincent. I hadn't heard from you in a while and was just calling to see what you were up to call me if you get a chance." He closed his blood red eyes and closed the phone. He dropped it on the floor beside the bed. He stretched and splayed out on the bed. He wasn't tired but…he didn't want to turn on the light as he stared wherever nor did he want to change into his pajamas.

"What now." Vincent said aloud. It wasn't a question just a statement meant to make the room less quiet.

"BRING!" Vincent shot up wondering who in the world would call him this late. He looked at the phone that was in the room! Yeah most people called on the cell phone…but it had to be for him since he didn't have a roommate.

"BRING!" Slowly he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"Hey babe." His heart stopped as that playfully silky voice rang in his head.

"Reno." He breathed out softly.

"How have you been babe?" Reno asked.

"Still waking up in the morning." Vincent said lightly causing Reno to chuckle. If anyone Reno got his sense of humor.

"I would hope so. Look…I'm sorry about not calling…" He trailed off and Vincent couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"…It's fine. I just missed your voice is all." He said in hopes of…well he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

"I missed your voice too…whenever I called your room you never answered." Vincent tilted his head.

"I have a cell phone you know." There was silence.

"Reno?" There was a sigh on the other end.

"Vincent…about us…" Vincent's eyes widened…don't tell him.

"R-Reno?" The pensive silence was thick in the air as Reno collected his thoughts. Vincent didn't utter a word as he waited for some response.

"Babe this is your last year in high school. You're still so young…" Vincent bit his lip.

"You are twenty two only four years older!" He said a bit defensive that Reno would let age stand between them.

"I know babe…but that's not it…it's about us. This is your last year then you will go out into the world and I may never see you again." Reno replied in a hushed whisper as if afraid that if he spoke too loud his worst fears would happen instantly.

"Re…please I don't want this to be the end of us…" His voice was nothing but air as it left his lips.

"Babe…I don't want you to leave me after school…" Vincent perked up at this.

"I don't want to leave you…I want to be with you always." There was a sigh.

"I wish you could…" Reno reassured.

"But?" Vincent questioned knowing there was one to follow.

"I can't just expect you to up and move for me. You have friends out there." Reno noted delicately.

"Then let me just up and move for me!" He shot at him quick as an arrow. It hit the mark sure and steady.

"Really? You'd do that babe?" Reno questioned to make sure that he wasn't hearing things nor was Vincent playing with him.

"Of course. I love you Re…so much that it hurts sometimes." The last part was just a whisper but still Reno heard it and it made his heart swell.

"I love you too babe and if I could get you out here I would never let you go again…" Vincent would never admit it to anyone but Reno but at that statement his heart skipped two beats.

"Then don't. Don't let me go Reno…I won't let you go either. I can't afford to lose you." Vincent sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"I can't afford to lose you either. But I'm sorry about not calling…I told my self the next time I talked to you I'd talk about getting you over here but didn't have the nerve…" Reno trailed off.

"So you didn't call me… I can't say that it was a stroke of genius but for you it was one of your better Ideas." Vincent chuckled causing Reno to laugh.

"You!" Reno accused in mock anger. Vincent laughed but had to cover his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You okay?" Reno questioned.

"Ngh…sleepy." Vincent said around another yawn. He was sure Reno wanted to talk more but he didn't have it in him.

"Okay babe…I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked more than stated.

"And I'll wait for your call." Vincent replied.

"Love you babe." Reno murmured. Vincent shivered as if the red head had just whispered in his ear.

"Me too. I love you Re." Vincent murmured softly and after waiting a few seconds to make sure that Reno was not going to say anymore he hung up the phone.

Young love……

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Do you know what we are going to do bear?" Roxas asked as the brother's entered their third period study class. It seems that they were the first of their friends to get to the room. Sora shook his head.

"You are the one that signed us up." Sora reminded and his brother frowned at him.

"If she would have just left it alone then there wouldn't have been a problem." Roxas stated in exasperation. Sora chuckled.

"Next time instead of doing what they want and storming off just storm off." Sora advised. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. They pester me because they know that I'm more likely to give in." Roxas whined.

"And that I'll follow your lead." Sora replied as he leaned over and kissed his brother's neck. Roxas flushed and pulled away. Thanking every deity that none of their friends were around.

"The last thing we need are the others knowing." Roxas hissed in his ear, even though it didn't have much affect because of the blush dusting his cheeks. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I know I Know. One day we will move far away where no one knows us and we can be together. I promise you this." Sora swore as he looked deeply into his brother's eyes. Roxas bottom lip quiver as he resisted the urge to throw himself at his brother and kiss him senseless.

"I can wait till that day for as long as it takes." Roxas promised with a bright smile and this time he did push a chaste kiss to his brother's lips. Just as they pulled away Leon and Cloud sat down.

"Hey, sorry I had to stay after class and couldn't walk you here. Even though I see that you enjoyed the time away." Cloud teased lightly. Roxas blushed and Sora just smirked.

"Just as I'm sure your rumpled appearance has everything to do with why you had to stay after class." Sora shot at him and Cloud narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Ha so very funny." Cloud replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sora laughed so hard tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Roxas just shook his head and turned to Leon.

"Now can you finish the story you were telling us earlier?" Roxas asked. Leon raised an eyebrow but nodded after a second. He waited till Roxas nudged Sora so hard that he almost fell out of the seat. When Sora was silent he continued.

"So where did we leave off?" Leon asked.

"You and Zell were running through the park." Roxas provided. Leon nodded.

"So there we were running through the park and Zell's all 'Lets get on the swings! They'll never get us up there.' And I'm all 'We have to come down sometime and then they'll get us.' So we kept running and then we pass that merry go round thing that you grab and spin around. And he hops on saying 'they'll never catch us even if it stops they'll be too dizzy and we'll make our escape.' I had to point out that we'd be the dizzy ones when it stopped. In the end I just grabbed his hand and dragged him after me.

They kept chasing us and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why they would be this worked up over Zell high jacking a hot dog from them. I mean come on just buy another right? And I asked him about it and believe me you could read his face like a book. There was something more. So I asked him about it and he told me 'Well it might not have just been a hot dog. There may or may not have been a bunch of fire crackers that went off while they were using the bathroom. And he may or may not have laughed with the fire crackers in his hand. And there was a small chance he commented on their hello kitty boxers.' By now I was ready to kill him myself for getting me into this mess.

Anyway make a long story short we hid behind a dumpster for three hours and they would have never found us if his stomach hadn't grumbled. Jeez they beat Zell like a step child or something." Leon said with a shake of his head.

"What ever happened to Zell? I mean he sound like he is fun to have around." Sora teased. Leon grimaced.

"His mother moved him away after...he's childishness got him into too much trouble. That was about eight years ago. When we were ten." Leon replied.

"If he moved away at ten how old was he when he was lighting fire crackers in the bathroom?" Roxas asked shocked.

"That was when he was seven." Leon chuckled fondly.

"When you say his childishness got him into too much trouble don't tell me he blew up a building." Sora remarked. Leon shook his head.

"He...he asked for help from these people he didn't know so that he could get the tattoo he was dreaming of. He told him he would pay them thing is they didn't want money..." Leon trailed off. Sora and Roxas shared a haunted look.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Rikku chirped as she plopped down.

"Class?" Roxas asked. Rikku huffed.

"With you? Why not?" Sora replied.

"Can you hear?" Roxas inquired.

"Wish I could have seen his face." Sora shot back.

"And the unicorn was just classic." Roxas stated.

"Like that time we took over the world with marshmallows. Only with evil muffins." Sora said solemnly.

"How will you visit the banana king?" Cloud cut in.

"It's the cho cho shoe." Sora stated.

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" Cloud questioned.

"Sora stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Roxas sighed with a shake of his head.

"Who me?" Sora asked.

"Yes you." Cloud stated.

"Couldn't be." Sora replied.

"Than who?" Roxas pondered.

"General Strife." Sora said with a salute. The three of them started laughing.

"Class! Attention we have a new student." Mrs. Glazedcandi stated from the front of the room. Everyone turned when she said new student.

"Please come in Mr. Dincht." Mrs. Glazedcandi called. A blond that looked about the same height as Cloud walked in. He had blond hair and half his face was covered in a large black tattoo. Leon let out a low hiss.

"Everyone this is Zell Dincht. He is joining us from Radiant Garden. Make him feel at home. Would you like to say a few words?" Mrs. Glazedcandi asked. The blue eyed boy looked up for the first time since he entered the classroom and shook his head sharply.

"Well that's alright. Why don't you sit next to...Riku. Riku please raise your hand." Mrs. Glazedcandi stated. Riku put his hand in the air and Zell quickly went to the seat and sat down. Without so much as a hello to any of them Zell put his head down on his desk.

"Don't tell me that...?" Roxas left the sentence open for Leon who knew who and what he was talking about.

"Yeah." Leon stated and stared at Zell's head that rested on his makeshift pillow. As if he knew he was being watched he peeked up and saw Leon staring. Gray locked with Blue for a full ten minutes. Slowly recognition began to fill the blond's features. He blinked once then sat up in his seat. He frowned in confusion as he stared at Leon.

"I know you..." Zell trailed off in thought as he stared at his desk as if it would tell him all the answers.

"Zell." Leon stated simply. Zell's eyes shot back to Leon's.

"And you know me as well it seems." Zell continued. He stared at Leon with a determined look on his face.

"Have you really forgotten me?" Leon asked, hurt in his voice.

"But for that to work I would have had to know you before the fifth grade..." Zell said as if Leon hadn't said a word.

"Yes we grew up together. You left during your fourth grade year. And Riku would visit sometimes during the summer. Remember?" Leon inquired. Zell shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything before fifth grade. The last few weeks of the summer are fuzzy. But anytime before that is blurry and hard to make out." Zell informed.

"So you don't remember." Leon sighed. He wasn't sure if he was happy or not it showed on his face. On the one hand his friend didn't remember being raped on the bad side his friend didn't remember him.

"It's for the best right? That he doesn't remember what happened?" Riku asked. Zell turned to him.

"Don't remember what?" Zell questioned.

"I don't think you want to know. Once you know you can't not know." Riku replied. Zell frowned but nodded.

"I think introductions are in order." Quistis chirped, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone nodded and started introducing themselves. Before they knew it Zell had all of their names. Poor Zell had multiple names and faces to remember they only had one name and face.

"So what do you do for fun?" Zell asked softly.

"Well right now everyone is getting ready for the talent show. Roxas and Sora are going to be in it." Rikku squealed and Zell turned to the twins.

"Do you know what you two are doing yet?" Axel asked. The twins shrugged.

"The only thing we are good at is music so that's as far as we got." Roxas sighed rubbing his forehead to prevent the headache that was coming.

"Well how about Sora sing's a song? Or maybe Roxas?" Leon suggested.

"I know one. Repeat after me. My name is Cloud. I have a sword. I fight Cactuars. Because I'm bored. I like to...Ack!" Rikku sang but was cut off but Cloud tossing a paper ball at her head.

"No." Cloud stated firmly with a glare for measure.

"Don't worry we're thinking on it." Roxas chuckles.

"If worse comes to worse the family will know what to do." Sora put forward.

"That's right. We must invite them. And of course we will need to buy their tickets for them." Roxas agreed.

"We should get a camera so they can tape it and take it back." Sora suggested.

"I'm thinking multiple, different angles, better sound, quality." Roxas listed.

"We'll call after class. Seifer?" Sora asked.

"Olette." Roxas answered.

"Setzer." Sora pipped.

"Zander." Roxas stated with a nod. Both twins nodded.

"Then have them pass it on and we'll be set." Sora smiled.

"Please I tell Olette and then when you call Seifer he'll say that it's old news." Roxas laughed. Sora joined him.

"The family?" Tifa questioned. The twins laughter died down.

"What about them?" Sora asked.

"Who are they?" Tifa inquired.

"You talked to them on the phone with us that one time. Remember?" Sora reminded.

"Yeah I remember that but who are they? You just call them the family nothing more." Tifa explained. Understanding covered Sora's features.

"Ah. Hmm...how does one explain the family? Chaotic yet organized. Simple but complicated. Different...essentially the same." Sora stated.

"You are talking in riddles. To explain the family one must describe the system. Now at our old school there existed the normal clicks. Preps, jocks, Nerds, Foreigners those that don't really speak English, Geeks not to be confused with nerds. Nerds are bookish Geeks are techish. Of course the normal population that doesn't fall under one of these catagories and then Goth. Goth includes Punk for us. Basically those that wear black and rule the school." Roxas informed.

"I'm sure you know what category we fell under, Goth. But as with all categories there are sub categories. The family are just one big family of Goths. Everyone has some kind of problem and everyone accepts the others problems. If you tick one of us off you tick us all off. We didn't really have a leader, but everyone considers Seifer and Roxas co-leaders. They really don't do anything. They just listen to problems and look out for the younger members. And if someone messes with our family Seifer and Roxas are the first to know." Sora explained.

"We both have our own little group of friends that we spend most of our time with. Seifer has Rajin, Fuu, and VIVI. They have known each other forever. And they are the ones you see in the hall doing something wrong but keep your mouth shut if you want to see another day. Seifer and his gang take it upon themselves to up hold our disciplinary laws. No one really listens to the school rules unless Seifer or I do. If I say no talking while the teacher is talking you had best believe if one of them talked they'd be in for a trip to the nurse if either I or Seifer heard about it disturbing class. It's rude and we don't tolerate rude." Roxas stated firmly. Looking very much like a leader as he sat back in his seat with his hands folded on the desk.

"Anyway Roxas has me of course, Pence, Olette, and Hayner in our group. At first it was just us Olette and Hayner before we met Pence. Since then no one has been able to get into our personal group. All the Goths had tables for their little groups. We are a family but the family had mini families and each mini family had a table. Kinda like cousins live in separate houses. There were more then seven tables in all. If you need something someone in the family has it or knows where you can get it. As long as you are family you don't need to pay for what you take. Just as they don't need to pay for what they take from you. There are no lies between family. Secrets yes, lies no. If something is secret you say you don't want to talk about it and the subject is dropped no questions." Sora stated with a deep breath.

"Since you are here who has taken over for you?" Rikku chirped.

"We voted in Olette. When it comes to the family it is all about leader ship skills and hierarchy. My family and Seifer's are equal both basically royalty to the others. And just like in royalty before we take in a cousin we go through the royal family. And since Hayner is out that leaves Olette. If Olette leaves it will fall to Hayner and if Hayner leaves it will land on Pence. Normally Pence would have happened before Hayner but he has not been there long enough. He doesn't have enough influence. He has plenty yes but Hayner has more simply because he has been around longer." Roxas explained.

"I know you say that you and Seifer are equal but if it really came down to it who would have more power?" Quistis pondered.

"If it really came down to it? I wouldn't know for sure...bear?" Roxas asked turning to his brother.

"Leadership skills...you..Seifer is good yes but people will flock to you first because you are more approachable. Grades....you...Seifer is third with Olette. Physical Power...Seifer any day of the week. Organization...tie. Popularity...tie...no you. You had Guys and girls Seifer attracted many girls but few boys. Talking...you...Seifer is good but when you want to you have a way with words that blows him out of the water. And Charisma obviously goes to you no doubt about that one." Sora chuckled at that last part.

"Charisma?" Rikku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah you need Charisma to be a leader. Seifer has it true but January six Seifer was no use. And any party Roxas plans has this way of just lasting forever. I swear his parties go on for days. Longest one to date is four days. Imagine over twenty teens partying for four days with constant music and no there were no drugs used to keep us up. All we had to rely on was caffeine, sugar, and loud music. And believe me don't let him play with your emotions its dangerous." Sora replied.

"First off what happened on January sixth and what do you mean play with your emotions?" Cloud questioned.

"January Sixth four years ago VIVI decided that he had enough. He went to a hotel and stood on the roof of the fifty story building ready to jump. I got him to come down. Hasn't tried it again that I know of. And I would tell you but it would ruin the fun when I do play." Roxas stated with a smirk at the end.

"Let me put it this way. He can make you feel an inch tall with a few words when you feel like nothing in the world can possibly bring you down. Or you can be like VIVI was on the sixth and suddenly feel like you rule the world. It really just depends." Sora answered.

"You must learn the art of Subtlety, dearest. Perfect the ways of the snake." Roxas reprimanded. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I was just criticized. It was in your tone for I could not translate the words almighty one. Why must you talk in riddles with hidden meanings." Sora replied.

"For one I am not omnipotent. Secondly I hide my intentions because it's so entertaining to see your expressed stupefaction when I communicate and you fail to comprehend." Roxas smirked when he saw the confused look.

"Okay you really lost me. Can I get a remedial English translation?" Sora asked.

"We'll break it down. For one I am not Omnipotent. Translation: For one I am not Almighty. Next. Secondly I hide my intentions because it's so entertaining to see your expressed stupefaction when I communicate and you fail to comprehend. Translation: Secondly I hide my intentions because I enjoy seeing the stupid expression on your face when I talk to you and you have no idea what I have said. Understand now?" Roxas answered with a raised eyebrow. Sora glared at his brother.

"Can you go back to talking normally?" Sora growled.

"If I talked like this all the time the walls would understand before you." Roxas teased. Sora rolled his eyes just as the bell rang.

"Great class is over. Stay away from be until you stop sounding like the dictionary." Sora ordered as he gathered his things and left the room. Roxas' laugh following after him.

"It was nice meeting you Zell. We must get together again so that we can learn more about each other. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. I'm going to find Sora." Roxas said as he stood up.

"You still sound like a dictionary!" Rikku called out teasingly as Roxas left the room. He glared halfheartedly but kept on his way with Leon and Cloud beside him.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

"Yeah I'll tell everyone." Olette stated.

"Great and call me back after you get all the names of people who are coming. If you need funds to get here just give me or bear a ring and we'll wire it when we get a chance." Roxas informs.

"Sweet. How is school going?" Olette asked.

"It's not the same as with the family but we have good friends here." Roxas replied.

"That's good no one I need to beat the hell out of is there?" Olette teased

"No the bullies have been staying away for the last few days...now that I think about it." Roxas trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Olette snapped, not at Roxas but at the fact that someone had been messing with him.

"I told you about Selphie that girl who has clocked me in the head with a football, insulted Sora, almost killed me multiple times, and almost made me commit murder. And Tidus and Wakka who back Selphie up when it comes to her being in the wrong but trying to get her out of trouble." Roxas answered offhandedly.

"And she goes to your school right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah why?" Roxas inquired curiously tilting his head while he held the phone.

"Just making sure she can't get away from me when I get there." Olette joked but Roxas knew she was serious.

"As long as she lives through the encounter I'm fine with it." Roxas joked back before they both burst out laughing.

"I make no promises!" Olette teased when they finally stopped laughing and caught their breath.

"That's all I ask." Roxas stated seriously though he was grinning like a loon.

"That's why I promised to make no promises. But on a different note I need to get going or I'll never make it to class." Olette sighed.

"Wouldn't want those Ds to turn into Fs! Call me later when you get a chance. The teachers really have no control here." Roxas returned.

"Okay. Love you Sweets. And tell Sora I send my Love as well." Olette informed.

"Yes your majesty I'll get right on that. And we send our love to the family...I guess you can have some to if you want." Roxas chuckled.

"Whatever Sweets. I'll talk to you later." Olette shot at him.

"Yeah Later." Roxas replied before hanging up the phone. Well that took care of that now they just had to prepare for the show.

"What on Earth are we going to perform?" Roxas asked himself as he left their bedroom and headed to the cafeteria where he knew Sora was most likely getting antsy since he hadn't shown up yet. He picked up his pace so that he could get there before Sora sent out the fire squad to find him.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

"What are we going to wear?" Roxas fretted as he moved about the room like a whirlwind pulling things out and putting things away.

"Love we have to go meet the family." Sora tried once again from the wall. Roxas paused for a second to look at him.

"But we...I don't have time right now. You're going to have to go alone I have to prepare what we are going to wear." Roxas shot at him. Sora sighed.

"Rox..." Sora trailed off as his brother whirled around to look at him.

"You haven't grown any have you? So help me if you have I'll feed you to the dogs!" Roxas snapped as he rushed over to his brother and started measuring him. Where the measuring tape came from Sora didn't want to know. But he stood still and allowed his brother to do his job. One second Roxas was in front of him the next he was bent over their desk writing down numbers and cursing under his breath about 'stupid growth spurts that add inches to brothers' and how much he hated them.

"Love." Sora purred as he came up behind his brother. Roxas paid him no mind as he slaved over his paper. Sora smirked as he wrapped his arms around his brother's lithe waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Don't make me go alone." Sora whined in his ear as he teasingly rubbed against his brother's backside. The look on Roxas' face when he turned around was enough to stop his brother's heart.

"Now is not the time Bear. I advice you to be on your way. I have outfits to fix and you aren't helping!" Roxas snapped and turned back around. Sora was out the door before he realized what he was doing. He quickly made his way to the front of the school.

"Thanks again for this Leon." Sora greeted as he saw the scarred teen. Leon smiled as he tossed the keys at him.

"Bring her back in one piece?" Leon teased. Sora smirked at him. His brother's actions earlier forgotten with the easy banter.

"I'll do my best. I'd promise but promises are meant to be broken." Sora stated with a careless shrug as he threw his leg over the sleek metal beast.

"At least you have your license." Leon sighed as Sora started the bike and a mighty roar burst from it.

"But of course. Later!" Sora called over his shoulder as he kicked off. Leon frowned at the brunette's hasty retreat. Why did he feel nervous all of a sudden? Leon shook it off and walked to the recreation building. Nobody would be in there they'd be too busy talking about the talent show.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Sora smirked as he got off Leon's motorcycle. The boat wasn't to arrive for another five minutes. If the building wasn't in the way Sora was sure he'd be able to see it. Twenty bucks told him Seifer had his motorcycle and that they were going to race. Then he heard it the blaring horn of the boat as it pulled in. It seemed like forever before he saw a familiar green flame covered Volvo.

He resisted the giddiness that was bubbling in his stomach as he saw the small procession. There was the Volvo followed by two motorcycles, one was Seifer's the other looked like Setzer, and a Toyota Highlander. Seifer saw him and sped up.

"Well squirt grown an inch have you?" Seifer teased before he had even turned off his bike.

"Actually I have. It has Brother cursing up a storm." Sora joked back as Seifer got off his cycle. Sora gave him a quick hug before he was pulled into one by Olette. There was a flurry of movement, screaming, and more movement.

'Damn, the family always makes time fly.' Sora thought as he realized they were already approaching the school and when had he gotten that goofy grin on his face? He shook the thought away and turned into the school parking lot. Seifer came up to park on his right while Setzer was on the left.

"Dude this place is huge!" Rajin boomed as he got out of the Highlander.

"With the price of it of course it is." Olette sniffed as she looked around.

"Nice." Fuu stated as she made her way over from the Volvo.

"Hey that guy has a uniform on. Where is yours?" Falton questioned as he pointed to someone. Said person froze and turned to look at the emerald haired boy. Sora looked and smirked when he saw the red hair of Wakka.

"He's part of the normal population. Which is about five percent." Sora smirked as he began strolling not so casually towards him. The family following behind.

"S-stay away from me, ya." Wakka shuddered as he saw the large group making their way towards him. Sora chuckled.

"Don't worry so much Wakka you, Tidus, and the little bimbo have kept your hands off my brother lately. I have no reason to harm you." Sora replied in a smooth voice and resisted the smirk that tried to appear when he saw Wakka winding up.

"She is not a bimbo! It's your brother that..." Wakka realized where he was going with that and snapped his mouth shut. Sora gave him a feral grin.

"My brother that what? Please continue." Sora invited but Wakka wasn't that stupid.

"Who is this Sora?" Seifer asked.

"This is Wakka. His friends with Selphie..." Sora trailed off. Olette came forward.

"Really were is the sweetheart I've heard all about? I wish to rip out her eyes." Olette greeted with a smile. Wakka's jaw dropped and in the blink of an eye he was running off as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Is this how you entertain yourself?" Setzer asked. Sora was too busy laughing to say anything but he nodded his head.

"Y-yes." Sora gasped out as he tried to get air into his stubborn lungs.

"I can see why you do it then." Seifer smirked.

"Roxas?" Fuu questioned.

"Um...I'd rather not me maimed now." Sora chuckled.

"Ah he is fixing your clothing. Will we see him before the show?" Olette pondered aloud.

"Most likely. Now lets head this way." Sora pointed as he led them to the recreation area.

"I hope there is food this way." Hayner called out loudly.

"I doubt it but you never know." Sora teased with a shrug. Hayner huffed.

"You're going to let me starve?" Hayner whined dramatically. Sora was about to retort when he was cut off by a whirlwind.

"Sora! Roxas almost bit of my head!" The overly cheerful voice of Rikku screeched. Had he just gone deaf he wasn't sure.

"I'd have warned you but I didn't see you earlier. But it looks like you got away unharmed." Sora replied seriously.

"Yeah we had to drag her away for her to get the message." Yuna chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Your family?" Paine asked nodding her head to the group behind him. Sora nodded as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yep let me give out introductions..." Sora introduced everyone and there was a round of random greetings before they were once again on their way to the recreation area. Hayner and Rikku going on about how a certain someone was trying to starve them to death. Sora just rolled his eyes and told them that once they gathered everyone else they could eat. To say that Rikku and Hayner sped up would be an understatement. They flew to their destination and returned barely five minutes later with Cloud, Leon, Zell, Riku, Axel, Quistis, and Tifa. There was a rush through the introductions and then they were being practically dragged towards the cafeteria. Sora froze when he saw Demyx.

"You all head on without me. I need to talk to Demyx really quickly." Sora called as he jogged over to The taller teen.

"Oi Demyx I need to ask you something." Sora said as he came to a stop beside the other. Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Sure shoot." Demyx ordered.

"Well me and Sweets need a favor." Sora stated as he leaned forward and began whispering in the others ear.

"Hmm...I think I can help you with that. I take it this is a secret?" Demyx asked.

"How could you tell?" Sora questioned.

"The whole whispering part of the conversation might have given it away." Demyx teased and Sora rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Anyway can you find a way to smuggle it back stage before the show? So no one sees it?" Sora inquired. Demyx nodded.

"Don't worry. All you have to worry about is working it." Demyx replied.

"Great. Well I'll see you later." Sora shot at him. He got a similar dismissal from Demyx and was on his way. This was going to be a long day.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

"Sora over here." Roxas called as he walked over to the group. In his possession was a bag which most likely had their clothing. There was a round of hugs and even a second where Rikku tried to peek in the bag. Which resulted in her having to hold her hand where Roxas had slapped it hard.

"You haven't warned her that one doesn't go through Roxas things?" Seifer mocked with a questioning look.

"It just doesn't stick." Sora sighed with a shake of his head. Rikku pouted.

"But I wanna see." She whined.

"Be that as it may you want to live more." Hayner stage whispered. Rikku's eyes widened and she comically backed away from the bag.

"We'll see you later we have to go get ready. Come on bear." Roxas demanded and turned his back and walked off knowing his brother was right behind him. Ten minutes later the brother's were changed and watching the others filter backstage of the auditorium.

"There you two are. Nice outfits man." Demyx greeted as he appraised the brothers. Roxas gave him a nervous smile and Sora nodded.

"Thanks Roxas was slaving over a hot sewing machine all day just for this." Sora teased.

"Ha. Oh anyway here is the you know what. But before I leave...Ahem..." Demyx pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. The brother's shared a look.

"If my baby is in anyway harmed I don't give a damn if you give her a simple scratch I expect her back the same way she left, perfect. Now if she is harmed in anyway I will tie you down, use you for experiments until I become bored, then I will skin you alive, eat your heart, chop you to bits, and feed you to the dogs! That is all." Demyx recited. The twins were pale.

"Ah yeah tell Zexion we'll take care of her with our lives." Roxas gulped after he forced the sentence out. Sora nodded vigorously beside him. Demyx chuckled.

"Great because out of everyone else Zexion actually goes through with his threats. Best of luck." Demyx called cheerfully over his shoulder with a wave as he sauntered away. There wasn't enough time to stew in the threat as a voice boomed through the hall.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will begin the 34th annual Destiny Island Boarding School talent show in five minutes. Please hurry to your seats." The announcer stated. Roxas and Sora practically hyperventilated for the next five minutes before the first act was announced. They both cringed when a large group of cheerleaders rushed past them.

What happened next no one was quite sure. All they knew was that there was a crowd of hot girls dancing around in practically nothing at all to happy bubblegum music. If the brothers had to guess they would say the only reason they got as many looks was because those hormone driven teenagers liked the free peep show. And it did look like they actually knew what they were doing. Now just get rid of the music and they'd be all set.

"And next we have Mr. Jecht(Tidus doesn't have a last name I know but hey it sounds cool)" The announcer stated and Tidus walked out on stage. He looked decidedly nervous and no one was really able to pay attention as they were too busy laughing at the corny cape that adorned his shoulders along with his decidedly fancy top hat. What they did get from the act was that he might be a wizard wizard that was for sure. Especially when his stuffed rabbit somehow managed to run off the stage.

"Um...okay next we have a poem by Miss Naturi." There was cheerful clapping as a girl walked on stage. She had a slightly tired look about her as she held up her paper. She as dressed in a lovely blood red Lolita dress with her hair done up in a bun. She surveyed the crowd before reading.

One rain drop falls quickly followed by another and another

Are they falling for me or are they falling for you

We may have just parted ways

But your face dances in my memories

Is that you I see dancing in the sweet rainwater

Singing I am yours as you are mine

Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty

I doubt my memories of me and you

We'll meet again

In that place made for one

Where the sweet rainwater mixed with salty tears

So come back and let me hold you

Please stay close and don't go

I need you Oh

Counting the steps that you take away from me

Just waiting for you to turn around

I watch you as you walk away

Waiting for you to turn around and come running back

But you never do

You never do

Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rainwater

Singing I am yours as you are mine

Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty

I doubt my memories of me and you

Are you catching my drift yet

I am all of yours

And in this place made for one I apologize

Surrounded by this chaotic disarray

Come back to me

Because baby we used to be invincible

Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rainwater

Singing I am yours as you are mine

Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty

I doubt my memories of me and you

Is that you I see blurred in this sweet rainwater

Singing I am yours as you are mine

Even as I reach for you with clean hands that appear dirty

I doubt my memories of me and you

There was silence for a second before the clapping thundered through the hall. She blushed and looked away. They were still applauding when the announcer once again took center stage. He walked forward and looked at the crowd.

"And now the Blaydon Brothers." The announcer stated.

...o0o...

KB: um...don't ask how my mind works because I really don't know.

Seifer: Finally! Reviews are magical little things that you read about in the last chapter I advise you to use them or it might be another year for the next update people this authoress is a lazy bum.

Olette: All they need to do is hit her up on her Windows live she's on there all day everyday.

KB: Shush! Don't listen to them I'm only on there most of every day. And before you ask yes I am already working on the next chapter…for both and xXxSmidgexXx is a great beta!

And once again sorry for not updating in forever. If you press the review button you can tell me off... And give Ideas!-


	13. The Talent Show Pt2

KB: Oh My God It's only be a month! I know even I'm amazed. But the warnings are dangerous.

Warnings: Blood, Death, Self Harm, Violence, Lemon, Yaoi, Underaged Drinking, The taking of Sora's Virginity XD, Maiming of authoresses after the chapter...wait what? And the unleashing of a mad man! Enjoy. Lmao

Sora: My Virginity has been gone for a long while.

Roxas: Yay...wait Death? You horrid...

KB: **covers his mouth** LOL ignore him. Oh I forgot advertisement.

Zexion: As you have noticed she has a new name Suichi's Water

KB: It was lonely Being a single bitch!

Zexion: **rolls eyes** Anyway she also has a Livejournal and a Yahoo Group that is slowly being updated with things that will never be here. The links can be found on her page.

KB: And the funny thing is that this chapter has been on there for like a week now XD.

Zexion: And she is very ashamed of herself **glare**

Axel: Both of you shut up! The great Mistress xXxSmidgexXx is the beta for this chapter.

Sora: The lemon is dedicated to her since she is the only reason there is one in this chapter.

Riku: Remember people your suggestions might end up in the story if you suggest them! **stern look**

All: Read on!

...o0o...

Chapter 9: The talent show part two

"And now the Blaydon Brothers." The announcer stated. Roxas and Sora looked at each other before taking a deep breath. Everyone was still laughing at the last act and not paying attention as the twins walked out on stage. The brother's could see the family in the crowd watching the stage and their new friends watching as well.

The brother's had made sure not to be seen before the show so no one knew what they were doing they just knew it had something to do with music. The last time their friends had tried to eavesdrop they had played a sad song just to get to them and they made sure never to play the same song twice just in case they tried to figure out what it was.

Roxas walked out dressed in a long sleeved red tunic with black trim and a pair of cream pants with a red strip down the side. On the black trim of the shirt which went around the bottom, neck, and cuffs of the sleeves was Gold embroidery of leaves. It had taken him five days just to do the embroidery just over three hours for the whole shirt and another hour and a half for the pants.

Sora was dressed similarly only instead of red and black he had forest green and mint green. His pants were also cream and had the forest green for the stripe. As the twins walked out on stage Roxas fingered the guitar he had borrowed just for the song. He was nervous.

First off he didn't know how to play one because before the last few months he had never so much as held a guitar now he was going to play the song he had burned into memory. Ask him to play twinkle twinkle little star and he'd be clueless but he had forced himself to learn this if nothing else.

Sora on the other hand had been practicing the drums. He said it reminded him of the piano since with the piano you had to hit certain keys to get the required sound and he had to hit certain areas on the drums to get the right sound. He told Roxas that the imagined that he was playing the piano and that the places he had to hit were keys. It sounded complicated to Roxas but if it worked who was he to judge.

Sora looked at Roxas as he sat down and raised the two sticks in his hands. Still no one paid any attention. Roxas stuck out his tongue at Sora and nodded. Roxas started the intro and was shocked that he was actually doing it right. He thanked every deity that he knew that it was just the same cords over and over at the beginning. Sora came in with the drums just as Roxas sang the first line.

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this**_

_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

_**But she's touching his-chest**_

_**Now, he takes off her dress**_

_**Now, let me go**_

Sora smiled as his brother kept singing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the confused expressions on their friends faces. Serves them right for trying to find out what they were going to play. Roxas was thinking along the same lines. After all they didn't know that they could play these instruments, not that they could they just new this song but hey it just proved they were full of surprises right?

_**I just can't look its killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

'_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

Here there was a musical interlude and Roxas mentally counted the beats until he was to come in. Not that he really needed to. He knew the song inside and out and could tell when to start singing again by the small flourish that Sora would do a second before the words came out. But he had to remember just what notes to play and keep up with Sora who was keeping the beat.

Roxas saw the people in the crowd moving to the music and was pleased that no one noticed when he was a second too slow. And he even saw a few singing along quietly. He heard Sora make two or three mistakes but it wasn't really major or anything and Roxas was just pleased that they got most of it right.

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this**_

_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss**_

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

_**But she's touching his-chest**_

_**Now, he takes off her dress**_

_**Now, let me go**_

_**I just can't look its killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibi**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

'_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

_**I never...**_

_**I never...**_

_**I never...**_

Roxas let the song fade from his lips and he and Sora played the last few notes that echoed through the hall. He couldn't believe it they had actually made it though and when it was over people actually applauded much to the brothers surprise. They really didn't notice the mistakes. They hadn't expected people to actually like it but they weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly left the stage.

"Well Sweets we made it through." Sora said with a slight chuckle.

"Amazingly. I never want to see another guitar again. I'll stick to the violin thank you very much." Roxas grumbled. Sora laughed harder.

"I don't blame you. At least you still had an instrument that was similar both have strings. Mine was nothing the same. One uses the fingers the other uses sticks. I must admit I felt blind or something not being able to feel the music under my fingers as I played." Sora replied.

"I agree it was an experience and I don't want to have another one." Roxas sighed as they headed back to their area. Setting the guitar down as far away from him as he dared Roxas sat down and closed his eyes.

"I'm surprised they actually liked it. I felt so self conscious while I was up there playing those drums." Sora admitted as he sat beside his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning his head on Roxas' head.

"Yes I recognized a few of my mistakes but I felt like I was making so many more. No one seemed to notice though. Judging by the applause we got we didn't completely maim the music." Roxas teased lightly.

"True. And I even saw a few singing along." Sora stated.

"Well there are a few more acts before the end of the show. I wonder who will win. Do they even judge who wins?" Roxas asked.

"Most likely. But we might as well just relax here until it is time for them to announce who won. Unless you want to listen to the others?" Sora questioned.

"Please I already know they are better than us. No point in rubbing it in." Roxas groaned. Sora laughed again. His brother was just too cute sometimes.

"Come on you two they are about to give the results." A female voice informed breaking through the personal bubble the twins had up around themselves. Sora gave his brother a light shake to wake him up before leading him to the stage.

"Now that everyone is here let's announce third place. In third place is Miss Naturi." The announcer stated. Aaeri Naturi raised an eyebrow in slight shock before she walked forward and accepted the small trophy that was handed to her. She was the girl that did the poem.

"In second place...The cheerleaders for their lovely performance." The announcer said and the cheerleaders cheered along with many of the boys who loved their short skirts and watching them jump around in those short skirts.

"I'd like to thank..." The girl with black hair that was obviously the head cheerleader started.

"That's enough Yuffie on your way." The announcer scolded gently with a laugh. Yuffie pouted but walked off to join her friends.

"And finally in first place is...The Blaydon Brothers?" The announcer stated. Roxas gagged on air as he heard that and the family jumped up and started cheering. Their friends joined in. Roxas and Sora stared at each other with confused looks on their faces and only when the announcer call to them again did they look away.

"What the hell just happened?" Sora mumbled to his brother as he accepted the large trophy.

"I think we just landed in the twilight zone." Roxas stated, completely serious.

"Well I guess I like the twilight zone then." Sora said with an easy smile.

"It came out of left field I'll say that." Roxas replied. The announcer made a few more comments and when he was done the brothers left the stage with the others and gathered their things.

"Thanks again Dem. Tell Zexion he's the best." Roxas stated as he handed the guitar over.

"Of course. And he already knows it. You'd be surprised how large his ego is. But congrats on first place. Judging by how long it took you to remember to breath you weren't expecting that." Demyx teased.

"Of course not I mean I haven't played the guitar before and Sora has never touched a drum set we are shocked it came out as it did. Still think it could be better." Roxas replied.

"It was good. No one would know that it was your first time by listening to you. Hey I gotta go. Congrats again." Demyx chirped before bouncing off to find the owner of the guitar.

"Rox!" Olette cried as she jumped on the blond. He's eyes widened as he almost fell over. His brother keeping him up.

"Careful!" Sora chuckled.

"That was amazing. I didn't know that you took up the guitar. And since when do you play drums Sora?" Olette demanded as the brothers shared a look.

"Since a couple months ago and no we'll never touch another one again so don't ask." Sora ordered. The rest of the family came over and there was a round of hugs and many laughed at the fact that they had just started learning how to play the instruments and still won first place which caused Roxas to blush and Sora to look away and mumble something under his breath.

"You never told us you played those!" Rikku pouted.

"We don't and you'll never see it again so forget it ever happened." Roxas said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Of course. Just remember we have it on camera." Seifer smirked. Both boys glared at the taller blond.

"How about we go get the after party started?" Axel asked and there was a slight round of agreement.

"Squall Leonhart!" A female voice cut in. Leon froze before slowly turning around. Standing there was a woman that came up just to his chest and she had flowing blond hair with sharp blue eyes. She was dressed in a gray business suit.

"Mother." Leon stated in an even tone.

"Don't mother me. Why are you not studying?" His mother asked.

"I have no reason to. And what are you doing here? And where is that man?" Leon shot back.

"You father is at work where else would he be?" His mother snapped.

"That man is nothing to me. The only time I see him is when he isn't staying with one of the many women he sees when he thinks we don't know." Leon growled.

"Squall Leonhart that is no way to talk about your father!" Mrs. Leonhart scolded.

"I'll say it again he is not my father by blood or by right. He is nothing. What did you come here for?" Leon asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right I've set you up with Mr. Far's daughter Mulan. You are to go get her tomorrow at..." Mrs. Leonhart stopped when she saw the murderous look on her son's face.

"You know very well that I'm going out with Cloud!" Leon snarled. Said blond grabbed his shoulders to keep him from pouncing on the woman.

"No son of mine will be involved in such sin! You are an abomination and I plan on fixing that If I have to lock you away to do it." Mrs. Leonhart snapped as she stepped forward and slapped Leon hard. There was silence amongst the group for a long minute.

"Now I've let you come to this school for freaks because you convinced me that it would help. Now I see that you came just so you can let that bastard boy fuck you. Don't look at me like that you know I only care about your happiness but if you are too damned stupid to see a good thing when it is given to you then I will just have to step in and point it out to you. There will be no more discussion. Go get your shit we're leaving." Mrs. Leonhart ordered. Cloud stepped forward and made to sock her in the jaw but Olette stepped forward and shook her head.

"I'd like to see you strike me you little fucker. Messing with my precious baby's mind. Do you know how much trouble you will cause if the media finds out that the Leonhart heir is a fucking puff? And who's the little slut?" Mrs. Leonhart sneered. Olette narrowed her eyes and very slowly raised her hand. She pulled a glove out of her pocket and put it on her hand.

There was the sickening sound of leather hitting flesh and the sound of a body landing on the floor. Mrs. Leonhart let out a cry as she held her stinging face where the red imprint of Olette's hand would appear for a few days at least.

"Watch what you call me Bitch. I'm not some little bimbo and my foot will go so far up your ass that you'll chuck up my shoe strings. I don't know what your problem is but the only abomination here is you. And just for good measure..." Olette trailed off as she kicked Mrs. Leonhart in the stomach. She glared and did it again. She made to kick her a third time but Seifer hefted her onto his shoulders.

"Calm yourself little Spitfire." Seifer scolded teasingly. She growled something about 'put me down or you're family jewels will feel my wrath' and Seifer just hefted her high to protect himself.

"Don't mind the Spitfire. She just hates bad parents." Seifer stated and Mrs. Leonhart scowled at the insult. She dusted herself off and glared at Olette's backside which was pointed at her.

"Um...Cloud where did Leon go?" Roxas asked. Cloud turned to Roxas before looking around for his lover.

"Shit!" Cloud cried as he fled the auditorium.

With Leon

He slipped out of the room that held the woman he used to love dearly and ran. When did things start to go downhill? Was it when the man he wanted to think of as his father stopped coming home? No it was around the time his realized that his mother didn't love him anymore. Sure she showed him affection but he could see it was forced.

Maybe it was when he first cut himself? By then he was already going downhill. His mother never realized it. She never paid him enough attention to notice that she had to buy bandages and gauze a couple times a month. She never cooked a meal in her life so she didn't notice that her German knife set somehow found its way under Leon's bed.

None of his teachers cared. As long as he got good grades he could come in naked. Hell his parents were their paycheck what he wanted he got from them. The other students stayed away from him like he was some kind of freak. They were more intuitive then their adult counterparts. They knew something was off with the Leonhart heir as he was known.

'Amazing...it's raining. Why does it always rain when I am upset?' Leon thought as he ran towards his room that he shared with Cloud. His eyes blurred with unshed tears but he just moved faster slipping on the wet pavement but not falling. No one was outside and he thanked the Gods.

'Keep it together Leon. You will not cry." Leon chanted in his mind as he ran. He slowly saw his dorm building coming up and flew through the doors. He didn't notice the people he passed that stared on in shock. Never had they seen Leon show any kind of emotion other then calm and slight anger when someone pissed him off. Nothing so bad that he ran through halls knocking into the occasional person.

'Just down this hall and I'll be in our room. Just a bit more...ah!' Leon screamed mentally as he tripped and fell face first onto the carpeted floor. He lay there shaking, contemplating if he should just lay there until someone found him. Or maybe if he laid there long enough some deity would take pity on him and just let him die.

'Not here Leon.' Leon demanded in his mind as he forced himself up and shakily got to his feet. He stumbled the rest of the way to his room. He flung the door open and rushed in. His breaths were shallow as he locked the door and looked around. Trembling he went over to the window and opened the curtains he hated having them closed when he was in the room.

'When did I get in my corner?' Leon thought as he looked around. His corner was just that a corner on two sides of him was wall on the third was the dresser. From his vantage point he could see the bed and if someone stood in the door way he could see the corner of them. If they looked they wouldn't see him which was why he chose this as his corner. For when he messed up.

'But I'm not going to mess up. Cloud is going to find me before long just as he did when he first met me.' Leon whimpered in his mind. Slowly thinking about the time he first met Cloud.

Flashback

_A fourteen year old Leon sat in the back of the library. It was the only place he could go to be alone. He had a long day today and it was only his free period. He still had lunch and the rest of the day to go. Today they had been given a science project and were able to pick their partners. Today he was going to finally ask Cloud Strife to be his partner._

_Cloud had transferred to the school three months ago and ever since the first time Cloud had entered his line of vision Leon knew he wanted to become close to the boy. With his spiky blond hair and blue eyes that reminded him desperately of his best friend from elementary school Zell. That wasn't why he wanted to meet Cloud though._

_There was just something about Cloud. The way he brooded in the corner never uttering a word to the silly little girls that flocked to him. The way he snapped at those around him when they invaded his space and sneered at anyone that looked his way. Well sneered at everyone but Leon. _

_Since the first day he had never so much as acknowledged Leon. While Cloud gave dirty looks to anyone with the misfortune to lock eyes with him Leon was the exception to that. When their eyes would lock Cloud would frown slightly then look away. And if Leon was ever to close Cloud never said a word or snapped as he would if one of the little bimbos had been there instead he just moved over a bit. _

_Never too much to see rude but enough to be noticed. Leon was not sure if it was because Cloud hated him so much that he didn't think he was worthy of being treated the same or if it was because the other wasn't sure what he felt about the brunette. But that is off the subject._

_Today he was going to finally pluck up the courage to talk to Cloud and ask him to be his partner but he wasn't fast enough. He had locked eyes with Cloud as he slowly made his way over and he could tell by the look on his face that Cloud knew what was coming so when the blond turned away and started talking to Jessica Parker and agreed to be her partner Leon died inside._

_But Leon was a good actor. He raised an eyebrow at Cloud as he passed and started talking to Matthew Dune who sat a row behind Cloud. Matthew was quick to agree to be partners with the smartest boy in the class even if he was weird. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the puzzled look on Cloud's face and wanted to smirk to hide the pain he was in. _

_With a smile he had calmly walked back to his seat and never once looked at Cloud for the rest of the period. When class was over he and Cloud were usually the last ones out today he was the fourth one out the class. He did the right thing right? He didn't feel like it. In fact he felt like shit and the way he was clawing at his arm under the sleeve was proof of that. He gasped and jumped. If it was from the fact that he had opened his wounds or the shadow that fell over him he wasn't sure. Slowly he turned to look into clear blue eyes._

_"Squall?" Cloud asked softly. Leon gulped and nodded his head. Even though he hated the name his brain wasn't able to think of the one he liked to be called._

_"I'm sorry about earlier. i was being childish." Cloud apologized. Leon raised an eyebrow._

_'Must not show weakness. I won't let him hurt me.' Leon thought to himself._

_"I'm glad to hear it I guess. But what are you apologizing for? I don't recall you offending me." Leon stated smoothly. Knowing he was lying though his teeth._

_"When you were going to ask to be lab partners. I saw you coming and asked Jessica." Cloud explained._

_"I know you don't like me. I'd have to be a fool to even think you would have accepted if I did ask you." Leon snapped at Cloud though he was really snapping at himself. Cloud flinched._

_"It's not that I don't like you..." Cloud trailed off._

_"Okay you hate me." Leon supplied and Cloud grimaced._

_"No I love you." Cloud blurted out. The shocked look on Leon's face was mirrored by the one on Cloud's. He obviously wasn't planning on saying that aloud. Leon stood up in a stupor and brushed his hair out of his eyes so he could get a good look at Cloud before he glared at the blond._

_"I must say this is the best joke I've heard so far. Who put you up to it?" Leon demanded. Cloud said nothing as he reached forward and grabbed the hand that Leon used to tuck his hair behind his ear._

_"Squall...what happened?" Cloud whispered as he pulled the arm closer and by default pulled Leon closer. Leon wanted to curse himself when he realized what he had done. He had used his bleeding arm to remove the hair. And the small cry that fell from the blondes lips as he pulled the sleeve up and looked at his marred arm was enough to break his heart._

_"Why baby?" Cloud asked softly not really asking Leon just needing to get it out._

_"Stress...Didn't realize I was doing it till you came by." Leon admitted, eyes watching the tennis shoes on Cloud's feet._

_"How long?" Cloud whispered as he looked into Leon's gray eyes._

_"A long time." Leon sighed._

End Flashback

Time was ticking away and the urge was getting stronger. But no he would not give in Cloud would come and save him like he had so many times before. He had to...he promised. But had Cloud even realized he had gone yet? When Cloud and his mother got into it there could be a tornado ragging around them and they wouldn't realize it until one of them conceded defeat. Which didn't happen often.

Biting his lip Leon shock the thoughts away. No! He had to believe in his boyfriend. If no one else in this world he could always count on Cloud. But denying the need to harm himself with his emotions so out of control was like trying to pry drugs from a junkie's mouth. It wasn't happening unless...no it wasn't happening no matter what you did.

'Stop!' Leon screamed in his mind as he realized that in his temporary absence of mind his hand had taken to rummaging through the bottom drawer of the dresser beside him. But it was too late as his hand wrapped around his blessed prize. How many times a day did Cloud have to go through his things to sniff out any hidden blades. True he hadn't done it in a while but that didn't mean he didn't think, didn't prepare for the time when he would need his friend again.

But it had been months. Actually now that he thought about it today was the day. The day he finally had a year. He smiled shakily down at the blade. It had been so long since his flesh embraced metal. When did he start trembling? Just one...just one for old time sake and he'd never do it again he swore.

'Why does that sound familiar?' Leon asked himself.

_Because Squall you've already sworn that the last one would be the last. Look at it. That one right there you swore to Cloud that that one right there would be the last one. That you would never hurt yourself again because he would be crushed. His inner angel replied. Patronizing him for even thinking of going back on his word to his world, Cloud._

_**But Cloud isn't here. Just clean up the mess and he'll never know. It's a win-win situation. Besides look at that blade it's just begging to lick your flesh, taste your blood like the cold, hard vampire you know it to be. Just a little nick and then never again. **__ His demon rationalized. That was true Cloud needn't know._

_Squall you know damned well that won't...OH MY GOD! What are you doing!? Stop Squall...Don't! Please. Please think of Cloud! His angel screamed so loud Leon was sure he had gone deaf when all fell silent. _

So quickly the sound was sucked from the room. No more heavy breathing. No more weak cries echoing. No more... Just the sound the horribly loud sound of air as his lashes fluttered. The frightening sound of ripping flesh. His blood fell to the carpet mimicking the sound of a leaky faucet.

_Drip, Drip, Drip. His angel murmured. Subdued by the forbidden pleasure brought on by the burn in his arm. The hypnotic sound bringing a Cheshire cat grin to his face._

_**Looks like another lost battle. His demon sighed wistfully content that he had won the internal dispute. All three sat back watching the blood flow, never noticing that the rhythm was vaguely familiar. Then it hit them.**_

_It's the music of your heart. His angel announced. Leon tried to tense but he was too weak._

'But that would mean that I'm losing too much blood!' Leon cried in his mind. The gravity of it hit him. He was too weak to do anything and he was going to bleed to death.

_**Well this isn't just a lost battle old friend. Looks like you just lost the war. His demon stated nonchalantly. Leon wanted to curse him but he couldn't. After all he knew how fickle his demon was. Knew exactly that this was what he had wanted from the beginning.**_

'Cloud...looks like I'm about to lose the war...' Leon thought sadly.

Flashback

_Leon was seventeen in his room and huddled by the foot of the bed. In his trembling hand was his second favorite knife. His favorite used to be this julienne blade that just made the perfect strips in his flesh. But Cloud had gotten rid of it. Just like all twelve of his knives after that. But not this one. This one Leon had all but strapped to his thigh to keep it safe from his boyfriend's observant gaze. Leon had almost run out of hiding places long ago and had cut a hole in his mattress to hide it in and it was covered by the sheets._

"_Leon." There was a sharp rap at the door and the sound of his boyfriend's voice floated over. Tossing the blade under his bed Leon flew to the bathroom and grabbed the first thing he saw to wrap his arm up and proceeded to haphazardly bandage himself._

"_Leon?" Cloud's voice came again._

"_Cloud? That you?" Leon called feigning ignorance to buy himself more time._

"_Yeah!" Cloud called back but before he could get any more out Leon opened the door having pulled his sleeves down quickly and gave his boyfriend a bright smile. Cloud smiled back and gave him a hug. Leon moved so that he could get in the room. Cloud walked into the room and stopped for a second before turning to him._

"_So what have you been up to?" Cloud asked with a playful look. Leon resisted the urge to fidget, he could feel the pit of his stomach drop but couldn't for the life of him guess why._

"_Home work, Like I have something else to do in this house." Leon joked looking inconspicuously looking at his sleeve for any signs of his previous 'activity' and found none. _

"_Must you always lie to me Leon?" Cloud sighed with a frown. _

"_I haven't a clue what you are talking about." Leon replied with a slightly raised eyebrow though he was tempted to run as far and as fast away from the problem as he could. Cloud gave him a crushed look and with a pained shake of his head he walked up and held Leon. What Leon saw was enough to make more than his stomach drop._

_There half under his bed was his soiled blade. Right there staring Leon in the face. Mocking him. Looking so innocent but Leon could practically hear it gloating. 'I was here first love and I'll always be here. When he leaves I'll comfort you like I did before he came. He is the third wheel and I'll save us and get rid of him.' He could see it smiling as if it believed it._

"_Again babe? You promised...Never mind. Leon do you know what this is?" Cloud questioned. Leon blinked and realized that Cloud had unwrapped his arm and it was out in the open for the world to see. Leon's first instinct was to yank it to his chest and see if anyone had spotted it. But it was just him and Cloud. The thought caused him to flush and look at the carpet. His Cloud that he let down was the only one there to see...which more than made up for the lack of the rest of the world._

"_Babe..." Cloud breathed as he lifted Leon's chin with his free hand. Leon tried to resist but in the end he was no match for his lover's gentle force. Leon let his chin be turned towards Cloud's face but refused to too meet his eyes._

"_Look at me Leon." Cloud ordered but got no response._

"_Squall Leonhart you will look at me this instant." The demand had Leon's eyes glued to Cloud's before the sentence was fully past his lips. Cloud gave him a weak smile. When he was sure Leon wouldn't look away he lifted his lover's injured arm so that the brunette could see what he had done to himself. Thankfully it had stopped bleeding or Leon might have been distracted by the red trailed that would have eased down his arm kissing his ivory skin with its cerise kisses. _

"_Do you know what these are?" Cloud inquired. Leon was silent as he pondered if Cloud was joking or not. When the blond said nothing more he sighed._

"_They are scars Cloud." Leon answered in a monotone. Cloud gave him an amused grin and shook his head._

"_Try again, love." Cloud stated calmly. When he saw that Leon wasn't going to answer he tried again._

"_Think in a less 'literal' sense." Cloud prompted and Leon furrowed his brows in thought. What were those to him?_

"_A rough account of all the bad things in my past?" Leon tried again. Again Cloud shook his head._

"_We are human Leon. What must we do constantly to survive?" Cloud asked._

"_Eat, drink, breath, adapt, fight-" Leon was cut off._

"_Exactly we as humans must fight to survive. And what happens if we don't survive?" Cloud quizzed._

"_We die. And before you ask because I can see it in your eyes. Death is nothing more than eternal rest." Leon recited. Cloud gave him a bright grin._

"_Exactly. We fight to survive it is in our nature. We are soldiers, Leon. And we all have our own personal war that we face every day. We lose battles just as we win them. Which brings us back to your arm what are these?" Cloud tried again and once again he was treated to a blank look._

"_These are lost battle's Leon. When people win battles they have things to show for it. Fancy cars, nice clothing, good grades. But you are different. Instead of recording your winnings you record your loses. And you don't put them out in the open for the world to see. You place them where you can look at them daily. Look on and remember how you received each one." Cloud explained. Leon winced at Cloud's explanation._

"_And one day you are going to lose the war just like everyone else. You aren't inhuman Leon you will need rest before you begin whatever the hell it is we do after we die. Be it wonder the cosmos or prepare to be born again, or hell if we just sleep until the end of time. Either way you will need something to keep you warm at night. What do you have Leon?" Cloud pondered aloud._

"_I don't know." Leon responded._

"_Do you know what I have? I have my memories of the time I spent with you. The look on your face the first time we kissed. The beautiful sound of your laugh. When the world ends it is my thoughts of you that will make it all bearable. And I want the same for you Leon. I want to make memories for you to have when your time here is up. But I can't do that instantly Leon. I will need time to build wonderful memories together. Will you give me that time? " Cloud pleaded. Leon said nothing for a long second as he stared into deep blue eyes. _

_Cloud...his Cloud wanted to make memories with him. Wanted to stay with him. Stated that his memories of Leon would be what he thought of when he died. And he wanted to be what Leon thought of when his time was up. And all he asked in return was some of his time? This was too good to be true. He nodded weakly._

"_Y-yes. All the time you need." Leon forced out. Cloud's face lit up like a casino as he pulled Leon into another fierce hug. They sure were hugging a lot. But Leon didn't try to pull away as he was held firmly in place by an arm around his waist and a hand threading through his locks._

"_Leon right here and now I need you to swear something to me. I need you to swear to never hurt yourself again...can you do that for me love. Promise to not hurt yourself?" Cloud choked out. How long Leon was silent he wasn't sure but he was sure when he answered._

"_I swear to you Cloud. I will not do it again." Leon vowed. _

"_Leon I swear to protect you. If you ever hurt I will find you. Just wait for me okay baby? Wait for me to come save you before you do something that can't be undone?" Cloud whispered softly. Leon could only whimper and nod his head. _

"_I'll wait for you forever Cloud...forever..." Leon breathed into the blonde's ear._

End Flashback

_Too late now. I warned you that this would happen. His angel sighed sadly. His previous euphoria thrown out the window when he realized they were dying._

'T-this wasn't supposed to happen. I have more control than this! I knew what I was doing...' Leon cried in his mind, shoulders trembling.

_**Ha he'll never take us back now. His demon gloated.**_

You imbecile we won't be here even if he would take us back. We are dead! Do you understand? His angel snapped. He couldn't see but he knew his demon had not taken that into account.

_**W-wait...Dead? No we have more control than that. His demon scoffed.**_

'You're the one that stated that we had lost the war. Or did your mind not register what you were saying?" Leon sneered. It was all his fault.

_**Of course I registered what I was saying. I didn't mean the ultimate war! I mean the war you were fighting to stop harming yourself....I...this wasn't supposed to happen. The demon cried. Neither Leon nor his angel were stupid they knew he had his foot in his mouth and really didn't give a damn.**_

Don't think for a minute we believe that bull-....Oh God we're saved. Cloud. Cloud over here! The angel called. Never minding the fact that he was just a pleasant thought in Leon's conscious mind.

"C-Cloud..." Leon repeated. The last thing in his line of vision was bright sunshine yellow. Too bad he couldn't see it clearly. The last thing he heard was an wounded shriek. The perfect sound would have been his name...or 'I love you' would have done fine. The feel of coldness seeping into his bones was the last he would feel. He wished it would have been the warmth of Cloud's arms around his hips. He smelt dried blood. It didn't compare to the musky scent of Cloud after a long night of excitement. The foul taste of barely contained bile was teasing his tongue. None of this could hold a candle to the taste of Cloud's mouth.

"S-S-sorry." The word fell heavy from blue lips and the world faded for one brunette.

...o0o...

"Well you two I believe that we were promised a party?" Seifer smirked as he looked at the brothers. Sora returned his smirk full force.

"And I believe I promised to deliver. Do you think we should wait for Cloud and Leon?" Sora asked over his shoulder.

"Just text them. I doubt they'll come though Leon is usually worked up after his mother." Riku suggested from his place next to Axel who was giving Falton the evil eye. Roxas whipped out his cell phone and quickly sent the message. His brother led the way out towards the cars.

"Where are we heading?" Olette questioned.

"You shall see." Sora teased. The girl rolled her eyes. They made it to the car and Sora told Olette to move over so he could drive. It took about ten minutes for them to all get in or on their vehicles. And then twenty to get to where they were going.

'Black Cherry' Stood out in elegant script and glowing red and black text. There was a line around the corner and down the block.

"You know getting in here is going to be impossible. I've been here two years and never gotten in." Axel informed. Sora chuckled.

"Not to mention we are all underage." Quistis squeaked. Sora laughed and headed to the front of the line with the family right behind him and their new friends slowly following behind so they wouldn't be left. He smiled when he saw who was at the front.

"Kadaj!" Sora called. The silver haired teen turned to him, and had an armful of Roxas.

"Well if it isn't Sora,, Roxas, and the rest of them. I swear you move in packs." Kadaj teased as he hugged Roxas back.

"Maybe but we want in." Sora informed.

"I don't know. Don't want you kiddies getting pissed off your rocker on my conscious tonight. I'll just turn this way and if you're still here..." Kadaj trailed off and turned around and they all hurried in before he turned back around.

"You have skills." Axel whistled.

"Not skills we just know people. Now let's get to this!" Sora chirped, swinging his hips slightly. Roxas was laughing as he led his brother out on the dance floor. This was going to be a night to remember.

TYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTYTY

Four in the morning that's what time it was when Sora and Roxas stumbled into their room. Roxas swore he was seeing double and giggled as he managed to close the door. Sora cried out in surprise when the light turned on by itself. He stared at it in shock for a while before he forgot what he was doing and turned to his brother with a slight sway.

"H-hey you! Yeah you!" Sora slurred as he looked at his brother. Roxas raised an eyebrow and turned around. His sway much less noticeable because he was much less drunk.

"Y-you could- couldn't s-s-se. Couldn't 'duce me if you tried!" Sora stumbled. It took Roxas a moment to understand that he was being challenged.

"C-could too. I is older!" Roxas slurred back, puffing out his chest in drunken pride. Sora snorted in amusement.

"But I'm always on top. Y-You can't 'duce your way out of a plastic tag!" Sora crowed with a cheesy grin on his face. Something about his comment told Roxas that he had to prove that he was just as good a top as he was a bottom. He stumbled over to Sora and planted a messy kiss on his lips.

"T-told you!" Roxas stated when he pulled back.

"I not seduced yet." Sora laughed. Roxas narrowed his eyes and forced his brother to accept another kiss. In his drunken haze he over balanced both of them and they toppled to the floor. Roxas pulled away to breath and looked down at his brother who was panting for air.

In his intoxication he was able to really take him in for the first time in a long while. He couldn't remember a time when his _baby_ brother ever looked so flushed, so innocent. Roxas had never pinned his brother under him as he liked being the one on bottom most of the time, less work for him. But the sight of his brother under him blood dusting his cheeks, lips swollen, panting, and eyes glazed in lust was something he had to admit aroused him.

'Is this what I look like? It would explain why he likes being on top.' Roxas thought as he brushed his lips against his brother's. Sora took in a sharp breath and Roxas thrust his tongue between barely parted lips.

'Yes I like this very much.' Roxas confirmed as their tongues danced together, reveling in the whine that drew from his brother's lips when he pulled away. He did like it but... it wasn't right for him. In a swift yet clumsy action he had his brother straddling his hips.

"Ngh..." Sora mumbled as he swayed at the movement, wiggling his hips on his brother's lap. Roxas smirked and leaned forward to lick at the nape of his neck. His brother's breaths came in erratic intervals. The brunette's hips thrust forward as the blond nipped at his ear.

"Ah..." He sighed as ever so slowly his brother unbuttoned his shirt. Neither was sure if he was teasing or the alcohol was affecting the way his motor skills reacted to him trying to use them. Roxas wanted to laugh at the deep rumbling sound that came from his brother's chest when he finally slid the shirt to the ground and kissed him again.

"Ngh..." Roxas moaned as his brother rubbed against his still shirt clad chest. The brunette realized something was amiss and pulled away. He stared at Roxas for an undetermined amount of time before he realized just what was wrong.

"Shirt." Sora complained. Roxas did his best not to laugh, he toned it down to a light chuckle, as he slid off his shirt with more ease then he had his brother's. He barely had time to dispose of it before his brother was rubbing against him again. Something fogged over Roxas' already hazy thoughts at the action. Whatever it was had Sora flipped over onto the floor.

"I must admit baby brother that I do like you like this." Roxas whispered in his ear. Sora's eyes widened as their hips were ground together roughly. Roxas captured his lips as a stray hand began to caress his brother's soft pink nubs. Sora tossed his head back with a moan at the action having never experienced it. Roxas smirked.

"That's right Sora-bear is a virgin." Roxas purred causing the teen under him to shudder. Roxas chuckled.

"But I remember how long it took you to take me the first time Bear. Three hours and fifteen minutes. And two of those hours were us beating around the bush. Another hour and five minutes was your teasing. We only lasted ten minutes my first time. But we are much more experienced now. And I see no reason to beat around the bush. So that's straight to the teasing..." Roxas promised as he began trailing hot kisses to his brother's chest. Whatever Sora was expecting in his haze wasn't for his brother to continue down without even stopping at his chest.

"Oh!" He cried out as Roxas dipped his tongue into his belly button. And as he got gloriously closer to his pants Sora wiggled his hips in an inviting manner. He wasn't sure what he felt when Roxas slid his tongue under the top of his pants and just barely under his boxers but he knew he was pissed off when he started making his way back up.

"Stop Play-Ah!!" Sora started angrily but cried out as Roxas repeated his earlier actions only without his hand and brushed his nose against his nipple which was perking up at the play. Roxas smirked. Letting his tongue circle it once before backing away. Roxas counted to ten slowly in his mind before rushing forward again and tracing two circles and backing away. Sora let out a shocked cry. Roxas started laughing hard.

"Don't wake the neighbors, Brother." Roxas said when his laughter died down.

"S-Shut up and do it again." Sora whined. Roxas shrugged and swirled his tongue around Sora's nub and the brunette tossed his head back and covered his mouth to muffle the sound that tried to escape him. Unlike before Roxas didn't relent and start talking again he just molested Sora's chest for a full five minutes before switching to the other. When he was done he pulled back to admire his work. Sora was panting hard and had bright red marks where his nipples should be.

"…Rox!" Sora whimpered as Roxas trailed down his stomach and dipped his tongue in Sora's navel. Sora was sure he would go mad if his brother didn't touch him but when he felt Roxas going for his belt he knew he would have no say in the matter.

"Please..." Sora begged when his pants were finally removed. He wiggled his hips trying to help as best he could but it didn't do anything considering the fact that they were already off and Roxas didn't seem to be in a rush to remove his boxers. A devious smirk played on his brother's lips as he bent down to nuzzle his brother's boxer clad groin.

"A-ah..." Sora shuddered as he looked through glazed eyes at his brother. Roxas looked up and locked eyes with the brunette. He moved in slow motion letting Sora see his intent long before the deed was actually carried out. Licking his lips he slowly inched that glorious pink muscle closer and closer. The wait was so agonizing that when Roxas' tongue finally connected with a cotton cloaked member there was an explosion behind two sets of blue eyes. Sora was trembling as he was lapped at over and over much like one would lap at melting ice cream. Oh he was so close. Then it happened.

"What!?" Sora snapped in frustration as his brother pulled away. Roxas raised an eyebrow at the tone but the smirk on his face might have given him away.

"Well I couldn't very well continue to lick at it and remove them at the same time. But we can leave them on if you want." Roxas stated as sincerely as he could but the whine from his brother almost did him in.

"Well? Do they stay on or shall I remove them for you?" Roxas teased. The look Sora gave him would have stopped his heart if it weren't for the little problem that was standing at attention.

"I'll take that as 'I want them on big brother'." Roxas concluded, using a mocking baby voice.

"Off please, don't tease." Sora whimpered giving his best puppy eyes. He had obviously learned from the best since Roxas was sure that was the exact same look he tended to give. Roxas looked at the clock.

'Hmm...still five minutes to go. Hell it's close enough!' Roxas thought. He turned back to his brother with a greedy gleam in his eyes. In a swift action, and it was swift even for an undrunk person, Sora's boxers were discarded and Roxas swallowed him whole. A pleasured cry drew from abused lips as Roxas slowly pulled back up, a sucking noise filling the room. The cry turned into a moan as Roxas brought his head back down. The process was repeated three more times before a rhythm was set and on the fourth decent Sora bucked up. A surprised moan traveled a long distance from inside of Roxas through his connection with his brother, up the brunette's spine, and out velvety lips.

"Nuh...Ah..." Sora moaned, thrusting up to met his brother upon every decent. He was sure he would go mad when Roxas went down but didn't come back up and he felt as if he had thrust his member into a vacuum cleaner or something with powerful suction. When he finally pulled back and got back into the previously set tempo Sora wasn't sure if he should be glad that he didn't die from an overload or be pissed that that wonderful sensation was over. But it was not to be just as Sora was sure he had come to the appropriate response to the loss it returned with a vengeance.

A mewling sound drew from his lips and seconds before he was about to be tossed over the edge the tempo returned. Damn that tempo. It drew him closer and closer but never let him fall. Sora's mind was reeling and he was ready to force his brother's head down until it was over. But as they say the third time is the charm. When Roxas went down it was all Sora needed and with a strangled cry he released into his brother. He was trembling as his breath came in desperate pants. Roxas smirked as he slowly cleaned his brother. All too soon Sora was clean and once again ready for action.

"Come on baby brother, on your hands and knees." Roxas coaxed. Sora was lost but managed to scramble into the correct position. No sooner than he was in place he squeaked and shivered as something assaulted him. Something warm and wet and wonderful was lapping at him from behind.

"OOh...yes..." Sora moaned as he pushed back into that delicious mouth. Already he felt impossibly hard at the attention he was receive in that private place that before this day had remained untouched and without the influence of alcohol it would have most likely remained untouched forever. But at the rate Roxas was going Sora might consider doing this far more often.

When Roxas pulled away two sets of eyes were glowing in the dim light of the lamp. Sora turned to berate his brother but before he could three fingers were thrust into his mouth. Sora had to admit it was most likely one of the single most erotic things he had done with his mouth. All to soon they were pulled away. Why must his brother torture him so?

"Ah. Brother..." Sora whined as he helplessly writhed, begging his brother to do the deed and satisfy him.

"Stop moving brother or I'll have to tie you down to keep you still." Roxas teased and when Sora turned smoldering eyes to his own cloudy ones.

"If I let you will you f-fuck me?" Sora questioned.

"Pardon?" Roxas gulped, his throat was so very dry all of a sudden.

"If I let you tie me down will you fuck me...hard?" Sora asked in a desperate voice, his eyes wide and pleading. It took Roxas a moment for his mind to catch up and by that time he was disturbingly hard and his brother's hips that ground against him only made it worse.

Roxas looked around begging some kind of string to appear to contain his brother. Nothing that looked strong enough to hold the chocolate teen. Then it came to him as he got distracted by his brother's slim hips and he looked down at his own.

Right now he was happier then the first time he'd laid eyes on a DDR machine. The back of his mind screamed at him for even thinking of what he was about to do but it was too late as a loud rip tore through the air. The cloth that criss-crossed across his legs and wrapped them in a makeshift web around him.

"Yes...Please hurry." Sora moaned as his hands were bound together. He was practically trembling with a mixture of anticipation and sexual frustration. Why couldn't they tie themselves so Roxas could go back to attending his problem.

"Sorry Sora-Bear we have to do this again." Roxas whispered in his ear as he presented his fingers. Eagerly Sora took them in and coated them in his saliva.

'Soon...' Sora purred in his mind as his brother pulled his fingers away. Sora let out a rumble of pleasure as something entered him. Sora knew that Roxas had claimed it painful for the first time but either he was really needy right now or his drunken haze was blocking the pain. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye a third finger was added and Sora sobered up real quick.

"ACk!" He cried and Roxas froze. Sora shifted around for a few seconds till he adjusted then he pushed back. Sora knew that the sooner he was stretched the sooner he could get what he wanted.

"Now." Sora demanded. Roxas was panting as he watched his fingers disappear over and over again. He tilted his head to his brother wondering what he had missed.

"Put it in. Now!" Sora all but snapped. He didn't have to ask again as Roxas pulled his fingers away and slicked himself up and positioned himself ready to please his brother.

"Are you sure you want this?" Roxas asked once more even though he didn't need to. Sora didn't even answer as he turned to glare at his brother with a look that said 'if you don't screw me now I'll eat you alive' Roxas brushed off the sudden nervousness that bubbled in his stomach and holding his breath he plunged into his brother.

"Nyah!" Sora gasped out, his eyes blown wide with lust. Roxas was still as he waited, waited for his brother to adjust and let him have his way. The sudden warmth he realized was pretty much like when his brother sucked on him only it was better, far better. The lack of a swirling tongue didn't matter as he was wrapped so snugly in warmth.

"I'm ready." Sora panted and bucked a bit. Roxas pulled out and rushed back in. Oh yes he could get used to this. He pulled out then pushed back in slowly at first before getting a rhythm going and picking up his pace slightly.

"Ah…" Sora moaned out softly. Roxas looked at him as he moved in and out at a measured pace.

"Hit there again." Roxas nodded.

"Of course Bear." He moaned and aimed for wherever he had hit again and felt Sora shudder around his cock and in his arms. Sitting down he hefted Sora onto his lap so that he was not pounding him into the carpet as best he could considering the fact that the brunette's hands were bound to the bed post and they couldn't pull him very far. Now he was lifting him up and allowing him to fall down. In this position Sora was able to do it himself if he wished and the way Roxas had trouble keeping up with his baby brother's hips showed who was setting the pace.

"So close…." Sora cried as he began to fuck himself on Roxas more erratically. And the feeling of Roxas's own jerky movements let him know that he was not the only one who was close.

"Me…too…Ugh!" Roxas let out a frustrated cry and flipped Sora back onto his hands and knees and grabbed a hold of his hips. He used his younger lover's hips as an anchor so that he could pound into him better and faster. Sora didn't even care that his head was being pushed into the carpet and that his moaning was louder and might wake the teens that slept in the rooms on either side of them. He was all but forgotten for now. Roxas tossed his head back as he came with one last jerking movement. And the feeling of Roxas's seed filling him caused Sora to come all over the carpet.

"Ah…BEAR!" Roxas said as he collapsed on the brunette's back.

"Oh god…Sweets!" Sora said as he was squished by the smaller teen on his back. There was a pop as Roxas pulled out of him and Sora wasn't sure how but Sora was soon cuddled up with Roxas under a warm blanket on the floor. Sora nuzzled his face into Roxas's chest and looked up at him.

"And as I said before I could seduce you." Roxas murmured tiredly. Sora huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sleep." The brunette huffed. Neither cared that he was still tied to the bed post. Nor did they care that the sun had just risen and they had class in a few hours.

ATLTCLATLTCLATLTCLATLTCL

Sora slowly came into the world of the living and stiffened no sooner than his mind was out of the fog of sleep. He didn't even open his eyes as he tried to access the situation. And what he found he didn't like. First off he was lying on top of someone, normally he would think this was his brother but...why was he bound? And if that experimental tug was anything to go by whatever he was bound to was either strong or large and not going anywhere anytime soon. His father's face flashed before his closed eyes and he let out a whine. No this wasn't happening. Sora let out an unholy shriek and began thrashing against his bonds, his eyes flying open but unseeing. Whatever was under him moved quickly to get out of the way as he thrashed and really did more harm than good.

He tugged and pulled much like an animal would that had been roped and wanted freedom, but one wrong move had he overbalanced and on his back. The thrashing grew worse as a garbled sound met his panicked ears but he couldn't make it out. All he knew was that while he was on his back he was open and defenseless much like an overturned turtle. Finally sunshine came into his field of view and he calmed instantly.

"R-Rox..." Sora whimpered.

"I'm sorry let me untie you." Roxas murmured as he made quick work of his knots that had kept his brother so deliciously trapped the night before. While he waited Sora became aware of a burning in his lower back and for the life of him he couldn't remember why it was burning.

"Rox, why am I bound?" Sora asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Um...you don't remember last night?" Roxas inquired. Sora tilted his head as he was released and sat up rubbing his wrist.

"No should I?" The devastated look on his brother told him that yes, yes he should remember. But the night before was a fuzzy haze. And they were in their bedroom at the school. If they were in their bedroom and Roxas wasn't bound that would mean that 1) he had already gotten out of his restraints which was unlikely considering the fact that there was only a single binding and that had been connected to Sora or 2) Roxas was the one to bind him. which head him to the ultimate question...

"Why?" Sora asked softly. Roxas looked at his brother with a loss for words. How do you explain to your brother that the night before in a drunken haze you had topped him and the reason he was bound was because he had begged to be bound? Even now it made Roxas wonder if it had been some very elaborate dream. But then his pants wouldn't be tattered, ripped, and discarded. He opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. Sora waited patiently as his brother fished for words but after five minutes Sora knew that he'd be old and gray before he got the answers he was looking for.

"You know what I don't want to think about it. Obviously I should remember what happened and no harm seems to have been done to me even though my butt is on fire... Let's get ready for school." Sora invited and Roxas gave him a weak smile as he decided that he wouldn't tell his brother about what they did. It was a one night thing and most likely wasn't going to happen again. A depressed air surrounded him as he got his things together and prepared to head to the showers.

"Let's head down to breakfast." Sora stated as they did their last minute preparations for the day. Namely their hair and shoes, Roxas nodded minutely even though he was ready to crawl into bed and wish Sora remembered and hadn't been so smashed. As they walked they caught bits and pieces of conversation and was interested.

"Killed himself."

"Boyfriend went with him."

"I guess even ice blocks have feelings."

"Never took him for the type."

"He was so nice even if he was anti-social."

"I wonder what the hell is going on." Sora said as he looked around. Roxas shrugged and they made their way to the dining hall in silence.

"I don't see what has everyone in such a tizzy." Rikku pouted as the brother's sat down.

"Apparently someone killed themselves." Roxas informed.

"Yeah and? This ain't the first time and won't be the last." Tifa huffed before eating some of her toast.

"Oh well. Where are Cloud and Leon?" Sora inquired.

"Well classes have been canceled so they are probably going to stay in today. You know how they get." Axel teased and there was a round of laughter.

"But let's call and let them know where we'll be if they want to join us later." Yuna proposed. They called Leon's cell but no one answered. Then they called the blond and got the same result. They left a message before turning back to their breakfast.

Something in the pit of all their stomachs flip flopped as the day went on. It was rare that the blonde and his scarred brunette stayed in their rooms all day and their friends were slightly curious as to what was going on. But they were greatly distracted by the arrival of the family who didn't have to leave until late Sunday afternoon. It was Monday morning that the decided something was horribly wrong.

"They are still not here!" Rikku whimpered in third period.

"Something must be wrong after all Leon's mother has never put him in such a state that neither him nor Cloud answered their phones." Vincent concluded.

"Um...maybe it's just the pessimist in me that is thinking this but do you think Leon could be the one from the rumors going around? I mean he does fit. He is a walking ice block and he was considered anti-social even though he was nice." Roxas asked softly and all eyes were on him. There was silence as frantic minds began connecting dots before the group paled as one. Instantly phones were out calling and texting the pair with rapid precision. None received answers and this just served to frighten them more. There was only one then more frightening and that was when they were informed that they would be watching the news and that cell phones had to be put away.

This was frightening because well they all feared that while their phones were away they'd receive a call or text that would confirm their worst fears or if they stopped trying to contact the pair their numbers would disappear and they would be lost forever. Fidgeting was ran rampant in the group even though they did their best to watch the boring news that had absolutely nothing to do with them.

After all who gave a damn if a deranged Matthew Blaydon, the convict who chained his two son's to a wall and beat then senseless, had escaped from prison and all over the walls he had written 'I'll have them again soon?' No one that's who...well maybe those sons's who were sitting there in shock as they stared at their father's face being shown on the screen.

'Shit!'

...o0o...

KB: Remember check out my page for links to my Livejournal and Yahoo Group!

Cloud: You... SICK SON OF

KB: Sorry Cloud love I'm a Girl. That insult won't work on me.

Cloud: ARUGH! **attacks authoress**

KB: Cloud you dirty boy! What would Leon say?

Cloud: He'll never say anything you killed him!

KB: But reviews can solve all problems they're the Phoenix Down of Fanfiction.

Cloud: **huff** Now you all listen here! You will review, you will complain, and you will harass her until she agrees to go back redo this or find a way to bring him back. AM. I. VERY. CLEAR.

KB: Or you all can just review and make suggestions...and see my pages! Because you all love

Cloud: **hits KB over head** Shut it!

Zexion: Has anyone noticed she is still using the old initals? It's SW now.

SW: Oh...Wow I feel all..fancy and new now!

All except SW: **rolls eyes**

SW: Yeah the next chapter is being written.


End file.
